Despues del Final Segunda Parte FINAL
by tashkent
Summary: Meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts, y luego de la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte, Harry, Ron y Hermione buscan rehacer finalmente sus vidas... Continuación de "Despues del Final".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

"_... Jons driblea entre dos jugadores de los Halcones, lanza la quaffle hacia Marlon pero es interceptada por Kiennegan! El equipo visitante contraataca nuevamente! La quaffle vuela hacia el cazador Protasov y... por Merlín qué cerca estuvo de anotar por sexta vez!_"

El fantástico y secreto estadio del Puddlemere United lucía majestuoso, iluminado en todos sus rincones y con dos refulgentes y enormes escudos (azul con dos dorados juncos entrecruzados) suspendidos por encima de ambas cabeceras del estadio. La voz mágica que relataba el encuentro de la Liga Británica e Irlandesa de Quidditch entre el Puddlemere y los Halcones de Falmouth retumbaba por todo el estadio, apenas disimulando el murmullo generalizado de los fanáticos locales. Estos, cada vez más impacientes por el pésimo rendimiento de un equipo que tras perder los primero tres partidos de la liga iba en camino de perder el cuarto, habían dejado de vociferar y alentar hacía largo rato, desencantados con el equipo de sus amores. Nunca antes en la historia de la Liga el Puddlemere había perdido los tres primero partidos, y pocas veces se había visto tan bajo nivel de juego en uno de los equipos más ganadores y populares de Inglaterra.

"_…Kerry lucha y finalmente logra hacerse con la quaffle pero... recibe el impacto de una bludger en su espalda! La legendaria puntería del veterano halcón Parks está haciendo estragos entre los cazadores del Puddlemere! La quaffle es atrapada nuevamente por los Halcones… Kiennegan, Derbelock, Kiennegan, Protasov, de nuevo para Kiennegan y… providencial atajada del joven Woods ante el veloz contraataque de los Halcones!_"

Los suplentes del Puddlemere United, sentados en la banca al costado del pit del estadio respiraron aliviados ante lo que parecía el vigésimo segundo tanto de los Halcones. El actual campeón de la liga profesional de Quidditch estaba apabullando al Puddlemere en su propio estadio, y transcurrida apenas media hora de juego los fans locales ya habían dejado de alentar y cantar ruidosamente, azorados por las enormes diferencias entre los equipos.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría el ánimo de los suplentes locales iba en caída libre. El marcador de 210 a 20 era apenas una mera estadística ya que la supremacía de los Halcones de Falmouth era aplastante, y sólo podían soñar con que el buscador del Puddlemere atrapara la Snitch dorada cuanto antes y evitar una catástrofe aún mayor... pero éste estaba celosamente vigilado por los golpeadores de camiseta gris y blanca y no lograba concentrarse del todo en buscar la esquiva y diminuta bola alada.

"…_Otra gran atajada de Woods! Detuvo el fortísimo disparo de Protasov providencialmente... pero Kiennegan toma el rebote y mete la quaffle en el aro occidental!_"

"Demonios! No podemos estar haciéndolo todo tan mal!" Se quejó Benji Williams parándose de la banca y arrojando al suelo su gorra para luego saltar sobre ella como un desquiciado. Observando el estado de locura del entrenador del equipo más antiguo de Inglaterra, su ayudante se levantó de su asiento en la banca y vociferó en la dirección de los cazadores locales.

"Marlon! Peters! Dejen de seguir la quaffle como idiotas, maldición! Sigan a los cazadores, es a ellos a quienes deben presionar!"

En ese mismo momento una bludger impactó en Woods justo unos instantes después de que el joven guardián del Puddlemere detuviera el enésimo disparo de los Halcones, haciendo que éste cayera de su escoba y se precipitara sin control al suelo. Afortunadamente el Puddlemere poseía potentes hechizos que frenaban un poco la caída y acolchonaba el sector del suelo en donde el accidentado iría a impactar y gracias al encantamiento de seguridad el cuerpo de Oliver no sufrió heridas de consideración luego del golpazo en el césped.

La artera jugada de los Halcones hizo enervar a los espectadores y el estadio entero estalló en gritos de repudio. Mientras el árbitro intentaba con todos sus medios calmar los ánimos de los jugadores del Puddlemere que querían abalanzarse contra el golpeador rival, un par de medi-brujos atendía al golpeado Oliver para que pudiera seguir jugando; el partido estaba momentáneamente suspendido ya que según las reglas de la Liga sólo podía ser reemplazado si éste no podía continuar jugando por golpes o heridas.

Aprovechando el parate, el entrenador Benji Williams volvió a sentarse en la banca, justo al lado del jugador más joven del equipo y de toda la Liga.

"Por todos los demonios, entrenaremos doble turno a partir de este lunes, triple turno si es necesario!"

Harry protestó internamente, imaginándose ya el calvario de tener que asistir a los entrenamientos en esas condiciones, pero no osó decirle nada al entrenador; su furioso semblante era suficiente prueba de que el estallido estaba al caer y que no debía tentar a la suerte.

"Maldición, a este paso tendré que mudarme de mi casa y venir a vivir al Puddlemere." Le dijo a Harry a modo de protesta y al oído Jeremy Stretton, uno de los cazadores suplentes del equipo que se hallaba sentado a su derecha y uno de los pocos que se llevaba bien con él. Si bien Harry había sido recibido con efusividad el día de su primer práctica, pronto algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a sentir recelos ya que Harry acaparaba casi toda la atención de los fanáticos y de la prensa por ser el héroe del mundo mágico; incluso su camiseta (con el número 14 estampado) era la más vendida en las tiendas dedicadas al Quidditch, aún sin haber jugado oficialmente ni un solo minuto.

La muchedumbre que colmaba el gigante y mágico estadio estaba inmersa en un nuevo murmullo generalizado, y aparentemente los ánimos ya se estaban calmando. El ayudante del entrenador del Puddlemere seguía repartiendo indicaciones y retos entre los jugadores, y cuando finalmente Oliver pudo recuperarse del gran golpe sufrido por la bludger el partido se reanudó.

Pero nada cambió. En apenas un par de minutos los Halcones anotaron dos tantos ya que Oliver aún se hallaba resentido por sus golpes, y los golpeadores visitantes siguieron haciendo estragos lanzando bludgers contra los cazadores del Puddlemere.

"Hey! Eso es Impedimento y está prohibido! Marlon no estaba en la jugada!" Gritó el entrenador levantándose de un salto de la banca para increpar al árbitro cuando el cazador Marlon recibió un golpe de bludger sin estar involucrado en la jugada, al tiempo que los suplentes vociferaban indignados al unísono.

El clima comenzó a crisparse nuevamente ya que los jugadores locales no consideraban imparcial las decisiones del árbitro, quien parecía permitir en demasía las faltas de los jugadores de los Halcones. Repentinamente el buscador local pasó en vuelo rasante cerca de la banca a toda velocidad. Harry pudo notar que estaba persiguiendo un diminuto reflejo dorado y se levantó para poder observar la acción.

Ronnie, el macizo pero ágil buscador titular del Puddlemere seguía como podía a la nerviosa y esquiva Snitch y cada pocos segundos debía realizar giros abruptos e inesperados para no perderla de vista.

"_… Y otro tanto de los Halcones, esta vez a través de Kiennegan que pone el partido 240 a 20! Todo mientras el veloz Ronnie intenta acabar con esta tortura y atrapar a la pequeña dorada! Vamos, Gran Ronnie!_"

La voz del comentarista retumbó en todo el estadio y en los exasperados oídos de los asistentes. A Harry se le detuvo el corazón al ver que Ronnie tuvo que detener casi por completo su escoba para evitar una furiosa bludger que lo hubiese descabezado, pero en ese momento otra bludger impactó en la parte trasera de su escoba y la destrozó. El buscador cayó sin control al césped del pit justo cuando el árbitro pitaba su silbato y anunciaba el final del tortuoso partido; siguiendo con su vista lo que le sucedía al buscador del Puddlemere Harry no había visto al buscador de los Halcones atrapar la Snitch dorada y dejando el marcador final en un humillante 390 a 20.

El muchacho de la famosa cicatriz había quedado estupefacto en su primer partido oficial como suplente por la rapidez y la rudeza que mostraron los equipos profesionales; Harry pudo apreciar no menos de diez infracciones distintas cometidas por los Halcones sólo contra el buscador del Puddlemere, supuestamente todas prohibidas.

"Prefiero lidiar con dragones…" Pensó para sí mismo.

Aún impresionado por la violencia que tuvo que afrontar Ronnie y por la pegajosa persecución que tuvo que afrontar durante todo el partido, Harry se levantó de la banca rumbo a los vestuarios, envuelto en silbidos y gritos de desaprobación por el magro rendimiento del equipo por parte de los fanáticos que aún se hallaban colmando el iluminado estadio.

"Ahora comprendo por qué muchos jugadores de Quidditch se retiran tan jóvenes." Pensaba mientras caminaba por el túnel de acceso a los vestuarios por detrás del resto del cabizbajo equipo.

Habían pasado cuatro partidos desde el inicio de la Liga (interrumpida los dos años anteriores por culpa de Voldemort y su horrible ataque a la comunidad mágica), este último con él como suplente y aún el Puddlemere no había conocido la victoria. Y al igual que en los anteriores encuentros, volvía a repetirse la misma escena: el equipo caminando apesadumbrado rumbo a las duchas, esperando una fuerte reprimenda del entrenador en los vestuarios (gritos de cólera incluidos) y una larga y pesada semana de práctica… doble turno, si el entrenador cumplía con su palabra.

*****HP*****

Ese mismo domingo, el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt aprovechaba la soledad del día que reinaba pasmosamente en el Ministerio para realizar una visita al Departamento de Misterios; una visita no aconsejable si fuera día de semana dadas las actuales circunstancias. Llevaba una copia del Profeta bajo su brazo.

Luego de atravesar la Sala del Tiempo, Kingsley se aprestaba a golpear la puerta del lúgubre despacho del jefe de los inefables cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente; su vista enfocó rápidamente (aunque con cierto esfuerzo debido a la oscuridad) un hombre canoso y de aspecto serio y misterioso justo detrás de la puerta.

"Croaker!" Atinó a decir Kingsley, sorprendido.

"Ministro." Devolvió el inexpresivo inefable. "Entre, por favor."

A decir verdad, a Kingsley no le agradaba ese despacho. Era demasiado frío y carente de vida. La penumbra del sitio dificultaba su percepción, y las escasas y gastadas velas iluminaban trémulamente el despacho, y hacían que las sombras temblaran.

"Siéntese y sírvase té." Le ofreció Croaker, señalando una antigua tetera de plata apoyada sobre la mesa.

"No, estoy bien, gracias."

El inefable sólo asintió con su cabeza, se sentó y se sirvió una taza de vaporoso té. Luego apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la enorme silla y clavó su vista en el Ministro. Algunos instantes después Kingsley no soportó más su mirada y desvió la suya al enorme retrato de Clement Domenescu que colgaba sobre la cabeza de Croaker en una de las paredes.

"Lo recuerda?"

"A quién?" Preguntó Kingsley sin comprender. El inefable sólo señaló con su dedo índice hacia el retrato.

"Oh. Pues sí aunque nunca tuve el… agrado… de conocerlo personalmente."

"No, usted era muy joven y aspiraba a Auror cuando Domenescu fue asesinado por Evan Rosier. Un par de días después me ofrecieron el cargo de Jefe de los Inefables, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptarlo ya que en ese entonces Riddle buscaba desesperadamente poder acceder a este Departamento."

"Sé a qué vino, señor Ministro." Concluyó Croaker con su grave voz.

"Lo sabe? Acaso estuvo utilizando la legilimancia conmigo desde que entré aquí?" Le preguntó Kingsley con cierta dosis de sarcasmo.

"No. Lo sé porque trae el Profeta consigo."

"Y eso qué?" Preguntó el ex Auror observando el periódico que llevaba consigo.

"Que seguramente ha leído las noticias. Quiere saber si yo he abierto la boca, no es verdad?"

Kingsley frunció su entrecejo. No desconfiaba de Croaker ya que era imposible para él develar los secretos que se escondían en el Departamento de Misterios. El Ministro abrió el periódico y leyó rápidamente la segunda página. Debajo del título _A qué están jugando?_ Se desarrollaba una nota que lo había intranquilizado enormemente:

_Gracias a ciertas fuentes que nos negamos a revelar, este periódico se ha enterado de algunos hechos que pueden llegar a alarmar a la comunidad mágica. Hace un mes, el Ministerio se esforzó notablemente en encubrir la internación de Ron Weasley, héroe de la Batalla Final, y del Auror Perkiss en el Hospital San Mungo, éste último en condiciones tan lamentables que apenas pudo salvarse de la muerte. Y un par de días después el Auror Petrearca fue asesinado en un episodio tan confuso como inexplicable…_

_Las mismas fuentes señalaron que el Auror había resultado muerto en cumplimiento de sus funciones… en Irlanda. Qué hacía el Auror Petrearca en Irlanda? Y cómo es que uno de los Aurores más experimentados y calificados de Inglaterra es asesinado? La comunidad mágica goza de épocas de euforia y alivio por la caída del mago tenebroso y su reino de terror… acaso debemos volver a preocuparnos y encerrarnos en nuestras casas nuevamente?_

_Todo esto, oscuro como el agua del Támesis, nos lleva a otra pregunta: Acaso los mortífagos siguen aún en actividad? Porque otro de los hechos a los que hemos tenido la suerte de acceder resulta como mínimo sorprendente: Es cierto que justo por esos días (oh, divina casualidad!) el Ministerio recibió a cuatro mortífagos que se las habían arreglado para escapar de las garras de la justicia, y los encerró en las mazmorras en el más absoluto secreto?_

_Con qué fin? Cuál es el propósito de mantener en secreto la captura de algunos de los pocos seguidores de Riddle que quedaban libres, si con ello harían que la comunidad mágica se sintiera más segura? Y más aún, existiendo la posibilidad de que uno de ellos sea Arnold Yaxley, uno de los más fieros y depravados mortífagos que ha podido escapar de las garras del destrozado Ministerio pese a haber sido detenido luego de la batalla de Hogwarts?_

_Eso no es todo. Según cuentan las mismas fuentes…_

Kingsley suspiró de la indignación. Había leído esa nota tres o cuatro veces intentando convencerse de lo que leía, pero sólo lograba enfurecerse más. Los reporteros del Profeta se habían enterado de buena parte de todo lo que había ocurrido un mes atrás con Harry, la Varita de la Muerte y los viajes al bosque de Killykeen en Irlanda, y a este paso tenía la inquietante impresión de que se enterarían del resto.

"No, Croaker. Sé que no fue usted el que abrió la boca."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, señor Ministro. Recuerde que además del encantamiento de protección que he realizado a todos los que participaron de la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte, la información sobre la Reliquia ahora forma parte de la Sala sin Nombre, por lo que…"

"Sí, lo sé! Ningún inefable puede divulgar los secretos que guarda la Sala sin Nombre! Soy Ministro de Magia, lo recuerda?" Interrumpió Kingsley ofuscado.

"Un Ministro de Magia que, según dicen _allí arriba_, aún gusta de jugar con sus antiguas funciones de Auror." Agregó Croaker, esbozando una media sonrisa que le erizó los pelos a Kingsley; definitivamente la sonrisa nunca encajaría en el rostro repleto de arrugas y cicatrices del jefe de los Inefables.

"Puedo observar que tu reclusión _aquí abajo_ no te impide enterarte de lo que sucede _allí arriba_." Dijo Kingsley devolviendo el sarcasmo.

"Lamento tener que volver a opinar que fue imprudente que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia haya decidido ir a esos dos viajes a Irlanda, sin más custodia que un par de Aurores, y exponerse de semejante manera a tamaño peligro."

Kingsley no dijo nada; estaba ofuscado y no quería iniciar una discusión con el inefable. Pero recordó algo que había escuchado el día anterior y no pudo contenerse.

"Me he enterado que te has reunido con Harry esta semana."

Ahora era Croaker el que no contestaba; sólo clavó su vista en el Ministro con una mirada profunda y expectante.

"Quisiera no creer que insistes con la cuestión de las Reliquias." Insistió Kingsley.

"Es mi… trabajo." Respondió Croaker lúgubremente.

"Déjalo en paz, las dos Reliquias que quedan no son una amenaza para nadie."

"No una de ellas."

Kingsley observó a Croaker a punto exasperarse por la paranoia del inefable.

"Esa… piedra… no es útil, no regresa a la vida a los muertos! Además sólo Harry sabe dónde la enterró!"

"No importa qué es o qué no es la Piedra, señor Ministro, sino qué crean los demás sobre ella."

"A qué te refieres? Nadie sabe sobre ella!"

"Casi… nadie."

El monótono e incontestable tono de voz del inefable sacaba de las casillas al Ministro, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Croaker prosiguió.

"Recuerde que no fueron pocos los que se han enterado de la existencia de las Reliquias de la Muerte a lo largo de la historia. Y tendrá que aceptar que tarde o temprano otros magos o brujas se enterarán e intentarán averiguar sobre ellas… y buscarlas."

Kingsley soltó un gruñido de fastidio. "Sólo queda la Piedra y la Capa de Invisibilidad Croaker! Ya hemos podido destruir la Varita de la Muerte! Que quieres, destruirlas?"

"No, sólo estudiarlas a fondo para poder comprender la dimensión de sus poderes, y mantenerlas a salvo aquí, en el Departamento de Misterios."

"Pues eso está fuera de discusión. La Piedra está enterrada y perdida en algún lugar de Inglaterra, y la Capa le pertenece a Harry, es parte de su herencia familiar." Zanjó el Ministro.

"Son artefactos muy poderosos como para que permanezcan perdidos o en manos de un muchacho de dieciocho años."

"Harry es un muchacho inteligente y con más experiencia que muchos adultos. Adora su Capa y no se la dará a nadie." Sonrió maliciosamente el Ministro.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ha pasado por mucho y por ello mismo sabe sobre el peligro que acarrean las Reliquias. También estoy de acuerdo que es inteligente y que sería de mucha utilidad… como un inefable."

"Oh por las barbas de Merlín, Croaker! Me estás queriendo decir que quieres convencerlo de que sea un inefable?"

"También es parte de mi trabajo, o no? Puesto que el Ministerio no contrata personal para este Departamento entonces es uno de mis deberes reclutar personal de..."

Kingsley se levantó de su silla, nervioso y dispuesto a marcharse. "Harry es ahora un jugador profesional de Quidditch, se lo ha ganado y te ordeno que lo dejes en paz!"

"Por qué? Acaso no lo has estado intentando convencer de que siga la carrera de Auror? Por qué no puedo yo convencerlo de que sea inefable?"

El ministro detuvo su marcha y se dio vuelta. "No hemos intentado convencerlo. Él ha querido ser Auror desde su quinto año, y lo será si así lo quiere."

"Potter tiene un gran potencial como inefable, es un desperdicio que no lo sea. Si después quiere ser un Auror, bien por él, pero ya sabes que pienso que todos los Aurores antes deberían ser inefables!"

Kingsley se quedó mirándolo, estupefacto. No se le ocurría forma alguna de rebatir semejante opinión, y no tenía intención de entablar discusión alguna al respecto. Se marchó del despacho de Croaker, molesto con la terquedad del jefe de los inefables y con la certeza de que tendría una charla con Harry al respecto.

*****HP*****

Al día siguiente, Hogwarts bullía de la actividad propia de un lunes. El mundo mágico, ajeno a los vaivenes de los hechos de la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte, lentamente se recobraba de la pesadilla de Tom Riddle y sus seguidores. Pero aunque habían transcurrido ya algunos meses de la caída de la oscuridad las esporádicas noticias sobre mortífagos capturados o aurores heridos seguían preocupando a todos. El colegio de magia y hechicería, bastión de la resistencia, no era la excepción: algunos alumnos, lejos de disfrutar de la libertad y de la alegría, se mostraban aún perturbados por los recuerdos de la cruenta batalla final en el castillo. Algunos incluso lucían agresivos sobre todo contra los alumnos de Slytherin; pero casi todos vivían pendientes de las noticias que llegaban periódicamente desde afuera, sobre todo a través del Profeta. Daba la impresión de que el miedo y la desconfianza aún estaban profundamente arraigados en la población mágica, y que llevaría tiempo sanar.

"Y ahora qué sucede, Catherine?"

Hermione se disponía a sentarse a tomar su almuerzo después de una agotadora clase doble de aritmancia; además ya había tenido que solucionar un par de trifulcas entre alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff durante ese mismo día; sin embargo hizo lo imposible por ocultar su fastidio ante la pequeña alumna de segundo año de la casa del Hurón.

"Lo siento Hermione, pero es que Rabash y Duduala comenzaron a pelearse y…" Comenzó a explicarse la alumna tímidamente, pero fue interrumpida por el fastidio de la muchacha castaña.

"Pues entonces ve y busca a los Prefectos de Hufflepuff!"

"Es que… no los encontramos…"

El rostro de la niña reflejaba la sorpresa y el pánico por el exabrupto de Hermione, y su voz terminó la frase en un registro casi inaudible por el murmullo generalizado del gran comedor.

"Acaso no pueden… solucionarlo ustedes mismos? No podemos ir corriendo por todo el castillo sólo para separarlos y calmarlos!" Repuso Hermione, sin calmarse; sabía que los prefectos de Hufflepuff estarían besuqueándose en algún rincón alejado del castillo.

"Pero es que… discutieron y… se arrojaron algunas maldiciones entre ellos, y… ahora Rabash tiene el cabello hasta la cintura y Duduala no puede hablar porque su lengua se estiró hasta…"

"De acuerdo!" Bufó la muchacha exasperada, y comenzó a caminar raudamente por el pasillo entre las mesas mascullando y fastidiada mientras pensaba qué demonios sucedía con los alumnos de Hufflepuff.

*****HP*****

Diez minutos después Hermione finalmente lograba sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, ante las burlonas miradas de Parvati y Lavender.

"Qué?" Preguntó bruscamente la muchacha castaña mientras comenzaba a tomar su almuerzo retrasado por la trifulca entre un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin, percatándose de que las dos alumnas sentadas enfrente a ella continuaban mirándola con sorna.

"Nada!" Contestaron las dos al unísono, mirándose entre ellas y agachando las cabezas para ocultar las risas.

"Ser Premio Anual no significa ser una niñera, o por lo menos eso creía…" Murmuró entre dientes Hermione, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus compañeras la escucharan y estallaran en risas. Antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Luna se sentó a su lado y apoyó un periódico en la mesa, abierto de par en par.

"Hola… Luna" Dijo Hermione mirándola, desconcertada por el rostro de la muchacha rubia; su conocida mirada de soñadora ahora estaba oculta por un ceño fruncido y por sus ojos entrecerrados. Unos segundos después Luna levantó la vista y la miró.

"Has leído el Profeta, Hermione?"

"No, aún no llega…"

"Ya lo sé, éste es de ayer domingo."

"Oh, pues… no, no lo he leído. Qué sucede?"

Luna abrió sus ojos y levantó sus hombros. "No lo sé, es que aquí dice que un Auror casi muere hace unos días, que otro fue asesinado y que Ron estuvo internado en el hospital de San Mungo."

Hermione le arrebató el periódico a la chica y comenzó a leerlo, entre asustada e indignada; se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido unas semanas atrás en Irlanda. Parvati y Lavender, que cuchicheaban aisladamente, comenzaron a prestar atención por lo que había dicho Luna.

"Ha sucedido algo con Ron?" Preguntó alarmada Lavender; Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró de fastidio; la muchacha nunca había superado el hecho de que Ron la había dejado por Hermione.

"No, no ha sucedido nada con él." Contestó parcamente la muchacha castaña mientras leía la noticia completa.

"Entonces por qué dijo ella que Ron estuvo internado?" Insistió Lavender.

"Yo no lo dije, el Profeta lo dijo." Respondió Luna.

"Eso ya lo sé Luna!"

Mientras las dos seguían discutiendo, Hermione intentaba asimilar lo que leía. Aparentemente alguien del periódico había tenido acceso a parte de lo que había sucedido en Irlanda: el Auror malherido, el otro Auror Perkiss asesinado y Ron internado, y todo casi al mismo tiempo, dando al cronista de la noticia la pista de que todo ello estaba relacionado.

"Quién habrá abierto su boca? Sólo espero que no haya sido Ron… de lo contrario Harry terminará por matarlo." Pensó Hermione desquiciada. De sólo pensar que el Profeta pudiera enterarse de lo que ocurrió realmente, de la Varita de Saúco, del extraño y poderoso ser oscuro…

"Hermione!"

El grito de Parvati sacó a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones y se sobresaltó, derramando con su mano el jugo de calabaza. "Qué?"

"Te hemos preguntado qué dice el Profeta al respecto!" Le espetó Lavender ofuscada.

"Oh… pues…" El cerebro de Hermione intentaba buscar una respuesta acertada; no podía contarles lo que realmente había sucedido. "Dice que… el Auror Perkiss apareció muerto y que otro Auror, Petrearca, apareció malherido."

Las tres muchachas abrieron sus ojos hasta el límite, entre asombradas y aterradas por las noticias. "Y qué sucedió con Ron?" Insistió Lavender.

"Pero esos hechos sucedieron con algunos días de diferencia, creo que el que escribió la noticia los está relacionando sin prueba alguna." Mintió Hermione, intentando desdramatizar y calmarlas.

"Y por qué menciona a Ron en la misma noticia? Qué ha sucedido con él?" Volvió a insistir Lavender, provocando el fastidio en Hermione.

"Acabo de decir que este periódico está relacionando hechos que seguramente no tienen conexión alguna!"

"Tú eres amiga de Ron, o por lo menos eso creo! Tú sabes qué ha sucedido con él!"

La insistencia de Lavender para con el estado de Ron sacó de las casillas a Hermione. "Él está bien, sufrió un accidente con su escoba pero lo dieron de alta inmediatamente, de acuerdo?"

Lavender, lejos de mostrarse satisfecha, miraba a Hermione con sus ojos entrecerrados; obviamente no le creyó una sola palabra. La muchacha parecía mostrar demasiado interés en su antiguo novio, y no lo ocultaba.

"Ese Auror… Perkiss… estuvo en la batalla final aquí, en Hogwarts, no es verdad?" Preguntó pasmada Luna.

"Sí…"

"Pero… cómo es posible? Acaso tenemos que seguir sintiendo miedo? O volver a refugiarnos en nuestras casas?" Increpó Parvati nerviosa.

"No, todo acabo Parvati, no hay por qué preocuparse." Respondió Hermione, segura que todo había terminado y que la amenaza de ese extraño ser oscuro que los acechó en Irlanda se había disuelto; habían destruido los horcrux y la Reliquia más peligrosa también estaba destruida; y la mayor parte de los mortífagos que aún no habían sido atrapados o habían podido escapar ya no eran una amenaza… aunque sin embargo no estaba segura del todo… algo muy dentro suyo seguía intranquilizándola.

"_Hay que luchar, volver a luchar y seguir luchando porque sólo así se podrá mantener a raya al mal, aunque nunca se llegue a erradicarlo_."

Aún recordaba cada palabra de esa frase, dicha por Harry unas semanas atrás en Francia y que él había escuchado de Dumbledore varios años atrás. Frase que había quedado grabada en su memoria y que dicha por el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos significaba mucho más que si hubiera sido dicha por otro.

De pronto, Catherine volvió a aparecer detrás suyo, tocándole un hombro para llamarla. Hermione se dio vuelta instantáneamente, con su mente aún fija en la frase.

"Disculpa Hermione, es que Rabash y Duduala volvieron a arrojarse maldiciones, y ahora…"

"Descuida, iré ya mismo." Contestó Hermione interrumpiéndola y levantándose como si tuviera un resorte, aliviada por escapar de las constantes preguntas de sus compañeras que no debía responder, pero preocupada por los problemas que no dejaban de aparecer.

*****HP*****

Al mismo tiempo, en el Callejón Diagonal, la tienda Sortilegios Weasley´s se aprestaba a cerrar como todos los mediodías, luego de una mañana de lunes extremadamente tranquila y casi sin clientes. Sin embargo, algunos compradores aún permanecían dentro de la tienda.

"Sí señora, tenemos algunas capas de invisibilidad en stock, aunque ya no tendremos de fibra de tármica y algodón de Egipto hasta dentro de una semana." Decía Ron ante el pedido de una señora con un gran sombrero rojo.

"Verity, quieres encargarte de aquella pareja?"

"Lo siento Ron, George me encargó que busque más mini-dragones." Le contestó a la pasada y sin detenerse.

"Demonios, cómo es posible que vengan todos justo cuando íbamos a cerrar?" Pensó Ron fastidiado y hambriento, mientras se dirigía al depósito a buscar un par de capas de invisibilidad.

Quince minutos después, George y Ron pudieron finalmente cerrar la tienda para la hora del almuerzo; anotaban las ventas del día en sus libretas mágicas mientras dicha información aparecía también en forma mágica en el libro de transacciones de la tienda. No tenían mucho para declarar ya que la mayor parte de sus clientes eran los jóvenes que a esa altura del año se hallaban enclaustrados en Hogwarts y otros colegios de magia de Inglaterra. Las ventas de bromas mágicas, golosinas y productos en general mostraban un drástico (y natural) descenso, pero sin embargo notaban cómo otro tipo de productos mantenían su demanda.

"Creo que deberemos comprar más capas de invisibilidad, no sólo de tármica sino también las regulares." Opinó Ron mientras finalizaba con sus anotaciones.

"Bien. Haré que Verity vaya a Yarmouth y se las encargue al señor Preston para mañana mismo." Le respondió George afanado en sus propias anotaciones. "Y tú irás al Ministerio a la tarde e informarás sobre ello al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica."

"Al Ministerio? Yo? Pero por qué?"

"Sí, tú." Le respondió el gemelo. "Porque es lo que todas las tiendas que venden productos para la seguridad mágica acordaron con el Ministerio, recuerdas? Debemos declarar este tipo de ventas una vez a la semana."

Ron dejó de protestar y frunció su entrecejo. "Aún siguen queriendo controlar lo que…"

"No se trata de control por el control mismo. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica diseñó una política de seguimiento de bienestar de la comunidad, y cree que si magos y brujas continúan comprando este tipo de productos para la seguridad como capas de invisibilidad, sombreros mágicos o billeteras explosivas, es un indicativo de que la comunidad sigue sintiéndose desprotegida o desconfiada." Explicó George finalizando con su libreta y guardándola.

"Sí, seguramente están muy preocupados por el bienestar de la comunidad mágica…" Expuso Ron con sarcasmo.

"No creo que Kingsley caiga en los mismos errores que…"

"Los ministros de magia rara vez controlan el poder y las decisiones, eso lo saben casi todos. Acaso nunca has escuchado a papá?" Interrumpió Ron, quien aún anotaba en su libreta.

"La política me importa un nabo tibetano, Ron, pero si te pones paranoico terminarás como el abuelo Séptimus, que veía integrantes de los Black por todos lados, que lo amenazaban con reducirle la cabeza por haberse casado con la abuela Cedrella."

"No es paranoia George!" Le respondió alzando la voz y la vista de la libreta. "El departamento de seguridad mágica depende del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, dirigido por Robbin, ese cabeza de mandril con ínfulas de superestrella que detesta a Harry y lo quiere controlar todo!"

"Como quieras, pero no evitarás ir al Ministerio. Y si la gente sigue comprando artículos de seguridad por lo que publica el Profeta, pues mejor para Sortilegios Weasley." Opinó George, quien se hallaba cruzado de brazos esperando que su hermano terminara sus anotaciones.

"Sería más fácil que el Profeta dejara de publicar estupideces, así la gente no se entera…" Murmuró el amigo de Harry entre dientes, recordando lo publicado por el periódico el día anterior.

"El Profeta ya no está intervenido por el Ministerio y publicarán lo que les venga en gana, como antes de Riddle. Y termina ya con esa libreta, quiero ir a tomar mi almuerzo con Angelina!"

"Ya termino!" Espetó Ron. "Me pregunto cómo demonios se habrá enterado el Profeta de todo eso."

"Hablando sobre eso…" Dijo George, y clavó su vista en su hermano menor. "Leí que Petrearca fue asesinado en Irlanda."

Ron se encogió de hombros, simulando no saber nada.

"Y que el otro Auror, Perkiss, fue herido… en Irlanda." Agregó George.

"Sí, eso leí yo también."

"Y también recuerdo que tú y Harry habían ido a Irlanda… unos asuntos que Harry debía resolver allí según me dijiste."

Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Su hermano no sabía nada sobre todo lo ocurrido con la Varita de la Muerte (ni él ni el resto de su familia salvo Bill) pero por culpa del Profeta ahora se estaba enterando que ese viaje había sido algo más que un paseo.

"Sí lo recuerdo yo también."

"Y creo recordar además que estuviste internado en San Mungo… casi al mismo tiempo que lo que ocurrió con Petrearca y Perkiss."

"Hmm… sí, es probable." Susurró Ron cerrando lentamente la libreta, e intentando cambiar de tema agregó: "Sabes cómo le fue al Puddlemere ayer?"

"Ya sabes que el Puddlemere perdió ayer, y también sabes que tus Chudley Cannons han ganado nuevamente y van primeros en la liga por primera vez en más de cien años."

George seguía mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados y continuó: "Papá me dijo que te internaron porque sufriste un accidente con una escoba, en Irlanda."

"Sí, mi Barredora se volvió loca y caí desde una altura considerable." Mintió Ron, aunque en parte porque si bien el accidente de escoba fue real, no había sido por una mal funcionamiento de la misma sino por haber sido alcanzado por una maldición de un mortífago en una trifulca aérea en Irlanda.

George sonrió sarcásticamente. "Dame un poco de crédito hermanito. El Profeta dice que fueron capturados cuatro mortífagos, entre ellos Yaxley; es obvio que algo sucedió en Irlanda, no?"

Ro se quedó callado mientras observaba cómo su hermano terminaba de acomodar algunas cajas en los estantes con demasiado ímpetu; estaba levantando temperatura aunque no sabía si era porque no se había enterado de nada o por algún otro motivo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, George continuó:

"Además, fuiste con Harry… y todos sabemos que haga lo que haga o vaya donde vaya, los problemas siempre encontrarán a Harry."

"Harry no tuvo nada que ver, él no quiere buscar problemas." Acotó Ron en voz baja, intentando defender a su amigo. "Él sólo quiere una vida tranquila."

"No dije que él busque problemas, dije que los problemas lo encuentran a él. La semana pasada un cliente me contó que vio a Harry en Hogsmeade, caminando por el pueblo junto a Hermione. Iban tomados de la mano y parecía tranquilo y feliz, y realmente me alegré por él, Ron." Ahora era Ron el que fruncía el entrecejo; George convocó su abrigo con su varita y se lo puso mientras seguía: "Pero no puedo creer que siga habiendo problemas, no después de que nos deshiciéramos del enfermo mental de Riddle! El Profeta no tiene la culpa por haber publicado lo que publicó, aunque haya alimentado la psicosis de la gente para que sigan comprando capas de invisibilidad, sombreros mágicos, botas humíferas o varitas más nuevas!"

Ron se estaba preocupando. George finalmente se había largado a hablar de algo que no fuera la tienda, ya que luego de la muerte de su hermano gemelo nunca había expresado sus sentimientos y se había transformado en una persona de muy pocas palabras. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enojado e intentó calmarlo.

"Tranquilízate George, que hayan sido capturados cuatro mortífagos es una buena noticia, no tienes por qué enfadarte!"

El gemelo se acercó a Ron mirándolo fijamente. "Claro que es una buena noticia, idiota! Pero los Weasley fuimos perseguidos y atacados, Bill fue desfigurado por Greyback… todos estuvimos en peligro de muerte por mucho tiempo por culpa de Riddle y de los malditos sangre pura! Y ahora, Fred ya no está con nosotros, y no queremos perder a otro miembro de la familia, puedes comprenderlo?"

George finalmente estalló, y montado en cólera se dirigió raudamente hacia la entrada de la tienda dejando a Ron petrificado en su lugar.

"Encárgate de cerrar la tienda!" Le gritó desde afuera, cerrando la puerta violentamente.

El pelirrojo aún no se reponía por el estallido de George, y mientras cerraba las persianas de los escaparates con su varita y activaba los sistemas de seguridad mágicos pensaba en distintas formas de calmarlo cuando lo volviera a ver a la tarde, cuando abrieran nuevamente la tienda. Comprendió que George estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que había ocurrido y por él, su hermano menor, y que esa era la forma en la que su hermano expresaba sus preocupaciones.

"Creo que lo mejor será que le cuente lo que ha sucedido en Irlanda, y que ya no volverá a suceder." Pensaba mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagonal, casi desprovisto por completo de gente puesto que era la hora del almuerzo. "Bueno, todo menos lo relacionado con la Varita de la Muerte y el extraño hechicero oscuro, sino Harry terminará por asesinarme."

Al pensar en su amigo, a Ron se le formó un nudo en su estómago. Pese a los gritos de George, aún retumbaba en su mente lo que le había contado sobre Harry y Hermione; se los imaginó caminando por Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano y riendo.

"No, los he visto tomarse de la mano mil veces, deja ya de pensar estupideces por una vez en la vida." Se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos ya que hacía frío, e intentó pensar en los Chudley Cannons y en su exitosa temporada, pero mientras seguía caminando, el vacío en su estómago se negaba a desaparecer.

*****HP*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Ese mismo lunes, el frío se había esparcido por todo el Valle de Godric, un pueblo que tenía una pequeña pero reconocida comunidad mágica. A esas horas de la avanzada noche sus calles se hallaban desiertas, y sus habitantes se encontraban terminando de cenar o disfrutando de la sobremesa al abrigo de sus chimeneas. El gélido viento del norte había invadido el pueblo, indicando que los días de calor ya no volverían hasta el año siguiente.

Sobre la calle principal que conducía a las afueras del pueblo y al campo, una casa lucía misteriosa, presa de su tenebroso pasado. Los lugareños no frecuentaban la zona puesto que se hallaba a considerable distancia del pequeño centro; sin embargo aunque no conocían su verdadera historia, la casa fue protagonista (durante un muy breve lapso) de habladurías y rumores de los lugareños desde que había aparecido de la nada muchos años atrás, un 31 de octubre de 1981. Gracias a los Obliviadores del Ministerio de Magia, la repentina aparición de esa casa pronto dejó de ser importante para los _muggles_ de la región; los funcionarios del Ministerio, especialistas en salvaguardar el anonimato del Mundo Mágico, lograron que los _muggles_ creyeran que esa casa había estado siempre allí pero que al talar unos tupidos árboles de su frente quedó expuesta a la vista de todos.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso de los años la misma se transformó en una especie de meca para los magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra, un destino obligado para quienes consideraban lo ocurrido esa lejana noche como un acto de la más terrible crueldad, perpetrado por el hechicero oscuro Lord Voldemort en contra de una de las familias más queridas de la comunidad mágica. Los visitantes solían dejar alguna ofrenda en ella, como flores o incluso graffitis, con el fin de recordar sus muertes y de honrar al niño que los había salvado aquella vez del ascendente poder oscuro de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Muchos años después, el niño que había sobrevivido a la tragedia había decidido volver a vivir en esa casa, abandonada durante muchos años, luego de que retornara de su autoexilio en Francia unos meses atrás; la misma aún lucía la parte derecha de la planta alta casi enteramente destruida. Ese niño era ahora un joven de 18 años a quien la mayor parte de los magos y brujas de todo el país idolatraban y respetaban desde que había protagonizado (junto a muchos otros) la segunda caída del ascenso oscuro durante la batalla de Hogwarts y se había cargado a Voldemort en un duelo dentro del mismo castillo. Junto a Ron y Hermione era considerado un héroe, rótulo que le molestaba y lo incomodaba ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos aún objeto predilecto de los reporteros de los periódicos del mundo mágico.

Ahora, sentado en el sofá del living de la casa y con una cerveza de manteca en su mano, Harry miraba televisión, una de sus escasas compras de objetos muggles; había querido tener una televisión propia desde que era muy joven, cuando vivía en la casa de sus tíos, los cuales sistemáticamente le prohibían mirarla. Intentaba de esta manera quedarse dormido, puesto que había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño desde hacía varios días; estaba cansado y agotado: las prácticas de Quidditch en el Puddlemere eran a doble turno debido al paupérrimo rendimiento del equipo en la liga, pero no podía recuperarse si no podía dormir normalmente, y ya había descubierto que esa casa tenía mucho que ver en ello. Su mente, lejos de la programación televisiva, discurría sin control sobre los más diversos temas como método de escape por la incomodidad que sentía al estar allí dentro. Habían quedado atrás las noches frescas de verano que le permitían dormir en el jardín trasero, y ahora debía conformarse con dormir en el sofá por dos motivos: porque la casa no tenía suficiente espacio como para construir una nueva habitación y fundamentalmente porque no quería utilizar la planta alta de la casa; ni siquiera osaba poner un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

"Tengo la casa de Grimmauld Place y otra en Francia, es increíble que no pueda dormir en una cama propia como todo el mundo." Pensó Harry mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerraba sus ojos. Tenía que reconocer que esa situación no podía extenderse por mucho más tiempo, situación que su amiga Hermione había tildado varias veces de ridícula.

"Hermione." Al pensar en ella, su mente viajó instantáneamente a Hogwarts; seguramente a esas horas de la noche su amiga estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en las cómodas camas de las habitaciones de la Torre de Gryffindor y al calor de la chimenea que los elfos del castillo prendían todos los días. La imagen lo llenó de calidez, una calidez que se esfumó al percatarse en dónde estaba él en ese momento. La casa estaba a oscuras y apenas iluminada por el pálido brillo del televisor; un silencio opresivo dominaba el lugar, sólo interrumpido por el ulular de algunas aves en el exterior o el ruido de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento.

Odiaba sentirse tan incómodo e intranquilo en la casa de sus propios padres, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; ni siquiera sus amigos se habían sentido cómodos allí (mucho menos Hermione, quien detestaba esa casa) y hacía ya un tiempo que no recibía visitas, potenciando las sensaciones de soledad y aislamiento que normalmente sentía viviendo allí. No podía recordar la última vez que Ron lo había ido a visitar, sólo recordaba que había sido antes de que huyera a Francia y se peleara con él; el pelirrojo tampoco disfrutaba estar allí dentro y las pocas veces que había ido se la había pasado mirando de reojo con recelo hacia las escaleras y hacia la planta alta.

Un lejano pero familiar grito congeló repentinamente su sangre y lo paralizó. Provenía de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Sin pensarlo se levantó del sofá y se dirigió corriendo en la penumbra iluminada por el fulgor de la pantalla de la televisión hacia las escaleras. Su corazón se desbocó al ver allí tendido el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, despatarrado entre el piso y el primer escalón; sus rodillas se aflojaron al punto de estar a punto de caer al piso de madera, hasta que un nuevo grito de desesperación y angustia de su madre pudo hacerlo reaccionar, y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Una sensación de impaciencia e impotencia lo embargó ya que notó que no podía moverse con rapidez. Parecía subir en cámara lenta, como si llevara un gran peso encima, y cuando finalmente pudo llegar arriba, se dirigió presuroso a su habitación en medio de los gritos de su madre y de siniestras risas; ni siquiera se había percatado de que no llevaba la varita consigo cuando justo que cruzaba la puerta de la misma una tremenda explosión y un enceguecedor destello verde lo arrojaron hacia atrás.

Harry abrió sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada; estaba cubierto de sudor. Aún seguía recostado sobre el sofá del living, y cuando notó que sus ojos estaban anegados por lágrimas, se levantó inmediatamente para tomar sus gafas, su abrigo y salir de esa casa cuanto antes.

"Necesito tomar aire, no podré dormir en estas condiciones." Pensaba de pésimo humor mientras salía al frío de la avanzada noche.

*****HP*****

Caminaba lentamente por la calle principal, rumbo al pequeño centro del pueblo. El frío era lacerante y tuvo que efectuar un hechizo con su varita para calentarse un poco. Con sus manos en los bolsillos, llegó cansinamente al centro, en donde la calle principal desembocaba en una pequeña plazoleta con un monumento en el centro; sabía que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría ver que el monumento se transformaba en una escultura de sus padres y de él mismo, pero no quiso hacerlo. Miró hacia su izquierda y escuchó música y risotadas que provenían de la única taberna del pueblo; un dejo de envidia lo recorrió, deseando poder estar allí con amigos, disfrutando de la compañía y de algunas cervezas de manteca. Consideró la idea de entrar allí y mezclarse con los lugareños, intentar comportarse como si fuera una persona normal, pero no pudo decidirse. En cambio, volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha, y se dirigió hacia esa dirección.

*****HP*****

Al traspasar la herrumbrosa verja de hierro del cementerio, Harry sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, y no por el frío. Había árboles por doquier y las altas paredes de piedra gris de la iglesia con sus coloridos vitreaux dotaban al lugar de una linda vista, pero en esas circunstancias (estaba solo, y era de noche) lucía lúgubre y siniestro; el silencio era casi completo, salvo por el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles y de alguna ocasional lechuza. Sin pensarlo, se largó a caminar por el desgastado sendero de piedras del mismo color que las de la iglesia y con manchones de hierba amarillenta, con sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos. Recordaba la única vez que había estado allí, hacía ya varios meses mientras huían con Ron y Hermione de las garras de los mortífagos, cuando con su amiga habían decidido ir al Valle de Godric (ella para buscar la espada de Gryffindor, él para ir a ver a Bathilda Bangshot). También recordaba que hacía más frío aún, y que había nieve por doquier, pero por lo menos estaba con Hermione.

No había vuelto a ese cementerio desde que había terminado la guerra, lo que le pareció increíble: pasó toda su vida echando de menos a sus padres y deseando que estuvieran vivos, y ahora que vivía en el Valle de Godric se resistía sistemáticamente a visitar sus tumbas.

Absorto pensando en ello, se sorprendió parado justo frente a una antigua y gastada tumba, cuyo nombre tallado en la piedra era apenas distinguible y mostraba un símbolo debajo del nombre… un triángulo.

"Si Hermione supiera en dónde estoy ahora…" Murmuró ausentemente, seguro que su amiga le reprocharía el estar fuera de su casa a esas horas de la noche y deambulando en ese lugar, y le preguntaría mil veces por qué demonios no podía dormir.

Hacía tanto frío que su aliento se convertía en un espeso vapor en cuanto salía de su boca. Miró por sobre su hombro para comprobar que no había nadie por allí e iluminó la lápida con su varita, efectuando un _lumos_ silencioso. De cualquier manera, aún con la iluminación tuvo que limpiar con su mano la tierra que cubrían las inscripciones de la lápida, que estaba en muy mal estado.

"Ignotus." Leyó para sí mismo, al tiempo que el nombre se volvía visible al limpiar con su mano una capa de suciedad.

En ese momento recordó que había sido Hermione quien la había encontrado la vez anterior, pero que él no le había prestado atención ya que buscaba impacientemente la tumba de sus padres. Bajo sus pies se hallaban los restos de su lejano antepasado, uno de los tres hermanos creadores de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Apoyó el dedo índice en el triángulo y recorrió su contorno, notando con cierta sorpresa que aún se hallaba bien definido su grabado en la piedra, incluso después de muchos siglos. También con su mano palpó el interior del triángulo pero no notó ningún círculo ni vara vertical allí.

"Sólo el triángulo." Susurró, deduciendo que la lápida de Antioch Peverell luciría una vara vertical mientras que la de su hermano Cadmus un círculo como símbolo. Le pareció extraño en ese momento que la capa de invisibilidad fuera pasando a través de los siglos de mano en mano y de lugar en lugar, y terminara en el mismo Valle de Godric en donde su creador yacía enterrado y en donde Harry la conservaba a salvo.

A salvo… Harry necesitaba creer que su capa estaba a salvo con él, pero íntimamente sabía que así como muchos han buscado las reliquias a lo largo de la historia, otros aparecerían tarde o temprano, ignorando que la Varita de la Muerte estaba definitivamente destruida y que la Piedra de la Resurrección se hallaba perdida en algún lugar del bosque prohibido (lugar que Harry no podía recordar ya que Hermione borró ese segmento de su memoria con un encantamiento _obliviate_).

Voldemort había poseído dos de las tres Reliquias, aunque ignoraba su verdadera naturaleza. Quién podría asegurar que no surgiría otro mago oscuro que las buscara? Siempre pensó que no estaría mal que la historia de las tres reliquias fuera divulgada en algún libro, especificando que dos de ellas se hallaban perdidas para siempre; quizá de esa forma los potenciales buscadores de los artefactos perderían el interés en ellos y no los buscarían, pero esa idea fue rechazada tajantemente por Hermione y también por el inefable Croaker. Se fastidiaba de sólo imaginarse que cualquiera que se enterara de la existencia de la Capa y que pudiera interpretar un árbol genealógico mágico podría fácilmente relacionar a Ignotus con los Potter.

"Yo no busco problemas, los problemas suelen encontrarme." Pensó Harry en ese momento, y recordó el día que Remus le había confesado que había sido amigo de sus padres, y que James solía tener un talento especial para los problemas.

Quizá la costumbre de los Potter de estar siempre envueltos en problemas pudiera ser rastreada hasta aquellos días, siglos atrás, en los que los hermanos Peverell se ufanaban de sus poderes creando tres de los artefactos mágicos más poderosos de la historia. Su antepasado Ignotus parecía haber sido el más sabio y prudente de los tres, aunque sólo se sabía de ellos a través del cuento incluido en el libro de Beedle el Bardo.

"Acaso no pensaron ustedes los problemas que estaban creando?" Murmuró Harry mientras apuntaba con su varita la lápida iluminándola. "Y que meterían en problemas incluso a sus descendientes?"

Suspirando de fastidio, Harry se levantó del frío suelo con esfuerzo. Sus rodillas le dolían y estaban casi congeladas, y crujieron al echarse a caminar nuevamente en busca de las tumbas de sus padres. Tenía que reconocer que no recordaba la ubicación de las mismas (estaba seguro que Hermione sí lo recordaría) así que se llenó de paciencia y comenzó a recorrer el cementerio bajo la gélida noche.

Un par de minutos después el muchacho llegó a uno de los confines del cementerio, el cual no era muy extenso, y pese a la oscuridad reinante descubrió una pequeña tumba de piedra grisácea oscurecida por la suciedad y agrietada por todos lados, lejos del sendero que seguía. La observó largo rato: a diferencia de la mayor parte de las tumbas del lugar, ésta en particular no era una simple lápida sino una especie de pequeño mausoleo que no llegaba a medir metro y medio de altura, aunque era largo, lo suficiente como para que entrara una persona allí dentro. Lo embargó una sensación de familiaridad y sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó hasta allí para descubrir de quién era.

Aún confundido por la forma en que había llegado hasta allí, prendió nuevamente su varita generando un poco de claridad en la penumbra. Al apuntarla hacia la tumba notó que era vagamente similar a la tumba de Dumbledore, aunque a una escala mucho menor y sin inscripciones visibles; además notó que una sección de la parte superior trasera estaba rota, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza. Volvió a agacharse e iluminó el frente de la pequeña estructura: al igual que la de Ignotus, el nombre del que yacía debajo de ella estaba cubierto de mugre y desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Siguiendo una repentina corazonada que le quitó el aliento limpió con su mano la tierra que cubría la fría piedra, y volvió a iluminarla con su varita.

"Antioch."

"Es imposible, es ridículo." Pensó. Arrodillado como estaba, durante unos segundos tuvo una profunda sensación de desconcierto y de no saber dónde estaba, hasta que su mente pudo arreglárselas para volver.

Harry susurró nuevamente el nombre que había aparecido al sacudir la suciedad acumulada durante años de olvido y abandono; se oyó a sí mismo sorprendido y estupefacto, y lo embargó una conocida sensación de haberse topado con un nuevo problema, sobre todo cuando con sus dedos casi congelados recorrió el área debajo del nombre y distinguió un símbolo… una línea vertical grabada en la piedra.

*****HP*****

Dos días después Harry ingresaba por la mañana al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts para poder desayunar antes de sus clases. El miércoles era el único día que disponía para poder dar sus clases de práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, ya que los entrenamientos del Puddlemere le ocupaban tres días de la semana; el día restante lo utilizaba para descansar y para preparar sus clases.

Aturdido y cansado como estaba, optó por sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor en lugar de la larga mesa de profesores. Podía hacerlo puesto que era el ayudante de la asignatura para la parte práctica; a los profesores no les estaba permitido sentarse en las mesas de las distintas casas del Colegio. Acostumbrado como estaba a que lo miren constantemente y a ser centro de la atención de los alumnos, apenas asentía con su cabeza devolviendo los saludos de los que se lo cruzaban en el camino. En su cansancio, creyó que si se sentaba en la mesa de los profesores tendría que soportar las conversaciones de Owens y de Hagrid, quienes le caían muy bien pero solían enfrascarse en largas charlas durante los desayunos, los almuerzos o las cenas. Harry se alegraba de que el nuevo profesor de Defensa pudiera llevarse tan bien con su semi gigante amigo, pero por esta vez los evitaría y desayunaría en paz.

O eso creyó. Ni bien pudo sentarse en medio de una zona de la mesa libre de alumnos, escuchó su nombre por sobre el murmullo del Gran Comedor. Un instante después Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville estaban sentados a su alrededor; no estaba de humor para socializar y moría de hambre, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlos: realmente los quería, y aún no se acostumbraba a verlos tan poco… en especial a su amiga del alma.

"Qué cuentas, Harry?" Le preguntó sonriente Neville; a Harry le pareció extraño que no estuviera con Hannah pegada a su lado, tal como venía siendo costumbre desde hacía meses.

"Por su rostro, diría que no nos contará mucho, cierto?" Agregó Ginny, sentada frente a él y mirándolo fijamente.

"Creo que tienes razón. Será como intentar dialogar con un Plimpy." Dijo a su vez Luna.

"Déjenlo en paz, seguramente ha tenido una mala noche." Intercedió Hermione, quien lo miraba con su ceño fruncido, señal de problemas para Harry, y agregó: "Harry, acaso has tenido problemas para dormir… nuevamente?"

"Lo sabía! Acaso no te lo dije Hermione?" Susurró la pelirroja bajando su voz y sin dejar que Harry respondiera. "Esa maldita casa acabará volviéndolo loco!"

"Más aún de lo que ya está?" Acotó Neville a modo de broma, quien agachó su cabeza arrepentido al ver la mirada asesina que Harry le dedicó.

"Harry, Ginny tiene razón. No puedes seguir viviendo allí." Razonó Hermione, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.

"Claro que tengo razón, Hermione."

"Sin embargo, es la casa de sus padres." Dijo Luna, perdida y susurrando sin saber por qué.

"Será la casa de sus padres pero cosas horribles han sucedido allí." Le contestó Ginny mientras Hermione asentía.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras se tragaba un trozo de tarta de melaza; había querido evitar la imparable charla entre Hagrid y Owens y se había metido en un interrogatorio que no auguraba detenerse.

"Es un lugar deprimente y siniestro, y de sólo pensar que Riddle estuvo allí y…"

"Lo que debes comprender es que esa casa te está haciendo daño, Harry." Interrumpió Hermione a Ginny; la muchacha de cabello castaño no comprendía por qué su amigo seguía sufriendo en ese lugar; ella jamás podría vivir en un lugar así si su propia familia había sido destruida cruelmente allí.

"Y ya has olvidado que quisiste refugiarte en esa casa luego de la batalla, para poder escapar del acoso y de la atención de toda la comunidad mágica? Pero eso sólo hizo que te sintieras mucho peor, cierto? Cuánto tuvo que ver esa casa con tu decisión de huir a Francia, a… a ese pueblo… "

"La Valette-Du-Var." Le contestó Harry a Ginny, fastidiado.

"Como se llame!" Arremetió la pelirroja levantando la voz, pero se dio cuenta y volvió a su susurro, demasiado impetuoso para el gusto de Harry. "Has pasado tres meses en ese país… hablando ese idioma… (Ginny puso su mejor cara de asco, provocando una leve sonrisa en sus amigos presentes) pero no te ha servido de mucho, ya que cuando regresaste volviste a esa casa de los mil demonios!"

El ímpetu de su ex novia y actual amiga hizo que volviera a levantar la voz, pero afortunadamente pasó desapercibido gracias al murmullo generalizado de los alumnos que tomaban su desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

"Y ya ni siquiera puedes dormir a la noche!" Agregó Hermione; Harry amagó con abrir la boca pero no supo qué decir.

"Oh, pues en ese caso debe mudarse de allí. Mi padre siempre me dice que si los magos y brujas duermen mal sus poderes se desequilibran hasta que terminan por desaparecer... o estallar."

Hermione, Ginny y Neville se miraron ante la opinión de Luna. "Claro… por eso mismo debe mudarse de allí." Agregó la primera sarcásticamente.

"Por Merlín Harry, tienes la propiedad de Grimmauld Place!" Dijo Ginny.

"Y esa casa que has comprado en Francia unos meses atrás!" Dijo Neville.

"Ya déjenlo, chicos. Harry es un poco testarudo, no creo que quiera…"

"No soy testarudo, Hermione!" Intentó defenderse el muchacho.

"No, Harry, por supuesto que no lo eres." Le respondió con sarcasmo. "Pero hace tiempo que vives allí, y ni siquiera puedes descansar por las noches!"

"Estoy bien Hermione, de veras, sólo un poco cansado…"

"Un poco cansado? Apenas puedes mantenerte despierto mientras comes esa porción e tarta de melaza!"

Su amiga seguía dando en el clavo; literalmente se caía de sueño sobre su plato, y lo peor era que no sabía cómo iba a hacer para dar tres clases de práctica de Defensa durante todo ese día. Las prácticas a turno doble de Quidditch y la imposibilidad de dormir en la casa del Valle de Godric lo estaban agotando.

"Mírate Harry, estás pálido…" Comenzó a decir Neville, y se corrigió: "Bueno, más pálido que lo acostumbrado, y mira tus ojeras…"

Hermione suspiró fastidiada. "No tiene importancia cómo se vea, Neville. Incluso él mismo sabe que no puede permanecer allí por más tiempo… si hasta dormía en el jardín trasero de la casa cuando hacía calor!"

Ginny, Neville y Luna estallaron en risas al escuchar eso; Harry sólo pudo emitir un gruñido, avergonzado por la revelación.

"Y tú cómo sabes que Harry dormía en el jardín trasero de su casa?" Preguntó curiosa Ginny, aún entre risas.

"Yo… porque Harry me lo contó unas semanas atrás." Mintió descaradamente Hermione, intentando no sonrojarse.

"Has estado durmiendo en el jardín? Harry, no es que te falten lugares en donde poder dormir normalmente!" Acotó Neville.

"De acuerdo! Me mudaré! Ya lo he estado pensando, esta bien?"

La repentina respuesta del muchacho de la famosa cicatriz, rayando el mal humor, tomó de sorpresa a sus amigos y ex-compañeros, quienes lo miraron detenidamente intentando descubrir si estaba mintiendo para librarse de sus preguntas o si realmente decía la verdad.

"En serio lo has pensado?" Preguntó Hermione con un dejo de ilusión.

"Sí."

"Y… dónde…"

"Grimmauld Place." Completó Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione. Luego de algunos instantes durante los cuales sus amigos parecieron razonar acerca de la nueva información, la pelirroja Weasley retomó la plática, un poco confundida.

"Bueno… está bien, creo… aunque no es un lugar muy… luminoso que digamos…"

Harry la miró abriendo sus ojos y desquiciándose quiso contestarle, pero desistió emitiendo un bufido. Sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a la iluminación de la casa.

"Pues a mí no me gusta. La familia Black tenía muchas ínfulas debido a su sangre mágica pura, y tengo entendido que practicaban magia negra…" Terció Luna, sin saber que Harry, Ginny y Hermione conocían muy bien la mansión de la malograda familia.

"Es preferible que viva en la casa de Grimmauld Place antes que en la del Valle de Godric." Le contestó Hermione, seguramente recordando los días que habían pasado allí mientras huían de Voldemort el año anterior. "Pero… quizá sea cierto… no es un lugar que ofrezca calidez, por lo menos no como la de Francia."

Ginny volvió a mirar a Hermione. "Conoces la casa de Harry en Francia?"

"Claro que no, Ginny!" Volvió a mentir Hermione, molesta por meter la pata por segunda vez ante la perspicacia de la pelirroja. "Pero esa casa está en Francia, y Francia es un bello país, o no? Además… Harry me ha contado cómo era la casa."

"Ya veo que han estado platicando mucho, cierto?"

"Oh sí, ya lo creo." Se metió Luna, sin notar la mirada repleta de curiosidad de Ginny. "Platican todo el tiempo cada vez que Harry debe venir a Hogwarts a dar sus clases."

"Creo que la casa de Grimmauld Place no es un mal lugar, o no?" Dijo Harry, con el único fin de que Luna no hablara más. "Además Kreacher puede ayudarme a hacerla más habitable y… luminosa."

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Harry, interrumpiéndolo. Agradecido, se dio vuelta y descubrió al profesor Owens de DCAO parado detrás de él.

"Harry, lo siento pero tu clase de práctica para los de quinto comienza en diez minutos."

"Está bien, Malcolm. Ya he terminado de desayunar." Dijo el muchacho, saludando a sus amigos y parándose para ir hacia la sala de los profesores, aliviado de poder marcharse y terminar con el interrogatorio.

*****HP*****

Luego de la segunda clase de práctica de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras Harry se dirigió hacia el lago del castillo; recién había terminado de almorzar y disponía de dos horas libres antes de la última clase del día, que debía dar a los de séptimo año. Estaba decidido a aprovecharlas para tomar una grandiosa siesta lejos del castillo y lejos de cualquier alumno, profesor o amigo que pudiera interferirla. El sol brillaba bien a lo alto del cielo celeste libre de nubes y si bien estaba fresco era muy soportable.

Una vez cerca de la orilla del lago, se sentó en la hierba y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol en el que tantas veces había estado junto a Ron y Hermione, e incluso junto a Ginny los escasos días que fueron novios antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Respiró y exhaló profundamente algunas veces, hasta que pudo sentir la calma del lugar; el clima era ideal pese a la inminencia del invierno y el aire traía aromas muy familiares para él, de lejanas épocas en las que era estudiante y vagaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La superficie del lago parecía planchada, y ni siquiera el calamar gigante se asomaba para romper el efecto; a decir verdad, era una tarde perfecta para echarse una buena y necesaria siesta de un par de horas… si sólo pudiera desconectar su cerebro de los recuerdos del cementerio de dos días atrás.

"Déjalo, no pensaré más en ello. Necesito dormir…"

Su pensamiento fue un intento de convencerse a sí mismo que lo que había descubierto no tenía ninguna importancia, así que cerró sus ojos y suspiró agotado. Pero no podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de las tumbas, ni de los símbolos que había visto tallados en las piedras de las lápidas. Comenzó a sentir un dejo de ira que brotaba de su interior: después de todo lo que le había sucedido en la vida, después de haber destruido los horcruxes y haberse deshecho de Voldemort, después de haber podido destruir la Varita de la Muerte… ahora se percataba que había elegido para vivir un pueblo cuyo cementerio albergaba no sólo a la hermana de Dumbledore y ahora a Bathilda Bangshot sino también los restos de los tres hermanos Peverell.

"Déjalo, no pensaré más en ello. He decidido mudarme del Valle de Godric así que lo que haya en ese cementerio y en esa casa no me interesan… necesito dormir."

Harry volvió a intentar apagar su cerebro, deseando tener un interruptor en su nuca. Realmente necesitaba dormir, y cuando comenzó a considerar ir a la enfermería de Hogwarts para que Madame Pomfrey le diera alguna poción para el sueño, unas débiles pisadas detrás suyo hicieron que suspirara de fastidio.

"Hmmm… Hola Harry."

No había terminado de bufar de fastidio cuando una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La voz, demasiado conocida para él, sonaba tímida y cautelosa; seguramente Hermione se imaginaba que quería descansar y no estaba muy convencida de haber ido hasta allí a platicar con él.

Harry abrió sus ojos y miró a la muchacha, quien se había arrodillado a su lado. Quería dormir por un largo rato, lo necesitaba, pero la sola presencia de ella a su lado le aceleró el corazón.

"Lo siento Harry, en serio! Supuse que querías dormir un poco, estás tan cansado…"

"Descuida Hermione, de cualquier forma creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo." Le contestó cansinamente, sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

La chica no le respondió; al mirarla y ver su rostro, se dio cuenta al instante que estaba preocupada por él, no con su ceño fruncido sino con sus ojos color café abiertos, sus cejas levantadas, y un gesto de aprensión que conocía de todas las veces que ella lo había visto herido.

"Qué… sucede?"

La muchacha sólo negó levemente con su cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Vamos Hermione, suéltalo."

"No es nada Harry, sólo que hacía días que no te veía y… te echo de menos."

El muchacho frunció su entrecejo, confundido; aún no lograba reaccionar bien ante las demostraciones de afecto de Hermione. Su corazón se llenó de cariño y al verla allí arrodillada, tan linda, pensó en lo afortunado que era de tenerla. Si embargo, la conocía muy bien y si bien debía ser cierto que lo echaba de menos, había algo más que la perturbaba y que pudo ver en sus ojos.

"Diablos Hermione, yo también te he echado de menos. Vamos, dime que te ocurre."

"Harry! En serio te echo de menos! Acaso no me crees?" Dijo la muchacha simulando escandalizarse.

"Claro que te creo, pero no has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso, cierto?" Respondió Harry sonriendo.

Hermione lo miró intensamente y soltó una media sonrisa al haber sido descubierta. Se sentó en la hierba cruzando sus piernas y suspiró.

"Por qué has decidido mudarte a Grimmauld Place? Has vuelto a tener esas pesadillas, no es verdad?"

Harry sonrió triunfante; ya podía jactarse de conocer bien a su amiga del alma, aunque ella aún no se imaginaba cual había sido el detonante para decidir irse del Valle de Godric.

"Sabía que habías venido hasta aquí por esto. Acaso tu manía por cuidarme es más fuerte que lo que sientes por mí?"

"No digas tonterías Harry quieres? Y si no quieres que me preocupe más por ti, entonces deja de hacer estupideces de una vez!"

La voz de Hermione sonó a reproche, pero a Harry no le molestó: a decir verdad, adoraba que su amiga se preocupara por él. Y no pudo simular su sonrisa al escuchar eso.

"De qué estupideces hablas?"

"De qué estupideces hablo?" Le devolvió Hermione, quien se acercó un poco más a él. "Decidiste irte a vivir a esa casa en el Valle de Godric, unos meses después huiste a Francia, asqueado en parte por culpa de esa casa… y cuando regresas a Inglaterra, decides seguir viviendo allí!"

"Oh… eso."

"Sí, eso. No es poco, no?"

"Sí, no he podido dormir bien últimamente en esa casa."

"No me digas." Dijo la muchacha con sarcasmo. "Honestamente Harry, te tardaste demasiado tiempo en decidirlo. Detesto esa casa, es decir no la detesto ya que perteneció a tus padres y ahora es tuya, pero es un lugar… macabro."

Harry no le contestó y sólo atinó a observar cómo su amiga se debatía en elegir correctamente sus palabras, conociendo lo que ella sentía por él pero también conociendo su aversión hacia la muerte y los actos de pura maldad.

"Has desactivado el encantamiento _Fidelius_ de esa casa que nosotros dos activamos cuando concluyó la guerra, recuerdas? Y ni siquiera así van a visitarte allí. Déjala como recordatorio de lo sucedido para los que quieran seguir yendo a visitarla, incluso el Ministerio de Magia se encargará de reubicar la placa conmemorativa, pero a nadie le gustaría vivir allí, Harry."

"Ya lo sé." Replicó el muchacho con cierto fastidio. "Ya lo he decidido, o no? Me iré del Valle de Godric."

"Está bien." Le contestó Hermione, pensativa. Luego de algunos segundos de reflexión continuó. "No… sería necesario… que te fueras del pueblo, podrías vender la casa de Grimmauld Place y…"

"Venderla? De qué hablas?" Interrumpió Harry. "Tampoco te gusta ese lugar, cierto?"

"Claro que no me gusta, ya lo sabes! Es un lugar tan… oscuro."

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y apoyó su cabeza contra el nudoso tronco del árbol, suspirando. Divisó un par de alumnos que caminaban por la orilla a lo lejos, yendo en dirección a la tumba de Dumbledore que desde allí se veía pequeña pero resplandeciente bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde. Seguramente irían a visitarla o a quedarse cerca del mausoleo un rato, tal como venía siendo costumbre entre los alumnos luego de la reapertura del colegio y entre muchos magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra, quienes podían visitar la tumba dos fines de semana por mes gracias a los permisos especiales de Hogwarts y del Ministerio de Magia.

" pero hay varios pueblos que tienen pequeñas comunidades mágicas, como Ottery Saint Catchpole, Hogsmeade, Upper Flagely, Tinworth…" Harry miró a Hermione y se percató de que había seguido hablando mientras él se distrajo; al escucharla creyó que su amiga había sacado el libro _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ y lo estaba leyendo. "Pero creo que el Valle de Godric no es un mal lugar para ti; es un lugar bastante apartado y tranquilo a la vez…"

Harry no le contestó, esperando que su amiga desista de convencerlo de que no fuera a Grimmauld Place, pero no hubo caso.

"Además, ya conoces el pueblo y no tienes que readaptarte ni nada de eso…" Continuó Hermione, observando cómo su amigo se mantenía en sus trece. "Y están las tumbas de tus padres… y debo reconocer que el pequeño centro del pueblo es lindo, incluso su iglesia parece…"

"Ya, Hermione! No me quedaré en el Valle de Godric!"

"Está bien Harry, sólo intento ayudarte a que decidas mejor! Si no es en el Valle de Godric puedes buscar algo en Ottery St. Catchpole, o Tinworth, que está cerca de la casa de Bill y Fleur…"

"Mira." Dijo Harry secamente, interrumpiendo a Hermione. "Además de Grimmauld Palce y la casa de Francia, tengo la casa de mis padres, la cual no podré vender nunca por motivos obvios… por lo tanto no compraré ninguna otra casa en ningún otro lugar, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo!" Le contestó gesticulando con su rostro; sólo le faltó que le saque la lengua. Luego de algunos instantes, Hermione increíblemente volvió a insistir.

"Entonces quédate en el Valle de Godric, podrías…"

"No Hermione, quiero irme de allí."

La muchacha miró fijo a Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Sólo porque quieres marcharte de la casa de tus padres?"

Harry bufó. "Y porque la casa de Bathilda está a poca distancia de la de mis padres… y por el cementerio…"

Hermione se quedó en silencio, considerando lo que había escuchado; algunos segundos después dijo: "Hmmm… comprendo lo de la casa de la señora Bangshot, yo detesto incluso pasar caminando por allí… pero en el cementerio están las tumbas de tus padres."

"Sí, y la de Ignotus Peverell."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Sí, y qué? Ya lo sabías, la vimos el año pasado recuerdas?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero por buscar la tumba de mis padres aquella vez no nos percatamos de que las tumbas de sus otros hermanos también están allí en ese mismo cementerio."

La muchacha gesticuló de sorpresa y arrodillándose de nuevo, se acercó aún más a su amigo del alma. "Qué dices? Cómo lo sabes si hace poco me habías dicho que no querías volver a ese cementerio?"

"Es que… estuve allí hace un par de días." Dijo Harry obviando de contarle el hecho de que estuvo allí a la madrugada, por culpa de su insomnio y de una nueva pesadilla.

"Las tumbas de Antioch y Cadmus están en el Valle de Godric? Increíble…"

"Qué es lo increíble Hermione? Son hermanos, o no?" Le contestó Harry; su amiga tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar.

"Están cerca una de otra? Recuerdo que la de Ignotus tenía un triángulo, así que las otras dos deberían tener una vara vertical y un círculo, o no?" Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Sí, pero qué…"

"Quisiera verlas, Harry! Este fin de semana aprovecharé que puedo salir del colegio e iré a ese cementerio…" Dijo Hermione, con un entusiasmo propio de tiempos pasados.

"Puedes pasar a visitarme si quieres, vivo cerca." Bromeó Harry.

"Eh? Oh, sí por supuesto pasaré a visitarte!" Le contestó Hermione, como si estuviera distraída. "Pero… que esas tumbas estén allí… te molesta?"

"Bromeas? Mi casa está maldita y no se puede reparar, a poca distancia de allí está la casa de Bathilda, de la cual aún parece que emana ese fétido olor… y para colmo en ese cementerio descansan los restos de los tres hermanos Peverell!"

"Mi casa recibe visitantes durante todo el año, algunos incluso dejan ofrendas o flores. No me molesta que lo hagan pero quisiera vivir en algún lugar que no sea un centro de procesión o algo así. Y no tendré paz ni tranquilidad si vivo cerca de ese cementerio; cuando descubrí las restantes tumbas mi cerebro comenzó a elucubrar sin parar, recordándolo todo nuevamente: los horcruxes, las Reliquias... Sólo quiero dedicarme al Quidditch, y a dar clases de Defensa, y a estar contigo…"

"Y para ello debo alejarme de todos esos recuerdos, debo irme del Valle de Godric." Concluyó Harry mirando fijamente a su amiga.

"A Grimmauld Place." Agregó Hermione, vencida ante la testarudez de su amigo.

"Sí."

Hermione suspiró y apoyando una mano en la pierna de Harry murmuró: "A Grimmauld Place será, entonces."

*****HP*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

**Capitulo 3**

Era de mañana, justo algunos minutos después de que las tiendas del Callejón Diagonal abrieran; una bella mañana de sol radiante aunque bastante fresca. Harry caminaba en dirección a la tienda de artículos de broma de sus amigos Weasley con sus manos en los bolsillos y encapuchado, esperando evitar al máximo las miradas curiosas y que lo reconocieran. Era su único día libre de la semana, no tenía práctica de Quidditch en el Puddlemere ni clases prácticas de Defensa en Hogwarts, por lo que había decidido hacer algo que esperaba hacer desde hacía ya varios días; no soportaría mucho tiempo más viviendo en la casa del Valle de Godric y su enorme cansancio por no poder dormir decentemente allí.

En ese momento pudo divisar a lo lejos el cartel de Sortilegios Weasley funcionando, por lo que supo que sus amigos ya estaban allí pero al entrar a la misma no los vio, sólo estaba Verity detrás de un mostrador acomodando algunas cajas en los estantes.

"Buen día, estoy buscando algún artículo que anule los efectos de los surtidos saltaclases, por favor."

"Lo siento, pero qué…" La muchacha se dio vuelta, seguramente sorprendida por el pedido de un producto del que obviamente no disponían, pero al ver a Harry le dedicó un gesto de burla. "Oh pero que gracioso! Aunque quizá como ahora eres profesor de Hogwarts te preocupa que tus alumnos no quieran asistir a tus clases, cierto?"

Ahora era Harry quien le dedicaba un gesto de burla. "Mis clases son divertidas Verity, no creo que los alumnos quieran faltar a ellas… además salvo Ginny no queda ningún Weasley en el colegio, por lo que el nivel de bromas no es lo que solía ser."

La muchacha rió, y cuando Harry preguntó por Ron y por George ella señaló hacia la entrada. Los dos hermanos acababan de llegar a la tienda, ataviados en sendas capas de un elegante color negro que nadie usaba salvo para situaciones particulares.

"Hola Harry!" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se deshacían de sus capas.

"Hola muchachos, era hora de que se vistan mejor para trabajar en la tienda!"

"Vestirme así, para trabajar?" Retrucó George mirándose a sí mismo. "Ni en sueños, ya ni siquiera aguanto las chaquetas de piel de dragón!"

"Tuvimos que ir al Ministerio nuevamente, están un poco fastidiosos con eso de las ventas de artículos de seguridad." Agregó Ron. "Has hecho té, Verity?"

Harry no contestó, aunque consideró lo que había escuchado. Si se seguían vendiendo esa clase de artículos era porque la comunidad mágica aún sentía resquemores por su seguridad.

"Ya se está haciendo pesado, a veces pienso seriamente en dejar de declarar las ventas de artículos de seguridad." Opinó George un poco fastidiado. "Además los empleados del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica parecen demasiado ocupados últimamente, mucho papeleo y mucho control de las transacciones de cada una de las tiendas mágicas."

"Así que nos estuvieron esperando un largo rato allí dentro." Agregó Ron, acercándose con una humeante taza de té en la mano. "Y de tanto esperar no te imaginarás quién apareció en la oficina."

"Me imagino que Robbin." Contestó Harry.

"Sí, cómo lo adivinaste?"

"No lo adivinó, Ron. Harry sabe que Robbin es jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y como el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica depende de él, pues es obvio no?" Le respondió George murmurando con cierto sarcasmo mientras acomodaba las copias de sus declaraciones de venta en una caja.

"En definitiva," Interrumpió Ron cortando la burla de su hermano. "Se detuvo frente a nosotros, miró los pergaminos de las declaraciones de venta que George sostenía en sus manos, las tomó y se marchó."

"Así como así." Terció George.

"Bueno, nunca fue muy… simpático." Dijo Harry.

"No, y menos contigo." Agregó Ron, quien sabía que el jefe del DALM se llevaba mal con Harry desde que la guerra había terminado. Las continuas apariciones de mortífagos capturados en las últimas semanas (en las que Harry y el Ministro Shacklebolt tenían mucho que ver) hacían que los magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra no sintieran seguridad alguna, aún temerosos por las atrocidades del último régimen oscuro. Robbin era muy ambicioso y le gustaba creer que ejercía el control de la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, pero en la práctica todos esos hechos, sobre todo los ocurridos en Irlanda, habían sucedido sin su conocimiento. Eso lo fastidiaba, alimentando su animosidad contra el Ministro y contra Harry mismo.

"Por lo que he visto, tampoco tú le caes bien hermanito." Añadió George. "En cuanto se percató de que eras tú quien esperaba en el despacho, prácticamente te arrancó las declaraciones de la mano."

"Quizá porque sabe que soy amigo de Harry." Mintió Ron poniéndose extremadamente colorado; el gemelo no sabía nada sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido en Irlanda algunas semanas atrás con la destrucción de la Varita de Sauco y del misterioso hechicero oscuro, y tanto él como Harry y Hermione querían dejarlo así.

"O quizá porque sabe que tú estuviste con Harry en Irlanda, que por casualidad fue el lugar en donde atraparon a esos mortífagos." Le contestó su hermano, casi como un reproche y con todo el sarcasmo del que disponía.

El muchacho de la cicatriz comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que veía que George no estaba muy de acuerdo en que se hubieran seguido metiendo en problemas, y menos sin que él supiera nada.

"Bueno déjalo ya, quieres? Te he dicho que unos mortífagos se enteraron de alguna manera que Harry y yo estábamos en Irlanda y nos encontraron allí! Pero todo ha salido bien, de acuerdo?" Protestó Ron, comenzando a ordenar algunas cajas; al notar los ánimos caldeados, Verity se marchó a trabajar al fondo de la tienda para no estar presente.

"Sí, todo salió bien gracias a que Kingsley y algunos Aurores acudieron a ayudarlos." Murmuró George entre dientes mientras ponía en orden algunos pedidos de compras.

Harry se moría de ganas de explicarle lo que había sucedido, sólo para que se calmara. Podía comprender la rabia del gemelo, quien pensaba (acertadamente) que sus vidas habían estado en peligro; por suerte no sabía que su otro hermano Bill también había estado involucrado.

"Las cosas no salieron bien sólo porque fueron a ayudarnos! Harry y yo sabemos cómo defendernos y…"

"Ya es suficiente Ron…" Murmuró Harry, interrumpiendo la metida de pata de su amigo.

"Ya sé que saben defenderse, idiota! Pero acaso tienes idea de lo que sufrieron papá y mamá cuando estuviste internado en San Mungo? Si hubieras llegado al hospital cinco minutos después no estarías ahí parado, mirándome, sino enterrado junto a…"

George se detuvo antes de mencionar la muerte que más le dolía; suspiró fuertemente y agachando la cabeza continuó, un poco más calmo:

"Papá trabaja en el Ministerio, Ron, y es amigo de Kingsley. Está muy preocupado porque se ha enterado de todos esos mortífagos capturados en Irlanda y que tú has tenido algo que ver; no puede creer que siempre haya un Weasley en peligro, incluso en estas épocas que deberían ser tranquilas y seguras."

"Oye, si aún estás enfadado porque no te he dicho lo que ocurrió en Irlanda…"

"Claro que lo estoy! Pero no sólo por eso sino porque no dejas de meterte en problemas y disgustar a mamá y a papá, Ron!"

Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo ya que los hermanos empezaron a discutir temas familiares. Agachó la cabeza para mirarse los zapatos aunque supiera que eso no iba a servir de nada.

"No me he metido en problemas! Bueno, sí, pero…" Intentó defenderse el pelirrojo pero se quedó sin palabras. "De cualquier forma, ya soy mayor sabes? Ya tengo edad suficiente como para hacer lo que me venga en gana!"

"Uhhh el niño ya tiene dieciocho años y se cree todo un adulto!" Vociferó George.

"Te he dicho que no quise buscar problemas, los problemas nos encontraron en Irlanda! Además, Harry también estuvo allí, por qué te la pasas criticándome y a él no le dices nada?" Respondió Ron irritado.

"Dices ser mayor de edad y contestas como un niño de cinco años? Harry ha pasado por mucho y sabe cuidarse solo, cabeza hueca! Te lo estoy diciendo a ti porque eres un Weasley! Papá y mamá ya han pasado por mucho y creo que se merecen un poco de tranquilidad!"

Ron tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y estaba ya demasiado nervioso; miró a Harry desaforadamente buscando apoyo en la discusión.

"Vamos Harry, dile al idiota de mi hermano que no andamos por la vida buscando problemas!"

"Yo…" Atinó a decir el muchacho, tomado por sorpresa. "En realidad vine a la tienda a pedirle a Ron que me acompañe a Grimmauld Place."

La frase del héroe del mundo mágico tomó desprevenido a los hermanos, quienes se quedaron mirándolo con sus ceños fruncidos y sus bocas abiertas, sin entender nada. Ambos estaban aún acalorados por la fuerte discusión y sus rostros estaban colorados como dos grandes tomates.

"A… dónde?"

Harry sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber qué opinarían sus dos amigos; sin embargo logró el cometido de cortar la disputa entre los hermanos.

"A Grimmauld Place."

"Para qué quieres ir allí?" Cuestionó Ron.

"Decidí mudarme del Valle de Godric."

Luego de algunos segundos considerando la noticia, George exclamó aunque no muy convencido: "Bueno, finalmente te decidiste a irte de esa casa! No es que no me guste, es que en realidad… no, no me gusta un ápice que hayas vivido allí todos estos meses."

"Lo siento, pero… te mudarás a la mansión de los Black?"

La pregunta de Ron impactó en Harry, ya que su amigo no dijo Grimmauld Place; tuvo que reconocer que dicho de esa forma parecía una decisión estúpida.

"Yo… sí, eso creo."

Los dos hermanos se miraron aún con sus entrecejos fruncidos.

"Y vivirás allí con… Kreacher?"

"Creo que sí."

"Pero es un elfo latoso y malhumorado!" Insistió George. "No te hará caso, está demasiado apegado a toda esa basura de los sangre pura! Sólo habla con el retrato de la Señora Black!"

"Ya no, George, creo que terminó por estimarnos durante los días que estuvimos escondiéndonos en esa casa, recuerdas?"

"Sí, quizá Harry tiene razón con Kreacher." Respondió Ron, pero contraatacó: "Pero piénsalo mejor, creo que si yo conviviera con ese retrato gritón y con todas esas cabezas en miniatura de elfos me volvería loco!"

"Encontraré la forma de sacarlos de su lugar." Refunfuñó Harry.

"No se puede, acaso ya olvidaste que cuando la Orden utilizaba esa casa como cuartel lo intentaron?" Cuestionó George. Ambos hermanos seguían mirando a Harry fijamente, como si creyeran que el muchacho les estaba gastando una broma.

"Entonces los ocultaré!" Volvió a defenderse Harry, ya fastidiado.

"Además la casa ya debe estar infectada nuevamente por miles de doxys… y no recuerdo que nadie haya quitado el boggart del mueble…" Prosiguió Ron, sin escuchar a Harry.

"Ron, me acompañarás o no?" Preguntó Harry con pocas pulgas.

"Sí, no veo por qué no." Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, y luego miró a George. "A decir verdad, no creo que mi querido hermano quiera que vaya contigo."

"Claro que sí! Acompaña a Harry a Grimmauld Place y sácale de la cabeza esa ridícula idea de mudarse allí!"

Los dos amigos se pusieron los abrigos y se marcharon finalmente de la tienda; Harry no tuvo dudas de haber escuchado la palabra _cabezahuecas_ entre las murmuraciones de George mientras se dirigían a la puerta de entrada.

*****HP*****

Luego de tomar el metro y bajarse en la estación de Kentish Town ("_estos muggles están más locos que una cabra china!_" dijo el pelirrojo con malhumor luego de haber tenido que bajar de un atestado coche del metro a empujones. "_No sé cómo a mi papá le gusta pasear en el metro…_"), Ron y Harry llegaron a la calle Grimmauld Place a pie, puesto que era de día y no querían correr el riesgo de aparecerse frente a la casa y que alguien los viera. No les había tomado más de diez minutos llegar; todo estaba tal cual Harry recordaba: la triste y descuidada plaza lucía exactamente igual, lo mismo que el barrio entero, con sus casas en mal estado y la calle con basura por doquier.

Pero algo sí había cambiado. Si bien ambos muchachos siempre habían podido ver la casa con el número doce (los muggles sólo podían ver el once y el trece), ahora la dirección podría ser visible para otros magos y brujas. Los dos amigos pensaron en la dirección y unos momentos después la mansión había aparecido entre los números 11 y 13 de la calle Grimmauld.

"Según Dumbledore, has heredado esta casa luego de la muerte de Sirius, pero no recuerdo si aún está bajo el encantamiento _fidelius_ o no." Preguntó Ron en un susurro, mientras ambos permanecían parados en la plazoleta, observando la lúgubre mansión al otro lado de la calle. Incluso bajo el sol de la fría mañana la casa no invitaba a entrar.

"Sí, el encantamiento _fidelius_ funcionará mientras haya Guardianes Secretos vivos." Explicó Harry también en un susurro.

"O sea, los miembros de la Orden que aún siguen vivos."

"Exacto, y Hermione, tú y yo." Añadió Harry.

"Sí, y Yaxley. El maldito tomó a Hermione de la manga cuando escapábamos del Ministerio y logró ver la dirección cuando nos aparecimos aquí."

Harry sólo asintió con su cabeza ante el recuerdo de Ron. A decir verdad, no sabía si el mortífago había revelado el secreto de la ubicación de la mansión a Voldemort o a los demás mortífagos, pero debía suponer que sí.

"Pero aunque Yaxley haya revelado el secreto, todos los mortífagos están muertos o en Azkabán, cierto?" Prosiguió Ron, un poco nervioso.

"Supongo, no lo sé." Respondió Harry, dubitativo por la aparición de mortífagos durante las últimas semanas.

"Bueno, en ese caso…" Dijo Ron cruzando la calle. "Eres profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que no deberías tener problemas para realizar el encantamiento _fidelius _nuevamente."

Algunos momentos después, Harry abría la puerta con su varita mágica y seguido del pelirrojo entraron en el vestíbulo de la mansión. El ambiente opresivo y tenebroso enseguida los embargó y cientos de recuerdos los invadieron de los días que pasaron allí refugiados, más aún cuando Ron dio algunos pasos y activó sin querer los hechizos que seguían funcionando.

"_Severus Snape_?"

Harry ya había olvidado el viento frío y la asquerosa sensación de la propia lengua enrollándose dentro de su boca. "Yo no te maté." Dijo como pudo, y mientras sus lenguas se desenrollaban la macabra figura, fantasmal y familiar al mismo tempo, aparecía frente a ellos y explotaba en el aire.

La imagen de Ron, agachado, haciendo arcadas y cubierto de cenizas provocó una sonrisa en Harry, que apenas la pudo contener.

"Ajjj… olvidé esos maleficios, por todos los demonios! De qué te ríes?" Protestó el pelirrojo, haciendo estallar en risa a su amigo.

Unas pocas lámparas a gas se habían encendido en cuanto ellos entraron e iluminaron lúgubremente el pasillo y el pie de las escaleras; había manchones de quemaduras en las paredes, el paragüero estaba hecho añicos en el piso de madera y las barandas de la escalera estaban seriamente dañadas.

"Mira."

La voz seria de Ron cortó de cuajo la risa de Harry. Automáticamente enarbolaron sus varitas y las encendieron para ver un poco mejor.

"Que desastre. Me preguntó que ocurrió aquí, o cuándo." Susurró Ron.

"_Homenum Revelio!_" Dijo Harry apuntando con su varita hacia arriba, pero tal cual esperaba nada sucedió. "Los mortífagos deben haber entrado aquí meses atrás, cuando Yaxley les reveló la dirección de la casa."

"Y me imagino que al no encontrarnos, quisieron dejar sus recordatorios por la visita." Agregó Ron aún con su ceño fruncido.

Harry asintió malhumorado; nunca habían vuelto a la mansión desde que habían escapado por los pelos del Ministerio y no había tenido en cuenta que algo así podía haber ocurrido. Comenzó a imaginarse el daño que podrían haber hecho en el resto de las habitaciones y se largó a subir por las escaleras en silencio, para no despertar al retrato de la señora Wilburga Black.

Unos cuantos minutos después, tanto Harry como Ron se sentaban en las únicas dos sillas de la cocina que habían sobrevivido a la furia destructiva de los mortífagos. Habían recorrido toda la mansión, cada habitación y cuarto de baño, y en cada uno de esos lugares los seguidores de Voldemort habían dejado su firma de desprecio y destrucción.

"No lo comprendo, la noble y ancestral casa de los Black siempre ha defendido la causa de la pureza de la sangre mágica… por qué tenían que destruirlo todo?"

La pregunta de Ron retumbó con suaves ecos por toda la cocina, la cual estaba iluminada por el fulgor del fuego de la chimenea que Harry había encendido.

"Además de que se enfurecieron por no encontrarnos aquí y ganarse seguramente un tremendo castigo de Voldemort?" Le contestó Harry con cierto sarcasmo; Ron no respondió, sólo se recostó en la silla y puso sus pies sobre la vetusta y enorme mesa de madera.

"Recuerda que los descendientes de los Black no resultaron de gran estima para Voldemort y sus seguidores. Sirius siempre ha sido un reconocido miembro de la Orden y Regulus…" Prosiguió el muchacho de la cicatriz.

"Traicionó a su amo." Completó Ron asintiendo con su cabeza y largando un bufido.

"Sí."

"Bueno, tendrás mucho trabajo aquí si quieres quedarte." Dijo Ron. "El salón del primer piso está irreconocible, con el escritorio despedazado y los tapices quemados."

Harry sólo murmuró del fastidio.

"Ni siquiera se salvó el tapiz del árbol genealógico."

Harry miraba el fuego para no tener que contestarle. Ron continuó con el inventario de la mansión y todos sus destrozos.

"Las habitaciones de arriba también recibieron su castigo, especialmente las de Sirius y Regulus… se ve que los idiotas no pudieron con los encantamientos de adherencia permanente y decidieron hacer estallar las fotos y los carteles del cuarto de Sirius… con sus paredes incluidas."

Harry asintió, gruñendo su mal humor.

"Aunque debo reconocer que hicieron un gran trabajo con las pequeñas cabezas de los elfos… ninguno de nosotros ni los de la Orden pudieron sacarlos de las paredes de la escalera."

"Sí, es cierto."

"Por otro lado, tendrás que acostumbrarte a subir las escaleras en silencio. Los mortífagos no deben haber podido deshacerse del retrato de la vieja gritona."

Harry debía reconocer que las desventajas de vivir allí eran abrumadoras, más ahora que habían descubierto que la mansión había sido salvajemente atacada por los mortífagos; a Harry no le importaba demasiado puesto que era una casa oscura y repleta de maldiciones, pero la había heredado de su padrino y la había considerado para mudarse a vivir.

"Quizá… Kreacher pueda ayudarme a limpiar y arreglar este desastre." Murmuró Harry no muy convencido.

"Sí claro." Bufó Ron. "Podrá limpiar y ordenar pero no podrá hacer nada si la casa se vuelve a infectar con doxys, y está muy viejo como para arreglar… esto." Concluyó, señalando con su cabeza las alacenas destruidas y casi todo el mobiliario inservible.

"En cuanto vea el estado en el que dejaron la mansión se volverá loco. Créeme, no querrás convivir con un elfo maniático y desquiciado... y con un boggart, creo recordar."

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco; definitivamente Ron estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en intentar persuadirlo de que mudarse allí sería un gran error.

"Está bien Ron, deja ya de refregarme en la cara todo lo negativo de esta casa, quieres?"

"Es la realidad, Harry! Pero si quieres vivir aquí, pues es tu decisión!" Le contestó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Claro que es mi decisión, si no puedo vivir en la casa de mis padres ésta es mi única alternativa!"

"Puedes venderlas…" Comentó el pelirrojo.

"Nadie en su sano juicio compraría la casa del Valle de Godric, Ron! Está semidestruida más allá de cualquier posible reparación mágica! Además el Ministerio no me dejará venderla…"

"… Y nadie querría vivir en una casa en donde Voldemort cometió la peor de sus tantas atrocidades!" Agregó Harry, luego de una pausa.

"Nadie salvo tú…" Volvió a murmurar Ron.

"Fue un error, de acuerdo?" Le retrucó malhumorado.

"Puedes vender ésta…"

Harry suspiró fastidiado ante la insistencia y terquedad de su amigo. "Y quién la compraría? Está destrozada por todos lados, muchas paredes han sido voladas con maldiciones…"

"Y nadie soportaría convivir con ese retrato de la vieja loca, o con esas maldiciones contra Snape que nadie pudo desactivar." Añadió Ron, pensativo.

"No, creo que nadie podría vivir aquí."

"Pero tú lo estás considerando!" Dijo Ron exasperándose; Harry no respondió: no encontró ningún argumento válido.

"Sólo los Malfoy serían capaces de comprar esta mansión de los mil demonios." Continuó Ron, con una media sonrisa.

"Sí, claro. Puedes imaginarme intentando convencer a Lucius o a Draco de comprar la mansión Black?"

El comentario de Harry cortó la tirantez del ambiente y ambos pudieron sonreír ante la sola idea. Pero se sumieron rápidamente en un profundo silencio; a Harry le dio la impresión en ese momento de que el ambiente opresivo de la mansión catalizaba los sentimientos negativos de las personas, como si estuvieran dentro de un gigantesco horcrux.

"Puedes ofrecérsela a los dueños de Borgin & Burkes…"

Harry sonrió. "Ellos compran artefactos oscuros, no inmuebles. Además ya deben tener en su poder casi todo lo de valor que había aquí y que Mundungus robó."

"Bueno, pues entonces compra otra maldita casa, Harry! Tienes suficiente oro en Gringott´s de las fortunas de tus padres y de Sirius como para hacerlo!"

"No quiero malgastar ese dinero en otra casa, Ron, es ridículo!"

"Pero igualmente compraste una casa en Francia algunos meses atrás!"

"Eso fue… distinto… fue por necesidad." Respondió Harry armándose de toda la paciencia de que disponía.

"Entonces véndela! Está lejos, no puedes mudarte tan lejos, no mientras des tus clases en Escocia o juegues para el Puddlemere!"

El muchacho de cabello negro sólo negó con su cabeza; la posibilidad de vender la casa de La-Vallette-du-Var jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza: era lejos la mejor decisión que había tomado, además de que a Hermione le había encantado la casa y el barrio.

"Es cierto que Hermione conoce la casa?"

La pregunta de Ron tomó por sorpresa a Harry; éste lo miró y notó que el pelirrojo aún miraba hacia algún punto del techo de la cocina, con su ceño fruncido.

"Sí."

"Es extraño, no recuerdo que me hayas invitado a conocerla."

"Porque estuvimos peleados durante algunos meses, creo recordar."

Ron asintió de mala gana.

"Y cómo está? Es decir, tú la ves en tus clases, cierto?" Volvió a preguntar Ron.

"Está bien, está un poco fastidiada con sus deberes de Premio Anual porque pierde el tiempo resolviendo conflictos entre los alumnos más pequeños o deshaciendo hechizos de cejas tupidas o uñas crecidas." Harry intentó suavizar el ánimo de su amigo con un comentario gracioso, pero no pareció hacer efecto.

"George me contó que te vieron con ella en Hogsmeade algunos días atrás, tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían a las Tres Escobas."

"Sí, puede ser." Contestó Harry haciéndose el desentendido. Luego de un largo e incomodísimo silencio, el pelirrojo miró a Harry y dijo:

"Creo que… aún la quiero."

El comentario de Ron provocó un retorcijón en el estómago de Harry, y no supo qué responder o cómo reaccionar. Había llegado el momento de decirle que él también la quería, y no sólo como amiga? O peor aún, que Hermione quería a Harry, y no sólo como amigo? La situación lo desesperaba, ya que creía que Ron se imaginaba algo pero se resistía a creerlo, y sabía que si le contaba la verdad su amigo dejaría de hablarle nuevamente. Pero también sabía que todo iba a ser peor si el tiempo seguía pasando, o si se enteraba por otro.

"Ron, hay algo que debo decirte relacionado con…"

"Debo irme Harry." Dijo Ron repentinamente, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Ahora? No puedes esperar un minuto?" Le gritó Harry desde la cocina, tan sorprendido por el arranque de su amigo que apenas había atinado a levantarse de su silla.

"Lo siento Harry, tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo, vendré otro día! Adiós!"

La pesada puerta de madera se cerró de un golpe, mientras el retrato de la señora Black comenzó a despotricar contra los sangre impura por haber sido despertada por los gritos de Ron. Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla de la cocina, aún con sus pulsaciones aceleradas… había estado tan cerca de animarse a contarle a Ron lo de él y Hermione…

Y mientras los gritos de Wilburga Black se extinguían, Harry atizaba el fuego de la chimenea con su mente fija en Ron y se preguntaba hacía dónde se había dirigido tan presuroso… aunque en el fondo, se lo imaginaba.

*****HP*****

"Kreacher!"

Harry decidió convocar al elfo pese a las advertencias de Ron, quien aún se hallaba trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts desde que la guerra había terminado. No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando escuchó un ligero _pop_ detrás suyo.

"El amo Potter llamó a Kreacher? Ohhhh…"

El pequeño y viejo elfo exclamó su disgusto apenas se percató del desastre reinante en la cocina. Y cuando Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró supo que no era sólo disgusto; su narigudo rostro emitía sorpresa y furia al mismo tiempo.

"Hola Kreacher, cómo te encuentras?"

Harry no recibió respuesta del elfo, quien miraba atónito cada rincón de la destrozada cocina con sus ojos abiertos y su mueca de ira.

"Y… cómo están las cosas allí en Hogwarts? Winky está bien?" Preguntó el muchacho intentando distraer al elfo.

"Sí… el amo Potter pregunta por los elfos, se preocupa por ellos…" Respondió finalmente con un tono de voz cáustico y sin dejar de mirar a todo su alrededor. "Kreacher se pregunta qué ha sucedido…"

"Pues… creo que tú debes saberlo, o no?"

Kreacher miró a Harry, y sin aviso alguno se lanzó a correr fuera de la cocina, hacia el pasillo; lo escuchó subir las escaleras raudamente, y se imaginó que el elfo estaba desesperado por ver el estado del resto de la mansión.

"Quizá Ron tenía razón… se volverá loco."

Esperó pacientemente por unos minutos, pero al no saber qué estaba haciendo el viejo elfo fue tras él; la penumbra del pasillo le jugó una mala pasada y tropezó torpemente con uno de los trozos del paragüero en forma de pierna de Troll que los mortífagos habían destruido, y cayó aparatosamente al piso cerca del pie de las escaleras.

"Maldito sangre impura, cómo te atreves a contaminar la casa de mis padres? Eres una vergüenza para esta mansión, sólo eres mugre…"

La señora Black detuvo sus gritos, seguramente por la sorpresa de verse cara a cara con un muchacho de gafas que la miraba furioso. Al oír por enésima vez los gritos del retrato Harry se había levantado del piso y con su varita corrió las cortinas que lo ocultaban; no sabía cómo afrontar esa situación pero ya estaba harto de esos gritos.

"Y tu quién eres para estar en esta casa?" Le espetó la señora Black con asco en su voz.

"Usted ya lo sabe! He estado aquí varias veces!"

"Claro que lo sé, muchacho idiota! Sé cómo te llamas pero sigues siendo una mancha de impureza en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black! Cómo te atreves siquiera a mirarme así a los ojos…"

"Me quedaré un tiempo, así que acostúmbrese…" Le contestó Harry intentando permanecer tranquilo, aunque deseando que los mortífagos hubieran destrozado ese retrato; miró de reojo hacia arriba preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Kreacher.

Wilburga lo miró con sumo desdén. "Te quedarás? Y traerás más sangre sucias a esta mansión? Hombres lobo, traidores a la sangre, no merecen ni siquiera acercarse al vecindario! Fuera de aquí maldito sangre impura!"

"Puede dejar simplemente de… insultar o gritar? Yo…"

"No!" Gritó el retrato. "Lárgate de mi casa, eres una deshonra para la noble familia Black!"

"Acaso no habla usted con el resto de los retratos de esta casa? Acaso no le ha contado Phineas qué ha sucedido con su _noble_ familia?" Le espetó Harry fastidiado.

"Eso no te incumbe! Quién eres tú para entrometerte en los asuntos de nuestra familia?"

"Pues… soy el último heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black." Dijo Harry con la rabia a flor de piel, no pudiendo creer que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

La señora Black permaneció en silencio, aunque sólo por unos segundos; su mirada echaba fuego, si eso era posible para un retrato mágico; y cuando le contestó, su voz estaba llena de ira y resentimiento.

"Sólo porque el traidor de Sirius te eligió como ahijado, ese maldito desgraciado que deshonró a la familia y…"

"Sirius era su hijo! Respételo!" Le gritó Harry fuera de sí, apuntándole con su varita.

"Ese amigo de los sangre impura y de hombres lobo no era mi hijo, era escoria que quiso juntarse con otra escoria! Sólo teníamos un hijo, y me alegro que los seguidores del Señor Oscuro hayan destruido la habitación de Sirius, con sus fotos muggles cochinas y sus carteles de Gryffindor!"

La bilis corría por la sangre de Harry, no podía creer lo que escuchaba aunque no debía sorprenderle; aparentemente la señora jamás se había querido enterar de la suerte que había corrido Regulus al traicionar a Voldemort.

"Esos mortífagos también destruyeron la habitación de su hijo Regulus, señora." Le respondió el muchacho, asqueado, y aprovechando el silencio de Wilburga prosiguió apuntándole aún con su varita. "Utilizaron hechizos explosivos, los mismos que no dudaré en utilizar para destruir la pared de la que cuelga su retrato."

*****HP*****

Harry decidió terminar con la inútil discusión con el retrato y cerró las cortinas con su varita. Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a buscar a Kreacher no escuchó ninguna vociferación de la vieja, pero no se alegró por ello ya que sabía que jamás cambiaría sus ideas o sus creencias. Se detuvo en la planta baja para buscar a Kreacher en el salón, pero no lo encontró, así que siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, y luego el segundo, hasta que dio con él.

La imagen del viejo elfo le provocó mucha tristeza: se hallaba parado con sus ojos abiertos por el estupor ante la destrucción que reinaba en la antigua alcoba de la señora Black. No quedaba ningún mueble en pie, y todos los retratos que antes colgaban de las paredes yacían en el piso de madera; la suntuosa y espaciosa habitación ahora parecía un cuarto en donde arrojaban muebles y artefactos en desuso o rotos. Harry dio unos pasos entrando a la habitación y Kreacher lo oyó, y al mirarlo notó sus ojos cargados de tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo.

"Yo… lo siento Kreacher."

El elfo no estaba en condiciones de emitir palabra alguna. Continuaba girando su cabezota en todas direcciones, examinando cada rincón de la otrora lujosa alcoba de sus amos. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y de pronto se lanzó contra una de las paredes y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra ella con fuerza, una y otra vez.

"No Kreacher! Detente ahora!"

Harry quiso abalanzarse sobre él para detenerlo, pero sabía que él era su amo y que haría caso a cualquier petición suya aunque el elfo no quisiera. La orden surtió efecto y Kreacher se detuvo, pero se arrodilló en el piso llorando, tapándose la cara con sus manos; Harry se acercó y se sentó en el piso, cerca de él.

"Kreacher fracasó de nuevo! Kreacher es un mal elfo, siempre fracasa!"

"De qué hablas? Cálmate quieres?" Preguntaba Harry entre los lamentos del elfo.

"… Una y otra vez, Kreacher no pudo proteger la casa, ni siquiera las posesiones de los amos!"

Ahora Harry comprendía: aún se lamentaba de los robos de Mundungus, y se echaba la culpa por no haber defendido la casa de la furia sin sentido de los mortífagos. Sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, casi como berrinches, con su nariz llena de mocos.

"Kreacher cálmate!"

El elfo dejó de emitir sonidos aunque continuaba hipando; estaba realmente afligido ya que para un elfo lo que había sucedido con la casa de sus antiguos amos era casi como la muerte misma.

"Tú no tienes la culpa, no podías haber hecho nada."

Luego de algunos instantes de silencio, el viejo elfo respondió entre sollozos. "Eran… eran… demasiados… Kreacher no pudo hacer nada…"

"… Y cuando se fueron… Kreacher lloró de pena por no poder defender la casa de sus antiguos amos… y porque creía que… el amo Potter… lo había abandonado…"

Así, entre hipos y sollozos, Harry comenzó a recordar todo. Ahora comprendía por lo que el elfo había pasado cuando Ron, Hermione y él decidieron no volver a la mansión luego del escape del Ministerio de Magia: Yaxley pudo agarrarse de la manga de Hermione mientras se desaparecían del Ministerio rumbo a Grimmauld Place y la dirección le fue revelada, lo que los llevó a concluir que la mansión ya no era segura para ellos. Harry recordaba haber sentido pena por Kreacher pero nunca había sabido realmente qué había sucedido después, ni cómo fue a parar el viejo elfo de los Black a Hogwarts.

"No te abandonamos, Kreacher." Susurró Harry, conciente de que pudo haber perdido la confianza del elfo que se había ganado al obsequiarle el falso guardapelo de Slytherin. "Los seguidores de Voldemort consiguieron la dirección exacta de la mansión y tuvimos que huir…"

"Kreacher lo sabe… él lo supo cuando esos magos…encapuchados entraron en la mansión por primera vez."

"Qué sucedió?"

El elfo seguía sollozando y le costaba hablar. "Eran muchos… y Kreacher no pudo hacer nada... me golpearon y me patearon, preguntaban por el amo Potter."

Harry agachó su cabeza, profundamente apenado por lo que tuvo que pasar el elfo; se le hizo un nudo en su garganta al sentirse culpable por haber pensado en aquel entonces que nada le podría suceder.

"Estaban furiosos, buscaban en cada rincón de la mansión, y cuando se fueron me dijeron que pronto volverían… y más golpes porque Kreacher no dijo nada sobre el amo Potter, se burlaron de la familia Black y amenazaron con destruir todo si yo abría la boca."

"Y cuando se fueron… decidiste irte a Hogwarts?" Preguntó Harry consternado y repleto de furia; el piso de la habitación estaba sucio y muy frío pero no pensó siquiera en moverse de allí.

"No. Kreacher no sabía que el amo Potter había huido… Kreacher esperó pacientemente en la mansión, hasta que otros volvieron… muchos más."

En este punto notó que la voz del elfo tenía un alto grado de resentimiento, y no se animó a interrumpirlo; odiaba enterarse de su sufrimiento pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saberlo, y necesitaba que Kreacher pudiera descargar toda su tristeza y su frustración.

"Golpearon de nuevo a Kreacher porque no sabía nada del amo Potter y sus amigos… dijeron que habían huido y que si no les decía nada destruirían todo y me matarían."

"Pero… eran mortífagos, sabían que tu nunca podrías decirles nada sobre mí ya que eres parte de mi herencia, por qué insistían?"

"Estaban furiosos, gritaban que el Señor Tenebroso quería al amo Potter y que no dudaría en destruirme si no colaboraba… el amo Lucius también intentó convencer a Kreacher de que hablara."

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy vino a esta mansión? Creía que lo mantenían castigado y encerrado en su propia mansión."

"Dijo que el Señor Tenebroso quiso que fuera para intentar convencerme de que ayudara a capturar al chico Potter y sus amigos… pero Kreacher ya no respondía al amo Lucius, no podía… y Kreacher se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared porque escuchaba los destrozos que los seguidores del Señor Oscuro ocasionaban en la mansión…"

"Cómo pudiste escapar de allí? Cómo apareciste en Hogwarts?"

"Los muebles volaban en todas direcciones, los retratos estallaban en fuego y chispas, las paredes explotaban… uno de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso arrojó al amo Lucius contra una pared con su varita y comenzó a castigar a Kreacher… Kreacher pudo escapar a la cocina pero había más mortífagos allí, acorralaron a Kreacher y lo golpearon mucho más, y… apareció en las cocinas de Hogwarts."

Harry arqueó sus cejas y miró al elfo sin comprender.

"Apareciste en… Hogwarts?"

"Sí. Los elfos de Hogwarts se encargaron de Kreacher, de sanarlo y curarle las heridas… Kreacher estaba muy agradecido pero muy triste…"

"Por qué decidiste ir a Hogwarts? Es decir, por suerte has podido escapar de la mansión y de que te terminaran matando pero…"

"Porque el amo Potter así lo había ordenado." Murmuró el elfo, ya sin llorar pero con su cabezota colgando de sus hombros y su tono de voz apagado y melancólico por haber tenido que recordar semejante castigo, tanto corporal como mental. "Que si había problemas y mi vida corría peligro, que Kreacher se refugiara en Hogwarts."

"Sí, ahora recuerdo haberte dicho eso mientras planeábamos entrar al Ministerio de Magia." Dijo Harry; no necesitó preguntarle cómo había podido aparecerse dentro del castillo ya que sabía que la magia de los elfos era distinta a la de los magos.

El muchacho se levantó con esfuerzo, con sus piernas frías y sus pies entumecidos. El estado de la alcoba era patético y no podía siquiera imaginarse todo lo que tuvo que soportar Kreacher meses atrás; el elfo aún seguía considerando a la familia Black como sus antiguos amos (menos a Sirius) y la destrucción que ocasionaron los mortífagos en la mansión era mucho más grave para él que las heridas y golpes que le habían propinado.

"Estaré en la cocina, baja cuando quieras Kreacher."

"Kreacher desea permanecer aquí un poco más, amo Potter."

"Está bien, quédate el tiempo que necesites."

Desanimado por la situación caótica de la mansión y por la tristeza de Kreacher, decidió volver a la cocina y pensar. Estaba claro para él que era un lugar oscuro y poco amigable para vivir… era de mediodía y se suponía que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo celeste, pero no entraba ni un rayo de luz a esa maldita casa; supo en ese momento que no podría vivir en un ambiente tan opresivo como ese pero al mismo tiempo supo que tampoco podría deshacerse de la mansión… por Kreacher.

*****HP*****

Un par de horas después de haberse marchado de Grimmauld Place, Ron ingresaba expectante al vestíbulo principal del castillo de Hogwarts, esperando poder ver a Hermione. Lo atravesó sin detenerse a observar los retratos mágicos ni las armaduras restauradas luego de la batalla, y decidido se encaminó hacia el pasillo de la derecha que desembocaba en el Gran Comedor… hasta que su decisión se esfumó en el aire y se detuvo.

Una gran angustia brotó de él repentinamente; sólo el acercarse al Gran Comedor fue suficiente para que los horribles recuerdos de la batalla final atravesaran su mente, y el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de Fred sobre el piso de piedra con toda su familia llorándolo a su alrededor lo conmovió y le aflojó las rodillas. Todas sus expectativas por poder ver a su amiga se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas por imágenes de bloques de piedra estallando por el aire y golpeando y sepultando a su hermano…

Sintió que aún no había superado ese fatídico día y que Hogwarts aún no era accesible para él; sólo había vuelto al colegio dos veces desde la caída de Voldemort, en ambas ocasiones por asistir a entregas de premios y menciones (relacionados con la batalla) que se efectuaron en los terrenos delanteros… sin siquiera poner un pie dentro del castillo.

Con sus rodillas temblando como si fueran de gelatina, luchó internamente para sobreponerse. No podía seguir así, dominado por sus recuerdos y sus miedos.

"Si quiero ser un Auror, debo superar mis temores de una maldita vez." Se exigió a sí mismo, valiéndose de un deseo suyo que aún le parecía muy lejano en el futuro. Tomó aire y lo largó con fuerza por su boca, dándose ánimos. Hogwarts era su segundo hogar, un hogar que le había dado amigos, maravillosos recuerdos y una vida cómoda que le permitieron olvidar a veces las limitaciones económicas de su familia, no era justo que los recuerdos negativos lo sobrepasaran y lo alejaran de allí.

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primer año pasaron corriendo alegremente a su lado en dirección al Gran Comedor.

"Ese era Ron Weasley?" Se preguntó uno de ellos sin dejar de correr; los demás se voltearon y sonrieron al verlo, desapareciendo en el enorme bullicio que salía del Gran Comedor.

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho y creyó encontrar el valor que necesitaba cuando una conocida voz por detrás de él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Vaya señor Weasley, causando revuelo entre los estudiantes más jóvenes?"

Ron volvió a sonreír ante el comentario de la directora McGonagall y se dio vuelta. La anciana directora lucía igual que como la recordaba; a decir verdad lucía igual que desde la primera vez que la vio en su primer año con un rodete en su cabello largo y grisáceo y sus pequeñas gafas que ocultaban parcialmente su mirada estricta y penetrante.

"Hola señora directora."

Cuando McGonagall se acercó a él y lo abrazó, tuvo que reconocer que en algo sí había cambiado: quizá al no ser ya más un alumno su seriedad cedió un poco y se permitió una demostración de afecto inusual para con él.

"Es la primera vez que te veo dentro del castillo, Ronald." Dijo la directora, dejándolo de abrazar y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo.

"Sí, es que… ya sabe."

"Está bien, tómate tu tiempo para sentirte más cómodo aquí. Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en Hogwarts… eres uno de los pocos que pueden traspasar los encantamientos de seguridad de las puertas de entrada a los terrenos."

"Muchas gracias, directora. Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Hermione?"

"No querido, pero búscala antes de que tome su clase de Runas en media hora." Le respondió Minerva, y agregó mientras se iba rumbo a las escaleras principales. "Y mándale mis saludos a Molly y Arthur quieres?"

Luego de saludar con su mano a la directora, Ron se dedicó a buscar a su ex novia por los pasillos de la planta baja sin éxito alguno; se cruzó con algunos alumnos que lo saludaban (en parte por ser uno de los héroes de la última batalla, en parte por ser el mejor amigo del famoso Harry Potter), con un par de profesores e incluso con Nick-Casi-Decapitado, pero no pudo dar con Hermione.

"Sin mortífagos de qué preocuparnos, sin Riddle ni su reino de terror y sin Snape… demonios, pudo haber sido un gran año." Pensaba mientras veía los rostros despreocupados de los alumnos más jóvenes; aún tenía sus serias dudas acerca de si había hecho lo correcto en no retomar su último año y finalizar sus estudios.

"Hey, tú! Sabes en qué aula está la clase de Runas?" Preguntó Ron a unos de los estudiantes que se cruzó en su camino, vestido con uniforme y bufanda verde y plateada.

"Runas antiguas, de la profesora Babbling? Su aula es la última siguiendo este pasillo, justo frente al claustro." Explicó amablemente el alumno, para luego reanudar su marcha.

"Gracias." Murmuró Ron confundido; no hubiera esperado tanta amabilidad en un Slytherin, por lo menos no con él. Finalmente luego de recorrer casi todo el pasillo pudo ver a Hermione apoyada en el muro que separaba el pasillo del claustro, cerca de la entrada del aula de Runas y leyendo un libro demasiado grueso.

"Hola." Dijo tímidamente. Aún sonreía por esa imagen, tan clásica en su amiga y que tantos recuerdos disparaban en su mente; el resplandor del sol proveniente del claustro la rodeaban y le daban una apariencia de calidez y belleza que hicieron que titubeara.

"Ron?" Contestó la muchacha levantando la vista del libro, sorprendida.

El pelirrojo se acercó todo lo que pudo animarse, y sonrió nerviosamente.

"Hola!" Lo saludó; cuando su amiga le sonrió sus nervios se aflojaron un poco. "Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Oh, es que la directora McGonagall me dijo que tenías clase de Runas. A propósito, que le sucede?"

"A McGonagall? Por qué?"

"No lo sé, me abrazó... fue extraño." Razonó Ron en voz alta.

"Siente afecto por todos nosotros Ron, es normal y más aún después de haber sobrevivido a la batalla, las pérdidas y todo lo que ello implica. Además conoce muy bien a tus padres y sabe sobre tu dolor por la muerte de Fred y por el sólo hecho de estar dentro de Hogwarts."

Ron la observó fijamente. "La directora siente todo eso? Vaya, nunca comprenderé por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas." Acotó a modo de broma. Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió, aunque no dijo nada.

"Te quedaste sin hablar? Eso es una novedad." Volvió a bromear el pelirrojo.

"Es que… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me has sorprendido al verte aquí en Hogwarts."

"Sí, ha pasado tiempo."

"Desde el día anterior al comienzo de las clases." Dijo Hermione.

"Es cierto… hace semanas ya… extraño, no?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos!" Opinó Ron.

"Oh…"

"Es decir, nos veíamos todos los días, salvo algunas vacaciones de verano."

"Es que… terminamos… ese último día que nos vimos en el Callejón Diagonal."

"Hmm… sí, lo sé, no me refería a cuando salíamos, sino a cuando éramos amigos y compañeros… tomábamos las mismas clases, comíamos juntos con Harry… a eso me refería."

"Oh, claro." Murmuró Hermione avergonzada. Y agregó para cambiar de tema. "Y cómo va la tienda? Me he enterado que irás a la Isla de Man."

"Sí, George contrató a un criador de criaturas mágicas en miniatura para venderlas en la tienda. Vive en medio de las colinas y lo más lejos posible de los pueblos del interior de la isla, así nadie se mete en sus _asuntos_."

"Seguro es una buena idea, Ron? La regulación de criaturas mágicas en Inglaterra es estricta en su crianza, y prohíbe la venta de la mayor parte de ellas." Opinó la chica con su ceño fruncido.

"Oh, es una idea genial… a decir verdad creo que fue mi idea." Respondió Ron simulando ínfulas.

"Pues parece más una idea de George que tuya." Le contestó Hermione con una media sonrisa.

"De George? No lo creo… bah, quizá sí, pero fui yo el que pudo ubicar al señor Cornwall y su criadero perdido. Sabes que los dragones en miniatura del torneo de los Tres Magos eran suyos?"

"No, no lo sabía, yo…"

"Buenas tardes Hermione, comenzamos en unos minutos." Dijo la profesora Babbling, quien había llegado caminando por el pasillo y se metió en el aula luego de saludar a su alumna; sólo cuatro estudiantes entraron con ella, dos de ellos de tercer o cuarto año según pudo notar Ron, y dos alumnas de Ravenclaw de sexto de aspecto serio y estudioso.

"Son sólo cinco alumnos en Runas?" Preguntó Ron con curiosidad, mordiéndose los labios.

"Sí, porque es una asignatura opcional y además es realmente exigente."

"Y fascinante." Bromeó el pelirrojo, ganándose un gesto de burla de Hermione.

"Bueno, debo entrar. Me agradó mucho tu visita, Ron, espero que puedas volver muy pronto." Dijo Hermione luego de algunos instantes de silencio incómodo.

"Sí, eso haré, vendré a visitarte cuando regrese de la Isla de Man. Quieres que te traiga un escreguto de cola explosiva en miniatura?" Preguntó Ron, y agregó viendo la cara de horror de su amiga. "Es broma, es broma!"

Hermione finalmente entró en el aula y la puerta se cerró tras ella. El pelirrojo quedó parado allí con una mezcla de sensaciones, entre aliviado por verla y poder hablar casi normalmente con ella, y preocupado por sentir que debía empezar de cero si quería volver a estar con ella nuevamente.

*****HP*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

**Capitulo 4**

El viernes había llegado finalmente, pero Harry no se sentía feliz por el fin de semana que se avecinaba. El desánimo y cansancio que venía experimentando desde hacía varios días se había transformado lenta pero paulatinamente en un enorme fastidio galopante. La práctica de quidditch del día anterior en el Puddlemere había sido una masacre por el malhumor del entrenador Benji Williams debido al bajo rendimiento de los jugadores; todo el equipo sabía que estaban siendo castigados por marchar últimos en la liga profesional, y las prácticas a doble turno eran sencillamente extenuantes. Sólo Oliver Wood mostraba una performance aceptable y ni siquiera el buscador titular Ronnie Walcott acertaba a atrapar la snitch muy seguido; sólo en contadas ocasiones le ordenaban a Harry que saliera al pit a practicar con la pequeña bola dorada pero sus persecuciones y sus movimientos sobre su nueva Saeta de Fuego Serie 97 apenas eran notados por el entrenador, ocupado gritando y despotricando constantemente contra sus jugadores durante toda la práctica.

Ahora, sentado en el sofá del living de la casa de sus padres, Harry intentaba descansar y sacarse el fastidio de encima; la televisión estaba encendida pero como de costumbre el muchacho sólo la miraba sin prestar atención. Era viernes a la noche y el resplandor de la pantalla era la única fuente de iluminación de la casa, además de la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina. Ni siquiera las clases de práctica de Defensa de ese día pudieron ponerlo de buen humor, y su encuentro casual con el jefe del Departamento de Misterios Croaker en Hogsmeade esa misma tarde no había colaborado, debido a su insistencia en que aceptara ser un inefable.

Nuevamente se sintió solo y encerrado allí, una constante desde que se había mudado a esa casa del Valle de Godric. Se había dado cuenta tres días atrás que parecía ilógico mudarse a la mansión de la familia Black sobretodo por el paupérrimo estado en el que los mortífagos la habían dejado meses atrás. Eso significaba que su decisión de irse del Valle seguía posponiéndose hasta que resolviera dónde establecería su nuevo hogar, lo que lo llenaba de malhumor. Y mientras tanto, la casa de sus padres terminaría por volverlo loco…

Harry dio vuelta su cabeza ante un débil sonido que creyó escuchar en el piso de arriba, pero la penumbra de la casa apenas le permitió ver las escaleras desde su lugar. Podía, literalmente, sentir la opresión del piso superior sobre su mente y su cuerpo; un fantasma invisible que permanecía anidado en una parte de su cerebro y se negaba a dejarlo en paz mientras él estuviera allí; el tremendo acto de maldad de Voldemort contra sus padres y contra él mismo quedaría para siempre grabado en su mente y no podría superarlo nunca mientras él viviera allí.

Harry bufó de fastidio y volvió a mirar la televisión, convencido de que había sido uno de los tantos ruidos a los que ya casi no prestaba atención, pero se le congeló la sangre al escuchar una serie de pesados golpes que hicieron eco por todo el silencioso y oscuro living; sugestionado como estaba tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido la puerta de entrada. Se levantó sin ganas del sofá para abrirla y se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga.

"Hermione!"

"Hola Harry!"

"Qué…" Atinó a decir el muchacho ante la sorpresa de verla allí parada, en el umbral. El frío que se colaba hacia dentro de la casa era casi insoportable. "…Qué haces aquí?"

Hermione levantó sus cejas, apenas visibles por el enorme gorro de lana colorida que llevaba puesto. Estaba cruzada de brazos aguantando el frío y su nariz lucía colorada, todos signos de que se había congelado caminando hasta allí sin haber utilizado la aparición.

"Habíamos quedado en que vendría a visitarte el viernes a la noche…" Dijo la muchacha perdida entre el vapor que salía de su boca.

Harry frunció su ceño sin comprender.

"Hoy!" Insistió la chica, viendo que su amigo la miraba sin reaccionar.

"Oh, sí claro… creo que lo olvidé." Respondió avergonzado Harry.

"Ya veo."

"Y…" A Harry le estaba costando encontrar palabras: la veía como mínimo una vez por semana debido a que asistía a su último año en Hogwarts, de hecho la había visto ese mismo día durante la clase de práctica de Defensa, pero no se cansaba de mirarla y notar lo bella que era incluso con su rostro casi congelado y su nariz rojiza…

"Estás congelándote Herjmione, por qué viniste caminando? Esta casa ya no está protegida con el encantamiento _Fidelius_."

Hermione abrió sus ojos casi exasperada. "Ya lo sé Harry, hemos desactivado ese encantamiento juntos, recuerdas?"

"Sí."

"Me aparecí cerca del cementerio pero quise venir caminando desde allí." Continuó la chica, señalando hacia la calle. "Y me congelé en el trayecto."

"Es que… hace mucho frío."

"Pues sí." Contestó Hermione intentando mantener la tranquilidad y sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo. "Hace mucho frío, incluso parados aquí en la puerta de tu casa."

"Oh, lo siento, pasa." Por suerte para Hermione, Harry finalmente reaccionó y la dejó pasar. Sin embargo la muchacha se detuvo en medio del living, mirando de reojo hacia las escaleras; Harry incluso la escuchó resoplar del disgusto.

"Ven, sentémonos en el sofá, estaba mirando televisión." Dijo Harry comprendiendo su reacción. "Quieres que te haga un té?"

Hermione sólo asintió con su cabeza; un par de minutos después Harry se sentaba junto a ella con dos humeantes y calientes tasas de té, y la chica agradecida comenzó a beberlo; con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea situada en la pared por detrás de la mesita del televisor. Unos minutos después el opresivo, solitario y oscuro living se tornó más cálido gracias a la chimenea y a la compañía de su mejor amiga, quien sin embargo no emitía palabra alguna.

"Sigues odiando esta casa, no es verdad?" Preguntó Harry en un susurro.

"Yo… no, eso creo."

"No puedes mentirme Hermione, sólo observa tu rostro."

La chica lo miró fingiendo escandalizarse. Ahora, sin el gorro de lana, Harry notó que su normalmente enmarañado cabello caía dócilmente con bucles sobre sus hombros, posiblemente gracias a alguno de esos hechizos cosméticos que las muchachas tanto utilizaban. .

"No sé qué tiene mi rostro… no ocurre nada, en serio."

"Parece como si estuvieras esperando que algo malo sucediera aquí, en cualquier momento." Dijo Harry unos momentos después. "No te agrada venir aquí, cierto?" Continuó ante el silencio de su amiga, que tenía su vista clavada en la fulgurante pantalla del televisor.

"No." Respondió al fin, entre un suspiro. "Lo siento."

"No es tan malo, sabes? Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse y…"

"Por Merlín Harry, ni a ti te agrada estar aquí dentro." Murmuró la chica interrumpiendo a su amigo. "Ya ni siquiera puedes dormir o descansar aquí dentro. Sigues durmiendo en este sofá porque las habitaciones están arriba… ni siquiera puedes acercarte a las escaleras."

Harry era ahora quien no respondía. El crepitar del fuego se escuchaba por sobre el volumen bajo de la televisión; le pareció extraño que dos magos como ellos, aunque hayan sido criados por sus familias muggles, estuvieran sentados frente a ese aparato producto de la sociedad moderna y tan ajeno al mundo mágico.

"Tú tampoco reflejas mucha alegría." Dijo la chica susurrando, con una media sonrisa.

"Estoy cansado, es todo."

"Sí, lo noté en la clase de práctica de Defensa de hoy a la tarde." Le contestó su amiga, y agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry. "Aunque fue una buena clase!"

Luego de algunos instantes de silencio, Hermione se acomodó y se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, de frente a su amigo; la conocía de memoria, sabía que un interrogatorio estaba al caer.

"Me enteré que fuiste a Grimmauld Place con Ron hace un par de días, y que la mansión está casi destruida."

"Sí."

"Pero igualmente sigues decidido a mudarte de aquí, cierto? Recuerdo que nos lo dijiste a Ginny, a Luna, a Neville y a mí hace algunos días en Hogwarts."

Harry no contestó; no quería reconocer que había estado muy decidido a mudarse a la casa de los Black, pero ya no lo estaba debido al estado en el que la había encontrado.

"Harry, debes mudarte de aquí, donde sea." Dijo Hermione comenzando a desesperarse.

"No me dejarás en paz hasta que me mude, cierto?" Preguntó Harry mirándola de reojo.

"Claro que no, no es sano que sigas viviendo en estas condiciones… sólo mírate!"

"La mansión de los Black está hecha un desastre Hermione! Todo fue destruido, los muebles, los retratos, incluso habitaciones enteras como la de Sirius o la de Regulus! Si los mortífagos utilizaron maldiciones oscuras para derribar paredes entonces ni siquiera se las podrá reconstruir."

Hermione suspiró fastidiada y volvió a sentarse con su mirada hacia la chimenea.

"Sí, cuando huimos de la mansión me imaginé que Yaxley revelaría el secreto a los mortífagos y que la destrozarían en cuanto pudieran. Kreacher fue el que te lo contó?"

"Sí."

"Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Preguntó la muchacha.

"Sobre qué?"

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Sobre mudarte!"

"No lo sé ahora, en parte estoy de mal humor por no saber qué hacer."

"Múdate." Repitió la muchacha en un tono neutro de voz. "Donde sea."

Harry frunció su entrecejo, confundido ante lo irracional de la demanda de su amiga. "No tengo dónde Hermione y lo sabes, por lo menos no por ahora."

"Tienes que irte de aquí." Repitió la muchacha por milésima vez, en un tono neutro. Harry se tragó un bufido de fastidio con sumo esfuerzo.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio su amiga continuó, siempre en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que alguien (o la casa) la escuchara. "Además, si te mudas tu estado de ánimo mejoraría, y… podría verte más seguido."

La última frase fue un susurro, apenas audible por sobre el murmullo de fondo del televisor. Pero caló hondo en Harry.

"Y entonces dime dónde, Hermione."

"Bueno, supongo que no puedes mudarte a tu casa de Francia."

"Hmm… sería un poco… irracional, no es verdad? Es decir, las clases en Hogwarts y las prácticas en el Puddlemere son todas aquí en Inglaterra…"

Hermione sonrió con burla ante el sarcasmo de su amigo.

"No podrías vender alguna de las casas que heredaste, o las dos?"

Harry miró a Hermione, asombrado por la ridícula proposición viniendo de una de las personas más inteligentes que haya conocido jamás.

"No hay forma de que alguien quiera comprar esta casa, no sólo por lo que ocurrió aquí en la planta alta sino porque el Ministerio seguramente no me dejará venderla. Y tampoco creo que pueda vender la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Ya he hablado de esto con Ron hace un par de días."

"Oh, lo olvidaba… casualmente Ron fue a visitarme a Hogwarts, también hace un par de días casualmente." Musitó Hermione.

"Sí, imaginé que iría a verte." Replicó Harry con un retorcijón en su estómago. Recordaba cómo su amigo pelirrojo se había marchado repentinamente de la mansión Black aduciendo que tenía que ir a hacer algo… algo que Harry había adivinado en aquel momento.

"Me encontró mientras esperaba a que se hiciera la hora para mi clase de Runas. Estaba un poco extraño, sabes?"

"Por qué?"

"No lo sé, era como si quisiera volver a ser mi amigo… es decir, somos amigos pero muchas cosas cambiaron desde que dejamos de vernos, no? Quizá quiera que todo vuelva a como estaba antes."

"Una gran táctica de acercamiento." Pensó Harry con el más puro sarcasmo del que disponía.

"Sería un buen cambio en él, para variar, no crees?"

Harry pensó en pedirle que no fuera tan ingenua, y en decirle que Ron seguía queriéndola pero eligió no hablar al respecto; no quería arruinar la noche con Hermione hablando sobre ello. Afortunadamente fue ella quien volvió a la conversación anterior.

"En fin… como decía antes, sólo te queda vender la casa que compraste cuando huiste a Francia…" Agregó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

"Ni en sueños."

"Genial, me daría mucha lástima que te deshicieras de ella." Respondió, aliviada; Harry sabía que ella adoraba la casa del sur de Francia.

"Así que no puedes vender ninguna de ellas. Pero tus padres…"

"Me dejaron una buena cantidad de oro, al igual que Sirius luego de su muerte." Interrumpió Harry adivinando las intenciones de su amiga. "Pero gasté buena parte en la casa de Francia y no necesito seguir acumulando propiedades, ni quiero."

"Además, recuerdo los problemas que tuve para comprarla."

"Qué problemas?" Preguntó la chica, avivando el fuego con su varita ya que hacía un poco más de frío en el living.

"Tuve serios inconvenientes para acceder a mi bóveda y cambiar galleons por libras."

"Eso fue luego de que terminara la guerra? Por qué te sucedió eso?"

Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió. "Nuestra irrupción en la bóveda de los Lestrange… nuestro escape poco convencional en dragón… los duendes que Voldemort asesinó… te suena a algo?"

"Oh, sí, lo recuerdo." Dijo la chica; Harry juraba que si cerraba los ojos podría imaginarse con toda certeza estar allí platicando con Ron en vez de Hermione, y comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

"En fin, un par de duendes intercedieron por mí y dejaron que accediera a mi bóveda… pero los duendes estaban furiosos conmigo, lo noté desde que puse un pie dentro del banco ese día."

"Y todo eso qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"Me declararon cliente no grato, aunque siga siendo el dueño de la bóveda de mis padres y de la de Sirius. Creo que me las veré negras con cualquier trámite que deba volver a realizar a través de Gringott´s."

Hermione sonrió con ganas, y poniendo una mano sobre la pierna derecha de Harry dijo: "No fue sólo por nuestra irrupción en el banco."

"Ah no?"

La chica volvió a sonreír; tenía su vista perdida como si estuviera inmersa en sus recuerdos. "Gryphook no obtuvo la espada de Gryffindor después de todo… o la tuvo unos días, pero acaso no recuerdas que Neville la utilizó para matar a la serpiente de Riddle?"

Harry asintió.

"Al día de hoy la espada está bien guardada en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, fuera de la vista de todos. Si Gryphook consideraba que había sido hecha por duendes entonces debe haber concluido que se la robaste de alguna forma y no cumpliste con tu parte del trato."

"Entonces peor aún…"

"El dragón, la espada, la bóveda de los Lestrange, los duendes asesinados, todo eso sin contar que pudimos lograr engañarlos… honestamente Harry, no sé cómo has hecho para entrar a tu bóveda ahora que lo pienso."

Ambos rieron con ganas mientras Harry convocaba un par de cervezas de manteca con su varita; las botellas volaron desde la cocina y se depositaron en sus manos; le dio una a Hermione, quien luego de un largo trago lo besó en la boca sin aviso previo. Fascinado y sorprendido, Harry se dejó llevar por la situación y comenzó a sentir fuego dentro suyo mientras se besaban, pero de pronto Hermione separó su boca de la de él y alejó su rostro; la mirada pícara y penetrante de su amiga le hizo acelerar el corazón.

"Hogwarts."

Harry apenas escuchó el susurro de su amiga por entre los sonidos de la televisión y de la chimenea, y frunció su ceño al no comprender.

"Hogwarts." Repitió la muchacha, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre la pierna derecha de Harry; éste empero seguía sin entender a qué venía el nombre del colegio de magia.

"Qué sucede con Hogwarts?"

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, pero lejos de exasperarse acercó su rostro un poco más al de su amigo y volvió a susurrar; sabía que a Harry le gustaba mucho eso. "De qué estábamos hablando?"

Harry acarició el rostro de su amiga con su mano y la besó. "De… no recuerdo…" Dijo también en un susurro; era verdad puesto que su mente ya había perdido todo contacto con la realidad y se hallaba en un extraño y placentero estado de excitación y familiaridad.

"Hablábamos de que tienes que mudarte de aquí." Murmuró la chica como pudo, entre besos. Estaba tan sonrojada y compenetrada como Harry.

"Ahá…"

La chica tomó el rostro de su amigo con sus dos manos y lo miró intensamente, como si quisiera transmitirle sus ideas a través de la mirada.

"Hogwarts Harry! Puedes establecerte en el castillo mientras resuelves dónde mudarte!"

El muchacho seguía con su mente fija en seguir con los besos, pero la idea de su amiga consiguió penetrar su cerebro y sacudirlo un poco. "Hogwarts? No quiero… mudarme a Hogwarts."

O sí quería? Quería vivir solo y en paz, no podría soportar la presión de personas o alumnos que lo miraran o admiraran todo el tiempo, o cruzarse con gente o profesores continuamente... pero la sólo idea de poder ver a su amiga del alma todos los días como cuando eran alumnos…

"Por supuesto que no, Harry. Te conozco y sé que jamás te mudarías a un lugar repleto de magos y brujas que además de todo te veneran y te idolatran, pero sería sólo temporal, hasta que puedas decidirte. Qué dices?"

Harry pensaba como podía, con su mente buscando ventajas y desventajas sobre vivir allí por un tiempo. Pero sus rostros seguían muy cerca uno del otro y aunque ya no se besaban, no dejaban de mirarse; tenía que reconocer que adoraba a Hermione y la encontraba atractiva… y a la luz de la chimenea su figura hacía que sintiera mariposas en su estómago, y enormes deseos de no dejar que se fuera nunca más de su lado. En esas condiciones Harry no podía pensar con claridad, ni concentrarse en esa solución alternativa.

"Yo… lo tendré en cuenta Hermione, no había pensado en esa posibilidad." Murmuró no muy convencido de lo que decía, justo antes de que Hermione le estampara otro beso. Esta vez la chica fue más allá y se tiró encima de Harry, y terminaron acostados en el mismo sofá, uno sobre el otro… hasta que un ruido sonó casi sobre sus cabezas y los estremeció. El sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que saltaran del sillón, y apenas un par de segundos después los dos amigos blandían sus varitas encendidas hacia el resto de la planta baja, iluminando los rincones en penumbra de la casa con sus corazones acelerados por el pánico.

"Qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé, creo que nada." Susurró Harry intentando calmar a Hermione.

"Nada? Fue como un golpe! Hay algo…o alguien en el piso de arriba!"

"Contrólate quieres?"

"Que me controle? Casi me muero de un infarto!"

Los dos amigos aún seguían apuntando sus varitas hacia el resto de la casa nerviosamente. Sus luces iluminaban pobremente la oscuridad y proyectaban sombras que aparecían y desaparecían contra el piso y las paredes, haciendo la oscura casa más tenebrosa todavía. La mente de Harry aún zumbaba del susto pero ya comenzaba a calmarse y a recuperar la razón.

"Vino de arriba."

"Eso ya lo sé!" Le murmuró entre dientes Hermione, visiblemente molesta; el muchacho notó como su amiga había fijado la luz de su varita en dirección hacia las escaleras, como si estuviera esperando que alguien bajara por allí.

"Recuerda que gran parte de la habitación del piso superior está semidestruido, y falta parte del techo… siempre escucho ruidos provenientes de arriba." Explicó Harry con un tono de tranquilidad forzada en su voz.

Hermione miró a Harry; aún en la oscuridad pudo sentir la mirada que lo penetraba. "Necesito salir de aquí."

"No hay nadie arriba, Hermione! Sé que odias esta casa pero…"

"Vamos por una cerveza o por algo más fuerte, supongo que la taberna del pueblo está abierta o no?" Interrumpió la muchacha acomodándose su ropa. "Además me gustaría ir a visitar el cementerio, recuerdas? Quisiera ver las tumbas de los otros dos hermanos Peverell que descubriste hace unos días."

Hermione hablaba tan rápido que apenas pudo comprenderla, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por salir de allí. Desilusionado por lo que pudo haber pasado y que por culpa de los ruidos de la casa no ocurriría, Harry también se acomodó un poco y tomando sus abrigos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. Miró de reojo la escalera que llevaba hacia el piso de arriba y por primera vez desde que se había mudado a la casa sintió la necesidad de subir. Nunca lo había hecho pero la cantidad de ruidos que provenían de allí parecía ir en aumento y debía descubrir a qué se debían; seguramente se trataba trozos de mampostería que se desprendían por la falta de mantenimiento del piso superior… o eso quería creer él.

Sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Hermione, ya enfundada en su enorme abrigo y su colorido gorro de lana, para luego salir él, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada a las escaleras y contenerse de efectuar un rápido _homenum revelio_ dirigido al piso superior.

*****HP*****

"Oh que bien, un poco de aire fresco!"

Un par de horas después, Harry sonrió ante la exclamación de Hermione apenas salieron de la única taberna abierta a esas horas de la noche. Era además el único sitio del Valle de Godric en el que los lugareños podían divertirse o emborracharse; y como era un viernes a la noche el lugar estaba realmente atestado de gente. La atmósfera de la taberna, aunque alegre, estaba viciada por los olores de la cerveza y el humo de los cigarrillos.

El aire frío los envolvió y los atravesó, pero aún así era un alivio. Tenían los olores impregnados en sus abrigos y sus oídos zumbaban un poco debido al alto volumen de la música. El contraste entre el interior de la taberna y el pequeño y silencioso centro del pueblo era increíble.

"Shhhh!" Chitó Hermione, llevándose un dedo a sus labios. Su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y su mirada avispada delataban el estado de casi ebriedad de la muchacha.

"No dije nada!" Protestó Harry, quien no se hallaba mejor que su amiga.

"Shhhh! Cállate quieres? Escucha!"

Harry la miró extrañado, y le hubiera parecido demente si no fuera por los tequilas que habían tomado. "Está bien." Le dijo, abrazándola y fingiendo escuchar.

"Escuchas?"

"Hmm… no, nada."

"Escucha el silencio Harry, el silencio!" Se quejó la muchacha, envuelta en una nube de vapor proveniente de su aliento; pese al tequila el frío se sentía igualmente.

El pueblo lucía desierto y oscuro, sólo iluminado por algunos pocos faroles. Estaban parados en la acera de la taberna, mirando hacia la pequeña plazoleta de la estatua que se transformaba ante los ojos de los magos y brujas, y la tranquilidad reinante era absoluta, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada espantoso en el pueblo o como si no hubiera sido visitado dos veces por el hechicero más malvado y oscuro de la historia.

"Me zumban los oídos, lo siento."

"A mí también." Murmuró ella, estallando en una risa contenida y sin motivo aparente. "Pero el silencio de este pueblo es maravilloso Harry, no sé por qué quieres mudarte de aquí!"

"Qué dices? Has sido la primera en insistir en que me fuera de aquí!"

"No, dije que te fueras de esa casa… de los mil… demonios!" Replicó Hermione mientras golpeteaba con su dedo índice a Harry en el pecho. "No tienes por qué irte del Valle de Godric!"

"Dijiste que pase unos días en Hogwarts hasta que decida dónde viviré!" Le retrucó Harry entre exasperado y divertido.

"Oh es verdad!" Respondió la chica, abriendo sus ojos como si recién lo recordara. "Pues entonces vete de este maldito y silencioso pueblo Harry, hazme caso!"

El muchacho puso sus ojos en blanco y decidió que el tequila estaba hablando por su amiga, especialmente cuando al terminar la frase rió de nuevo y patinó; por suerte para ella Harry la sostuvo entre sus brazos y pudo tomarla para evitar un papelón.

"Quédate quieta Hermione, o terminarás sentada en la acera."

"Estoy bien, no te… preocupes. Un momento, creía que me abrazabas porque me quieres, no porque me crees ebria!"

Harry sonrió abochornado. "En tu estado…"

Hermione le propinó un golpe en el brazo, haciéndose la ofendida. "Tú no estás en mejor estado que yo, niño-que-sobrevivió!"

"Claro que sí, insoportable sabelotodo!" Le contestó, recibiendo otro golpe en el brazo.

"Claro que no! Miren todos al héroe del mundo mágico, está ebrio! Tiene su cabello revuelto y sus gafas torcidas de los ebrio que está!" Clamó la muchacha abriendo sus brazos y levantándolos hacia arriba.

"Baja la voz!" Le murmuró avergonzado Harry, quien sin pensarlo rodeó la cintura de su amiga con sus brazos y la abrazó acercándola hacia él. La chica dejó de hablar automáticamente y cuando la besó la calidez de su boca y de su cuerpo lo inundó y volvió a sentir el amor y la conexión entre ambos. Podían estar allí horas besándose y acariciándose, pero la puerta de la taberna se abrió de golpe y la música invadió sus oídos momentáneamente hasta que se volvió a cerrar. Dos hombres habían salido y se habían largado a caminar en zigzag por una de las calles que desembocaban en la plazoleta, riendo y hablando en voz alta. Al mirarlos, Hermione casi no pudo aguantar la risa.

"Ven, vamos!" Le dijo a su amigo repentinamente, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo detrás de ella.

"Adónde?"

"Al cementerio, acaso no te he dicho que quiero ver esas tumbas que descubriste hace unos días?"

"A esta hora de la madrugada?"

"Sí!" Le contestó ella.

"No creo que sea buena idea, es muy tarde"

"O muy temprano, dependiendo de cómo lo mires." Le respondió ella, mirándolo y guiñándole un ojo. "A no ser que te dé miedo visitar el cementerio a estas horas."

"No me da miedo!" Protestó Harry, asombrado por el efecto del tequila en su normalmente seria y estudiosa amiga.

"Harry Potter tiene miedo, Harry Potter tiene miedo…" Comenzó a canturrear Hermione mientras caminaba unos pasos por delante de Harry, quien consideró sacar su varita y echarle un encantamiento de lengua enrollada… si supiera cómo hacerlo.

Mientras cruzaban la calle Harry observó la iglesia de grandes piedras grises; a esa hora de la noche parecía abandonada y fundirse con el paisaje en penumbras de sus alrededores; sus vitraux de colores no brillaban, por lo que el cementerio que yacía a su lado parecía un poco más tenebroso aún… y sus altos árboles sin hojas y de ramas enmarañadas no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Hermione posó su mano en la antigua y herrumbrosa verja de hierro y la abrió, intentando que rechinara lo menos posible.

"Oops… Deja-vú." Murmuró la muchacha aguantando otra ligera risita, dejando salir una gran cantidad de vapor saliendo de su boca. En cuanto traspuso la verja siguió caminando pero sus pasos se tornaron dubitativos, hasta que dejó de caminar. "Qué sucedió aquí?"

"A qué te refieres?" Le contestó Harry en cuanto la alcanzó.

"No lo sé." Dijo ella, con su ceño fruncido. Su mirada ya no irradiaba alegría pero sí confusión.

"Recordaba la verja, y su sonido, pero al mirar el cementerio… lo recordaba todo muy distinto."

"Ven, sigamos. La tumba de Ignotus está por allá." Dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano y reanudando la marcha. Siguieron caminando lentamente por el desgastado sendero principal, iluminados lánguidamente por una luna que se empecinaba en ocultarse detrás de las nubes. La última vez que había estado allí había ido solo y sintiéndose sobrecogido en todo momento; creyó que si hubiera estado acompañado se hubiera sentido menos aterrado, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado. Definitivamente no le gustaban los cementerios.

Pasaron cerca de la tumba de uno de los Abbot y Harry se adentró entre las tumbas de la derecha del sendero, pero Hermione lo detuvo ya que aún estaban tomados de la mano.

"La tumba de Ignotus estaba del otro lado del sendero, cerca de la de Ariana. Lo recuerdo bien." Dijo con seriedad.

"He venido aquí hace poco días, estoy seguro que la tumba está por allá." Contestó el muchacho señalando hacia donde iba. Sin embargo el ímpetu de Hermione pudo más y tomando fuertemente de la mano a Harry lo arrastró hacia la dirección que ella consideraba correcta; varios minutos después la muchacha se plantó desquiciada por no poder dar con la lápida de Ignotus.

"No lo comprendo, recuerdo perfectamente que estaba muy cerca de la tumba de la hermana de Dumbledore." Protestó, señalando la lápida de Ariana a escasos metros de donde estaban. De pronto un arbusto que se hallaba cerca crujió, asustando a los dos amigos; éstos apuntaron sus varitas hacia allí iluminándolo.

"Otro gato?" Susurró Hermione con aprensión y sarcasmo.

"Seguramente, qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?"

"Detesto este lugar, busquemos por donde dices que está esa maldita tumba." Opinó la chica; los efectos del tequila parecían haber desaparecido en ella. Un par de minutos después y para su disgusto Harry se arrodillaba frente a la antigua y maltrecha lápida de Ignotus Peverell.

"Imposible, esta tumba no estaba aquí."

"Claro, quizá alguien haya cambiado de lugar todas las tumbas desde la última vez que vinimos al cementerio." Murmuró Harry con cinismo, enfocando la luz de la varita en las casi ilegibles inscripciones; lejos de conformarse, la chica caminaba de aquí para allá, pensativa.

"Muy gracioso, realmente muy gracioso."

"Tranquilízate quieres? Ven, acércate."

"No, ésta ya la vi. Llévame a las otras dos tumbas, quiero verlas."

Bufando, Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar por uno de los senderos que se alejaban cuando se percató de algo.

"No lo recuerdo…"

"Qué cosa?"

"Dónde están las otras dos tumbas."

"Cómo es posible? Viniste aquí hace sólo unos pocos días!"

Otro crujido por detrás de ellos los hizo saltar en el aire y nuevamente apuntaron sus varitas hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, pero no vieron nada. El corazón de Harry golpeaba su pecho como si fuera a salírsele y se juraba que esta vez no había podido ser un gato.

"Por Merlín Harry, te juro que haré estallar por el aire al próximo arbusto o árbol que nos asuste con un hechizo explosivo!" Se quejó la chica con voz temblorosa, y agregó algunos segundos después un poco más calmada y avergonzada: "Bueno, no haría tal cosa, tú lo sabes, pero quisiera asegurarme de que nadie nos está siguiendo."

"_Homenum Revelio_." Murmuró a continuación. Cuando nada ocurrió, suspiró aliviada largando más vapor al frío de la noche; Harry sonrió nerviosamente.

"Pensabas revelar presencia humana aquí en el cementerio a estas horas de la madrugada?"

"Pues… sí, algún muggle o algún mago o bruja. Qué otra cosa podría ser?"

"No lo sé, fantasmas quizá. No sería extraño, los lugareños dicen que este cementerio está embrujado." Opinó Harry, provocando una mirada de susto en su amiga y un apretón muy fuerte de su mano.

"Mejor apurémonos quieres? A esta altura creo que preferiría estar dentro de la casa de tus padres."

Retomaron la búsqueda y durante varios minutos recorrieron los mal marcados senderos que se adentraban entre las tumbas y mausoleos. Algunos pasajes estaban tan poco marcados y descuidados que parecía que nadie caminaba nunca por allí; Harry notó cómo a medida que se alejaban cada vez más las tumbas eran más y más antiguas.

Finalmente se detuvieron cansados, congelados y fastidiados.

"Es inútil, nunca las ubicaremos."

"Es posible que hayas soñado con haberlas visto?"

"No."

"Por qué no? Llegamos hasta los confines del cementerio y no hay rastros de las tumbas de Antioch y Cadmus."

"Porque recuerdo perfectamente las tumbas y sus detalles… pero no logro recordar cómo demonios llegué a ellas."

"Sólo recuerdo vagamente caminar por entre las tumbas, y dar con ellas sin tener que haberlas buscado. Es extraño." Concluyó Harry.

"Dime que no estás lo suficientemente ebrio como para inventar estupideces."

"No Hermione!" Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bien, de acuerdo! Volvamos a la tumba de Ignotus y trata de recordar qué hiciste desde allí. No quisiera irme sin poder encontrarlas... creo que no volveré aquí de nuevo." Dijo ella, largándose a caminar desandando el camino hacia la tumba del ancestro de Harry. Una vez allí intentó recordar cada detalle de su última visita.

"Recuerdo que estaba muy sucia y cubierta de tierra."

Escucharon una lechuza a lo lejos, al tiempo que ambos se agachaban para verla mejor.

"Sí, está más presentable que cuando vinimos los dos, aunque las inscripciones son apenas reconocibles."

Los dos amigos murmuraban en un tono casi inaudible, quizá porque ambos seguían nerviosos y aprensivos o quizá porque inconscientemente esperaban escuchar más sonidos extraños a su alrededor.

"Es cierto, esta tumba debe tener siglos. Tuve que pasar mi dedo por la lápida para comprobar que es un símbolo… un triángulo."

En cuanto Harry recorrió el símbolo con la yema de sus dedos una certeza brotó de él, y sin dudarlo se levantó y se largó a caminar por entre las tumbas; Hermione lo siguió sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

"Harry! Detente! Qué estás haciendo?"

Pero el muchacho no le contestó, no quería perder esa vaga y extraña sensación que también había sentido la vez anterior, y prosiguió su marcha hasta que algunos minutos después llegaron a los límites del cementerio, en donde las lápidas eran tan antiguas que algunas yacían tiradas en el piso o semidestruidas. Finalmente se internó fuera del sendero y llegó a un pequeño y maltrecho mausoleo cuya altura no alcanzaba a su cintura.

"Ya hemos estado aquí Harry, y esta tumba no estaba, puedo jurarlo!" Vociferó Hermione en cuanto lo alcanzó, entre indignada y preocupada.

Harry se agachó cerca del frente de la misma, construida en mármol que en sus tiempos podría haber sido de un blanco resplandeciente pero ahora lucía desgastado y oscuro; volvió a distinguir un par de sectores rotos, como si alguien hubiera querido romperla o abrirla.

"Harry?"

El chico notó a su amiga más preocupada aún, arrodillándose a su lado. Harry seguía sin responderle, intentando recrear lo sucedido la noche que visitó solo el cementerio; temía que al hablar podría distraerse y perder esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo y su mente, y volvió a pasar sus manos por el símbolo grabado en la piedra, por debajo del nombre del dueño de la tumba.

"Antioch." Murmuró Hermione con un dejo de incredulidad.

Era incluso menos visible que el triángulo de la lápida de Ignotus, y tuvo que esforzarse un poco para distinguir con sus dedos el símbolo de la vara vertical, correspondiente a la Varita de la Muerte… y fue en ese momento cuando nuevamente sintió nuevamente la certeza de lo que ocurría y de lo que debía hacer.

Hermione ya no le hablaba ya que se había dado cuenta de que era inútil; sólo atinaba a seguirle los pasos a través del cementerio esperando que su amigo pudiera encontrar la última tumba. Un largo trecho después llegaron al sitio que buscaban: una lápida que yacía fuera de su lugar tirada sobre el suelo a los pies de una pequeña elevación del terreno.

Esta vez ambos se acercaron para verla mejor, iluminándola con sus varitas y proyectando sombras siniestras por doquier. Hermione parecía haber olvidado sus nervios y su preocupación por Harry, y se abalanzó sobre ella con avidez sacudiéndola un poco con su mano.

"Cadmus… no se distingue el apellido, pero obviamente se trata del restante Peverell." Murmuró extasiada por el descubrimiento.

"Estaba seguro que no lo había soñado." Dijo finalmente, después de un largo rato sin abrir la boca. "Aunque sigo sin comprender cómo demonios las pudimos encontrar."

Hermione lo miró consternada y con su entrecejo fruncido. "De qué hablas? Acaso no sabías lo que estabas haciendo?"

"Pues… creo que no."

"Harry, ya hemos estado aquí también y te aseguro que no había ninguna lápida tirada en la tierra! Cómo es posible que no hayamos visto aquel mausoleo, o esta lápida? Cómo es posible que no hayas sabido lo que hacías, si te he seguido por todo el camino? Has estado caminado minutos enteros sin vacilar ni detenerte!"

"No lo sé Hermione, vale?"

La muchacha suspiró del fastidio y se concentró en la lápida. Estaba más maltrecha que las anteriores y era bastante parecida a la de Ignotus; daba la impresión de que nadie jamás había visitado esa tumba en siglos.

"Quizá… todo esto funcione si alguien toca los símbolos…" Dijo en un susurro, recorriendo con sus dedos enguantados el círculo tallado en la piedra. Pero nada ocurrió.

"Qué haces?" Preguntó Harry.

"Lo mismo que tú hiciste."

"Yo hice eso?"

"Sí, tocaste la vara vertical y el triángulo de las otras lápidas con tus dedos… espera un segundo, tampoco recuerdas haber hecho eso?"

"Creo que sí, no sé." Contestó parcamente; se sentía estúpido frente a Hermione al no poder recordar bien lo ocurrido.

"Quizá estabas en alguna clase de trance…" Dijo Hermione, pensando en voz alta. "O quizá se supone que no cualquiera debe tocar los símbolos…"

Harry la miró, y la cruzar miradas comprendió lo que su amiga quería decir al instante. Sin saber a qué atenerse, tomó coraje (debía reconocer que sentía una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo ante tan extraña situación) y posó sus dedos sobre el círculo, recorriendo su difuso contorno; lo hizo varias veces pero esta vez no sintió absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera había terminado de suspirar aliviado cuando una sensación de intenso frío los atravesó y los hizo estremecer; el vapor de aire de sus alientos se tornó más espeso aún y por un breve instante la idea de los dementores atravesó la mente de Harry. Súbitamente escucharon un murmullo, un eco de una voz por detrás de ellos que los aterrorizó. Arrodillados como estaban, se dieron vuelta espantados y la visión que recibieron los hizo caer sentados sobre el frío suelo de tierra, con sus ojos abiertos del miedo y de la sorpresa ante la aparición.

Harry distinguió una forma etérea a escasos metros de ellos, que flotaba lánguidamente sobre el suelo como un fantasma, aunque menos visible que los que conocía del castillo de Hogwarts. El pánico se apoderó de ambos y no atinaban a decir palabra alguna; su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento ante la fantasmagórica figura, y al arriesgar una mirada de reojo a su amiga notó que estaba igual de aterrada que él.

"Qué… diablos…"

La voz de Hermione fue apenas audible ya que fue tapada por un nuevo eco de voz que erizó la piel de Harry. Pese al espanto que sentía pudo distinguir algunas palabras en latín que parecían brotar dentro de su cabeza, como si fueran sonidos provenientes de tiempos lejanos, ajenos al actual. Los dos seguían petrificados y sentados en el suelo, congelados por el frío pero al ir diluyéndose el estupor de la sorpresa en su mente, Harry pudo distinguir que tenía una larga cabellera y una clase de túnica; era una imagen que parecía desgastada, muy antigua. Su lejana voz sonó nuevamente y su brillo, tan pálido que casi no iluminaba nada a su alrededor, fue apagándose; finalmente el espectro desapareció, al igual que el intenso frío que sintieron.

*****HP*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

**Capitulo 5**

Harry y Hermione no podían moverse; aún seguían sentados en la tierra casi sobre la lápida de Cadmus Peverell, con el miedo dibujado en sus rostros y petrificados ante la sorpresiva aparición. Lejos del aspecto familiar de la mayor parte de los fantasmas de Hogwarts, éste lo había aterrado quizá en parte porque su figura y su rostro apenas eran discernibles pero escalofriante, o quizá por esa lejana voz que parecía retumbar y producir eco dentro de su propio cerebro. Harry se preguntó si éste era uno de los fantasmas que los habitantes muggles del Valle de Godric habían visto rondando el cementerio.

"Ya se fue." Susurró muy bajo Hermione, con su voz temblorosa.

"Creo que sí."

"Larguémonos de aquí."

Harry acató la orden de su amiga sin titubear ya que estaba completamente de acuerdo. Se levantaron con mucho esfuerzo (el muchacho sintió que sus piernas estaban entumecidas por el frío) y sin decir palabra alguna se marcharon de ahí luego de que Harry le dedicara una última mirada nerviosa a la antigua lápida.

"Qué fue eso Hermione?" Preguntó cuando ya se habían alejado lo bastante como para sentirse un poco más seguro.

"Un fantasma Harry!" Le espetó ella al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras caminaban rápidamente por uno de los senderos. "Y no uno muy amable!"

"Ya sé que era un fantasma Hermione, pero creo que está relacionado con la tumba de Cadmus."

"Vaya, que perspicaz!"

"Hey, estás enfadada?" Le reprochó Harry. "Detente Hermione, no necesitamos seguir huyendo, ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la tumba!"

La chica se detuvo y volvió sus pasos hasta ponerse muy cerca de Harry; su rostro aún reflejaba el susto que habían pasado y estaba agitada, no sólo por a huida.

"No estoy enfadada Harry, pero por Merlín, cómo te las arreglas para estar siempre metiéndote en líos?"

"Yo? Qué tengo que ver con todo esto?"

Hermione abrió la boca exasperada pero aparentemente no pudo encontrar las palabras justas para la ocasión; rió como una loca y su risa resonó por todo el silencioso y lúgubre cementerio. Harry notó que estaban casi a la altura de las tumbas de la madre y la hermana de Dumbledore, no muy lejos de la verja de hierro de la entrada.

"Estás bromeando cierto?"

"No, no bromeo!" Protestó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

"No te diste cuenta de que ese… ese… fantasma… o lo que fuera que haya sido se apareció cuando tú tocaste el símbolo circular? Yo toqué la lápida, la sacudí, la limpié y no sucedió nada!"

El muchacho no pudo contestarle ya que a él también le parecía cualquier cosa menos una casualidad; sin embargo estaba empecinado en no dar el brazo a torcer. "Bueno y qué? Quizá ese fantasma apareció allí porque soy un descendiente de Ignotus, pero cuál es el problema? Fue sólo un fantasma, y hemos visto cosas peores!"

"Honestamente Harry, acaso no has escuchado lo que esa voz dijo?" Le respondió su amiga fastidiándose.

"Sí pero era en latín, sólo pude reconocer algunas pocas palabras!"

"Baja la voz por favor, alguien puede escucharnos!" Le recriminó a su amigo, quien comenzaba a levantar temperatura al igual que ella. "Ese fantasma no se apareció allí sólo porque eres descendiente de Ignotus sino porque de alguna forma sabe que destruiste la Varita de la Muerte!"

"Y cómo demonios pueden saber eso? Sólo son… fantasmas! Un momento, comprendiste lo que dijo? Desde cuándo sabes latín?" Le preguntó Harry.

"Me enseñaban latín en mi escuela, antes de enterarme que era una bruja; además gran parte de los hechizos y encantamientos son en latín, lo mismo que muchos libros que he leído." Aclaró la muchacha a modo de reproche, y prosiguió. "_quoniam vos pessum virga fatum, volo vestrum mors mortis_…"

Harry se quedó mirándola con impaciencia, y le hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

"_Tú has destruido la Vara del Destino, yo ansío tu muerte_." Murmuró Hermione. "Eso fue lo que dijo, entre otras cosas que no pude comprender… significa que sabe lo de la Varita de la Muerte."

Al escuchar eso, el muchacho de la cicatriz se dio vuelta nervioso, mirando en dirección a la tumba de Cadmus. Ahora el silencioso cementerio le parecía más tenebroso que antes, pero sin embargo se esforzó en recobrar el sentido común.

"Es sólo una maldición de hace siglos…"

"Oh, es sólo una maldición de hace siglos? Y por qué tus… antepasados… creen que aún eres el Amo de la Muerte?"

"Qué dices?"

"_Magister pro mors mortis_! Lo escuché claramente Harry!"

"Es imposible y tú lo sabes! La Varita está destruida, y la Piedra de la Resurrección perdida! No puedo seguir siendo el…" Clamó Harry alarmado.

"Perdida? No lo creo! _Operor non attero calculus, mors mortis statim vos invenio successio Peverell_." Continuó la muchacha interrumpiendo la justificación de su amigo. "Significa algo así como que _no destruyas la Piedra, la muerte inmediatamente tú hallarás, descendiente Peverell_."

Hermione lo miró fijamente, asesinándolo con su vista. "Has estado pensando en recuperar o destruir esa maldita piedra, cierto?"

"Yo? No!" Se defendió Harry, aunque un cúmulo de dudas brotó de su interior. Lo había considerado varias veces en las últimas semanas pero no podía explicarse cómo un decrépito y secular fantasma podía haber sabido eso; se sentía incómodo ante la mirada exhaustiva de Hermione, y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

"Me estás mintiendo" Susurró ella, a modo de aseveración.

"No es cierto!" Le contestó, aunque sabía que nunca podía mentirle a su amiga sin ser descubierto; se sintió humillado y desnudo. "A quién le crees, a mí o a ese fantasma?"

"Uhh difícil, déjame ver… conociéndote como te conozco, y te aseguro que te conozco como nadie… pues le creo al fantasma de Cadmus!"

Harry abrió la boca para seguir defendiéndose pero la cerró. Si algo había aprendido desde que conocía a su amiga era que siempre terminaba pillándolo.

"Lo he estado pensando, vale? Pero eran sólo… pensamientos… de ahí a hacerlo hay un largo trecho." Intentó justificarse Harry; habría querido mantener el asunto en secreto pero había sido delatado por un estúpido fantasma, y eso lo ponía furioso.

"De alguna forma has activado esa maldición tocando los símbolos de las Reliquias de la Muerte grabadas en las lápidas, y así supieron tus _verdaderas_ intenciones! Me habías prometido que jamás, nunca jamás buscarías esa piedra de los mil demonios!" Le cuestionó Hermione, visiblemente molesta y golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho de Harry.

"Ya cálmate quieres? Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en destruir la Varita de la Muerte!"

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, no intentes desviar mi atención! Querías una vida tranquila y lejos de los problemas pero resulta que ahora quieres recuperar la piedra!"

"No la quiero recuperar Hermione, sólo estuve pensando en destruirla y terminar con las Reliquias de la Muerte." Dijo Harry bajando la voz para contenerse.

"Sé cómo funciona tu mente, Harry Potter!" Dijo a su vez su amiga apenas conteniéndose de no gritarle y apoyando su dedo índice con fuerza en el pecho de Harry. "Eres tan obstinado como para querer ir a buscar esa piedra que altera a los muertos y los trae a la vida nuevamente!"

Harry tomó aire para darse algunos instantes; conocía muy bien el temor de su amiga sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con la muerte o con las personas muertas, pero ella nunca la había utilizado y no sabía cómo funcionaba realmente.

"La Piedra de la Resurrección no hace eso, sólo los recrea en tu mente."

Hermione continuaba mirándolo fijamente, cuyos ojos reflejaban ira y un dejo de decepción que intranquilizó enormemente a Harry.

"Quieres utilizarla para recrear a tus padres nuevamente, y luego destruirla."

Harry clavó su vista en el suelo del cementerio, atrapado sin salida ante la lógica de su amiga. Ella ya no gritaba pero su tono de voz lo preocupó.

"Ni siquiera sé su exacta ubicación; tú borraste ese recuerdo de mi mente."

"Sí, lo recuerdo, pero ya sabes que ese fragmento de memoria se halla en un frasco de vidrio, dentro de un aparador encantado en la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts."

"Si la recuperamos y la destruimos, podríamos poner fin a las Reliquias de la Muerte."

"Y luego que sigue, tu capa? Destruirías tu capa de invisibilidad?" Retrucó la chica con cinismo.

"No! La capa no es peligrosa, siempre la tuve en mi poder y es la única Reliquia que no causa problemas. Hermione, piensa en todos los magos y brujas que han perdido la vida por culpa de querer hacerse de las Reliquias, y en todos los que las buscarán en el futuro. Grindewald ansiaba tenerlas, Voldemort tuvo dos de ellas aunque nunca lo supo… y ya has olvidado a ese hechicero oscuro que nos persiguió por Irlanda? Él sabía sobre las Reliquias, las buscaba!"

"La Varita del Destino ha sido destruida, Harry! Ya no hay más Reliquias! Y deja esa Piedra en paz por favor! Está perdida y nadie…"

"Debemos evitar que otros magos o brujas la encuentren y la obtengan, acaso no lo puedes ver? En especial si terminan creyendo que con ella pueden realmente volver a las personas a la vida!"

Hermione lanzó un gruñido de fastidio al aire y vociferó: "Debemos? Nosotros debemos? El fantasma de Cadmus dijo que si destruías la Piedra morirías, acaso no lo puedes ver tú? Ya has olvidado todas las maldiciones antiguas por las que hemos pasado?"

De pronto escucharon un movimiento en un pequeño arbusto cercano, y un crujido. Desquiciada y fuera de sí, Hermione se dio vuelta y le lanzó un hechizo explosivo que lo pulverizó en el momento, arrojando pequeñas ramitas por doquier.

"Haz lo que quieras Harry, ya no me importa!" Le gritó mientras se marchaba furiosa hacia la verja de la entrada del cementerio. "No quiero participar de esto!"

Algunos instantes después Harry escuchó el rechinar de la verja cerrándose tras Hermione; sabía que el enfado de su amiga duraría días y cerró sus ojos en medio de un tremendo fastidio. La avanzada noche estaba cada vez más fría, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, y decidió volver a la casa de sus padres… cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en ese cementerio de los mil demonios.

*****HP*****

Un par de horas después la noche se volvió más fría aún. No faltaba mucho para que el otoño dejara su paso al invierno, pero sin embargo daba la impresión de que hacía más frío que lo acostumbrado para esa época. Muy pronto las callejuelas del Valle de Godric se cubrirían de nieve y eso a Harry no le causaba ninguna gracia. Pensaba que para cuando la nieve llegara al pueblo ya tendría que haberse mudado a otro lugar, pero sin embargo allí estaba todavía, recostado sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos del oscuro living de la casa de sus padres… de su casa.

La noche, que había comenzado con la visita de Hermione había derivado en su incursión al cementerio y a la aparición del amenazante fantasma de Cadmus Peverell (o eso creyeron ellos por lo menos). Las horas pasaban y él seguía despierto, con su mente divagando y su cuerpo cansado como nunca antes. No tenía idea de qué hora era pero calculaba que no faltaba mucho para que los primeros rayos del tibio sol asomaran por el horizonte; de cualquier forma no había caso: no podía dormir.

"Necesito dormir." Le dijo vagamente su mente, perdida entre pensamientos relacionados con el enojo de Hermione, la Piedra, el fantasma, la mudanza que no se concretaba y el partido del Puddlemere del próximo domingo contra las Arpías, en el que sería nuevamente reserva del buscador titular.

"Creo que aceptaré esa poción de los mil demonios que Madam Pompfrey me ofreció varias veces."

Harry había rechazado la ayuda de la enfermera de Hogwarts lo más educadamente posible algunas veces, en sus visitas de los miércoles al castillo para dar las clases de práctica de DCAO, sólo por su horrible sabor. Pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente desquiciado y alienado por el cansancio como para soportarla y poder finalmente dormir un poco.

Sí, se dijo a si mismo. Iría ese mismo día sábado al castillo a pedirle a Poppy (como ella insistía que la llamara) a que le prepare un poco de esa poción. Se convenció a sí mismo de que era lo mejor y así pudo relajarse un poco. Quizá ahora podría cerrar los ojos y dormir algunas cuantas horas.

O no?

Aún con sus ojos cerrados Harry frunció su entrecejo. El living estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminado por el pequeño fuego que todavía persistía en la chimenea. Ni siquiera el soporífero crepitar del fuego encendido lo ayudaba a dormir, y menos ahora que se preguntaba si era esa la verdadera razón por la que quería ir a Hogwarts ese mismo sábado.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo sin realmente "ver", preocupado.

"Tengo que recuperar el atraso de la preparación de mis clases de DCAO, y debería descansar para el partido de este domingo. Por qué me convencí tan rápido a mi mismo para ir hasta el castillo? Seguramente perderé bastante tiempo allí, me cruzaré con profesores o alumnos, tendré que hablar con algunos de ellos…" Pensó Harry, ahora confundido.

"Por qué quiero ir realmente a Hogwarts?"

Por su mente discurrían imágenes vagas y rápidas del bosque, de la piedra, incluso del despacho de la directora y del retrato de Dumbledore, pero la figura de Madame Pomfrey con un pequeño frasco repleto de poción para dormir fue lo suficientemente tentadora y se calmó. Cerró sus ojos e intentó desconectar su cerebro.

"Sólo quiero dormir, eso es todo. Necesito dormir desesperadamente y mientras siga viviendo aquí no podré hacerlo. Madame Pompfrey me ayudará con la poción." Se recitó a si mismo. Creyó, por unos instantes, que por fin se dormiría.

"Hermione."

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, con su ceño fruncido y una leve sensación de nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

"Esta muy disgustada conmigo, no creo que le agrade verme en Hogwarts un sábado."

Se le hizo un vacío en su estómago al pensar en ella. Aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia consideró prudente (sólo por un momento) intentar no cruzarse con ella por esta vez.

"No seas idiota. Me verán muchas personas en el castillo y seguramente tarde o temprano se enterará. Si no paso a visitarla se enfurecerá aún más."

Harry bufó de fastidio, convencido de que verla o visitarla sería lo mejor. "Pero si aún cree que sigo pensando en buscar la Piedra de la Resurrección, seguramente intuirá que fui al castillo por la reliquia, y no por ella o por la poción para dormir."

Sabía que de una forma u otra perdería, y detestaba esas situaciones. Era su amiga, lo conocía como nadie lo conocía, y normalmente Hermione resultaba demasiado perspicaz. Era casi imposible para él mentirle y salirse con la suya.

"Pero por todos los demonios, no voy a mentirle! Necesito la poción para dormir como nunca antes, ella lo comprenderá!" Se gritó a si mismo mentalmente.

Suspiró agotado de tantas complicaciones y elucubraciones, e hizo un último esfuerzo para ponerse a dormir. Esa noche le estaba resultando eterna y parecía que duraría para siempre y que el sol nunca volvería a salir. Intentó poner su mente en blanco y relajarse pero de pronto los gallos de la casa contigua comenzaron a cantar, llenando el silencioso living de ecos y retumbando en la torturada cabeza del muchacho.

Se puso las gafas y abrió su ojo derecho para espiar hacia la ventana que daba a la calle: un débil resplandor se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana cerrada. Era de madrugada.

*****HP*****

"Adelante."

"Buen día Directora, quería verme?" Contestó Hermione luego de cerrar la puerta del despacho del séptimo piso y acercarse al escritorio de McGonagall.

"Sí Hermione, siéntate un minuto quieres?" Le ofreció la Directora señalando la silla vacía. La muchacha accedió y se sentó.

Luego de algunos momentos sin que dijeran nada, McGonagall rompió el silencio: "Y bien?"

"Perdón?"

"Cómo te ha ido?"

Hermione la miró confundida. "Lo siento, con respecto a qué?"

Minerva la miró con seriedad. "Respecto a tu visita a Harry, Granger. No habíamos quedado en que te dejaría salir del Castillo ayer viernes sólo si fuera para intentar convencer a ese muchacho testarudo de que se mude de la casa de sus padres?"

"Oh, sí claro." Respondió apenada Hermione. Había vuelto tarde de noche a Hogwarts y si bien pudo dormir no había podido reponerse del todo de aquella visita al cementerio ni del asqueroso fantasma que se les había aparecido en la tumba de Cadmus Peverell. Y menos aún de su pelea con Harry. Ahora que lo recordaba, McGonagall le había dado un permiso especial para salir de Hogwarts (como premio anual, sólo podía salir algunos fines de semana) para que convenciera a Harry de mudarse, pero sólo había logrado discutir y enojarse mucho con él.

"Y bien?" Insistió Minerva, mirando a la muchacha por sobre sus pequeñas gafas.

"Pues…"

McGonagall continuó mirándola.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. No quería mentirle pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar qué le diría. Había querido aprovechar el permiso especial para visitar a su amigo y pasar la noche con él pero todo terminó saliendo al revés: si bien pudo hablar largo rato con su amigo no pudo convencerlo de que se mude, aunque llegó a sugerirle que pasara unos días en Hogwarts mientras decidía dónde mudarse. También recordaba que estuvieron muy cariñosos el uno con el otro hasta que escucharon un gran ruido en el piso de arriba de esa casa (que detestaba profundamente), lo cual la sacó de quicio. Y luego de embriagarse en el único pub del Valle de Godric visitaron el cementerio, en donde se les apareció el fantasma. Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes contarle todo eso a la Directora, y menos aún que había terminado muy disgustada con él.

"No creo haberlo convencido. Pero le dije que podía quedarse unos días en el castillo como usted me dijo." Respondió.

"Está bien Granger. Espero que Harry considere la oferta, aunque como te he dicho ayer tengo mis reparos. Conociéndolo como lo conozco no creo que le cause mucha gracia pasar unos días rodeado de tantos alumnos y profesores."

Hermione se quedó callada. Estaba profundamente cansada por dormir tan poco y por las aventuras de la noche anterior; no podía comprender cómo Harry no se había vuelto loco al haber dormido tan poco durante tanto tiempo.

"Aunque para serte franca decidimos que fueras tú la que intentara convencerlo de que viniera unos días a Hogwarts." Prosiguió Minerva, levantándose de su silla y caminando por el despacho con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda. "Debido a que son… buenos amigos, digamos."

Hermione levantó sus cejas. "Dijo… decidimos?"

"Sí, eso dije. En realidad fue sugerencia de…" Contestó Minerva sin completar la frase pero señalando con la cabeza hacia el amplio retrato de Dumbledore.

La chica miró el retrato, ubicado justo detrás del escritorio, y vio al viejo ex director con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos unidas sobre su estómago. No creyó ni por un segundo que estuviera durmiendo.

"Oh."

"Bueno, eso es todo Granger. Puedes ir a tomar tu desayuno."

Hermione la observó mientras la directora se volvía a sentar. La veía preocupada, o eso creía, ya que su rostro siempre serio podía engañar su percepción.

"Le sucede algo, Directora?"

Minerva la miró, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. "No Granger. Por qué lo pregunta?"¨

"No lo sé, sólo me pareció que luce un poco preocupada."

"Nos preocupa… me preocupo por Harry, eso es todo."

Hermione no le contestó y sólo se limitó a observarla con su ceño fruncido.

"Es el ayudante de Owens y por lo tanto velar por la comodidad y bienestar del staff de Hogwarts es uno de mis deberes como Directora." Dijo Minerva con sequedad, conociendo la perspicacia de la joven alumna de séptimo.

"Está bien, lo siento. Hasta luego Directora." Zanjó la muchacha, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, bajo la mirada de McGonagall. Una vez fuera del despacho, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse (mientras descendía por las escaleras) por qué se preocupaban tanto por Harry, sobre todo Dumbledore… o mejor dicho, el retrato de Dumbledore.

Su mente siguió fija en ello mientras se dirigía a desayunar. Descendía cansinamente por las escaleras que salían del pasillo del tercer piso (uno de los sectores del castillo que fueron restaurados luego de la destrucción de la batalla final) absorta en todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior y en su furia hacia Harry.

De sólo pensar en él y en su testarudez respecto a esa maldita Piedra de la Resurrección sus nervios se ponían de punta. Se sentía demasiado enojada con Harry. Nunca había comprendido esa especie de manía que tenía su amigo para meterse en un problema tras otro, pero esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos ya que no encontraba razones para que ella pudiera justificar (como siempre lo había hecho) su comportamiento.

"Ya no está Riddle y ya casi no quedan mortífagos, no hay horcruxes ni Varita de la Muerte de qué preocuparse. Por Merlín, por qué quiere seguir complicándose la vida!" Pensaba iracunda mientras desandaba el corredor del primer piso. Y bastó con imaginárselo encerrado en la casa de sus padres sin tomar la decisión de mudarse de allí para que le brotara un nuevo grito de furia que apenas pudo contener dentro suyo.

Un par de pequeños alumnos de Hufflepuff que transitaban por el pasillo amagaron con saludarla al cruzarla pero desistieron al notar su más que serio semblante.

"Qué hacen aquí? Vayan a su aula inmediatamente!" Les ordenó Hermione con pocas pulgas, sin siquiera mirarlos.

"Pero… es sábado…" Susurró uno de ellos, pero la muchacha Premio Anual de Gryffindor ya había pasado, acelerando su paso hacia el Gran Comedor.

Si bien creía que se calmaría un poco cuando pudiera sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor (lo más alejada posible del resto de los alumnos) y tomar su desayuno, nada de eso sucedió. Su mente seguía fija en Harry y en sus obsesiones mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza y sus huevos revueltos. Sí, esa era la palabra, se dijo a sí misma. Obsesiones.

Su amigo solía enfrascarse en problemas o misterios que su mente se empecinaba en resolver. Debía reconocer que en varias ocasiones Harry había tenido razón, como sus obsesiones acerca de Draco Malfoy en su sexto año, la insistencia en destruir la Varita de Sauco o la existencia de las Reliquias de la Muerte, que ella consideraba un mito. Pero no le había ido bien en otras ocasiones. Recordaba su extraño apego al libro del profesor Snape, o aquella vez que le había contado escuetamente sobre el espejo de Erised. Y ahora la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Hermione podía ver claramente como Harry se obsesionaba con cierta facilidad ante situaciones que le resultaban extrañas o misteriosas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para identificarse con dicha conducta ya que buscaba la forma de justificarlo y perdonarlo, pero no pudo lograrlo. Ella también se consideraba a sí misma como obsesiva, pero de formas muy diferentes a las de Harry; no daba por terminada una tarea hasta que no quedara perfecta, o no paraba de buscar en libros cualquier cosa que no comprendía o no sabía.

"Pero a ti no te persiguió Voldemort ni asesinaron a tus seres queridos." Pensó para sí misma mientras revolvía desganadamente su tenedor lo que quedaba de sus huevos. No, a ella no le había ocurrido nada de eso, pero Harry había sido condicionado de tener una vida normal desde el principio, desde que mataron a sus padres y desde que se enteró más adelante de la profecía. Su amigo había sido involucrado desde pequeño en la terrible guerra desatada por Voldemort contra la Comunidad Mágica, y nunca fue capaz de sacarse de encima de sus hombros el peso que representaba ser _El Elegido_, o _El Niño que Vivió_.

"Todo parece sucederle a él, como dijo Hagrid alguna vez." Razonó para sus adentros mientras repasaba por enésima vez todo por lo que habían pasado (tanto Harry como Ron y ella misma) desde que iniciaron sus estudios en Hogwarts. La cámara de los secretos, la piedra filosofal, su inclusión en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, las profecías del Ministerio, los horcruxes, las Reliquias, los mortífagos, la persecución sobre ellos durante meses, sus _asaltos_ al Ministerio y a Gringott´s, la horrenda batalla final en el Castillo y las muertes de Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Dobby, Tonks, Ojoloco, Remus…

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y suspiró, interrumpiendo su lista deliberadamente. Se hallaba en el Gran Comedor, quizá el peor lugar para recordar tantas muertes absurdas. Estuvo segura en ese momento de que si miraba hacia atrás suyo podría ver los cuerpos del Profesor Lupin y de Tonks inertes sobre el frío piso de piedra, o a los Weasley llorando la muerte de Fred alrededor de su cuerpo. Era demasiado, era mucho.

Suficiente para varias vidas, pero a ellos (en especial a Harry) les había ocurrido todo en una sola vida, y aún no tenían dieciocho años.

Como si fuera poco, o como si fuera alguna especie de juego macabro, la oscura magia de Varita de la Muerte había comenzado a envenenar a su amigo y tuvieron que destruirla en los bosques de Killykeen en Irlanda.

"Y ahora la Piedra de la Resurrección."

Harry le había asegurado la noche anterior en el cementerio que había estado pensando en buscar la Reliquia para destruirla y así nadie la buscaría nunca jamás. Pero ella no le creyó.

Sabía lo que le había sucedido a Harry con el espejo de Erised y temía que le volviera a suceder. Pero a diferencia del espejo, la piedra recreaba a sus seres queridos muertos dentro de su mente, lo que podía llevar a su amigo a una enfermiza obsesión por volver a utilizarla. Y si la utilizaba una y otra vez podía llegar a perder el contacto con la realidad. No, Harry no quería destruirla. Quizá ahora, por primera vez libre de amenazas sobre su vida que lo mantenían "ocupado", su mente era incapaz de sobrellevar los vacíos que tantas muertes y tantas falencias habían ocasionado en él, y buscaba llenarlos valiéndose de la Piedra.

Y aunque fueran sólo imágenes dentro de su cabeza, para Harry quizá sería suficiente; ni siquiera se preocuparía por preguntarse qué clase de magia hacía funcionar la Piedra. Pero ella sabía qué clase de magia era. Oscura, muy oscura magia; seguramente de la misma clase que la de la Varita de la Muerte.

"Recuperamos la maldita piedra hace semanas, y la volvimos a esconder enterrándola en un sector más alejado aún del bosque… le borré la memoria sobre ello… y me prometió que nunca la volvería a buscar." Pensó intentando convencerse, pero sabía que si Harry se lo proponía movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Sólo tenía que recuperar el pequeño frasco que contenía esa memoria en particular, el cual se hallaba en un armario protegido dentro del despacho de la Directora.

Hermione había creído que podría ocupar la mente de su amigo y llenar esos enormes vacíos. Si ambos se enamoraban uno del otro, ambos podían soñar con construir una relación, una relación hermosa y duradera pero sobre todo normal. Una relación normal que Harry nunca había tenido y que merecía tener. Pero su insistencia con la Piedra le indicaba que estaba fracasando en ello y que Harry seguía necesitando algo que ella no podía o no sabía darle. Veía, con impotencia, como sus esfuerzos parecían derrumbarse rápidamente.

"Tan difícil es construir, tan fácil es destruir." Se lamentó melancólicamente. Después de muchos años de apoyarlo y defenderlo, de seguirlo y de arriesgar la vida en ello, ya no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para involucrarse nuevamente. Sabía, presentía que Harry no pararía hasta dar con la Piedra, y si bien se lamentaba de no haber conjurado un encantamiento más potente en el armario donde había guardado el dichoso frasquito, no haría nada para detenerlo. La promesa de Harry (algunas semanas atrás) acerca de nunca buscar la Piedra había sido rota, y eso la entristecía aún más.

El Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse paulatinamente de alumnos que recién se despertaban para tomar su desayuno. Hermione calculó que debían ser aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, y antes de que Ginny o alguna de sus compañeras de año se sentaran con ella en la mesa se levantó apesadumbrada rumbo a la biblioteca, recogiendo sus dos grandes libros que llevaba con ella. Debía realizar un trabajo de aritmancia de dos pergaminos que seguramente le llevaría buena parte del sábado, pero que con un poco de suerte mantendría su cabeza ocupada y lejos de su amigo.

*****HP*****

Sin embargo sus planes se desvanecieron rápidamente. Apenas había salido del Gran Comedor y se dirigía hacia las escaleras principales que llevaban a los pisos superiores cuando, por caminar cabizbaja absorta en sus pensamientos, se llevó por delante a una persona que estaba de pie apoyada contra la pared del corredor. Sus dos libros se cayeron al piso por el impacto y resonaron gravemente debido a su gran tamaño; uno de ellos incluso lanzó un aullido de dolor apenas audible.

"Demonios Hermione, mira el tamaño de esos libros. Hoy es sábado!"

"Ron! Qué haces aquí?" Atinó a preguntar Hermione, sumamente sorprendida por ver a su amigo pelirrojo allí.

"Oh, pues estaba aburrido y quise darme una vuelta por Escocia." Le contestó mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros.

Hermione notó que Ron dudaba en tomar el libro que había aullado. "Sólo recógelo, no te hará nada."

"Mientras no sea algún libro que te haya dado Hagrid…" Le contestó Ron, con una media sonrisa, dándole una mirada por si hallaba alguna boca dispuesta a morderle la mano.

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirándose sin decir palabra por unos momentos. Unas sonrisas nerviosas se dibujaron en sus rostros, lo cual era señal de cierta incomodidad, por lo menos para ella.

"Y… ibas a alguna clase?"

"Yo? Hoy es sábado Ron."

"Claro, claro." Murmuró el pelirrojo visiblemente avergonzado.

Unos pocos alumnos vestidos sin su uniforme pasaban junto a ellos distendidos, seguramente a tomar su desayuno. Sin querer y sin pensarlo, los dos amigos caminaban muy lentamente uno al lado del otro, hacia la misma dirección.

"Quieres… ir al Gran Comedor? No tendrás problemas en desayunar aunque ya no seas un alumno de Hogwarts." Ofreció la muchacha.

"No, gracias. Preferiría ir a las mazmorras."

"Hola Ron!"

"Hola Ron!"

El pelirrojo devolvió el saludo a las hermanas Patil con una sonrisa tímida, y las miró alejarse rumbo al Gran Comedor. Hermione se había detenido y lo miraba fijamente.

"Aún no puedes ni acercarte al Gran Comedor, no es verdad?"

Ron también se detuvo y mirando el piso negó con su cabeza, un poco colorado.

"Sabes?" Le habló la muchacha acercándose un poco a su amigo. "Muchos han tenido el mismo problema que tú, incluso varios alumnos que han participado de la batalla. Pero aunque seguirán sintiendo tristeza o pesadumbre cada vez que entren a ese lugar, de a poco lo han superado."

Hermione pensó en ese momento en Harry, quien había sido uno de los que no podían siquiera asomarse al Gran Comedor, pero estaba tan enfadada con él que lo sacó rápidamente de su mente.

"No es lo mismo Hermione, los alumnos están todos los días aquí y tienen que comer en el Salón, o no? Además, ese Comedor es como un cementerio para mí, y ya sabes cómo detesto los cementerios." Explicó Ron un poco apesadumbrado y en voz muy baja.

Hermione asintió con pena; sabía cómo Ron odiaba los cementerios tal como ella odiaba la muerte y cualquier cosa relacionada. Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ellos a medida que el murmullo de alumnos yendo y viniendo aumentaba conforme la mañana avanzaba. Luego de algunos momentos más el pelirrojo suspiró e intentó dejar a un lado sus nervios.

"Oye, yo… sé que hace frío y todo eso y… sé que tenías pensado ir a la biblioteca a pasarla bomba con esos dos libracos, pero podríamos dar una vuelta por los terrenos? Es que hace más de un año que no estoy en Hogwarts y echo de menos esos tiempos…"

"Pues a decir verdad sí iba a la biblioteca." Concedió la muchacha, sin hacer caso a eso de _pasarla bomba_. "Pero si has venido hasta aquí para verme podemos dar una vuelta si quieres."

"No he venido para verte a ti… bueno, no específicamente Hermione! Bueno, un poco sí pero también he venido para ver a mis compañeros… y Hogwarts, también me gusta estar aquí dentro…"

El pelirrojo se había puesto de un colorado furioso intentando explicar por qué había ido realmente al castillo; Hermione sonrió satisfecha por su pequeña broma y lo tomó del brazo.

"Tranquilo Ron. Sólo bromeaba! Ven, vamos antes de que se haga mediodía. Hoy hay práctica de Quidditch y la semana que viene muchos exámenes, por lo que los terrenos se llenarán de alumnos."

Hermione arrastró a su amigo a través del pasillo de la planta baja, justo al tiempo que Harry ingresaba en el castillo y atravesaba el vestíbulo principal. Al verlos desaparecer por el corredor sus tripas se retorcieron y sintió una gran necesidad de salir de allí, porque intuía lo que Ron estaba haciendo. Tuvo que controlarse para evitar pensar estupideces y hacer todo lo que había venido a hacer a Hogwarts.

"Son amigos, eso es todo. No creo que Hermione quiera volver con él, y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta ella misma de las intenciones de Ron." Se quiso convencer a sí mismo mientras retomaba el camino. Llegó a las escaleras de mármol y las subió de dos en dos lo más velozmente que podía, para asegurarse de que lo vieran la menor cantidad de alumnos posible y no levantar sospechas o preguntas incómodas sobre su presencia un sábado a la mañana.

Tendría que moverse rápido si quería hacer todo lo que había pensado hacer en el castillo. Pero en ese momento dudaba de ir a buscar a su amiga cuando terminara de hacer todo para intentar hablar con ella. Ron se enteraría de por qué Hermione se había enfadado con él y no quería involucrarlo en un nuevo lío; además, no los interrumpiría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 6<span>**

Unos momentos después Hermione y Ron caminaban lentamente por los amplios terrenos del castillo, pasando los invernaderos. La mañana aún estaba bastante fresca pero el sol continuaba escalando el cielo azul rumbo a su cénit, por lo que sería un bello día de otoño sin viento; algunos grupos de alumnos esparcidos por doquier aprovechaban los últimos días previos a la llegada del invierno tirados en el césped, leyendo o simplemente hablando entre ellos. Una alumna que estaba sentada en un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaw de tercer año vociferó el nombre de Ron y de Hermione, la cual levantó su mano como saludo.

Ron sonrió.

La muchacha lo miró. "Qué?"

"Nada, olvídalo." Contestó, aún con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

"Vamos, dime." Insistió ella metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

Ron se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo por los terrenos. Finalmente dijo: "No lo sé, ahora nos conocen y nos saludan. Pero recuerdo que hasta no hace mucho pocos lo hacían."

"Es cierto." Concedió Hermione sonriendo.

"Aún no creo posible que seas Premio Anual."

"Oh, y por qué no?"

"Es decir, sí es posible. De hecho todo Hogwarts sabía que acabarías siendo Premio Anual… pero me refería a que…"

"Sé a que te refieres." Añadió Hermione ante la indecisión de su amigo en terminar la frase. "Pasé de ser ignorada por casi todos y una sangre sucia para algunos a ser Premio Anual y más… conocida."

"Pues sí, eso era mas o menos lo que quería decir."

Los dos amigos se sumieron en un nuevo silencio. Su andar seguía siendo lento y despreocupado, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Extrañamente Hermione recordó viejas épocas de estudiantes en las que nuevos problemas y amenazas surgían año tras año, llenándolos de temores y preocupaciones que ahora ya no existían. El contraste era enorme.

"Aquella es Ginny?"

"Ginny? Dónde?" Preguntó Ron mirando para todos lados buscándola.

"Allí, cerca del mausoleo de Dumbledore." Señaló la muchacha hacia uno de los escasos lugares que no habían sido afectados por la batalla de algunos meses atrás. "No, no es. Seguramente estará en el entrenamiento de Gryffindor."

Hermione había comenzado a sentirse un poco incómoda ante el persistente silencio de Ron, que sólo había atinado a decir algunas pocas palabras desde que habían empezado el paseo, algo extraño en alguien que solía hablar mucho y bromear aún más.

"Y cómo marcha la tienda? George te dejó el sábado libre?" Preguntó, para intentar generar un poco de charla.

"No hay muchos clientes en épocas de clases, y menos aún los sábados, así que dejamos que Verity se encargue."

Hermione asintió levemente con su cabeza, temiendo un nuevo silencio. Pero por suerte Ron continuó hablando.

"Hablando de eso… de la tienda y todo…"

El pelirrojo comenzó a titubear y a ponerse nervioso. La muchacha no pudo dejar de notar que se había ruborizado y se revolvía el cabello con su mano derecha.

"Resulta que tengo que viajar la semana entrante a la Isla de Man, a…"

"A ver al señor Kurton, un criador de criaturas mágicas en miniatura." Dijo Hermione presurosa, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo. "Me lo has mencionado la última vez que has venido al castillo a visitarme."

"Cómo sabes que se llama Kurton? Recuerdo no habértelo dicho porque ni yo sabía su nombre."

"Es que estuve investigando un poco las regulaciones sobre criaturas mágicas en Inglaterra y el señor Kurton es el único criador de criaturas mágicas en miniatura registrado en el Ministerio. No quisiera que tú y George se metieran en problemas."

"Veo que has estado haciendo la tarea Hermione." Murmuró Ron, sin poder contener un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro. "No tendremos problemas cierto?"

"No lo creo. A decir verdad no he podido encontrar ninguna regulación sobre criaturas mágicas en miniatura, por lo que podría haber un vacío legal. Pero tendrán que conseguir los permisos del Ministerio por tratarse de criaturas mágicas vivas, sino no podrán venderlas en la tienda."

"George ya los tiene."

"En serio?" Preguntó Hermione un poco sorprendida; no esperaba que el gemelo fuera tan responsable aunque llevara la tienda muy bien. "Son trámites engorrosos y con mucha burocracia involucrada, ya que se trata de un criadero que se halla fuera de Inglaterra. Además, si bien hay una pequeña comunidad mágica en la isla, en el pueblo de Douglas, el Ministerio de Magia no tiene relación alguna con el Señor de Man."

"El Señor de Man? Quién es ese fulano?" Preguntó Ron; ya no se sorprendía de que su ex novia siempre pareciera saberlo todo.

"Es el gobernador de la isla, así le llaman allí."

"Y cómo es eso de que está fuera de Inglaterra? Creí que era una isla inglesa."

"Es una isla entre Irlanda e Inglaterra, una dependencia que depende de la Corona Inglesa. Honestamente Ron, si vas a viajar a la Isla de Man deberías saber un poco más sobre tu destino!" Le recriminó Hermione con poco humor.

"Sólo necesito saber llegar Hermione! Lo único difícil será encontrar al tal Kurton, ya que se aisló con su criadero en el medio de la isla para que no lo molesten."

"Lo único difícil?" Contestó ella escandalizándose. "Ron, importarán criaturas vivas a Inglaterra! Se las verán en figurillas para ingresarlas en el país y declararlas en el Ministerio de Magia!"

"Pero acaso no has dicho hace unos momentos que había un vacío legal en… no recuerdo dónde?" Cuestionó Ron comprendiendo cada vez menos.

Hermione comenzó a ofuscarse, pero suspiró y se armó de paciencia. "Dije que podría haber un vacío legal, no que lo haya. El Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas prohíbe la importación de criaturas mágicas para la cría en Inglaterra salvo raras excepciones. Te aseguro que en cuanto se presenten en el Ministerio con todos los permisos, esos burócratas se volverán locos buscando por horas leyes y regulaciones que seguramente no encontrarán. Revisarán libros, regulaciones antiguas, pergaminos…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya he comprendido!" La interrumpió el pelirrojo un poco exasperado y haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos. "Mira, en realidad he venido hasta el castillo para pedirte que nos ayudes con todo esto."

"Yo?"

"Sí."

"Yo… quisiera, pero es que no me queda mucho tiempo libre, entre las tareas y las responsabilidades como Premio Anual y…"

"Oh vamos Hermione! Tú sabes sobre regulaciones de criaturas mágicas!"

"Pero Ron, estoy en Hogwarts! No puedo salir cuando…"

"Claro que puedes, tienes buen trato con McGonagall!" Interrumpió un insistente Ron. "Además eres Premio Anual y puedes salir algunos fines de semana."

La muchacha abrió su boca pero eligió cerrarla, ya que se estaba quedando sin excusas. Ahora caminaban más lentamente que antes, sin dirección aparente.

"Vale realmente la pena Ron? Es decir, son muchos trámites burocráticos y no sólo en el Ministerio de Magia sino también en la Isla de Man…"

Ron esbozó una media sonrisa. "George dice que sí, que lloverán galleons en la tienda si logramos vender las miniaturas. Seremos los únicos en toda Inglaterra."

"Bueno, quizá pueda ayudarles con los trámites, no lo sé." Dijo pensativa y un poco dubitativa, pero motivada por el hecho de relacionarse con el Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, algo que quería desde hacía algunos años.

"Hmm, no sólo con los trámites aquí en Londres. Serías de gran ayuda con los trámites en la Isla de Man para llevar las miniaturas a Inglaterra."

Hermione detuvo su caminata súbitamente con su ceño fruncido. Ya estaban cerca de la orilla del lago, cuya superficie reflejaba el brillo dorado del sol de la mañana.

"Quieres… que vaya contigo a la Isla de Man?" Preguntó confundida con la vista perdida en el lago.

"Pues… sí, si quieres. Te pagaremos tu parte."

La situación intranquilizó a la muchacha, ya que una cosa era ayudarlos en la tienda o en el Ministerio y otra cosa muy distinta era viajar con su ex novio hasta allí. Qué diría Harry, con quien estaba distanciada pero que había mantenido con él una relación de la que nadie se había enterado hasta la noche anterior?

"Lo… estás pensando?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con timidez, quien también observaba hacia el horizonte del lago.

"Claro que lo estoy pensando Ron! Nos hemos llevado mal hasta que rompimos, y ahora quieres que vaya contigo! Qué te propones? Es sólo mi ayuda lo que te interesa o hay algo más que…" Pensaba Hermione a toda máquina hasta que su amigo la interrumpió.

"Hey!"

"Qué?" Preguntó sobresaltada.

"Que si lo estás pensando!"

"Yo… sí, lo estoy pensando." Le contestó ausentemente. Ahora su mente se había fijado en Harry, intentando adivinar lo que su amigo pensaría sobre todo esto. Lo conocía muy bien, de hecho mejor que nadie, y podría aventurar en concluir que no habría problema alguno con él, y que incluso se alegraría por ella por la oportunidad tanto de limar asperezas con Ron como de lidiar con criaturas mágicas y regulaciones y leyes antiguas y…

Pero no podía asegurar nada de eso. Harry había estado un poco extraño los últimos días y se estaba volviendo malhumorado y taciturno, todo por culpa de esa casa de los mil demonios que no lo dejaba en paz. Tal como había sucedido algunos meses después de la última batalla, antes de que su amigo estallara y decidiera marcharse a Francia. Y encima se estaba obsesionando con la Piedra de la Resurrección, lo que le crispaba más aún los nervios.

El Harry de los últimos días era reacio e introvertido, y no tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar ante semejante noticia, aunque seguramente mostraría más interés por esa Piedra maldita que por ella…

"Está bien Ron, iré contigo."

"Genial Hermione! Gracias, no lo lamentarás." Le respondió el pelirrojo alegremente; parecía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima y faltó poco para que la abrazara. En cambio se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta.

"Pero necesito que me digas cuándo iremos con algunos días de anticipación, así podré…"

"Mañana."

"Mañana?" Se escandalizó Hermione.

"Sí. El señor Kurton sólo recibe clientes en su criadero los domingos por la tarde."

"Pero… debo hacer muchas cosas, tengo que preparar unos pergaminos de Aritmancia y la tarea de Runas, y…"

"Son sólo dos o tres días Hermione, cuánta tarea puedes acumular en dos o tres días, siendo uno de ellos un domingo!"

"Pues las tareas de Aritmancia, Runas, las de Pociones y Transfiguración del lunes, las de Encantamientos y…"

"Está bien, ya déjalo quieres!" La interrumpió el pelirrojo poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "No te morirás por un par de días de atraso!"

Hermione observaba fijamente a Ron, entre pensativa y preocupada. Podía oír el leve oleaje del lago a escasa distancia de donde estaban parados, y el lejano murmullo de algunos alumnos que aprovechaban los cálidos rayos del sol para deambular por los terrenos. Le preocupaba la situación ya que seguramente sentirían cierta incomodidad entre ellos durante el viaje; no le parecía que fuera la mejor forma de reconstruir una amistad con Ron como la que tenían antes. El brillo blanquecino del mausoleo de Dumbledore hizo que Hermione mirara en esa dirección, distrayéndola. Había estado allí mismo algunas veces con Harry en las pasadas semanas, pero no podía acordarse de haber estado sola con Ron por los terrenos del castillo mientras eran novios. No, ahora que lo recordaba el pelirrojo ya había decidido no continuar en Hogwarts cuando ellos dos empezaron a salir.

"Hermione, que diablos ocurre contigo?" Preguntó Ron luego de un largo rato de silencio entre ambos y moviendo su mano frente al rostro de su amiga para que se concentrara en él. "Debes estar pasando mucho tiempo con Luna."

"Lo siento, me distraje." Le dijo a modo de disculpa. Notaba su mente muy dispersa y sin poder concentrarse debidamente, algo extraño en ella. Sentía que algo no estaba bien pero no se podía imaginar qué era.

"Está bien, yo…"

"Volvamos al castillo Ron. Debo ver si puedo hacer lo de Aritmancia hoy y preparar mis cosas para mañana; además necesito verificar algo." Interrumpió Hermione, largándose a caminar hacia el castillo.

"Entonces, vienes?" Preguntó el pelirrojo apurando el paso detrás de su amiga.

"Sí. Iré. Y llevaré conmigo el libro de Regulaciones de Criaturas Mágicas que leí en la biblioteca hace un par de días; creo que lo necesitaremos."

*****HP*****

Afortunadamente para Harry, no se había cruzado con casi ningún alumno en su trayecto hacia el despacho de la Directora, solo con un par de jóvenes integrantes de la casa de Slytherin que, extrañamente para él, lo habían saludado con algo de respeto pero lo suficiente como para sacar de quicio a Draco Malfoy en sus épocas de estudiantes.

"Atrapa la Snitch." Murmuró el muchacho la contraseña para acceder al despacho mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados, esperando no ser visto por nadie más y lamentando no haber llevado su capa de invisibilidad; sonrió mientras traspasaba la gárgola de la entrada, ya que McGonagall le había dicho en cierta ocasión que no cambiaría la contraseña hasta que él no atrapara su primera Snitch en un partido oficial del Puddlemere. Tendría que seguir esperando por lo menos una semana más puesto que volvería a ser buscador reserva en el partido del siguiente domingo.

Se sentía extraño recorriendo casi a hurtadillas los corredores del castillo, pero a diferencia de tantas otras veces que lo había hecho (normalmente de noche) esta vez no era para evitar ser castigado sino porque no quería que Hermione se enterara de su visita a Hogwarts; su amiga sabía qué se proponía y sospecharía de verlo un sábado por la mañana en el castillo. Había pensado en utilizar la excusa de querer verla y hacer las paces pero la había visto con Ron unos momentos antes. Estaba seguro que había ido al castillo sólo para visitarla, por lo que había decidido no buscarla para encontrarse con ella y dejarlos en paz, y no arriesgar una nueva pelea con Ron.

Sintió un nuevo retorcijón en sus entrañas mientras golpeaba la puerta del despacho. Sabía que su amigo pelirrojo aún la quería y que estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, y si bien confiaba en el buen juicio de Hermione no olvidaba que se había disgustado enormemente con él la noche anterior.

"Adelante!"

La directora McGonagall estaba sentada tras su escritorio leyendo un enorme libro y al levantar la vista y verlo entrar arqueó sus cejas por la sorpresa.

"Harry? Pasa muchacho, toma asiento."

"Buenos días Minerva, gracias."

"Me he acostumbrado a verte sólo los miércoles para tus clases de DCAO, qué te trae por aquí un sábado?"

"A decir verdad, pasé por la enfermería." Explicó Harry mostrando un frasco de considerable tamaño que llevaba en su mano.

"Ya veo, has decidido hacerle caso a Poppy finalmente."

Harry sólo asintió al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vista de la directora en dirección al retrato de Dumbledore; estaba leyendo un libro pero como si se hubiera percatado de que lo miraban, levantó su vista y saludó al muchacho con su acostumbrada voz tranquila y cordial.

"Buenos días Harry, que gusto verte por aquí."

"Buenos días profesor." Devolvió el saludo y luego de unos instantes de titubeo se dirigió a la directora. "Minerva, podría… hablar unos minutos con el profesor Dumbledore?"

"Sí, yo… adelante." Contestó McGonagall arqueando nuevamente sus cejas.

Harry se puso nervioso, no le agradaba tener que pedirle a la propia directora que lo dejara a solas con Dumbledore pero la misma no parecía haber entendido ya que permanecía en su silla y había tomado nuevamente el libro para continuar leyendo. Para su alivio el retrato de Dumbledore comprendió lo que el muchacho realmente quería e intercedió: "Lo siento Minerva, pero creo que el señor Potter desea platicar conmigo a solas."

McGonagall clavó su vista en Harry, mirando por sobre sus pequeñas gafas. La antigua profesora de transfiguraciones había cambiado su gesto amable por uno más severo y acorde a ella.

"Y… tiene que ser ahora?"

"Pues…"

"Sí Minerva, pero sólo tomará unos momentos, gracias." Volvió a interceder Dumbledore en ayuda de Harry.

La directora, sin embargo, seguía mirando a Harry fijamente, quien comenzó a ruborizarse y sentirse incómodo. Finalmente suspiró, apoyó su enorme libro en el escritorio (con cuidado de no cerrarlo) y se levantó de la hermosa y labrada silla de madera. Pasó junto a Harry sin quitarle sus ojos de encima y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes murmurar con acidez y un dejo de humor en su timbre de voz:

"Soy la directora de Hogwarts por Merlín, no puede ser que un mocoso y un retrato puedan sacarme de mi propio despacho…"

"Bien Harry, muchacho, supongo que tendrás algo interesante para platicar conmigo." Le dijo Dumbledore desde su retrato. "Ven, acércate!"

El chico de la cicatriz dio la vuelta al gran escritorio y se detuvo frente al retrato, como tantas otras veces. Se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio sintiendo un efímero _deja-vú_ relacionado con una plática que sostuvo semanas atrás con el retrato del ex director, justo en ese mismo lugar… sobre la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte.

"Me he enterado que deseas mudarte de la casa de tus padres, es cierto?"

"Sí, estoy en eso." Respondió el muchacho escuetamente, un poco sorprendido de que estuviera al tanto de ello. Le pareció que nunca podría acostumbrarse a que Dumbledore se interesara por su vida personal, aunque fuera su retrato. "Pero aún no sé dónde."

"Ya encontrarás tu lugar, muchacho. La vida está repleta de obstáculos y problemas que debemos confrontar y resolver… y hallar un techo propio donde vivir es uno de los más importantes de todos." Explicó Dumbledore con una dosis de humor y guiñándole un ojo al terminar la frase.

"Pero asumo que no es por eso que has venido a verme." Agregó el ex director ante el silencio de Harry.

"No, no es por eso." Replicó Harry. Si hasta hacía unos minutos se hallaba completamente decidido a hacer lo que había ido a hacer, en ese momento las dudas habían comenzado a asaltarlo. Y si Hermione tenía razón? Y si era conveniente dejar la Piedra de la Resurrección donde estaba, perdida en algún lugar del bosque prohibido? La maldición del viejo fantasma de Cadmus Peverell aún rondaba por su cabeza, pero seguía pensando que intentar deshacerse de la reliquia para que nadie nunca más la buscara era lo mejor.

Se aferró a lo último, aunque en el fondo no sabía qué haría con la Piedra en sus manos; no sabía si podría vencer a la tentación o, como creía Hermione, terminaría usándola una y otra vez. La ansiedad por volver a ver a sus padres, aunque fuera sólo dentro de su mente, podría terminar por traicionarlo y sucumbir a la debilidad.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, fijó su vista en Dumbledore y notó que éste lo miraba fijamente por sobre sus gafas. Era increíble cómo siendo sólo un retrato podía literalmente sentir la fuerza de su mirada, penetrando en su mente.

"Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que tuve que trasladar el espejo de Erised, Harry."

El héroe del mundo mágico miró desconcertado a Dumbledore, quien agregó para que el muchacho comprendiera:

"Recuerdo que tuve que alejarlo de ti, ya que su magia te estaba perjudicando al punto de obsesionarte con él."

Ahora Harry comenzaba a comprender a dónde quería llegar el ex director. Y eso era sólo posible si el retrato de Dumbledore se hubiera enterado por alguien de lo que se proponía hacer con la Piedra; eso o estuvo practicando _legilimancia_ con él durante los últimos minutos, algo imposible siendo un retrato. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo se había enterado de ello, pero quiso asegurarse de que estaban hablando de lo mismo.

"A qué se refiere, profesor?"

"A la reliquia, Harry. No a tu capa de invisibilidad por supuesto, sino a la reliquia perdida."

A Harry comenzó a subirle la temperatura. No sólo Hermione lo había pillado sino también Dumbledore, quien contaba con la clara desventaja de estar muerto.

"Usted cree que…" Comenzó a decir el muchacho pero se arrepintió. "No busco utilizarla, profesor."

"No creo que busques utilizarla para recrear a tu familia dentro de tu mente, porque sabes muy bien las consecuencias. Pero puedo jactarme de conocerte bien, y debo suponer que puedes… tentarte."

"Si usted cree eso, entonces por qué me reveló la existencia de las Reliquias cuando buscaba los horcruxes por toda Inglaterra?" Cuestionó Harry; sus manos apretaban con fuerza el borde del escritorio sobre el que estaba apoyado, signo de que se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso.

"Recuerdo habértelo dicho mientras nos encontramos en King´s Cross, Harry."

Harry frunció su ceño, sin comprender. "Puede recordar eso siendo un retrato? Pero si ya estaba muerto y usted se… apareció… o como se llame… dentro de mi mente!"

Dumbledore sonrió. "Soy sólo un retrato como bien sabes, aunque un retrato mágico. Ese encuentro no sucedió en la realidad, muchacho, sino dentro de tu mente. Pude comunicarme contigo ya que por tu incidente con Riddle en el bosque accediste a un nivel de existencia qué sólo visitan los que merecen una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo… otro plano existencial por decirlo de alguna forma. Fue tu mente quien recreó mi apariencia externa, mi cuerpo, tal como lo conocías mientras vivía."

"Quise que te enteraras de las Reliquias, aunque no fue mi intención que las descubrieras tan pronto. En realidad hubiese preferido que supieras de ellas luego de que todo el pandemónium de la guerra pasara, pero como se fueron dando las cosas no fue posible. Como te he dicho antes, contaba con que la señorita Granger te retrasara y enfriara tu entusiasmo por tenerlas."

"La Varita de Saúco casi destruye mi núcleo mágico…" Murmuró Harry.

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas, quizá sintiéndose responsable o quizá no. "No había forma alguna de prever dicho contratiempo Harry. Yo mismo fui amo de la varita durante décadas y no tuve que sufrir consecuencias secundarias por ello, y puedo afirmar con certeza que no hay libro alguno que hable sobre ello."

"Además, recuerda que se suponía que yo moriría siendo el amo de la varita, y así su poder dejaría de existir. No estaba previsto que tú terminaras siendo el amo ni que Riddle haya tenido la posibilidad de buscarla y robarla." Concluyó con amargura y gravedad en su voz.

"Pero… la Piedra… también es poderosa, aunque en distinta forma! Si usted cree que puedo caer en la tentación de recuperarla para utilizarla una y otra vez, por qué me la dio?" Preguntó Harry, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Dumbledore lo miró fijo. "Acaso no te ha servido?"

"Qué cosa, la Piedra de la Resurrección? Está perdida en algún lugar del bosque, no tiene ninguna utilidad!"

"Estaba previsto que al usarla te ayudaría en un momento sumamente difícil de tu vida. Sólo en ese momento muy particular la Snitch dorada se abriría y podrías disponer de la Piedra para recrear a tus seres queridos y así ayudarte a enfrentar una situación límite como muy pocas."

"Según como se desarrollaron los eventos, esa situación límite te llevó a entregarte a Riddle al medio del bosque prohibido una vez que supiste del horcrux que cargabas contigo como una terrible maldición. Pero confiaba en ti y en que tu buen juicio e inexistente egoísmo permitirían que poseyeras las tres Reliquias sabiamente, como un verdadero…"

"Amo de la muerte?" Interrumpió Harry fastidiado. "No quiero ser el amo de la muerte, ya lo he demostrado destruyendo la Varita de Saúco! Y estoy seguro que la Piedra debe ser destruida también, es peligrosa y..."

"Es peligrosa sólo por lo que representa Harry, no por lo que realmente hace." Interrumpió a su vez el retrato del ex director, evidenciando con su tenso tono de voz que la discusión iba en aumento.

"Da igual profesor, no hay diferencia! Si la destruimos entonces ya no la volverán a buscar nunca más y dejará de representar peligro alguno!" Le reprochó Harry aunque cuidándose de no mencionar la maldición que había oído de parte del extraño fantasma del cementerio.

Dumbledore se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, sin sacarle la vista de encima; había juntado sus manos y entrelazados sus dedos, un gesto que Harry recordaba de él en vida y que hacía difícil de creer que se tratara sólo de un retrato… aunque fuera mágico.

"Si realmente buscas la Piedra para destruirla, hazlo. No puedo aconsejarte al respecto ya que al ser un retrato de un ex director de Hogwarts sólo puedo hacerlo con el director, en este caso la directora. Aunque tengo la poderosa sensación de que si estuvieras tan decidido a destruirla no estarías hablando conmigo."

"A qué se refiere?"

"A que sabes dónde está el pequeño frasco con tu recuerdo sobre el último lugar en donde se perdió la Piedra. Si estuvieras completamente seguro de destruirla ya hubieras metido el recuerdo dentro del Pensadero del despacho y tu cabeza también. En cambio has pasado la última media hora junto a mi retrato."

Harry sonrió con un poco de cinismo. Sentía que el viejo director siempre estaba al tanto de qué pensaba y eso siempre le había molestado un poco. Y lo peor era que usualmente terminaba teniendo razón.

"Es cierto." Concedió Harry a regañadientes. "Entonces no me queda otra opción más que concluir lo que he venido a hacer, profesor. He heredado esta carga de las Reliquias, ya hemos destruido la Varita de la Muerte y pienso deshacerme de la Piedra; sigo siendo el Amo de la Muerte, por lo que es mi decisión, o no? Y no seguirán representando un peligro para la comunidad mágica."

Dumbledore apenas asintió levemente, con rostro de preocupación y su mirada fija en él, mientras Harry se dirigía al armario en donde se había guardado, entre muchos artefactos extraños, trofeos y plaquetas, el pequeño frasco con la memoria del muchacho.

"_Alohomora_." Susurró, apuntando con su varita la cerradura del armario. Sin resultado, aunque lo esperaba ya que sabía que había sido Hermione quien guardara esa memoria allí.

"_Finite Incantátem_." Volvió a susurrar, esta vez sin ilusión alguna de que funcionara. Tampoco sucedió nada.

"Demonios, Hermione."

"_Reducto_." Murmuró nuevamente, pero sólo logró que la cerradura se quejara.

"Un hechizo irrompible en la cerradura… bien hecho Hermione, supiste que perdería la paciencia e intentaría romperla." Se dijo a sí mismo pensativo.

"Puedes seguir intentando con todos los hechizos conocidos, Potter." Graznó Phineas Black desde su retrato. "Siempre he dicho que los Gryffindor no tienen imaginación."

Harry le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa, pero lejos de contestarle le agradeció internamente.

"Gracias Phineas."

"Imaginación." Pensaba el muchacho, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "Hermione seguramente habrá conjurado algún complicado encantamiento para que no pueda acceder al interior del armario, pero siempre hablo sobre utilizar la imaginación en mis clases de DCAO."

"_Expulso Mínimum_." Dijo, apuntando con su varita a las bisagras de la pesada puerta de madera del armario. Al instante unas pequeñas explosiones hicieron saltar algunos trozos de madera y las bisagras por el aire, mientras que con un hechizo levitatorio apoyaba suavemente la pesada puerta contra la pared.

"Qué crees que haces, Potter! No puedes destruir el mobiliario de este despacho sólo porque se te apetece! Te has metido en problemas con…" Vociferaba Phineas entre murmullos reprobatorios provenientes del resto de los retratos, pero Harry estaba concentrado buscando con sus ojos el pequeño frasco de vidrio.

"Lo siento, en serio, pero no hice nada que un _Reparo_ no pueda arreglar." Pensaba, al tiempo que tomaba el frasquito con sus manos.

*****HP*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por el corredor de la planta baja que comunicaba las aulas del piso con el vestíbulo principal, mientras que Ron la seguía a duras penas a escasa distancia. Volvían de su paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, paseo que la muchacha había decidido dar por concluido al percatarse de todo lo que tenía que hacer si quería acompañar a su amigo pelirrojo a la Isla de Man el día siguiente.

"No tienes por qué correr Hermione, tienes tiempo de sobra hasta mañana a la mañana!" Le reprochó Ron agitado desde atrás.

"No tengo tiempo de sobra, ni siquiera sé si podré terminar los dos pergaminos de Aritmancia antes de la noche!" Le contestó ella sin aminorar el paso. Sabía que se atrasaría con las tareas por los dos días que pasaría fuera del castillo, pero esa no era la fuente de su mayor preocupación en ese momento. Aún sentía un vacío en su estómago que no podía explicar.

"Sólo perderás dos días Hermione, no crees que estás exagerando?" Insistió el pelirrojo incrédulo ante la supuesta devoción de su amiga por los estudios. "Es tu último año en Hogwarts, deberías relajarte un poco y tomarte las cosas con un poco más de calma!"

Ron acabó su frase llevándose por delante a Hermione, quien se había detenido abruptamente al llegar al vestíbulo principal.

"Ron!"

"Lo siento!"

"No exagero! Si crees que nuestro sexto año fue exigente tal como lo recuerdas, no te imaginas la cantidad de tarea y proyectos que debemos realizar en séptimo! Además por ser Premio Anual debo dar el ejemplo, o no?" Le reprochó mirándolo fijo. Ron sólo resopló y puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Nunca cambiarás Hermione, en serio."

"Eso espero." Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su alrededor. Luego de unos momentos agregó. "Bien, debo irme al despacho de la directora a solicitar el permiso especial y luego a la biblioteca. Mañana estaré a las ocho de la mañana en la tienda, así podremos disponer de suficiente tiempo para ir al Ministerio a presentar los permisos y luego irnos."

Ron titubeó ante el apuro de su amiga, e inseguro de sí mismo sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza. Habían sido novios durante algunos pocos meses, además de conocerla bien durante años, y aún así la muchacha a veces lograba intimidarlo un poco; la veía tan segura de ella misma y tan decidida que le resultaba (sólo a veces) hasta chocante sus propias inseguridades.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana." Se despidió la muchacha dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro y posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. "Fue… agradable verte, Ron."

"Si… yo… me agrada venir aquí a visitarte." Le contestó un poco avergonzado. "Gracias por aceptar acompañarme Hermione."

"De nada. Te veo mañana a las ocho."

Unos instantes después Hermione miraba cómo el pelirrojo se marchaba a través del vestíbulo y en cuanto traspasó las pesadas puertas de madera de la entrada al castillo se dio vuelta y enfiló decididamente hacia las escaleras principales, con una preocupación dentro de su cabeza que la intranquilizaba.

"Hey Hermione! Tienes un minuto?"

La muchacha se dio vuelta para ver a Neville, quien venía presumiblemente desde el Gran Comedor seguido de algunos alumnos de tercero y cuarto año y cargando algunos libros bastante voluminosos.

"Oye, quería preguntarte si puedes hacerte cargo de las tutorías de Astronomía. Sólo faltan tutores para esa asignatura y para Estudios Muggles e Historia de la Magia."

"Te refieres a los planes de tutorías que la directora McGonagall quiere implementar para las asignaturas? No he vuelto a escuchar sobre ello desde el inicio del año."

"McGonagall ha resuelto que muchos alumnos necesitan complementar sus estudios debido al desastre de los Carrow del año anterior, aunque sólo para las asignaturas obligatorias."

"Oh, pues no lo sé." Le respondió la muchacha un poco impaciente. "Déjame pensarlo, sí? Es que no me queda casi nada de tiempo libre."

"De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que eres la alumna más capacitada de séptimo y serías de gran ayuda en las tutorías."

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos esbozando una media sonrisa. "Qué golpe bajo, Neville! Nunca hubieras podido decirme eso algún tiempo atrás, sin tartamudear!"

"Bueno, es que he aprendido algunas cosas." Le respondió un poco avergonzado y bajando la vista.

Hermione dudó unos instantes, pero accedió finalmente. "Está bien, lo pensaré y te avisaré hoy mismo después de la cena. Debo irme ahora Neville, tengo algo que hacer." Concluyó y retomó presurosa su camino hacia las escaleras, no sin considerar cómo había cambiado el otrora tímido y temeroso muchacho, y cómo había ganado confianza en sí mismo gracias al ED y a haberle cortado la cabeza a Nagini… a pedido de Harry.

"Harry." Pensó la muchacha, deteniéndose y dándose vuelta súbitamente; corrió hacia donde se había ido Neville para alcanzarlo.

"Neville, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, dispara."

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco, al escuchar una típica frase de Ron. "Has visto a Harry hoy?" Preguntó acercándose a él, en un susurro.

"A Harry? No, sólo lo veo los miércoles cuando…"

"Gracias! Adios!" Dijo ella marchándose sin esperar que su amigo terminara de contestarle. Apuró el paso subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y se lanzó a caminar rápidamente a través del pasillo del despacho de la directora. Aún estaba agitada cuando golpeó la puerta de entrada.

"Adelante!"

"Lo siento Directora, sé que ya hemos hablado hoy mismo más temprano, pero necesitaba preguntarle si…"

"Tranquila Granger, toma asiento y descansa un poco quieres?" La interrumpió Minerva observando la falta de aliento en la alumna de Gryffindor. Arrugó su ceño preocupándose ya que conocía a Hermione desde hacía siete años… desde épocas en las que tanto ella como Harry y Ron se metían una y otra vez en problemas.

"Sí, gracias Directora." Concedió la chica sentándose. "Pero no tengo mucho tiempo realmente y como le dije, quisiera preguntarle algo."

La Directora sólo asintió con su cabeza, observándola detenidamente.

"Yo…" Hermione no lograba pensar en una forma adecuada de preguntar lo que quería preguntarle, sin ser impertinente o sonar idiota.

"Pues, quisiera pedirle un permiso para ausentarme de Hogwarts dos días."

Minerva arqueó sus cejas sorprendida. "Ausentarte… dos días?"

"Sí."

"Es decir…"

"Desde mañana domingo hasta el lunes."

La Directora continuaba mirándola fijamente, y Hermione notó que lucía un poco más tensa de lo acostumbrado, si eso era posible.

"Como Premio Anual, no hay inconvenientes que salgas del castillo un domingo, pero no puedo conceder que te ausentes un día de semana."

"Pero Directora, usted me dejó salir de Hogwarts este último viernes… ayer!" Protestó la muchacha intentando no traspasar límites y lucir exigente o incluso mal educada.

"Fue un caso especial Granger, tú lo sabes. Quería que convencieras a Harry de marcharse de la casa de sus padres." Le replicó la Directora con severidad.

"Pues, este quizá también sea un caso especial." Dijo ella, bajando la voz y la vista, segura de que McGonagall no accedería.

"De qué se trata?"

Hermione se tomó unos instantes para contestar: "Yo… Ron me ha contado que George quiere importar criaturas mágicas en miniatura de un criador que vive en la Isla de Man para venderlas en la tienda, y accedí a ayudarlos con el papeleo y los permisos."

"Criaturas mágicas… en miniatura?" Cuestionó Minerva, no sin un gesto de alivio que Hermione no pasó por alto.

"Sí."

"Pero… es… complicado, el Ministerio rara vez accede a otorgar permisos para la cría de criaturas mágicas, sobre todo si no provienen de Inglaterra!"

"Sí, lo sé, por eso he accedido a ayudarles con…"

"Diggory se pondrá exultante, adora hacerle la vida imposible a quienes solicitan permisos para criar criaturas mágicas." Opinó la Directora, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. "Y dices que George quiere hacerlo?"

"Pues… sí." Respondió titubeante la chica; no había tenido en cuenta a Diggory, el jefe de la oficina de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Es un enorme paso para la tienda, y muy arriesgado. Espero que estén preparados para que el Ministerio llene de obstáculos semejante empresa."

Hermione asintió. "Sí, estoy segura de poder ayudarles con todo eso de las regulaciones y permisos."

"Quizá. Siempre has querido ser miembro de la oficina de Enlace para los Duendes y Centauros." Dijo, pensativa. "Por Merlín, en cuanto Molly se entere se cansará de gritarles a George y a Ron."

Hermione hizo una mueca de no comprender.

"Aún no supera lo que le sucedió a Ron en Irlanda, sólo unas pocas semanas atrás. Y en cuanto Arthur le mencione que, al igual que en Irlanda, en la Isla de Man tampoco hay presencia oficial del Ministerio de Magia (se lo dirá, de eso estoy segura), Molly se enfurecerá aún más."

Hermione comenzó a preocuparse. Tampoco había previsto lo que la madre de los hermanos pensaría al respecto, pero no era algo que a ella le incumbiera. La Directora había fijado su vista nuevamente en la joven alumna.

"Era eso lo que habías venido a preguntar, Granger?"

"Pues… sí, era eso." Mintió Hermione un poco avergonzada y sintiendo el rubor en su rostro.

"Bien." Contestó Minerva poco satisfecha.

"Yo… creo que… bueno, debo irme."

"Bien."

La muchacha se levantó de la silla, dubitativa. Podía literalmente sentir la penetrante mirada de la Directora sobre ella, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Ni siquiera dio un paso hacia la puerta ya que se dio vuelta y apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla miró a McGonagall. Se había prometido no preocuparse más por Harry y por sus obsesiones pero debía sacarse ese mal presentimiento que la estaba persiguiendo desde hacía un largo rato.

"Honestamente Directora, no es a lo que había venido."

"Eso creí." Le respondió escuetamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Quería preguntarle si…" La muchacha se interrumpió; dudó en ese instante si saber era mejor que no saber.

"No tengo toda la mañana, Granger." Le dijo McGonagall, con un dejo de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

"Quería saber si Harry estuvo aquí en el despacho esta mañana."

Hermione terminó la frase expectante, conteniendo la respiración.

"Harry? No, no estuvo aquí." Respondió rápidamente Minerva. Demasiado rápidamente para el gusto de la muchacha, como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta y hubiera ensayado la respuesta.

"Está… segura?"

"Creo estar segura, sí." Acotó la Directora con una buena dosis de cinismo.

"Bien, creo que debo irme. Siento haberla molestado, adiós." Le dijo Hermione marchándose y todavía inexplicablemente intranquila. Pero en su camino hacia la puerta de salida del despacho pasó cerca del enorme armario de madera preciosamente labrada y se detuvo.

"Directora McGonagall, puedo… quiero decir… podría… abrir este armario?" Preguntó nerviosa y rogando no ofender a la Directora.

La misma seguía sentada en su silla y ni siquiera levantó su vista del libro que leía. O mejor dicho, que fingía leer. "Sé lo que buscas Granger, pero te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte."

El tono severo y de pocas pulgas de McGonagall zanjó la cuestión e hizo desistir a Hermione de seguir insistiendo con el tema. La alumna de Gryffindor se disculpó, se despidió y se marchó del despacho, convenciéndose definitivamente de dejar de preocuparse por Harry. Tenía mucha tarea que hacer durante ese sábado, y un viaje fuera de Inglaterra que preparar.

McGonagall levantó la vista del libro en cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta, y fijó su vista en el armario.

"Espero que todo esto tenga algún sentido, Albus. Detesto tener que mentirle a los alumnos y en especial a alguien como la señorita Granger."

"Yo también lo espero Minerva. Pero Harry te ha pedido que no divulgaras que estuvo aquí y que ha averiguado la localización de la Piedra a nadie, y menos aún a la señorita Granger."

Minerva negó con su cabeza. "Secretos, secretos y más secretos. Me pregunto cuándo acabarán ustedes dos con estos secretos."

"Todo tiene su tiempo, Minerva. Y todo se resuelve a su tiempo también. Así que sólo nos queda esperar a que el tiempo llegue" Respondió el retrato de Dumbledore con pragmatismo, ganándose un gesto de fastidio de Minerva.

"O a que Harry deje de envolverse en misterios y problemas. Y desde cuándo una simple Piedra merece tanta atención y tanta urdimbre?" Cuestionó ella, levantándose de su silla y mirando al retrato del ex director de Hogwarts.

"Esa simple piedra es sólo una antigua posesión de Lord Voldemort, que pertenecía a su abuelo Sorvolo Gaunt. Tal como te lo han dicho Harry y la señorita Granger cuando guardaron en ese armario el frasco que contenía la memoria de Harry meses atrás." Explicó pacientemente Dumbledore, cuidándose de no decirle que era, además, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

"La memoria de Harry que contenía el lugar exacto en donde enterró la Piedra." Acotó McGonagall pensativa pero sin comprender el verdadero trasfondo de la situación.

"Exactamente. Y como también te he dicho en alguna ocasión, la Piedra debía permanecer anónima y oculta al conocimiento de la comunidad mágica, en especial de buscadores de objetos valiosos o mágicos." Terció Dumbledore, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su barriga y no sacando su vista de la Directora.

"Te refieres al señor Borgin."

"Y a otros que quieran hacerse de un objeto que perteneció a Lord Voldemort y que fue creada por un heredero directo de Salazar Slytherin."

"Creada?" Se escandalizó McGonagall. "Quieres decir que esa Piedra tiene… propiedades mágicas?"

"Podría decirse que sí." Contestó Dumbledore disimulando su impaciencia por haber revelado sin querer dicho detalle que la Directora no sabía.

"Pero Albus, si esa Piedra proviene de los ancestros de Riddle seguramente estará cargada de maldiciones!"

Aún siendo un retrato, Dumbledore pudo notar el aumento de la tensión en la voz de Minerva. "Probablemente, no lo sé."

"No lo sabes? Si esa Piedra terminó en manos de Harry es porque muy probablemente se la hayas dado tú!" Acusó Minerva disgustada.

"Quizá haya ocurrido de esa forma Minerva, pero he muerto hace tiempo y mis recuerdos ya no son lo que eran en vida. Los retratos mágicos van perdiendo sus recuerdos a medida que pasa el tiempo." Intentó disculparse Dumbledore.

"Tonterías! Acaso crees que hablas con una alumna de primer año? Sé perfectamente que deben pasar décadas, incluso siglos, para que los retratos mágicos de Hogwarts comiencen a perder sus recuerdos! Y tú llevas poco más de un año muerto Albus!" Ladró la directora, ahora enfadada.

"Además, tienes facultades especiales por ser un retrato de un ex director del colegio!" Agregó Minerva, quien se volvió a sentar en su silla, ofendida.

El retrato de Dumbledore no dijo nada, sumiéndose en un silencio que podía interpretarse como útil para no crisparle los nervios aún más a McGonagall.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que una de las características más destacables en un director es estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en este enorme colegio. Pero tú me lo estás poniendo difícil Albus." Murmuró Minerva unos momentos después.

"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo Minerva, nadie duda de eso ni de que serás uno de los mejores directores de la historia de Hogwarts. Pero como solía decir mi poco ilustrado pero sabio hermano… ninguna cabra sabe dónde está exactamente la hierba más jugosa."

Minerva puso sus ojos en blanco y bufó fastidiada. "Quieres decir que hay cosas que, aún siendo directora, no debo saber?"

"No precisamente Minerva. Pero aunque te enfurezcas conmigo (y lo entenderé) debes saber que aún subsisten… detalles digamos… que se heredaron de los años de terror de Voldemort y que deben ser tratados y solucionados, a su tiempo. Problemas que resolver, cabos sueltos, objetos que deben ser ocultados o destruidos, resquemores y temores…"

McGonagall no emitió ninguna palabra.

"Y bien sabes que hay determinadas cuestiones que he confiado a Harry y sólo a él, porque había sido marcado como el elegido para derrotar a Lord Voldemort… y nadie más debe enterarse de dichas cuestiones ya que deberían dejar de existir para siempre." Prosiguió Dumbledore.

El ex director no quería explicar qué eran dichas cuestiones; no quería involucrar a nadie más con el conocimiento de las Reliquias o de los Horcruxes. El mundo mágico (o una pequeña parte de él) siempre ha sabido o sospechado de la existencia de objetos mágicos extremadamente poderosos, algunos de los cuales habían pasado por sus propias manos. No esperaba la aparición de otro hechicero oscuro siniestro en mucho tiempo, pero en vida fue su intención librar a la comunidad de algunos de esos objetos, escondiéndolos o simplemente destruyéndolos. Poco pudo hacer, ya que los últimos dos grandes magos tenebrosos Grindewald y Voldemort habían podido hacerse con la esquiva Varita de Saúco, y éste último incluso había tenido en su poder la Piedra de la Resurrección… aunque nunca supo que era una de las Reliquias y la arruinara, al igual que a varios objetos valiosos e históricos, con maldiciones y Horcruxes.

"Sólo espero que Harry no termine como tú, hundido en sus propios secretos, incapaz de confiar ni en sus amigos ni en nadie." Murmuró la directora. "Aunque veo que sigue tus pasos: no me ha gustado un ápice que haya abierto a la fuerza el armario y que tú lo hayas permitido."

"No puedo (ni debo) hacerlo. Mi única función como retrato es asesorar y aconsejar al director del colegio."

Minerva tomó esa última frase como una patética excusa. Seguía sentada en su sillón, dándole la espalda al retrato para no mirarlo ya que sentía que tanto Dumbledore como Harry seguían actuando a sus espaldas, en su propio despacho.

"Bien Albus, si crees que Harry puede lidiar con un objeto que conlleva seguramente un buen número de maldiciones oscuras y destruirlo…" Murmuró Minerva con acidez, enojada con el retrato del ex director.

Dumbledore pensó unos momentos antes de contestar. "Harry ha hecho mucho por nosotros Minerva, démosle un poco de crédito." Concluyó, no tan convencido como hubiese querido. "Aunque sinceramente espero que quiera ocultarla mejor o destruirla en el peor de los casos, pero no quedársela."

McGonagall frunció su entrecejo, a punto de sacarse de quicio. "Da igual, de cualquier forma ese muchacho testarudo ya debe estar buscándola en el bosque prohibido. Acaso hay mucha diferencia?"

"Absolutamente toda la diferencia." Sentenció Dumbledore.

*****HP*****

Harry quería apresurarse todo lo posible en su incursión a través del bosque prohibido, no sólo porque ese lugar seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta (aún después de varias veces que había estado allí) sino porque no quería tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, esquivando gruesos troncos, raíces que sobresalían del suelo y ramas por doquier, y a medida que se adentraba en el bosque la visibilidad se reducía cada vez más. Le resultaba increíble la penumbra en la que estaba envuelta esa sección del bosque mientras, afuera de él, el solo brillaba en lo más alto de un cielo azul claro.

La densidad de los árboles y arbustos se hacía cada vez mayor, y eso se traducía en una caminata más esforzada y lenta. Los rayos de sol ya casi no atravesaban las altas y frondosas copas de los árboles, y tuvo que utilizar el hechizo _lumos_ para fijarse por donde pisaba y no caer de bruces al suelo.

Varita en mano seguía avanzando lenta pero firmemente. Sólo se había permitido perder un poco de tiempo al entrar al bosque rodeando a suficiente distancia la cabaña de Hagrid y así evitar encontrarse con su gran amigo semi-gigante; no quería (ni debía) tener que explicarle qué demonios iba a hacer allí.

Harry frenó repentinamente su marcha: había creído escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos, seguidos del crujir de ramas. Con el corazón en la boca apuntó su varita en la dirección desde la que creyó que provenían los sonidos, pero al cabo de unos momentos de silencio casi absoluto se esforzó en concluir que se había tratado de algún animal silvestre.

No había sido la primera vez que escuchaba ruidos desde que había entrado al bosque, pero a esa altura del mismo los ruidos parecían más tétricos. Volvió su varita hacia el camino que seguía a duras penas, con sus sentidos agudizados y sintiéndose extrañamente familiarizado con ese lugar. Ya no se oían los sonidos de las aves ni de insectos por allí, lo que hizo que se sintiera más nervioso aún.

Tuvo que obligar a sus piernas a que retomaran la caminata.

Un corto trecho después llegó a una especie de claro, que conocía bien ya que había estado en ese lugar un par de veces, la última algunos meses atrás cuando se había entregado a Voldemort.

"_Lumos__máxima_." Pensó el muchacho, asustado como pocas veces en su vida apuntando su varita hacia el claro que tantos horribles recuerdos le traía.

"Que las acromántulas se hayan ido… que las acromántulas se hayan ido…" Se repetía sin cesar, casi en silencio y sólo moviendo sus labios. Fue en ese preciso momento que la lógica y la cordura lo asaltaron y se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí.

Estaba clavado en el suelo. La trémula iluminación de su varita permitió que Harry distinguiera unos restos de la enorme red de la madre de todas las acromántulas del bosque. Pudo distinguir también algunos árboles partidos por el medio, seguramente a causa de los gigantes que estuvieron allí como parte de la fuerza de choque de Voldemort. Y en el medio del claro pudo distinguir, además, unos pocos restos remanentes de madera carbonizada. Los restos que quedaban de la fogata que recordaba.

Los nervios comenzaron a traicionar a Harry. Le resultaba casi imposible evitar recordar esa espantosa noche, y no sabía si era por la oscura penumbra o por el horror que experimentaba por estar en ese lugar nuevamente, pero juraba que podía literalmente ver a los mortífagos sentados a los costados del claro, o una alta figura vestida con una túnica negra observando fijamente el fuego de la hoguera con sus pequeños ojos rojos.

Harry cerró fuertemente sus ojos; al volver a abrirlos las imágenes se habían ido pero seguía sintiendo un pavor que no era normal y que lo atravesaba. Escuchó unos leves murmullos o alguna clase de sonido que interpretó como movimientos, y se desesperó al creer que eran las acromántulas. Comenzó a mover su varita frenéticamente para poder iluminar sus alrededores, girando sobre sí mismo. Pero no distinguió nada.

"Es un hermoso día de sol, esto no puede estar sucediendo!" Pensó aterrado. Intentó enfocar su mente en el precioso día que transcurría fuera de esa zona maldita del bosque, en Hogwarts y sus alumnos sentados sobre la hierba, riendo y platicando… pero no pudo. Tenía la sensación de haber vuelto en el tiempo y estar reviviendo aquella aterradora experiencia nuevamente.

De pronto creyó escuchar nuevos murmullos, y una lejana risa, macabra y estridente.

Harry dejó de mover su varita hacia todas direcciones y la apuntó hacia los restos de la fogata. Sentía que estaba atornillado al suelo, y notó su sudada mano asiendo el mango con demasiada fuerza.

Un crujido de ramas sonó cerca de él, seguido de un grito desgarrador muy familiar.

"_Harry!__ No!_"

El muchacho quiso gritar pero nada salió de su boca. Era imposible, sabía que Hagrid estaba en ese momento en su cabaña, no podía ser él. Pero su mente aterrada no actuaba racionalmente sino que estaba sumida en sus espantosos recuerdos. El recuerdo del grito de su amigo hizo que retrocediera unos pasos, tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y cayó sentado, aún sosteniendo su varita en la misma dirección.

Ese pequeño incidente fue suficiente para sacarlo del pavor en el que estaba inmerso; sin esperar siquiera un segundo se levantó como pudo y se largó a correr precipitadamente lo más lejos posible de ese claro, trastabillando con las irregularidades del suelo y esquivando troncos caídos. Luego de haber recorrido una distancia que consideró prudencial se detuvo y tuvo que apoyar un brazo en un grueso tronco para recobrar el aliento.

Sin embargo su mente no descansaba. Recordaba haber vuelto a ese lugar unos meses atrás con Hermione, para recuperar la Piedra de la Resurrección que había dejado caer allí en ese claro y esconderla aún más lejos, pero no recordaba haber experimentado aquello. Quizá, pensaba, se debía a que había ido acompañado por su amiga y esta vez estuvo solo. Quizá de alguna forma algo había quedado allí en el claro donde anteriormente habitaban las acromántulas, alguna clase de energía negativa o maligna, o quizá su imaginación y sus recuerdos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que lo que había vivido allí unos momentos atrás parecía asemejarse bastante a lo que sentía de vez en cuando en la casa de sus padres. Y no tardó ni un minuto en percatarse de que en ambos lugares Voldemort había intentado asesinarlo.

Harry suspiró con fuerza. Se separó del árbol, y pese a tener un buen estado físico debido a los entrenamientos del Puddlemere notó que sus piernas aún temblaban. Miró hacia la dirección en la que había venido corriendo enarbolando su varita encendida y se alivió un poco al comprobar que no se había desviado del camino que debía recorrer. Se puso en marcha nuevamente, caminando más lento que al principio e intentando cerrar su mente a las voces internas (casi todas de Hermione) que lo llamaban a ser razonable y abandonar el bosque.

Pronto llegó a un antiquísimo árbol, tan viejo que sus retorcidas y grisáceas ramas ya no tenían follaje. No tenía árboles o arbustos a su alrededor, por lo que Harry lo había utilizado (cuando escondió la Reliquia junto a Hermione meses atrás) como referencia dentro del bosque para seguir el camino hacia la Piedra y no perderse. También había utilizado como referencia al claro, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminaría aterrado a muerte en ese lugar.

"Bien, sólo queda un trecho más… el más largo de todos." Susurró.

Esa sección del bosque aún era algo oscura pero recordaba que a medida que se seguía avanzando de a poco se hacía más claro, indicativo de que se había dejado atrás el corazón del bosque, su parte más penumbrosa y… macabra.

"No sólo el trecho más largo, Harry Potter, sino que además el que no deberías recorrer."

Harry se dio vuelta asustado por la sorpresa de haber escuchado esa voz tan cerca y tan claramente; aún no se le había pasado del todo el miedo que había experimentado en el claro. Apuntó su varita y pudo distinguir con alguna dificultad la inconfundible silueta de un centauro apareciendo por detrás de unos enormes arbustos a escasa distancia de donde él estaba.

"Bane." Murmuró, calmándose un poco.

"Luces sorprendido, humano." Dijo el centauro acercándose un poco al antiguo árbol. Su imponente figura y su altura eran capaces de intimidar a cualquiera, sobre todo por el carcaj repleto de flechas que llevaba en su espalda.

"No, sólo que no esperaba que aparecieras por aquí."

"Ustedes los magos siempre han tenido dificultades para reconocer nuestro territorio." Replicó el centauro inexpresivamente.

"Yo…"

"El bosque, humano. El bosque es nuestro territorio. Y baja tu varita mágica."

Harry se percató de que aún apuntaba con su varita a Bane y la bajó obedientemente, aunque mantuvo el conjuro _lumos_ para poder distinguir mejor la situación. Luego de la última batalla en Hogwarts él había terminado en buenas relaciones con los centauros, aunque sabía que tanto Bane como Magorian y muchos otros seguían detestando a los humanos. Sólo Firenze (que había sido aceptado nuevamente entre los centauros luego de dicha batalla) mostraba cierta simpatía por los magos, y si bien las relaciones centauros – magos se habían descomprimido un poco, nunca era bueno encontrarse con uno de ellos en el bosque. Y tampoco olvidaba que de no haber sido por Grawp durante su quinto año, tanto él como Hermione lo hubieran pasado muy mal como cautivos de los centauros.

"Lo siento."

"A qué has vuelto por estos lugares?" Demandó Bane.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "A finalizar algo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo."

Bane observó fijamente a Harry. Su rostro humano reflejaba cierta perturbación.

"Mientes, humano." Dijo Bane, acercándose un paso, en un tono de voz neutro pero inconfundiblemente hostil.

"Harry Potter, mi nombre es Harry Potter." Replicó el muchacho fastidiado por las malas pulgas del centauro y por seguir perdiendo tiempo. "Y no estoy mintiendo."

"Sé quién eres… Harry Potter…" Contestó a su vez Bane. "Pero no nos interesan vuestros nombres. Y por supuesto que estás mintiendo ya que no has venido a finalizar nada. Sólo a complicar aún más las cosas."

"Qué? Cómo…"

"Los astros, humano." Interrumpió el centauro dando otro paso hacia Harry, quien tragó saliva pero se mantuvo en su sitio. "Todo está predicho por los astros, un conocimiento que alcanzamos a través de la observación. Algo que ustedes los humanos nunca comprenderán."

"Creía que los astros mostraban acontecimientos universales, no trivialidades humanas." Replicó el muchacho con cinismo.

Bane entrecerró sus ojos y resopló con disgusto. Luego de unos instantes dijo: "Veo que Firenze ha efectivamente divulgado parte de nuestra sabiduría entre ustedes los que se hacen llamar hechiceros. Lo hemos aceptado nuevamente entre nosotros pero sigue siendo un…"

Harry notó como Bane se contuvo de finalizar su frase. Caminaba alrededor del viejo y seco árbol, golpeando con sus pezuñas el suelo del bosque con más fuerza que lo habitual. Si bien la penumbra no era total, Harry debía seguirlo con su varita aún encendida… para no perderlo de vista; no olvidaba que había sido el mismo Bane quien había echado de la manada a Firenze años atrás, propinándole una fuerte coz en el pecho.

"Firenze sólo quiso…"

"Firenze nunca debió revelar nuestra sabiduría, nuestros conocimientos!" Dijo Bane plantándose al lado de Harry nuevamente, en un alto tono de voz. "Firenze siempre se ha comportado de manera inaceptable para con los humanos! Los centauros somos una raza milenaria y más sabia que lo que ustedes serán alguna vez, pero sin embargo debemos aislarnos de todo y de todos para que no nos molesten o nos persigan!"

La fuerte voz del centauro aún resonaba por el bosque, y en ese momento el muchacho sólo esperaba que no aparecieran sus compañeros. Recordaba bien las clases de Adivinación que Firenze impartió durante su quinto año en Hogwarts: si bien mostraba la soberbia y el menosprecio de su raza para con los humanos, era un centauro cuando menos amable y dispuesto a relacionarse con el mundo mágico. Todo lo contrario que Bane y el resto de los centauros que conocía.

"Mira Bane, no es mi intención molestarlos. Sólo déjame seguir mi camino." Respondió Harry intentando apaciguar a la criatura mitad hombre mitad caballo.

El centauro miró fijamente a Harry. "No seguirás tu camino, humano. Retorna por donde has venido."

Inconscientemente el muchacho levantó su varita para iluminar al centauro, que se hallaba a escasos dos metros suyo. Bane observó la varita con un gesto hosco en su rostro, y emitió algunos resoplidos reflejando una indignación creciente.

"No retornaré, sólo estoy de paso por el bosque y…"

"Sal de nuestro territorio!"

"Tu territorio?" Contestó Harry fastidiado por la terquedad del centauro pero controló su temperamento para que la situación no empeorara aún más. "Me has salido al paso antes en distintos lugares del bosque, y siempre es vuestro territorio?"

"El bosque, humano, es nuestro territorio!"

El muchacho hubiera querido responderle pero se calló. Ni siquiera Hagrid había podido hacerse entender con los centauros, salvo Firenze, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y tragarse su fastidio.

"Déjame seguir mi camino, y no volverás a verme por aquí."

"No te creo, me has dicho lo mismo la última vez que has pasado por esta región del bosque. No eres de confiar, al igual que todos los humanos!" Respondió el tozudo centauro.

"Yo? Por aquí? Imposible, jamás he llegado hasta…" Respondió confundido Harry pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"Tú y tu joven compañera. Cruzaron por este lugar poco tiempo atrás, y me aseguraron que nunca volverían a pasar por aquí."

Joven compañera? Se estaba refiriendo a Hermione? Cómo era posible que no recordara nada de eso? Harry bajó un poco su varita mientras se rebanaba los sesos. Quizá se refería a la vez en la que él y su amiga decidieron esconder la Piedra en un lugar más inaccesible del bosque. Seguramente la habían recuperado del claro en donde la había dejado caer aquella horrible noche, y en el camino se habían topado con Bane. El centauro podía recordarlo, pero por qué él no podía?

"El encantamiento _Obliviate_…" Pensó Harry en voz alta, provocando un gesto de incomprensión en el centauro. Hermione había utilizado el encantamiento desmemorizador en él para que no recordara dónde había escondido la Piedra. Pero si había recuperado ese pedacito de memoria del frasco del despacho de la directora sólo un par de horas atrás, por qué seguía sin recordar?

Creía que Bane podía simplemente estar fastidiándolo como excusa para no dejar que siguiera su camino, pero ahora debía reconocer que quizá no había revertido correctamente el _Obliviate_; si eso había sido lo que sucedió entonces algunas fracciones del recuerdo recuperado podían haberse borrado para siempre de su mente. Tenía sentido seguir si existía la gran posibilidad de que no recordara el lugar exacto en donde había ocultado la Piedra, y sobre todo si estaba arriesgando una situación en extremo volátil ante uno de los centauros más radicales en su desprecio hacia los muggles y los magos por igual?

Harry comenzó a ponerse más nervioso aún. Se acordaba muy bien de aquella vez cuando habían ingresado al bosque con Hagrid para que les presentara a Grawp pero fueron interceptados por varios centauros; Bane estaba entre ellos y de no haber sido por el que se hacía llamar Magorian sus vidas habrían corrido serio peligro. Ya no era un _potro_ como lo había llamado Magorian para que no lo atacaran, sino que era mayor de edad… y Bane no dudaría nuevamente.

"Si las estrellas y los astros no predicen trivialidades humanas, por qué me has dicho entonces que estaba previsto que volvería?" Preguntó Harry con cierta reticencia, pero decidiéndose a proseguir con su plan original.

"Ignorante."

El muchacho se dio vuelta rápidamente, sorprendido por haber escuchado esa voz tan ronca por detrás de él. Para su escasa fortuna otro centauro había aparecido tan silenciosamente que no lo había escuchado; nunca lo había visto. Su pelaje era de un marrón tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguirlo del ambiente del bosque, pero al enfocar su vista notó que tenía una corta barba grisácea y, como Bane, llevaba un carcaj en su espalda.

Bane sonreía intranquilizadoramente mientras el nuevo centauro se acercaba lentamente. Harry se cuidó de no apuntarlos con la varita directamente porque sus nervios iban en aumento y no quería provocar un malentendido. Aunque a esa altura ya no descartaba tener que defenderse de ellos.

"Así que éste es aquel a quien llaman… Harry Potter."

A Harry no le gustó nada el tono de voz del centauro, que parecía de avanzada edad respecto a los otros que conocía. El fastidio que sentía por estar perdiendo tiempo se había esfumado instantáneamente; estaba solo en un bosque silencioso (salvo por el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los altos árboles), rodeado por dos centauros poco amigables.

"Sí, éste es." Murmuró Bane.

"Una especie de… leyenda… en su mundo, según me han dicho." Agregó el centauro viejo con sorna y su vista clavada en Harry. "Me pregunto qué hace él por aquí."

"Dice que ha vuelto a finalizar algo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo."

"Algo que no es del todo cierto, según hemos podido observar en los astros." Concluyó el centauro. A Harry comenzó a subirle la presión, no le gustaba que se refirieran a él como si no estuviera presente, pese a que ambos estaban a escasa distancia suya y lo miraban fijamente.

"Es cierto." Sólo atinó a decir Harry.

"No lo es, los astros no se equivocan." Contestó el centauro viejo con firmeza. El muchacho recordó fugazmente la insistencia de Firenze en el brillo de Marte cuando enseñaba en Hogwarts, lo que vaticinaba una guerra que finalmente iría a ocurrir.

"Por qué me ha llamado ignorante? Fue lo que Bane me dijo…"

"Te he llamado ignorante, joven humano, porque insistes con la estupidez de creerte más importante que el universo, o peor aún, de creer que los planetas y el zodíaco se mueven o interactúan como consecuencia de las trivialidades humanas."

La voz del centauro era potente, lo que compensaba su ronquera, y parecía producir ecos por todos lados. Pero hablaba con un tono de soberbia e intolerancia tan marcado que Harry ya no veía una resolución pacífica a la situación por lo que decidió no discutir más con ellos; ni que pudiera, ya que jamás le había gustado la adivinación y la astrología.

"Nuestras observaciones llevan tiempo, y se requiere grandes conocimientos de los astros para interpretar sus movimientos." Prosiguió el centauro frunciendo su ceño y taladrando a Harry con su mirada. "Hemos observado que se avecinan grandes cambios a niveles suprasensoriales, cambios que ya han comenzado tal como lo demuestra la alineación de Mercurio con Neptuno."

"Por qué le cuentas eso, Quiberon? Es un humano, no debe…" Protestó Bane furioso.

"No te entrometas, Bane. Ya te ha engañado una vez y no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo!"

"El humano no me ha engañado, fui permisivo sólo por tratarse de él!"

"Y aquí está de nuevo, por lo tanto te ha engañado!"

Harry observaba con atención la fuerte discusión entre los centauros, apuntándolos con la varita aún encendida y manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Se notaba que ambos estaban furiosos, especialmente Bane, que resoplaba y golpeaba sus cascos delanteros contra el suelo. Era un poco más corpulento que el que se hacía llamar Quiberon, pero gracias al visible respeto que le tenía al centauro viejo no lo atacó; en cambio dio vuelta su rostro y clavó su vista en el muchacho.

"Me has querido engañar humano?" Rugió Bane enfurecido, acercándose a Harry. "Habla!"

"No! Yo no…" Atinó a responder Harry. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba ya que el centauro estaba casi sobre él. "Nunca quise engañarlos, no estoy aquí por eso."

"Sí que lo estás, humano." Dijo Quiberon en un tono de voz peligroso. "Existen muy pocos objetos capaces de provocar semejantes cambios, objetos repletos de magia poderosa que alteran la realidad pero que no nos interesan ni los queremos cerca."

"Qué? Has dicho… objetos?" Tartamudeó Harry.

"Eso he dicho!" Bramó Quiberon. "Ahora dime humano, a qué has venido realmente la vez anterior? Y a qué has venido en esta ocasión?"

Harry comenzó a asustarse. Su tono de voz volvió a irradiar peligro y se dio cuenta de que tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos por tener tan encima a los dos centauros.

"Yo… no…"

"Acaso has… traído… alguno de esos artefactos a nuestro bosque?" Preguntó a su vez un enojado y amenazante Bane. "Has contaminado nuestro bosque, nuestro territorio, ocultando algún detestable objeto mágico humano?"

Harry volvió a retroceder un par de pasos hasta casi rozar unos espinos ubicados a su espalda. Sin querer, aunque obligado por el peligro que cernía sobre él, levantó su varita y los apuntó; se percató casi inmediatamente de su error.

Con una velocidad envidiable, Bane sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en su arco, apuntándola a su vez hacia la cabeza del sorprendido muchacho.

"No terminarás de conjurar ningún hechizo con tu vara antes de que mi flecha atraviese tu limitado cerebro humano!"

Harry estaba petrificado, ya que sabía que era cierto. "No quiero utilizar mi varita, no he venido hasta aquí para esto!" Dijo el muchacho intentando disimular los nervios en su tono de voz. No podía creer la situación en la que se había metido, ni de cómo se había complicado todo desde que ese Quiberon había aparecido sólo para envenenar al inestable Bane.

"Entonces termina lo que sea que has venido a hacer aquí, humano entrometido. Por esta vez te perdonaremos la vida pero llévate de nuestro bosque lo que sea que hayas escondido!" Ordenó el centauro viejo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose a paso lento.

"Te estaremos vigilando hasta que te vayas. Y no vuelvas a pasar por aquí nunca más, ni tú ni tu compañera hembra. Los mataremos sin miramientos, estás avisado!" Rugió a su vez Bane; para alivio de Harry el centauro siguió los pasos de Quiberon y sólo cuando ambos se perdieron de vista entre los arbustos el cuerpo del muchacho se aflojó un poco.

Con su vista clavada en el lugar por donde desaparecieron y la varita aún levantada hacia donde estaban los centauros unos instantes atrás, Harry no lograba recuperar su aliento ni el control de su cuerpo. Había estado muy cerca de morir de un flechazo en la cabeza y nadie jamás podría encontrarlo tan adentro en el bosque prohibido.

Ya no dudaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer, no sólo por sus convicciones sino por las amenazas de los centauros. Debía recuperar esa maldita Piedra y sacarla del bosque, y luego pensaría qué demonios haría con ella.

"_Vamos, muévete, aún falta un trecho_." Pensó para sí mismo para darse ánimos, y retomó la marcha interrumpida recordando lo que le había dicho Quiberon sobre los astros y los objetos, y un poco amedrentado por sentirse estrechamente vigilado.

*****HP*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<br>**

Ron y Hermione volaban a buena velocidad a través del paisaje de la Isla de Man, montados en la escoba que tuvo que comprarse luego de su violento encuentro con los mortífagos en Irlanda algunas semanas atrás. La Barredora serie Dorada era sensiblemente mejor que la anterior, y no mucho más cara, por lo que el pelirrojo se había sentido satisfecho con la compra. Iban ocultos gracias a un encantamiento desilusionador conjurado por Hermione, y que Ron había catalogado como "excelente".

Hermione viajaba sentada detrás de su amigo, tomándose de su cintura fuertemente debido a sus nervios; aún no lograba superar su miedo a volar en objetos y animales. No tenía problemas en viajar en avión, de hecho había utilizado ese transporte varias veces con sus padres. Pero otra cosa muy distinta (para ella) era viajar a lomo de dragones, thestrals o hipogrifos, o incluso escobas.

"Vamos bien?"

El grito de Ron debió de haber sido muy fuerte, pero con el ruido del viento pegándoles de frente apenas sí pudo escucharlo. Con mucha reticencia tomó su varita con su mano derecha (aferrándose más fuerte a la cintura de Ron con el brazo izquierdo) y conjuró el encantamiento brújula. Ésta se movió con firmeza hacia su derecha, apuntando supuestamente hacia el norte.

"Sí! Debemos ubicar el valle del bosque!" Gritó la muchacha tomándose de su amigo de nuevo con ambos brazos.

"Qué?"

"Que debemos ubicar… nada!" Volvió a gritar. Sabía que sus gritos de nada servirían porque Ron no podía oírla, así que agudizó su vista buscando su destino. Llevaba puestas unas gafas que había conjurado (para ella y para Ron) para que el viento que recibían de frente no les lastimara los ojos, y además había efectuado un hechizo calórico para protegerlos del frío. Era una bella tarde de domingo, apenas pasado el mediodía, y pese a la proximidad del invierno en la Isla persistían las temperaturas frescas aunque cargadas de humedad. El sol iluminaba el cielo celeste desde lo más alto de la bóveda, y Hermione olvidó por unos momentos sus problemas y cuentas pendientes con Harry y sus obsesiones para disfrutar del paisaje cubierto de suaves y onduladas colinas cubiertas por sembradíos y ocasionalmente atravesadas por alguna solitaria carretera.

Habían llegado a la Isla ese mismo día por la mañana por aparición, desde la ciudad portuaria de Liverpool hasta el único punto de aparición mágica del lugar, en las afueras de la pequeña pero hermosa ciudad de Douglas, ubicada sobre la costa del mar de Irlanda. Les llevó más de una hora presentar los permisos y el resto del papeleo al único empleado del lugar, quien logró sacar de quicio a Ron por su marcada voluntad de "no trabajar" un domingo.

"_Bien, parece que está todo en orden, pero faltan algunas formas." Balbuceaba el empleado cansinamente luego del incesante desfile de permisos y papeleo que Hermione había estado presentando desde hacía dos horas. "Y no sé qué se proponen hacer aquí, no conozco a ningún señor Kurton, ni ningún criadero de criaturas mágicas en la Isla."_

"_Pues sí lo hay, de eso hablan estos permisos!" Respondió Ron con pocas pulgas, luego de dos horas de luchar contra la indiferencia del burócrata._

"_Pues no lo creo, la isla no es muy grande saben? Así que debería haber visto criaturas mágicas por aquí, o haber escuchado sobre ese criadero." Contestó el empleado con voz monótona y aburrida, sin levantarse de su silla._

"_Se trata de miniaturas! Mi-nia-tu-ras!" Replicó Ron golpeando una hoja del permiso del Ministerio de Magia con su mano._

"_No me gusta tu actitud, muchacho." Retrucó el empleado arqueando sus cejas. "Y menos un domingo. Podría estar mirando el football pero no, tenían que elegir un domingo para llenar mi despacho de papeles."_

"_Football? Acaso es un squibb?" Susurró confundido y molesto Ron a oídos de Hermione, la que golpeó con el codo a su amigo para que se callara._

"_No, no soy un squibb. Soy un mago, de los pocos que habitan esta isla, y aquí nos gusta el football ya que no tenemos equipo de Quidditch." Contestó el empleado con el mismo tono monótono de voz; a Ron le daba la impresión de que al sujeto no le importaba un rábano de nada, y eso lo sacaba de quicio._

"_Yo… señor… ya le hemos dicho cuando llegamos a su… despacho…" Intercedió Hermione con paciencia, aguantando cualquier gesto de burla ante lo que él había llamado despacho: una casucha bastante chica con una mesa destartalada en donde yacían desparramados los permisos e iluminada pobremente por un candelabro de dos velas. "El señor Kurton sólo atiende los domingos a la tarde."_

"_Eso! Sólo los domingos a la tarde! No es nuestra culpa!" Agregó quejoso Ron._

"_Tampoco la mía." Adujo el calvo empleado inglés de la isla encogiéndose de hombros. Aún sentado en la silla se cruzó de brazos y los miró con impaciencia._

"_Mire, señor." Intervino nuevamente la muchacha ante el gesto de fastidio del pelirrojo. "Los papeles y permisos están firmados y sellados por el Ministerio de Magia, le hemos presentado todo lo necesario para poder pasar! Le aseguro que no falta nada!"_

"_Lo siento, pero no veo la forma MM22 ni el pergamino de pre-ingreso a territorio insular ni la copia del acuerdo de compra de esas supuestas miniaturas. Ni siquiera veo un permiso especial del Ministro para importar animales a Inglaterra y no pueden justificar que existe ese tal señor Kurton, por lo que no sé qué clase de fechorías han venido a hacer aquí a la isla." Recitó el empleado parcamente._

"_Fechorías dijo?" Estalló Ron. "Sabe usted quiénes somos acaso?"_

"_No, no lo sé."_

_Hermione sostuvo a su amigo con su brazo, temiendo que arremetiera contra el desesperante burócrata. "Pero esas formas no tienen nada que ver con los permisos requeridos por la Isla de Man para importar las miniaturas de las criaturas mágicas!"_

_El empleado volvió a encogerse de hombros._

"_Demonios, tal como me lo predijo George." Murmuró Ron, que tenía su rostro visiblemente colorado por la furia. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Hermione intuyó rápidamente qué había en ella y se le cortó la respiración; si el empleado los denunciaba, tendrían muchos problemas._

_El calvo burócrata miró la bolsita y la tomó. Desanudó la cuerda que la ataba y al darla vuelta unas pocas monedas cayeron sobre la vetusta mesa; seis galeones y ocho sickles, según pudo contabilizar Hermione a simple vista._

"_Bien." Dijo el empleado volviéndolas a meter en la bolsita. "Los papeles están en orden así que pueden pasar. Que tengan una buena estadía en la Isla de Man!"_

_Hermione se contuvo de no arrojarle una maldición ante el cambio de tono y de trato por parte del empleado, pero no dudó un instante en recoger todos los permisos y papeles de la mesa para poder largarse de allí cuanto antes._

Hermione sonrió con cinismo al recordar al calvo empleado y sus pocos escrúpulos. Si le hubieran dado la bolsita con las monedas apenas entraron en la casucha del punto de aparición no hubieran perdido más de dos horas con el extenuante papeleo. Súbitamente divisó una gran colina a lo lejos, frente a ellos.

"Ron! Debemos ir hacia esa colina y girar hacia la izquierda al llegar a ella!" Gritó la chica, sin recibir respuesta de su amigo. El fuerte y ruidoso viento que los golpeaba de frente hacía imposible la comunicación entre ellos. "Ron, me escuchas?"

Desistió de gritarle y le dio unas palmadas en un hombro, que llamaron la atención de Ron haciendo que éste volteara un poco su cabeza. Hermione señaló hacia la colina, y recibió un gesto de "todo bien" con su mano derecha.

La escoba cabeceó un poco y con un leve giro se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la colina, la cual era llamada Colden por los lugareños según Hermione pudo averiguar. Era el punto más alto de esa zona de la isla y la estaban utilizando como punto de referencia para ubicar el criadero del señor Kurton. Empresa nada sencilla ya que el criador de criaturas mágicas en miniatura se mantenía oculto de muggles y de magos, por motivos que tanto ella como Ron desconocían.

Más de una hora después seguían dando vueltas montados en la escoba de Ron. Una y otra vez habían divisado algunos de los tantos pequeños valles que se formaban entre esa gran colina y las demás que la circundaban, pero resultaban no ser los indicados; buscaban un valle en particular, descrito por el señor Kurton en su única lechuza enviada a George como "_cubierto de árboles que servían de refugio al criadero y como forma de ocultarse ante ojos curiosos que observen desde arriba._" (Según pudieron traducir del difícil dialecto local).

Hasta ahora sólo habían visto valles y colinas cubiertas por extensos sembradíos de trigo y cebada o por pastizales interminables, pero ninguna noticia sobre el supuesto valle cubierto de árboles mencionado. Y justo cuando había comenzado a dudar sobre si había interpretado correctamente la escueta carta de Kurton, Hermione divisó hacia el norte una quebrada de un verde brillante por el sol de la hermosa y radiante tarde isleña. Parecía un bosque, el único que habían visto por esos lugares.

"Allí Ron, por allí!" Le gritó al pelirrojo mientras señalaba con su mano hacia el valle. Ron pareció comprender ya que al instante la escoba dio un giro hacia la derecha bastante vertiginoso para el gusto de Hermione, quien se tomó con fuerza de la cintura de su amigo y se pegó a su espalda.

"Idiota, seguramente lo estará disfrutando." Pensó la muchacha con cierto sarcasmo, aunque no consideró ni por un momento separarse de él. En cuestión de segundos habían descendido varios metros y el suelo parecía acercárseles demasiado rápido.

"Despacio Ron! Tienes que volar a esta velocidad?" Chilló Hermione sin esperanza de que Ron la escuchara, y soltó un grito cuando la escoba pasó a escasa distancia de un alambrado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de componerse cuando se internaron en el bosque que habían divisado a lo lejos, y escondió su cabeza detrás del cuerpo de Ron con sus ojos bien cerrados.

Unos momentos después y luego de esquivar ágilmente sauces y pinos, la escoba se abrió paso. Hermione finalmente se animó a abrir sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor, y se maravilló con el paisaje. Volaban a escasa altura del suelo que comenzaba por allí su pendiente descendente, rodeados de un par de suaves colinas verdosas gracias a la hierba. Fue un corto trecho cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de rocas y manchones de arbustos, ya que de pronto se internaron en otro bosque, un poco más denso que el anterior.

"Ve por arriba de los árboles Ron! Sube!"

La súplica de la muchacha a modo de un nuevo grito tampoco surtió efecto y Ron siguió el camino esquivando árboles. La muchacha no comprendía por qué lo hacía, ya que era más fácil volar por encima del bosque; además estaba segura de que el pelirrojo la había escuchado (el viento no golpeaba sus caras ensordeciéndolos ya que no iban tan rápido). Prometiéndose a sí misma que lo mataría en cuanto se bajase de esa maldita escoba, Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando salieron del bosque, internándose en un desfiladero bastante más estrecho que el tramo anterior y por cuyo centro corría cuesta abajo un pequeño arroyo. Al cabo de un par de minutos finalmente la chica se desmontó de la escoba de Ron, con sus piernas entumecidas y dolor de cintura.

"Idiota, por qué has hecho eso? Sabes que detesto volar en escoba!"

Ron vio como su amiga se le venía encima, con su cabello tan revuelto que apenas pudo contener la risa, pero recibió un golpe en su costado con la mochila de ella.

"Hey! Cálmate quieres?"

"No me calmo nada Ron, no tenías por qué meterte por entre los árboles del bosque!" Chilló Hermione, que todavía estaba con los nervios de punta por el paseo.

"Claro que sí!"

"Claro que no!" Retrucó Hermione golpeando nuevamente a Ron con su mochila.

"Ya cálmate Hermione! Acaso no has comprendido la carta que el señor Kurton nos ha enviado por lechuza?" Dijo Ron moviendo sus brazos para frenar un nuevo mochilazo.

"De qué demonios hablas?"

"De la carta! Acaso no has comprendido que el señor Kurton ha ocultado su criadero en el fondo de este valle para que nadie pueda encontrarlo?" Explicó Ron mientras retrocedía unos pasos ante la embestida de su furiosa amiga.

Hermione detuvo su ataque y entrecerró sus ojos, dubitativa ante lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo. "Quieres decir que… si sobrevolábamos el valle nunca hubiéramos encontrado su criadero?"

"Sí… supongo. Sólo veríamos el valle como si fuera cualquier otro. Kurton seguramente ha ocultado su criadero bajo algunos encantamientos repelentes de muggles."

La muchacha se acercó un paso más hacia Ron, pero sin intenciones de golpearlo nuevamente; se hallaba lo suficientemente intrigada como para olvidar de momento su ira.

"Por eso no figura este valle, ni estos bosques."

"Eso creo."

"Era una extraña carta, Ron, escrita en un extraño dialecto que supongo se utiliza en esta isla. Estás seguro que lo has deducido tu sólo?" Preguntó la muchacha aún con su ceño fruncido y con cierta desconfianza.

"Claro que sí Hermione!" Le contestó Ron ofendido. "Bueno, quizá fue George el que lo dedujo pero fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió atravesar el bosque a ras del suelo!"

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Y cómo sabes que funcionó? Es decir, tú crees que hemos llegado al criadero?" Cuestionó la chica con un dejo de cinismo.

"Oh, pues…" Murmuró Ron mientras comenzó a observar hacia todas direcciones. Estaban al borde del bosque que habían atravesado con la escoba, y al parecer en la parte más profunda del valle. Un valle que, desde allí abajo, parecía bastante más profundo de lo que debería ya que la Isla de Man era pequeña y no tenía grandes alturas ni precipicios ni nada, sólo colinas redondeadas por eones de erosión y algunos pueblos matizados entre extensos sembradíos y pastizales para ganado. Hermione observó hacia arriba, notando las laderas bastante escarpadas de las colinas que los rodeaban.

"Es extraño este lugar." Susurró la muchacha señalando con su cabeza hacia delante. El pequeño arroyo que corría cerca de ellos se perdía por entre otro bosque a escasa distancia de donde estaban parados. Un bosque mucho más denso que el anterior, de árboles más altos y de un verde muy oscuro.

"El valle se angosta a medida que desciende." Agregó Ron mirando en esa dirección. "Pero es el único camino; creo que deberíamos seguir a pie."

Hermione miró a Ron. "Si tú crees…"

"Ven, vamos." Dijo Ron tomando su escoba y cargando la mochila de Hermione. "Es un lindo sitio, creo que te gustará mucho."

Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron, esta vez con suspicacia. Ron nunca se había caracterizado por sus actitudes caballerescas para con ella (salvo cuando necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea en sus tiempos de estudiantes), ni siquiera cuando eran novios. La muchacha sospechó que Ron estaba intentando reconquistarla, sobre todo cuando la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a caminar por entre el tupido bosque.

*****HP*****

Harry estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Ahora que tenía la Piedra de la Resurrección oculta en el bolso de piel de topo (que Hagrid le había obsequiado siglos atrás) no sabía qué hacer con ella, y se preguntaba si había hecho algo estúpido. Tan estúpido como para volver a enemistarse con los centauros o pelearse con su amiga del alma.

Había valido la pena?

Desandaba el camino que lo había llevado hasta el escondite de la Reliquia que había creído, semanas atrás, que sería el último lugar en donde alguien la buscaría: en la parte más inaccesible del bosque prohibido, en el corazón del territorio que los centauros reclamaban como suyo.

Pero ahora la volvía a tener consigo, cargándola como la había cargado (sin siquiera saberlo) desde que el antiguo ministro Scrimgeour se la había entregado como parte del legado de Dumbledore, oculta en la switch dorada. No pudo destruirla en donde la encontró (ni que hubiera podido), y no hubiera sido aconsejable utilizarla allí mismo (se contuvo de hacerlo por los pelos) porque los centauros no lo hubieran tolerado: querían esa maldita piedra fuera de lo que ellos llamaban "su" territorio.

Si, había sido una gran estupidez ir a recuperarla. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, insultándose en todos los idiomas que conocía, y sólo ahora se percataba de ello. Hermione le había advertido semanas atrás que los centauros no aceptarían ninguna reliquia o artefacto mágico humano oculto en el bosque, por lo que él decidió esconderla sin que la manada se enterase. Había pensado que los centauros serían un obstáculo insalvable para cualquier buscador de Reliquias y que la misma permanecería allí para siempre, lejos de todo y de todos.

Y ahora, por querer recuperarla para intentar destruirla, había sido expulsado del bosque y amenazado de muerte por Bane y Quiberon al enterarse de que la había escondido en el bosque sin su conocimiento. El plan era ocultarla del mundo mágico pero en vez de ello la llevaba con él y tendría que mantenerla oculta hasta que diera con la manera de destruirla… todo lo contrario a sus intenciones.

"Idiota!" Murmuró para sí mismo Harry en medio de la espesura del bosque.

Durante un instante de lucidez consideró que quizá estaba volviéndose paranoico. Quizá no había nada de qué preocuparse y la Piedra, cuya existencia prácticamente nadie sospechaba, podría permanecer con él con total seguridad. Se preguntó cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguien supiera sobre ella y la relacionara con él.

"Deja ya de pensar estupideces. Has decidido destruirla y eso harás. No estoy pasando por todo esto para conservarla, sino para hacerla polvo." Se dijo a sí mismo, disgustado. Sabía que esa era su finalidad pero en el fondo, no quería reconocer que su mente buscaba enfermizamente alguna justificación para quedársela.

Harry frenó su marcha un momento para recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia todos lados pero sólo veía árboles y follaje envueltos en la penumbra. No tenía noción de todo lo que había caminado pero suponía que habían sido horas de caminata de ida y de vuelta, y aún no había salido de la zona más densa del bosque; eso significaba que todavía le faltaba un largo trecho para salir de allí.

"No estaría mal que apareciera el Ford Anglia del padre de Ron." Murmuró mientras retomaba su camino.

Se sentía perseguido. Apuntaba su varita encendida hacia delante para ver por dónde caminaba ya que las raíces y las ramas caídas dificultaban su marcha, y podía jurar que era observado por uno o varios centauros, tal como habían prometido Bane y Quiberon. Lo seguirían ocultos en la densa penumbra del bosque hasta que saliera del mismo, y si cumplían con su palabra, ni él ni Hermione podrían volver jamás al bosque sin correr el peligro de ser asesinados.

*****HP*****

La tarde avanzaba sobre la Isla de Man, y aunque todavía quedaban algunas horas de luz de sol, el frío proveniente del océano comenzaba a sentirse. Hermione y Ron atravesaron el pequeño pero denso bosque de olmos y sauces con cierta dificultad, y cuando llegaron al borde del mismo tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente.

"Vaya, mira eso." Dijo Ron.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo, quien se hallaba parado casi sobre el borde de un corto pero pronunciado barranco, y miró a su alrededor extasiada y sumamente confundida.

"Esto es extraño." Respondió con una sonrisa de incredulidad dibujada en su rostro.

"Extraño? El tipo sí que sabe esconderse Hermione!"

La muchacha tuvo que levantar su vista para poder apreciar una extraña casa, que todavía estaba a buena distancia de ellos. Se hallaba enclavada sobre la escarpada ladera derecha del valle, la que obviamente pertenecía a la _suave_ y _ondulada_ colina que habían tomado como referencia para buscar el valle.

Era esto una extraordinaria demostración de magia avanzada? Desde arriba cualquier observador vería un suave valle entre dos colinas de escasa altura cubiertas de pastizales para ganado. Pero habían llegado a lo que parecía la parte más baja de dicho valle, y desde allí abajo daba la impresión de que era mucho más profundo de lo que debería. Algo imposible que sólo podía explicarse gracias a la magia.

"Esa es la casa del señor Kurton?" Preguntó la muchacha señalando hacia la construcción que había visto. De alguna forma le recordaba a la Madriguera ya que la casa no parecía obedecer a las leyes de la física. Estaba enteramente construida de madera y al hallarse sobre la empinada ladera de la colina buena parte de su superficie sobresalía de la misma, sostenida sólo por un par de largos pilotes que se apoyaban en el fondo del valle. O eso creía ya que parecía que el mismo seguía descendiendo hacia delante pero la neblina obstaculizaba la vista.

"Supongo." Respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione miró hacia atrás y notó cómo ascendía el valle, cubierto de árboles de escasa altura, hasta que la vista se difuminaba por una apenas perceptible neblina. No pudo calcular cuánto habían descendido ni cuánta distancia habían recorrido desde que habían entrado al valle en la escoba, pero a simple vista era mucho más de lo que se vería por arriba.

La chica se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo. "Vamos."

Ambos bajaron el barranco tomados nuevamente de la mano. No parecía muy pronunciado pero había muchas rocas sueltas y tuvieron que tener cuidado para no caer rodando. Finalmente la neblina que habían divisado los cubrió y por unos instantes se vieron rodeados de infinidad de gotitas casi invisibles que brillaban debido al reflejo del sol. Poco a poco mientras avanzaban la neblina fue desapareciendo y pudieron contemplar el paisaje que yacía ante ellos. No se asombraron sólo por eso sino por los olores y los sonidos.

Como si la delgada y difusa bruma fuera alguna clase de barrera, de repente podían oír toda clase de ruidos y sonidos que provenían sin equivocación alguna de decenas de animales o criaturas. Más adelante vieron algunas cúpulas de vidrio alargadas, como si fueran invernaderos, rodeadas de algunos sauces. Un angosto sendero que conectaba las cúpulas se internaba en la ladera de la colina y subía en infinidad de escalones rumbo a la extraña casa.

"Qué hacemos? Seguimos o esperamos a que nos reciban?" Preguntó la chica indecisa, deteniéndose.

"No lo sé, pero no subiré todas esas escaleras." Protestó Ron mirando hacia arriba en dirección a la casa, la que ahora estaba a varios metros por encima de ellos. "Somos los capitalistas aquí, deberíamos ser recibidos con comida y algunas cervezas de manteca después de viajar tanto tiempo!"

Hermione lo miró con cinismo, aunque en parte tenía razón. Ella también estaba cansada por el viaje, y sedienta.

"Huelo a… caballo?" Preguntó Ron arrugando su nariz.

"No a caballo Ron, a estiércol." Contestó la muchacha con suficiencia. "Viene de allí."

Los dos amigos se desviaron del sendero y fueron hacia una de las cúpulas. Era larga, de unos diez metros, y tenía casi la misma altura que ella (y menos que Ron, ya que el pelirrojo le sacaba casi una cabeza a Hermione). Al acercarse descubrieron que estaban hechas de vidrio y que había perforaciones por doquier.

"Pues de allí dentro viene el tufo."

"No es desagradable, es sólo estiércol." Dijo la chica arrodillándose para ver dentro de la cúpula. "Mira!"

Al contrario que el suelo del valle, cubierto de tierra y manchones de hierba, dentro de la cúpula pudieron ver un verdadero paisaje en miniatura, con árboles, colinas e incluso un par de arroyuelos. Cerca de uno de ellos pastaban unos caballitos que por sus pequeñas dimensiones podrían caber cómodamente en una mano.

"Wow, es verdad, eran caballos! Mira que pequeños son!" Exclamó maravillado Ron.

"Parecen… sí… creo que son unos _Aethonans_." Respondió la chica, no menos maravillada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Son bellísimos Ron!"

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y la miró. "Son qué cosa?"

"_Aethonans_, o _Aetonianos_. Es una raza mágica de caballos alados. Mira sus alitas!"

"Me gusta más aquel." Dijo Ron señalando hacia un caballo pastando al lado de un diminuto árbol que no debía de medir más de veinte o treinta centímetros.

"Oh, debe ser de raza _Abraxaniana_. Lo sé por su color beige claro y porque es más corpulento que los _Aethonianos_." Explicó Hermione.

Ron volvió a mirarla, abochornado.

"Cuándo has aprendido a diferenciar razas de caballos mágicos? Jamás te he visto hablando sobre caballos ni cerca de algún caballo ni…"

"He leído _Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_ varias veces Ron. Dudo que tú lo hayas leído íntegramente alguna vez." Le respondió con su tono de sabelotodo.

"Tenía que ser en un libro, era obvio o no?" Le contestó el pelirrojo con burla, aún mirando a su pequeño caballo favorito.

"Y dime, no puedes recordar alguna otra raza mágica de caballo?" Le preguntó ella, desafiante y con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo? Recordar? Hermione, tú me conoces. Si estaba en un libro seguramente no lo recordaré!"

"Ya lo sé, porque siempre era yo quien terminaba tus tareas."

Los dos amigos rieron intentando no hacer mucho ruido por si asustaban a las miniaturas de caballos mágicos que hacían su vida tranquilamente protegidos por la extensa cúpula de vidrio.

"Thestrals."

Ron la miró frunciendo su ceño, sin comprender.

"Qué? Un Thestral? Donde?" Preguntó Ron buscando con su mirada dentro del hábitat en miniatura. "Debería poder verlos ahora o no?"

"Thestrals era la respuesta! No hay Thestrals allí dentro." Le contestó ella.

"Pues eso es muy cierto jovencita, no hallarán Thestrals en mi criadero."

Tanto Hermione como Ron se levantaron como si tuvieran resortes ante la gruesa voz que había surgido por detrás de ellos. Pero una vez de pie tuvieron que mirar hacia abajo: el dueño de la voz era tan alto como el estómago de Ron, tenía su rostro arrugado y sus cabellos canosos peinados desprolijamente hacia atrás, mostrando una avanzada calvicie.

"Yo… lo sentimos, sólo estábamos mirando el…"

"Si, si, sólo estaban… mirando." Interrumpió el pequeño hombre, haciendo una morisqueta.

"Es usted el señor Kurton?"

"Quién pregunta?"

"Hmm, bueno, soy Ron Weasley, hemos mantenido correspondencia con usted por…"

"Ron? Qué clase de nombre es ese? No conozco ningún Ron!" Dijo vehementemente. Llevaba un bastón sobre el cual se apoyaba y vestía extraño, con una chaqueta de alguna clase de piel y unos pantalones color verde.

"En realidad… es diminutivo de Ronald pero…"

"Diminuto? Has dicho que soy diminuto?"

"No, no! Sólo decía que…"

"Weasley! Sí, recuerdo que un tal Weasley me ha escrito doce cartas!" Vociferó el extraño hombrecito mientras Hermione no sabía cómo contener la risa ante la vergüenza de Ron. "Eres tú?"

"No, soy el hermano del que le ha escrito las cartas. Ron Weasley." Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano a modo de presentación.

"Y por qué no ha venido Weasley?" Protestó el hombre ignorando la mano de Ron.

"Yo soy Weasley! No ese Weasley, el que habló con usted pero soy Ron Weasley, el hermano!" Rezongó el pelirrojo poniéndose colorado.

"Lo siento señor Kurton, hemos venido hasta aquí para poder ver su criadero." Dijo amablemente la muchacha deseando interrumpir ese diálogo de locos.

"Detesto a los curiosos, no me gusta que se queden mirando mis animales ni que me pregunten cómo lo logro." Rezongó el pequeño hombre apuntando con su diminuto bastón hacia ellos.

"Pero…" Comenzó a protestar Ron pero se detuvo al recibir un codazo de Hermione.

"No hemos venido para curiosear señor Kurton sino para hablar con usted sobre la posibilidad de comprar sus miniaturas." Expuso la muchacha.

"No he construido este criadero ni me he establecido lejos de todo el mundo para vender a mis animales, jovencita!"

Hermione miró al señor Kurton entrecerrando sus ojos. No quería creer que habían viajado hasta allí en vano. El criador parecía sumamente arisco y vehemente, y seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo aislado del mundo, lo que lo volvía una persona poco sociable. Pero decidió armarse de paciencia ya que conocía a Ron y la perdería fácilmente.

"Lo entiendo, pero usted mismo nos ha enviado esta carta por lechuza con instrucciones precisas para localizar su criadero." Contestó la chica enseñándole dicha carta. El señor Kurton la miró frunciendo sus tupidas y canosas cejas.

"Nos… gustaría recorrer sus instalaciones señor Kurton. Hemos viajado desde lejos para poder ver su magnífico criadero."

La diplomacia de Ron asombró a Hermione, quien lo miró de reojo un poco confundida. El criador pasó su vista hacia el pelirrojo y se dio vuelta para largarse a caminar apoyándose en el bastón.

"Mmmmbbbfff" Gruñó Kurton. "De acuerdo, pueden mirar mi criadero, pero ni sueñen con que les diré una palabra sobre mis métodos de crianza!" Tanto Ron como su amiga comenzaron a seguirlo, aunque a cierta distancia.

"Es un duende!" Susurró Ron al oído de Hermione, una vez que el mismo se había adelantado lo suficiente.

"Ya lo sé!" Le recriminó su amiga.

"Mitad duende! Sólo mitad duende!" Vociferó el señor Kurton desde adelante. "Y que ni se les ocurra relacionar mi altura con el tamaño de mis animales!"

Ron y Hermione se miraron alarmados.

"Ni se me había ocurrido." Murmuró el pelirrojo con cinismo, ganándose un nuevo codazo de su amiga.

Caminaban a paso lento, procurando mantener la distancia con el criador. De pronto éste se desvió hacia uno de los senderos secundarios y al seguirlo se internaron entre varios invernaderos (a Hermione sólo se le ocurría esa palabra) de distintas dimensiones que se hallaban a unos dos metros del angosto caminito.

El pequeño hombre se detuvo y señaló con su bastón a la cúpula de vidrio más cercana. "Miren, miren, a eso han venido o no?"

Ron y Hermione se aproximaron al invernadero y se agacharon para mirar a través del vidrio, pero sólo vieron algunos grupos de diminutos árboles.

"Tebos, varios de ellos. Conseguí un par de ejemplares en la mismísima selva del Congo y después de mucho esfuerzo pude lograr algunas miniaturas."

Pero los dos muchachos no podían ver ni un solo Tebo allí dentro, aunque miraban por todo el recinto. Hermione se preguntó si el señor Kurton no sólo miniaturizaba animales sino también plantas y árboles, ya que parecía que se esforzaba en otorgarles a sus crías sus hábitats naturales.

"No vemos nada." Dijo Ron.

"Se vuelven invisibles ante presencias extrañas!" Gruño Kurton.

"Quién compraría una miniatura de Tebo si va a estar invisible todo el tiempo?" Susurró el pelirrojo a su amiga.

"Allí, un par de Fwoopers podrán ver." Dijo Kurton señalando con su bastón a la siguiente cúpula. Era circular y más alta que la anterior. "Sus orificios están cubiertos por un encantamiento de mi creación, al igual que en todos los demás hábitats: no deja que ningún objeto sólido salga al exterior".

Apenas Ron y Hermione tuvieron tiempo de arrodillarse y distinguir fugazmente un ave de plumaje anaranjado y amarillo, ya que Kurton seguía señalando el resto de los invernaderos y recitando su contenido.

"En aquel más grande de enfrente encontrarán animales no mágicos. Búfalos, elefantes, cebras… bah! Muy fáciles de hallar y de criar, ningún reto para mí, ningún reto!" Bufó Kurton haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano libre y dirigiéndose hacia otro grupo de cúpulas que se hallaban un poco más lejos.

Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a cruzar el sendero y se agacharon contra el vidrio.

"Wow Hermione, mira!"

Hermione observaba atónita el paisaje en miniatura, que imitaba la sabana africana. Allí pudo ver de un solo vistazo una manda de pequeños búfalos que lucían realmente diminutos en comparación a los elefantes que parecían más grandes que un puño. La muchacha incluso pudo distinguir un par de pequeñas jirafas alimentándose de las ramas de unos árboles; no parecían medir más de diez centímetros.

"Esto es asombroso Ron. El señor Kurton ha realizado un trabajo brillante." Murmuró sin poder sacar su vista del interior del hábitat.

"Es cierto, éstos no serán animales fantásticos pero podrían venderse como pan caliente!" Exclamó Ron entusiasmado.

"Vamos, qué esperan? No tengo todo el día!" Protestó Kurton desde lejos. Los dos amigos se levantaron y caminaron por el sendero hasta donde estaba el criador. Desde allí podían ver las laderas de las colinas que circundaban el valle, cubiertas de una leve bruma. A Hermione le pareció un paisaje extraño, como si fuera un mundo perdido que ocultaba un valle de especies animales y vegetales en miniatura, inundado de infinidad de olores y sonidos.

Un largo trecho después, tanto Ron como Hermione habían visto miniaturas de Uros, Erumpents, Cangrejos de fuego, un par de Runespoors e incluso un pequeñísimo y bello Unicornio plateado, del cual Kurton se enorgullecía por haberle costado muchísimo tiempo de trabajo y encantamientos. Finalmente llegaron a la cúpula más grande de todas.

"Y aquí están los dragones." Dijo el criador, con su tono de voz grave y rasposo.

Esta vez los dos muchachos tuvieron que mirar hacia arriba. La cúpula de vidrio transparente medía más de diez metros de altura, todo un coloso en comparación con el resto de los hábitats, y era de unos quince metros de largo.

"El señor Kurton fue el que crió las miniaturas de dragones que se utilizaron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo recuerdas? Eran geniales!" Dijo Ron mientras se acercaban al vidrio del invernadero.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza mientras observaba el interior sin tener que arrodillarse en el suelo. Había dos o tres pequeñas montañas rocosas (tan altas como ellos) y algunos grupos de diminutos bosques por doquier. Incluso sonrió extasiada al ver algunas formaciones de nubes grises allí dentro, por encima de los picos de las montañas.

"Honestamente Ron, no sé si maravillarme más por las miniaturas de los animales fantásticos o por los hábitats." Dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo. "Kurton ha reproducido los ambientes hasta en el más mínimo detalle, es asombroso. Hasta podría jurar que cae lluvia de aquellas pequeñas nubes, mira!"

La muchacha señaló hacia arriba, a unos cinco metros de altura, en donde pudieron ver unas nubes que no obviamente no parecían reales sino más bien una acumulación de humedad a una altura determinada. Pero sin embargo cumplían su función perfectamente ya que de ellas brotaba un leve pero visible aguacero… y algunas fugaces luces.

"Wow! Relámpagos!" Exclamó Ron maravillado con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Mira Hermione, un Hocicorto Sueco!"

"Dónde?"

"Por allí, sobrevolando aquella montaña!"

"Sí! Mira como vuela, es increíble." Dijo la muchacha; no le gustaban los dragones, de hecho les tenía cierto temor, pero debía reconocer que ese espécimen de color azul plateado era bello.

A medida que agudizaban la vista a través del enorme hábitat fueron distinguiendo distintas especies de dragones. Ron sabía mucho sobre ellos ya que su hermano Charlie era todo un experto, y recitaba cada uno que lograba descubrir.

"Un Colacuerno! Mira su cola llena de espinas!"

"Estás seguro? No es un poco… peligroso?" Murmuró la muchacha con aprensión.

"Sí, pero de ese tamaño no lo creo… allí! Lo ves? Un Ironbelly! Como el de Gringott´s!"

Hermione no le respondió ya que miraba sin poder decir palabra alguna. Le pareció extraño haberse montado en uno de esos dragones gigantes y ahora veían uno tan pequeño que podía caberle en la palma de la mano. Tuvo la sensación de que tanto ella como Ron parecían unos excursionistas en un magnífico zoológico en lugar de interesados en adquirir algunos de esos animales fantásticos en miniatura, y sonrió ante dicho pensamiento.

Era, lejos, el hábitat que más le había gustado a Ron. Ella en cambio prefería otros animales un poco más apacibles, y moría de ganas de volver a ver al Unicornio, pero el señor Kurton seguía impaciente.

"Vamos, vamos! Nos espera una larga caminata de vuelta hasta mi casa!"

"Señor, conoce los Micropuff? Ha sido usted quien los ha creado?" Preguntó Ron mientras caminaban de vuelta, visiblemente entusiasmado con lo que habían visto hasta ese momento. "Los vendemos en nuestra tienda desde hace un par de años."

"Que si conozco los Micropuff? Ja!" Exclamó el semi-duende. "No son otra cosa más que Puffskeins criados en pequeñas cajas para que no crezcan! Eso no es crianza, es una estafa, y por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver con eso!"

Hermione y Ron compartieron una rápida mirada y una sonrisa ante el eterno malhumor de Kurton. Caminaban lentamente por detrás del pequeño hombre, disfrutando del paisaje del valle y de la vista de los hábitats de vidrio transparente que contenían tantas maravillas creadas con infinita paciencia, mucho conocimiento y magia muy avanzada, según creía Hermione. Ron estaba de tan buen humor que cargaba con la mochila de su amiga y había pasado su brazo por encima de su hombro, algo que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto y que esperaba que fuera una señal del resurgimiento de la confianza entre ambos.

*****HP*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

**N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.**

**N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Harry se dejó caer exhausto en el sillón de su casa. Se había aparecido directamente en la verja que daba a la calle para no tener que caminar por el pueblo del Valle de Godric ni cruzarse con nadie, y había arrojado con furia sobre la mesa la mochila que llevaba consigo.

Su malhumor brotaba por cada poro de su piel debido a la tremenda estupidez que había hecho pese a las advertencias de Hermione y de los mismos Centauros. Había perdido horas enteras atravesando a pie el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts sólo por su obstinación en recuperar la Piedra de la Resurrección para destruirla y así acabar con el peligro latente de la existencia de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Recostado contra el respaldo del cómodo sillón, tanteó con su mano la bolsa de piel de topo que colgaba de su cuello e introdujo su mano. Al sacarla se incorporó para quedar sentado y la puso bajo su vista, y como si fuera un ritual fue abriendo el puño lentamente, hasta que quedó abierta de par en par, con sus dedos extendidos y la palma apuntando hacia arriba.

Y la maldita Piedra yaciendo en medio de la palma.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa?" Murmuró el muchacho sin poder creer que todavía la tenía consigo. Su voz resonó por todo el living que permanecía en penumbras ya que no había abierto las ventanas, pese a que el sol de la tarde aún brillaba. Su plan había fallado completamente y se maldecía por ello.

Su visita a Hogwarts esa misma mañana para que Madame Pompfrey le diera una buena ración de poción para dormir había sido una buena excusa, e incluso había logrado recuperar su recuerdo (el recuerdo del último escondite de la Piedra) almacenado en un pequeño frasco que Hermione había escondido en un armario del despacho de la Directora. Pero todo había sido en vano, ya que los centauros lo interceptaron en pleno corazón del bosque y, furiosos, lo obligaron a llevarse la Reliquia con él y no volver nunca más.

Harry miraba fijamente la Piedra, a la que culpaba de haberse enemistado a muerte de nuevo con los centauros, y de haberse peleado furibundamente con Hermione. Si sólo le hubiera hecho caso a su amiga no hubiese perdido horas en ese bosque ni lo hubieran amenazado de muerte, y la Piedra seguiría escondida en la zona más inaccesible del territorio que los centauros reivindicaban como suyo, sin que ellos lo supieran. Era el escondite perfecto.

Pero no. Ahora, sentado en el sillón de su casa y mientras contemplaba la Piedra se dio cuenta de que probablemente había estado actuando de forma demasiado alarmista. En su afán de destruir la reliquia para que nunca más fuera un objeto de búsqueda o de ambición por parte de hechiceros oscuros o magos peligrosos, terminó perdiendo la objetividad y la realidad. Cuántos se habían enterado de la real existencia de las Reliquias de la Muerte a lo largo de la historia? Muy pocos, según le constaba, aunque casi no había literatura al respecto. Además de Dumbledore y Grindewald (y de Ron y Hermione), sólo sabía del excéntrico señor Lovegood como creyente de su existencia; ni siquiera Voldemort supo de ellas.

El sólo hecho de tenerla consigo y estar mirándola con sus ojos en su propia casa le provocaba paranoia y la sensación de que estaba expuesto a visitas indeseadas de buscadores de artefactos o magos que ansiaban tenerla. Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible, ya que casi nadie sabía sobre ella (casi nadie que estuviera con vida por lo menos) y menos aún en qué lugar se hallaba escondida. Y menos aún que ahora la tenía consigo.

"Bien, debo tranquilizarme." Pensó Harry intentando sacarse de encima la paranoia y la sensación de inseguridad. "Es imposible que alguien sepa sobre esta maldita piedra, así que podría tenerla aquí conmigo sin que nunca nadie se entere."

El muchacho meneó su cabeza negativamente. "No, Hermione seguramente terminará por descubrirlo." Al instante recordó a Croaker, el jefe de los Inefables, y frunció su ceño recordando los casilleros de la Sala sin Nombre del Departamento de Misterios en donde almacenaban documentación y pruebas sobre artefactos mágicos; tres de esos casilleros contenían los símbolos de las Reliquias, lo que había llevado a él y a Hermione a creer que Croaker sospechaba de la existencia de las mismas.

Pero se sacó a Croaker y a su amiga rápidamente de su mente ya que no pretendía guardar la Piedra en su casa o en ningún otro lugar. Había decidido destruirla tal como había hecho con la Varita de la Muerte y poner fin a su status de Amo de la Muerte, un título que detestaba pero que sin embargo terminó ostentando al haber sido el poseedor de las tres reliquias. Y pese a haberse sacado de encima la Varita seguía siéndolo, por lo menos para el fantasma de Cadmus Peverell que se le había aparecido a él y a su amiga dos noches atrás en el cementerio del pueblo. Quería una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones. Era mucho pedir acaso?

"Yo no busco problemas, los problemas me encuentran."

La frase que había escuchado varias veces a lo largo de su vida retumbó en su cabeza, pero ahora perdía sentido. La piedra pudo haber permanecido oculta para siempre en aquel recóndito rincón del bosque, en pleno corazón del territorio centauro, pero su testarudez hizo que la piedra se hallara en el Valle de Godric. Esta vez él había generado el problema.

Si bien continuaba observando la Piedra, su vista estaba perdida y su mente cavilaba sin parar. Su obstinación por deshacerse de la Piedra se debía en parte a querer librar al mundo mágico de un artefacto poderoso y oscuro que, indudablemente, seguiría atrayendo a curiosos y hechiceros oscuros. Pero esa obstinación surgía mayormente de su afán por sacarse de encima su título de Amo de la Muerte, algo que había creído lograr cuando destruyeron la Varita en el bosque de Killykeen en Irlanda semanas atrás.

La Varita que, según Croaker y Ollivander, contaminaba lenta pero paulatinamente con magia negra el núcleo mágico de Harry, su amo. La misma Varita que había terminado poseyendo casi por accidente, al fracasar el plan de Dumbledore y Snape un par de años atrás, y que había causado tantas muertes y tantas desgracias a lo largo de su sangrienta historia. El fantasma de Cadmus lo había maldecido por haberla destruido y por querer destruir la Piedra de la Resurrección y le fue imposible no comenzar a detestar a los hermanos Peverell: los veía soberbios y arrogantes, culpables de haber creado esos objetos tan poderosos que arruinarían la vida de muchos magos a lo largo de la historia y que terminaron por envenenar al descendiente del quizá más humilde o razonable de los tres. Esa era, desde un principio, su razón principal para obstinarse en destruir las Relquias, algo que Hermione no podía comprender. Reconocía que había sido una estupidez haber ido al bosque a recuperarla, pero ahora la tenía consigo y debía terminar lo que había comenzado.

Harry enfocó su vista. La Piedra yacía inmóvil en la palma de su mano abierta, y le pareció increíble que ese pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo artefacto hubiera sido objeto de una veneración enfermiza por parte de los descendientes de Cadmus cuando formaba parte del anillo. El muchacho aún recordaba el recuerdo de Bob Ogden y cómo Morfin Gaunt se lo refregaba en su rostro como prueba de su herencia de pureza de sangre y alardeaba de lo que suponía erróneamente como escudo de armas de los Peverell tallado en la oscura piedra. Y recordaba cómo su mismísimo nieto lo había asesinado sólo por poseer ese objeto que representaba la línea de descendientes de Salazar Slytherin... para convertirlo en un Horcrux.

El muchacho resopló del disgusto al imaginar a Dumbledore, mucho tiempo después, cayendo en la tentación de ponerse el anillo sabiendo que era una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y resultando herido mortalmente por las maldiciones que contenía. No tenía forma de saber cuándo el ex director de Hogwarts se había decidido a esconder la piedra que había separado del anillo en la Snitch dorada, pero Harry calculaba que lo había hecho pocos días antes de su planificada muerte con toda la intención de que terminara en sus manos como parte del testamento de Dumbledore.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué un hechicero tan poderoso y tan sabio como Dumbledore había sucumbido a la tentación de ponerse el anillo, sabiendo que estaba maldito por haberse convertido en un Horcrux. No quería parecerse a él, no quería terminar enredado en misterios y secretos que lo llevarían a aislarse de todos y a no confiar en nadie, pero tenía que reconocer que tenían algo en común.

La fascinación por esa reliquia en particular. Más allá de su capa, al igual que Dumbledore nunca se sintió atraído por la Varita de la Muerte sino por la Piedra. Suponía que todas las desgracias y muertes de seres queridos que les habían ocurrido a ambos durante sus vidas tenían mucho que ver, y la tentación de traer de vuelta a sus seres queridos a la vida era demasiado grande. Y aunque sabía que no sucedía en realidad sino dentro de la mente, no podía olvidar la emoción de sentirse rodeado por sus padres, por Sirius y por Remus, ni el inmenso alivio que sintió al sentirse acompañados por ellos en el momento más difícil de su vida.

Harry comenzó a flaquear. El desprecio que sentía por esa Piedra que tenia bajo sus propios ojos chocaba con el deseo cada vez más fuerte de utilizarla.

No conocía ningún otro objeto mágico tan poderosos como para lidiar directamente con la muerte y devolver a la vida a seres amados, pero sabía que la historia de los tres hermanos del libro de cuentos de Beedle era obviamente una fábula. Había conocido Beedle a los hermanos Peverell? Había oído sobre ellos? Había escuchado historias exageradas y tergiversadas a través del tiempo sobre ellos y sobre los objetos que habían creado, o había sido el _Bardo_ quien las había adornado y transformado en un cuento a fin de ocultar del mundo mágico la verdadera historia?

"Tiene que haber sido una fabula, o no?" Pensaba Harry, inmóvil e inexpresivamene sentado en el mismo sitio desde hacía ya largo rato mientras observaba la Piedra. No podía ser cierto que Cadmus había devuelto a la vida a su amada muerta prematuramente. No realmente, por lo menos. Recordó que en el cuento de Beedle la mujer parecía separada de él por alguna clase de velo, pero quizá el autor había tergiversado lo ocurrido aplicando una gran dosis de imaginación. Harry estaba seguro de que Cadmus la había revivido dentro de su mente con tanta claridad como para decidir quitarse la vida y reunirse con ella en el más allá.

Con tanta claridad como le había sucedido a él en el bosque algunos meses atrás; figuras más definidas que un fantasma aunque menos que un cuerpo real, casi como el recuerdo de Riddle que había salido del diario hacía ya mucho tiempo.

La respiración de Harry comenzó a agitarse, y sus manos sudaban. El sólo recuerdo de la presencia de sus padres, de Sirius y de Remus cerca de él, dialogando con él, dándole fuerzas y apoyándolo lo quebraba y lo sumía en la desesperación por volver a verlos. Era increíble que tuviera esa posibilidad, única, al alcance de la mano.

El muchacho tomó la Piedra entre las puntas de sus dedos, y la observó más detenidamente. Era de un color gris oscuro y aproximadamente romboide, desgastada por el tiempo y con el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte grabada en ella, apenas distinguible por el paso de los siglos. Lucía una delgada rajadura que la atravesaba casi por completo, producto seguramente del golpe de la espada de Gryffindor que Dumbledore le había asestado para destruir su Horcrux.

"Horcrux y Reliquia al mismo tiempo." Murmuró Harry, percatándose de que quizá era debido a ello que la Piedra era tan poderosa, maldita y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo para él. El sólo hecho de pensar que tanto Cadmus como los integrantes de la despreciable familia Gaunt y Voldemort mismo la habían tenido en sus manos le revolvía el estómago y lo inundaban de deseos de destruirla y convertirla en polvo.

Pero, asimismo, era la única forma que tenía de poder revivir a sus padres en su mente, de disfrutar de su compañía o de escucharlos y platicar con ellos. Y en esos momentos en los que se sentía aislado del mundo, sentado en el sillón de su casa en penumbras y sosteniendo entre sus dedos la Piedra que debía mantener alejada y oculta de todos, sus deseos crecieron febrilmente y se apoderaron de él.

"No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir." Retumbó en su cabeza en una voz similar a la de Dumbledore como un lejano eco.

Harry lanzó un resoplido y ensimismado, giró la Piedra tres veces con sus dedos.

*****HP*****

"Bueno, y qué opinas?"

"Quién, yo?"

"Sí, tú Hermione. Hay alguien más con nosotros que yo no pueda ver?"

Hermione le dedicó un gesto de burla con su rostro. Estaba oscureciendo en la Isla de Man y el frío del atardecer comenzó a hacerse sentir. Acababan de salir de la extraña casa del señor Kurton, ubicada mágicamente en la escarpada ladera de una colina a la cual se llegaba subiendo incontables peldaños de una serpenteante escalera que había sido tallada directamente en la roca de la colina.

"Bien, creo que al final has logrado que Kurton se interese."

"Eso creo yo también, fue un hueso duro de roer."

"Sí, es que se ve que no está acostumbrado a lidiar con personas."

"Es un idiota."

"No es un idiota, Ron!" Le reprochó la muchacha golpeándolo en un hombro. "Es… especial!"

"Especial? Sabía que dirías eso." Murmuró el pelirrojo sonriendo.

"No tiene nada de malo aislarse de todos y dedicarse a lo que le gusta!"

"No, claro, nada de malo. Mira cómo terminó Hermione!"

"Cómo?"

"Cómo? Casi no podíamos entenderlo y nunca contestaba lo que yo decía!" Se quejó Ron.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con…"

"Refunfuñaba todo el tiempo, se quejó de nosotros desde que llegamos…" Interrumpió Ron.

"Se quejó de ti desde que llegamos, no de nosotros." Interrumpió Hermione a su vez, con una dosis de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Yo no le hecho nada, es un pesado."

Hermione sonrió. El fresco comenzaba a sentirse mientras caminaban rumbo al espeso bosque que separaba el criadero del resto del valle. A diferencia de cuando llegaron, ahora caminaban cuesta arriba y pronto llegarían al barranco de rocas sueltas que tanto les había costado descender.

"De cualquier forma, ha salido bien o no? Por un momento creí que no lograríamos nada con ese tipo, pero al final cedió un poco." Dijo Ron triunfante.

"George tendría que haber venido, no yo."

"Qué dices?"

"Que George podría haber logrado un mejor trato si hubiera venido en mi lugar." Repitió Hermione.

"No lo creo. En primer lugar tengo que reconocer que lo has… suavizado un poco. Con ese carácter no hubiéramos tenido manera de lograr algo, maldito duende loco."

"No está loco Ron, sólo es un poco excéntrico."

"Excéntrico? Por Merlín, nos hizo subir esa maldita escalera interminable hasta su endiablada casa y no nos dio nada de comer! Tanta magia defensiva y tantos encantamientos de protección y tienes que descansar una semana cada vez que subes hasta esa casa?"

Hermione lanzó una carcajada. Ron parecía de muy buen humor ya que bromeaba a cada rato, y esa versión de su amigo le gustaba mucho más que el Ron apático y malhumorado al que tuvo que sufrir meses atrás cuando aún eran novios. Incluso tenía que reconocer que esa versión de Ron era más caballeresca y considerada, aunque no lograba percatarse si era porque la negociación con el señor Kurton prometía llegar a buen puerto o porque lo hacía por ella.

Finalmente llegaron al barranco, y comenzaron a subirlo lentamente intentando no pisar rocas sueltas. Ron marchaba por delante y la ayudó ofreciéndole su mano.

"Ten cuidado Hermione. Si tropiezas y te lastimas no podremos armar la tienda."

"Gracias." Le respondió con cinismo, tomando la mano de su amigo.

El domingo llegaba a su fin y oscurecía rápidamente. Cuando llegaron al borde del barranco Hermione se dio vuelta y miró en dirección al criadero que había quedado atrás, pero sólo pudo ver la capa de bruma que ocultaba las instalaciones. Los ruidos y sonidos que manaban de las cúpulas repletas de animales fantásticos en miniatura ya no se oían y sólo se podía escuchar el agua del cercano arroyo que corría a través del valle, y los aromas del ahora cercano bosque habían reemplazado a los del criadero. Hermione quedó pasmada por ese contraste que se producía escalando sólo unos pocos metros de barranco. Miró hacia arriba y vio cómo el atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche y aparecían varias estrellas en el cielo que brillaban entre las oscurecidas siluetas de las colinas que formaban el valle. Era realmente un lugar hermoso y se alegró de estar allí.

"Aquí parece un buen sitio para levantar la tienda Hermione!"

El grito de Ron la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había elegido un lugar cubierto de hierba a escasos metros del bosque de olmos y sauces que habían atravesado a pie horas antes, pero luchaba por encontrar la tienda mágica dentro de la mochila que contenía el encantamiento de extensión indetectable de Hermione.

"Deja que yo la busque Ron, no quiero que desordenes mis cosas dentro de mi mochila."

"Oh, pues, creo que ya estaban desordenadas." Murmuró el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado.

"Sí claro." Bufó la muchacha. La ubicó rápidamente tanteando con su mano y la sacó de la mochila. Unos instantes después había levantado sin esfuerzo la pequeña tienda que Arthur había comprado para reponer la que había pertenecido a Perkins y que ellos habían perdido, y a punto estuvo de comenzar a conjurar los hechizos defensivos que acostumbraba a conjurar durante los meses que escapaban junto a Harry de las garras de Riddle y sus mortífagos tiempo atrás.

"Te… has olvidado cómo se conjuran?" Dijo Ron socarronamente, al ver a su confundida amiga inmóvil y con la varita apuntando hacia arriba.

"Qué? No, claro que no me he olvidado cómo se hacen!" Le contestó un poco ofendida. "Es que tuve un deja-vú."

"Un deja-vú?"

"Sí, por un instante mi mente regresó en el tiempo." Dijo con su ceño fruncido.

"Y… no lo harás?"

Hermione lo miró, todavía confundida. "Qué cosa?"

"Conjurar los hechizos Hermione!"

"Hablas en serio?" Le respondió sin poder contener una sonrisa.

"Claro! Quién sabe qué locas criaturas hay por aquí!"

"Te refieres a aquellos animales mágicos en miniatura tan peligrosos del criadero?" Dijo la muchacha divirtiéndose un poco.

"No a esos! Pero piénsalo: Kurton tiene muchos dragones en miniatura, de dónde saca sus modelos originales?"

"Ay Ron por favor, no lo sé pero sí se que no hay dragones en la Isla de Man!"

"No es cierto! Recuerdo que Charlie ha mencionado una vez que los Hébridos Negros habían comenzado a proliferar por el norte de Inglaterra e incluso habían aparecido por aquí hasta que enviaron exterminadores para eliminar la sobrepoblación!"

"Debe haber sucedido hace mucho, quieres dejar de preocuparte por dragones?" Le reprochó con una mueca de burla, mientras que con su varita metía sus mochilas y la escoba dentro de la tienda.

El pelirrojo la miró sospechoso, e insistió: "De cualquier manera debe haber animales o criaturas por estos sitios aparte de dragones, o no?" Le contestó bajando la voz, un poco avergonzado.

"Tampoco hay animales peligrosos en la isla de Man!" Le dijo Hermione entre risas.

"Si tu lo dices…" Dijo a su vez Ron mientras miraba a su alrededor intranquilo e intentando disimularlo, sin éxito.

"Quizá haya algunos loaghtans cornudos maneses por aquí, o incluso mangostas parlantes…"

"Suficiente! Iré a buscar agua al arroyo, tú haz tu trabajo!"

Ron terminó su frase cuando ya había partido hacia el arroyo, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos. Aún con una sonrisa en su rostro Hermione apuntó su varita hacia arriba y comenzó a conjurar los encantamientos defensivos, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza sus recuerdos sobre los meses que habían pasado viviendo en la vieja tienda de Perkins y huyendo por toda Inglaterra. Era nostalgia lo que sentía?

"Nostalgia, sí claro." Bufó Hermione en voz muy baja, distrayéndose y arruinando el encantamiento _Protego Bestia_ que estaba efectuando. Meses enteros sufriendo hambre, frío, incomodidad y toda clase de horrores que ponían continuamente sus vidas en juego no podían provocarle nostalgia.

"Listo." Pensó una vez que finalizó los encantamientos. Miró hacia el cercano arroyo pero no pudo distinguir a su amigo debido a la oscuridad que ya reinaba en el ambiente, por lo que entró a la tienda y sacó una pequeña tinaja de madera de boca ancha. La depositó en el suelo herboso cerca de la entrada de la tienda y se sentó junto a ella con sus piernas cruzadas, lo que le dio un poco de trabajo debido a sus jeans ajustados.

"_Defluo Aero, Defluo_" Pensó mientras giraba la punta de su varita alrededor de la boca de la tinaja. Un tenue remolino de aire brillante apareció de la nada, girando en forma ascendente desde el cacharro.

"_Ignis Caeruleus_."

Hermione sonrió. El f_uego azul_ era una de sus especialidades y siempre le había gustado conjurarlo, le parecía hermoso y encantador.

"_Engorgio_." Susurró, provocando que todo a su alrededor se iluminara de un fulgor azul pálido. Cada vez que lo conjuraba recordaba el gesto de sorpresa y alegría del profesor Flitwick durante su primer año en Hogwarts, al haber sido la primera de toda la clase en haber podido conjurarlo satisfactoriamente.

La quietud del bosque y del valle era hipnotizadora. La noche lucía calma, casi sin viento, con su oscuro cielo estrellado sin luna ni nubes. El suave rumor de la brisa entre las copas de los árboles del contiguo bosque y el chirriar de los grillos era todo lo que se podía escuchar, además del débil sonido del arroyo. Hermione agudizó su vista en dirección a lo más profundo del valle, en donde estaba el criadero, pero era imposible distinguir nada salvo la tenue bruma que cubría la zona.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba extasiada por el paisaje nocturno y por la paz y tranquilidad que transmitía y que ella sentía. Se felicitó a sí misma por haber decidido acompañar a Ron a ese lugar mágico y no se arrepentía por ello; era justo lo que necesitaba luego de tantas discusiones, peleas y sobresaltos con Harry, y ya no le importaba tener que quedarse allí hasta el martes y perder dos días de clases.

Escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y unas pisadas, y unos momentos después distinguió la alta silueta de su amigo transportando una olla llena de agua del arroyo con un hechizo locomotor y una enorme rama seca.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Por aquí Ron!"

"Te tardaste." Le dijo ella mientras el pelirrojo rompía las ramas en trozos pequeños y las juntaba en un montón con su varita.

"El arroyo no está lejos de aquí, pero quise intentar pescar algo."

"Y?"

"Y nada." Le contestó. Depositó la olla sobre el suelo y apuntando a las ramas con un corto movimiento de su varita murmuró: "_Incendio_."

Súbitamente el ambiente se iluminó con el fuego y llenó el ambiente de chasquidos. Ron, satisfecho, se sentó frente a Hermione y convocó desde allí un par de cervezas de manteca que llevaba en su mochila.

"Nada? No has podido pescar nada?"

"No, porque no hay nada para pescar en ese arrollo." Le respondió y bebió varios tragos de su cerveza. "Ahhh, que delicia!"

Hermione lo imitó y recién en ese momento notó lo sedienta que estaba.

"En fin, te decía que no hay peces en ese arroyo, por lo menos no lo suficientemente grandes como para que sean nuestra cena. Pero he visto algunas ranas por allí, si quieres."

"Puajj, no gracias!"

"Oh vamos Hermione, recuerdo haberte visto comer setas por días!"

Los dos amigos rieron mientras terminaban sus cervezas de manteca, y luego de un rato se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Siempre le habían incomodado los silencios que se producían estando a solas con Ron, incluso durante los pocos meses que habían sido novios. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su amigo se sumía en esos silencios vencido por su timidez o sus inseguridades, y que no se animaba a decirle todo lo que quería decirle. Y ahora volvía a tener la misma impresión ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabía que buscaba insistentemente en recuperar la amistad entre ellos… o por lo menos eso quería creer ella.

"_Bien Hermione, que sea sólo tu amigo si es lo que quieres, por lo menos así podrás darle o quitarle sus derechos sobre ti a tu antojo!_"

Hermione no aguantó la risa ante el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho Padma Patil un par de años atrás durante una clase en Hogwarts.

"De qué te ríes?"

"Yo… de nada, sólo algo que recordé." Dijo ruborizada.

"Sí claro." Le respondió Ron sospechando, con sus ojos entrecerrados. "Alguna tontería de mujeres, estoy seguro." Agregó con una sonrisa cínica.

"Qué poco me conoces Ron." Le contestó ella aclarándose la garganta y evitando mirarlo. "No vas a comer nada?"

"Traje unos emparedados de jamón, atún y tomate, quieres?"

"Quizá un poco más tarde." Le respondió ella. "Esta tienda es igual a la que nos había prestado Perkins?"

"No, ésta no tiene olor a gato ni a humedad." Dijo Ron, arrancando una sonrisa en su amiga. "Mi padre la compró para reponer la que perdimos por culpa de los carroñeros y eligió una que se parecía bastante, pero como a Perkins se le agravó su lumbago aún más no la quiso."

"Luce igual que la anterior."

"De afuera sí pero por dentro además de la pequeña cocina y de las camas marineras tiene un pequeño cuarto de ducha. Es genial no?"

"Sí, lo que hubiéramos dado por poder ducharnos decentemente." Respondió ella riendo.

"Bueno, ahora podremos darnos una buena ducha los dos." Dijo Ron y su rostro se tiñó de colorado instantáneamente. "Es decir, tú y yo… pero por separado."

"Sí Ron, ya he comprendido." Contestó poniendo sus ojos en blanco, y cambió rápidamente de tema. "Crees que mañana tendremos mejor suerte con el señor Kurton?"

"Yo… pues eso espero." Dijo el pelirrojo recuperando sus colores. "Quizá para mañana o para el martes se haya acostumbrado a nuestra presencia y resulte un poco más dócil."

A Hermione no se le escapó el comentario malicioso de su amigo. "Hablas como si hubiera que domesticarlo!"

Ron no contestó pero por sus gestos dio a entender que así lo creía.

"Demonios Ron, Kurton es una persona, no un animal que hay que domesticar! Sólo que por vivir alejado de todo tantos años quizá precise un tiempo para adaptarse a nosotros o para entablar una comunicación normal."

"Acaso no es lo mismo que lo que yo dije?" Adujó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

"Pues no!"

"Claro que sí! Es lo mismo pero con otras palabras!"

"Que no!" Contestó sabiéndose pillada pero fingiendo escandalizarse. "No es lo mismo, es totalmente distinto! Tú lo ves como si fuera una conducta animal que hay que corregir y yo lo veo como lo que es, una persona aislada que perdió la costumbre de relacionarse con la gente."

"Bueno, tanto como una persona…"

Hermione se levantó del suelo, con sus piernas un poco adormecidas por haber estado sentada con sus piernas cruzadas un largo rato. "Qué significa eso?"

"Bueno pues… que no es una persona completa, o sí?" Dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es un semi-duende! Él mismo lo dijo!" Se defendió Ron ante la mirada de exasperación de su amiga.

"No importa si tiene algo de duende!"

"No tiene sólo algo, tiene la mitad!"

"Da igual Ron, el profesor Flitwick es un semiduende pero no te he visto tratarlo diferente por ello!"

"Augh, estás confundiéndolo todo. Los duendes son pesados, malhumorados y poco fiables, eso hasta tú lo tienes que reconocer!" Le contestó, aún permaneciendo sentado sobre la hierba.

Hermione suspiró para evitar fastidiarse y fue hacia la olla con agua. Notó, o creyó notar, la mirada de Ron sobre ella (o quizá sobre alguna parte especial de su cuerpo) al darle la espalda, y no supo si sentirse satisfecha o echarle todo el agua encima.

"Quieres…" Dijo repentinamente la muchacha, dándose vuelta rápido para tomar a Ron por sorpresa. El muchacho tenía su vista clavada en el rostro de Hermione pero ella hubiera jurado que los ojos de su amigo estaban en otro sitio más abajo.

"Si quiero qué cosa?" Preguntó Ron con su mejor voz inocente.

"Si quieres… decía… que haga un poco de té."

"Luego quizá. Entremos a la tienda y comamos primero, tengo hambre." Dijo Ron levantándose y metiéndose en la tienda. Hermione miró como entraba, se acercó a la entrada y se frenó.

Se vio allí dentro a solas con su ex novio Ron y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, como si estuviera mal. Qué le estaba sucediendo? Veía lo pequeña que parecía la tienda desde afuera y eso quizá le había dado una errónea percepción de intimidad entre ella y su amigo. Sabía que la tienda era más amplia por dentro gracias a sus encantamientos de extensión y además había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de días en los que ambos habían prácticamente vivido en una tienda muy similar, pero habían sucedido muchas cosas entre los dos y ahora todo era diferente.

"Tonterías. Deja ya de pensar tonterías por una vez en tu vida, quieres?" Se reprochó a sí misma. Una vez dentro tuvo una fuerte sensación de deja-vú: si bien era un poco más amplia que la tienda de Perkins, el resto lucía casi igual, con sus camas marineras, su pequeña cocina y una mesa en el centro, aunque ésta era nueva. Lo único distinto era una pequeña abertura en el fondo, que era seguramente donde se hallaba la ducha.

"Ven, siéntate." Dijo Ron mientras sacaba unos emparedados y un par de pequeñas botellas de jugo de la mochila que estaba sobre la mesa. De nuevo sintió que su amigo estaba siendo muy servicial con ella, algo que no encajaba con su personalidad. Se sentó en una banqueta, en el lado opuesto a donde se hallaba sentado Ron y comenzó a comer mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Era posible que su amigo hubiera cambiado tanto desde que se habían peleado por última vez hacía algunos meses? Lo veía distinto y más considerado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus errores desde que dejaron de ser novios. Quizá el trabajar en la tienda de su hermano hizo que madurara un poco.

En ese aspecto era todo lo contrario que Harry, quien había tenido que madurar a la fuerza para sobrellevar su horrible infancia y su increíblemente complicada juventud. Tuvo que cargar él solo con el peso de ser el elegido y de ser el indeseable número uno durante años, y tuvo que tomar decisiones que ningún otro hubiera podido tomar. Esa fortaleza que siempre la había cautivado y que contribuyó a que terminara enamorándose de él lo había mantenido vivo y aferrado a la esperanza, por mas pequeña que fuera.

Hermione se sorprendió de cómo se había desarrollado todo: creyó que una vez que se deshiciera de sus enemigos Harry sería capaz de construirse un destino y un futuro (algo de lo que siempre había carecido ya que siempre había estado marcado por la profecía) algo más normal. Pero sin embargo, una vez que no hubo más misterios que resolver ni enemigos a los cuales enfrentar, Harry no pudo encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que merecía y su mente comenzó a obsesionarse con las Reliquias y especialmente, con la Piedra de la Resurrección. Y terminó por cansarla.

Era como si su mente se aburriera ante la falta de desafíos y de peligros. Hermione creía que debía haber alguna explicación médica o psicológica ante ese comportamiento tan perturbador de su amigo, pero su testarudez por no reconocerlo o por no ver su propia paranoia hizo que ella finalmente desistiera y lo abandonara en su obsesión por la destrucción de ese Piedra de los mil demonios.

"Pago por tus pensamientos."

Hermione enfocó su vista en el pelirrojo al escucharlo y se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando largo rato.

"Qué?"

"Que pago por tus pensamientos." Repitió Ron.

"No te alcanzaría tu dinero." Pensó ella, y respondió: "Lo siento, me distraje."

"Sí, me di cuenta. Quieres más jugo?"

"Yo… sí, gracias."

Ron sacó otra botella de jugo de su mochila y se la pasó mientras continuaba comiendo sin detenerse (al menos eso no había cambiado). A decir verdad los emparedados, que seguramente los había hecho la madre de Ron, estaban exquisitos aunque quizá se debía en parte a que tenían mucha hambre.

"Bien, debo leer esto antes de que me olvide o de que me duerma." Dijo Ron cuando terminaron de comer, sacando un pergamino enrollado de su mochila.

"De qué se trata?"

"Oh, son unas recomendaciones que ha escrito George. Me ha detallado una lista de criaturas que la tienda estaría en condiciones de vender y debo chequearla antes de volver a hablar con Kurton mañana y cerrar el trato."

"George no sabía qué miniaturas de animales se criaban aquí?"

"No, le ha pedido a Kurton varias veces que le enviase por lechuza una lista de miniaturas que estaba en condiciones de vender pero el viejo carcamán nunca quiso enviársela."

"Bien, haré un poco de té mientras terminas con eso."

Hermione utilizó el agua que estaba afuera en la olla y unos momentos después servía unas humeantes tazas de té para ambos.

"Genial Hermione." Le agradeció Ron dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

"Dime, recuerdas haber visto algún Moke o algún Mooncalf en alguno de los invernaderos?" Prosiguió el pelirrojo mientras tachaba con su pluma la lista de criaturas que George había detallado.

"Hmm, no, ninguno."

"Y un… Occanj… no, un Ociany…"

"Un Occamy querrás decir?"

"Si, eso creo. La letra de George es tan horrible como la de los sanadores de San Mungo."

"No Ron, y nunca verás a ninguno en cautiverio."

El pelirrojo levantó la vista del pergamino y la miró, esperando que su amiga recite de memoria el pasaje de alguno de los millones de libros que había leído.

Hermione se exasperó. "Es un pájaro enorme que pone huevos de plata y muy agresivo, por lo que no es apto para tenerlo en cautiverio y mucho menos como mascota."

"Pero pone huevos de plata, así que si tuviéramos uno podríamos utilizarlo para falsificar Sickles!"

"Hmm, lo dudo mucho Ron. Ponen un solo huevo cada tanto y es muy difícil que suceda ya que las hembras suelen pelearse a picotazos con los machos." Respondió Hermione con suficiencia.

"Es imposible que sepas eso, nadie sabe eso." Murmuró meneando su cabeza.

La muchacha sonrió complacida. "Faltan más criaturas en tu lista?"

"Creo que no. Hemos visto varias de las criaturas que solicita mi hermano y hay otras que no se crían aquí. Sólo me faltan un par que, francamente, debe tratarse de alguna de sus estúpidas bromas."

"Cuáles?"

"Un Fénix y un Erumpent."

"Un Erumpent? Ron, tu hermano tiene que ir a preguntarle al señor Lovegood sobre cómo quedó su casa luego de que explotara el cuerno que tenía de adorno en la pared!" Dijo Hermione, provocando las risas de ambos.

"Sí, no creo que nadie quiera tener de mascota a una bestia explosiva de esas en su propia casa." Zanjó Ron.

Luego se sumieron en un largo momento de silencio durante el cual Hermione terminó su té mientras escuchaba con deleite el canto de decenas de grillos y el suave murmullo del bosque cercano. Finalmente Ron concluyó de revisar los pergaminos que George le había dado y los guardó en la mochila con parsimonia; parecía pensativo.

"Oye Hermione, aún no te he dado las gracias por haber accedido a acompañarme."

"Está bien, no tienes que mencionarlo."

"No, en serio, creí que no irías a aceptar por haber sido tu… ya sabes…"

La muchacha notó que el rostro de su amigo se tornaba colorado y sonrió ante su timidez. "Eso fue hace tiempo Ron, es hora de que lo dejemos atrás, no crees?"

Ron arqueó sus cejas. "Que lo dejemos atrás?"

"Sí, hemos dejado de salir hace ya varios meses o no?"

"Sí, pero no por eso voy a olvidar por todo lo que hemos pasado." Le respondió un poco ofuscado.

"No Ron, no me refiero a eso, sino a que sigues poniéndote tartamudo cuando quieres platicar conmigo sobre algo relacionado con nosotros dos."

"Yo no tartamudeo…" Murmuró a modo de gruñido y cruzando sus brazos.

"No, claro." Murmuró a su vez Hermione.

Después de algunos momentos de incomodísimo silencio, Ron volvió a hablar: "Tú ya lo has olvidado?"

"Qué?" Le preguntó ella sin comprender. Sintió una puntada en su estómago al creer por un segundo que se estaba refiriendo a Harry.

"Que si ya has olvidado… nada, nada."

"Que si he olvidado qué cosa?"

Ron se rascó la sien nerviosamente. "Nada Hermione, olvídalo. Era una pregunta estúpida."

"Que si he olvidado lo que hemos pasado tú y yo?" Tanteó ella con cuidado; Ron asintió tímidamente con su cabeza mientras miraba la mesa.

"Pues obviamente no, Ron."

El pelirrojo volvió a asentir.

"Por qué?"

"Por nada. Sólo quería saber."

"Sólo querías saber si yo te había olvidado?" Insistió la chica sonriendo con incredulidad.

"Pues… sí, eso creo. Déjalo ahí quieres?"

"Eres muy inseguro Ron, ese es tu problema. Mírame." Le dijo la muchacha apoyando su mano sobre la de su amigo, logrando que éste levantara la vista de la mesa.

"Creo que… no ha funcionado como esperábamos, estuvimos juntos varios meses y sólo discutíamos y peleábamos. No creas que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, de hecho fue mucho mejor que mis anteriores experiencias." Explicó.

Ron aguantó una risa como pudo. "A Viktor Krum le llamas anterior experiencia?"

"Pues sí, que tiene de malo?" Le respondió dándola una palmada en su mano.

"Era un patoso, no se qué le veías."

"Era tierno Ron! Además era jugador de Quidditch de la selección búlgara." Agregó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

"Cierto, te gustaban los jugadores de Quidditch." Dijo con malicia, y por segunda vez se le cortó la respiración al pasar Harry por su cabeza. "Como McLaggen, otra de tus anteriores experiencias."

"McLaggen no cuenta porque nunca pasó nada y sólo fue a una fiesta conmigo! Aún sigues celoso por ese cretino o por Viktor?"

Ron sólo bufó.

"Ni siquiera salíamos en aquellas épocas, cómo puedes ponerte celoso por eso?"

"Y qué me dices de ti? Has ido a esa fiesta de porquería con McLaggen por despecho! Y acaso no te ponías celosa cuando yo salía con Lavender?"

"No!" Dijo Hermione, mintiendo lo mejor que podía y cruzando sus brazos.

"Claro que sí, aún recuerdo esas malditas aves que arrojaste sobre mi cabeza!"

"Eso fue porque…"

"Y todas las veces que estallabas en cólera cuando ella me… me… bueno, se me acercaba."

"Estallaba en cólera porque no se te acercaba, te saltaba encima!"

Ron aguantó una nueva risa, un poco más satisfecho por haberle ganado una discusión a su amiga, algo que no lograba muy a menudo.

"De que te ríes, wonwon?" Le espetó, dedicándole un gesto de burla. "Lo hacía a propósito cuando yo estaba cerca de ti para darme celos, y te atiborraba de besos y… ajjjj, todavía me dan ganas de vomitar."

Ambos rieron un buen rato, un poco más distendidos.

"Parece que todo eso ocurrió hace siglos." Dijo Ron pensativo.

"Sí, es verdad." Dijo ella, sin poder creer que en realidad había ocurrido sólo menos de dos años atrás.

"En fin, como te decía antes, hemos sido muy buenos amigos durante años y hemos pasado por mucho. Creo que aunque lo… nuestro… no haya funcionado como queríamos, tenemos que superarlo y volver a ser lo que éramos antes."

Hermione notó como el rostro de Ron pasó a reflejar un semblante un poco más adusto y serio; quizá no era lo que él esperaba escuchar.

"Yo siempre creí que… bueno, que no lo intentamos realmente."

"Quiero decir que creo que nos hemos rendido muy rápido." Completó el pelirrojo.

"Pues… yo no…"

Hermione no supo continuar. Debía reconocer que a veces creía lo mismo, que no se habían dado el suficiente tiempo o que no habían sabido sobreponerse a sus eternas discusiones y diferencias. Descubrió, con pánico, que no sabía qué decirle a su amigo.

"Quisiera que…"

"Detente Ron." Lo interrumpió alarmada por lo que su amigo iba a decir. "Piénsalo, quieres? Nos la pasábamos discutiendo por todo y había llegado un punto en el que casi no nos tolerábamos mutuamente. Te quiero mucho pero no quisiera volver a pasar por eso, no soporto estar mal contigo."

"Bueno, para ser franco yo tampoco quiero estar mal contigo pero tienes que reconocer que lo has hecho más difícil de lo que era."

"A qué te refieres?"

"A cuando éramos novios Hermione." Dijo Ron en voz muy baja y un poco avergonzado.

"Y por qué lo he hecho más difícil de lo que era?" Preguntó ella, imaginándose hacia dónde apuntaba Ron.

El pelirrojo bajó su vista hacia la mesa y lanzó un leve resoplido que indicaba que se estaba impacientando. "Olvídalo."

"Está bien." Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y nada aliviada.

Durante un rato que a la muchacha le pareció muy largo los dos amigos permanecieron callados. Hermione miraba de vez en cuando a Ron y notó que éste miraba hacia cualquier lugar menos a ella, un gesto que conocía muy bien. Al fin el pelirrojo tomó una cerveza de manteca de su mochila y le ofreció una a su amiga.

Hermione la rechazó sólo negando con su cabeza.

"Ron, yo…"

"Estuviste meses desconectada casi por completo del mundo. Y era muy poco lo que yo podía hacer al respecto, no crees?"

"Pensé que habías dicho que lo olvidara hace menos de un minuto." Respondió ella con una dosis de sarcasmo, preocupada al vislumbrar una nueva discusión entre ellos.

"Justamente los meses en los que Harry estuvo viviendo en Francia." Continuó el pelirrojo sin escucharla.

"Oh Ron, no empecemos de nuevo con esto! Cuántas veces hemos discutido y peleado por lo mismo?" Imploró la chica.

"No es mi intención discutir, en serio. No quiero volver a pelearme contigo."

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron con su ceño fruncido. Era obvio que su amigo tenía muchas cosas para decirle pero que por algún motivo se resistía.

"Pero podemos hablar, tú sabes, de esto o aquello sin terminar discutiendo. Somos amigos."

La muchacha abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida. "Sí, eso sería lo ideal, pero siempre fue muy difícil hablar de… esto o aquello… contigo, sin que termináramos desquiciados el uno con el otro."

"Era muy difícil que no terminara desquiciado si siempre metías a Harry en el medio de nosotros dos." Adujo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

"No era yo quien lo metía. Ya has olvidado que eras tú quien se la pasaba peleando con él desde que la guerra había terminado? Yo sólo intervenía entre ustedes dos para que dejaran de comportarse como idiotas."

"Bien, como quieras." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cuántas veces te has disgustado conmigo y con Harry por culpa de los celos provocados por tus inseguridades?" Siguió la muchacha aunque cuidándose de no enervarse.

"Inseguridades? Cuando Harry se esfumó a Francia por tres meses estuviste una semana entera llorando!"

"Porque es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho Ron! Y se desapareció rumbo a Francia frente a mis narices, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto!"

"Hermione, has estado meses enteros viviendo casi como un fantasma, y todos se habían dado cuenta de ello! No hablábamos, no hacíamos nada de nada, ni siquiera… bueno, eso tampoco!"

"_Eso_? Qué es _eso_?"

"_Eso_, Hermione!" Le contestó bajando la voz como si hubiera alguien alrededor.

"Te refieres… al… sexo?"

"Obviamente." Dijo Ron poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Estaba deprimida, vale?" Dijo a su vez Hermione controlando como podía su temperamento. "A tu familia también le había caído muy mal la huida de Harry, entonces por qué no me iba a caer de la misma forma a mí?"

"Yo no me deprimí por meses…"

"Claro que no, porque ya ni se hablaban! Además no fue ante ti cuando se desapareció sino ante mi!. Qué hubieras sentido si hubieras intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión desesperadamente sabiendo cómo estaba sufriendo, y luego de gritos y más gritos… pufff… se desapareciera con rumbo desconocido y sin nada que pudieras hacer?"

"Además nosotros dos veníamos llevándonos muy mal, discutíamos por tonterías todos los días. El sexo no cuaja muy bien en esas situaciones!" Continuó Hermione aprovechando el silencio de Ron. "Y todos se habían dado cuenta también de lo mal que nos estábamos llevando, para que sepas!"

Al terminar la frase el eco de su voz todavía resonaba por la tienda, y se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando. Apenas contenía su ira, no sólo porque Ron volvía una y otra vez al mismo tema sino porque debía reconocer que en parte tenía razón.

Era verdad que había estado deprimida por meses. Nunca pudo acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Harry, y para peor éste se había marchado a Francia sin haberle dicho a nadie adónde iba ni por cuánto tiempo se iría. Por tres meses no supo nada de él ni tenía forma alguna de saber nada sobre él, y terminó descubriendo que no sólo lo echaba de menos sino que lo quería mucho más de lo que creía.

Esperaba un nuevo arrebato de furia por parte de Ron, como tantas veces que habían discutido sobre eso. Pero esta vez su amigo se quedó callado con su vista perdida en algún lugar de la tienda; ni siquiera veía que su rostro o sus orejas estuviera más colorado que de costumbre, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

"Lo siento Ron."

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Así fue siempre no?" Dijo en un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

"No, no fue siempre así. Hemos pasado por buenos momentos y no me arrepiento por ello."

Ron sólo asintió con su cabeza.

"Mira, podemos hablar sobre esto cuando volvamos a Inglaterra, cuando quieras. Pero intentemos calmarnos y no pensar sobre ello mientras estemos aquí en la Isla de Man. Hemos venido para cerrar un trato con Kurton cierto? Y podemos disfrutar un poco también mientras..."

"Sí, tienes razón." Dijo escuetamente mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Me voy a dormir, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Murmuró ella un poco triste, mientras lo miraba marcharse rumbo a una de las camas marineras de la tienda.

*****HP*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.

N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.

**N/A: Este es un capítulo más corto de lo acostumbrado. Espero de esta forma poder actualizar un poco más seguido!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

La fría mañana del avanzado otoño amaneció soleada en la parte más sureña de Gales, apenas separada de la región sudoriental de Inglaterra por el Canal de Bristol. Buena parte de la población mágica de toda Inglaterra se hallaba en dicha región, en pequeños pueblos como Tinworth, Little Hangleton, Ottery St. Catchpole o Dulverton. El Valle de Godric, sin embargo, pertenecía al sur de Gales, y algunos historiadores como Arthurius (_La Población Mágica en Inglaterra, Cronología a lo Largo de los Siglos_) o Bathilda Bagshot (_Una Historia de la Magia_) dieron a entender que Godric Gryffindor fundó el pueblo al otro lado del Canal para lograr un reducto mágico alejado de la región sudoriental, la cual por aquel entonces estaba siendo arrasada por horribles cacerías de brujos.

Además de la buena cantidad de personajes históricos relacionados con el mundo mágico que han habitado allí, como Albus Dumbledore, Ignotus Peverell, Bowman Wright, la familia Potter o incluso el mismo Godric Gryffindor, el Valle de Godric se destaca a su vez por la casi total pérdida de su secular población mágica.

Desde la primera ascensión al poder de Voldemort hasta el fin de su segundo reino de terror, el mundo mágico había sufrido incontables muertes, desapariciones y exilios hacia otros países, ocasionando una sensible disminución de la cantidad de magos y brujas en toda Inglaterra. Todas las ciudades importantes que albergan reductos de población mágica disimulados anónimamente entre la población muggle (como Londres, Liverpool, Edimburgo o Norwich) y todos los pequeños pueblos con comunidades mágicas han experimentado bajas importantes de sangre mágica. Pero el caso del Valle de Godric era especial, ya que su ya reducida población mágica había sido diezmada en las últimas décadas. Con las familias Potter y Abbott casi por completo destruidas por asesinatos, con las muertes de la historiadora Bagshot o de los integrantes de la familia de Dumbledore y con las desapariciones de otros magos y brujas que moraban en el pueblo, en la actualidad su población mágica total no llegaba siquiera a diez habitantes.

Uno de ellos era Harry Potter, un célebre habitante del Valle de Godric que hacía tiempo que deseaba marcharse de la casa en donde vivía pero no había podido hacerlo por distintos motivos. A veces le daba la impresión de que la casa de sus padres lo mantenía aislado del mundo, lejos de sus amigos. A nadie le gustaba esa casa porque veían lo mal que le hacía a Harry vivir allí y porque el piso superior de la casa representaba lo oscuro y lo malvado del pasado. Sólo se aventuraba por la angosta calle que pasaba por esa casa algún que otro visitante deseoso de conocer el lugar en donde se había producido el inesperado milagro a manos de un Harry bebé hacía ya muchísimos años, aunque desde que había terminado la segunda guerra contra Voldemort los curiosos eran cada vez menos. Hermione era la única que lo visitaba de vez en cuando pero él sabía que detestaba estar allí. Al igual que él.

Y no detestaba esa casa sólo por el hecho de que al permanecer deshabitado el piso superior Harry tenía que conformarse con dormir en el amplio sofá del living. Detestaba esa casa porque juraba escuchar continuamente ruidos que provenían de arriba, e incluso voces, risas macabras o gritos de desesperación dentro de sus pesadillas recurrentes.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana se filtraron por las hendijas de las persianas cerradas del living y dieron de lleno en los ojos de Harry, quien dormía despatarrado sobre el sillón. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba desde el borde con su palma abierta, y sobre el piso yacían sus gafas y la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Molestado por la brillante luz en sus ojos, Harry se despertó de mala gana emitiendo un gruñido de cansancio y sueño. Miró hacia el piso y su vista borrosa sólo pudo distinguir una mancha oscura, por lo que tuvo que tantear por el piso en busca de sus gafas; siempre terminaban en el piso, por lo menos desde que dormía en ese sofá.

"Qué hace la piedra en el piso?" Pensó luego de que se puso sus gafas y vio más claramente al artefacto. Se incorporó y se sentó con esfuerzo, y notó que su cabeza zumbaba. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, y de a poco su mente fue aclarándose aunque siguió escuchando un leve zumbido de fondo.

"Me debo haber quedado dormido." Se dijo a sí mismo recordando vagamente haber llegado a su casa desde Hogwarts la tarde del día anterior. Miró de reojo hacia la ventana: comprobó que era de mañana por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Había estado durmiendo por más de doce horas?

"Imposible." Murmuró aún en la misma posición. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tanto, y menos todavía en esa maldita casa. Harry intentó recordar qué había sucedido y al mirar de nuevo la piedra que yacía en el piso dedujo que se había quedado dormido y terminó dejando caer la reliquia de su mano.

Esforzó su mente adormecida y pese al molesto zumbido recordó haber estado largo rato con la Piedra en su mano el día anterior sentado en ese mismo lugar, buscando justificaciones para utilizarla antes de destruirla. En ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen de la Piedra entre sus dedos, girándola tres veces.

"Entonces si la utilicé, por qué demonios no recuerdo nada?" Se preguntó a sí mismo confundido. Algo no le cerraba. Ya la había utilizado una vez y podía recordar claramente cada detalle de aquella experiencia, incluso lo real que parecían sus padres, Sirius y Remus. Aún recordaba haberse sorprendido por lo definido de las imágenes, mucho más que un fantasma, al punto de haberse preguntado si esa clase tan poderosa de magia no tenía algo que ver con la conjurada en el libro de Riddle. Y aún recordaba cada palabra de ellos, grabadas a fuego en su mente en el momento más horrible de su vida.

Por qué ahora no podía acordarse de nada? Si efectivamente había utilizado la Piedra tendría que recordar la emoción de reencontrarse con sus padres y de tenerlos al alcance de su mano por más que no tuvieran sustancia, de platicar con ellos y con Sirius y Remus, o de simplemente mirarlos. Pero no.

Harry se levantó contrariado y al instante se sintió desorientado y un poco nauseabundo. Qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía entenderlo, y el hecho de haber utilizado la Reliquia por segunda vez por nada lo puso de un peor humor que el que tenía, sobre todo si con ello había terminado por decepcionar a varios, en especial a Hermione.

Necesitaba un café, uno bien fuerte, al estilo muggle. Fue hacia la cocina dándose golpecitos leves en la cabeza con una mano para quitarse el molesto zumbido y al llegar a la mesa de madera no comprendió por qué había dos periódicos encima.

"Dos ediciones de El Profeta?" Se preguntó Harry mientras tomaba uno de los periódicos enrollados. El frío viento que entraba por la ventana abierta de la cocina (por donde entraban las lechuzas que traían el periódico) lo despabiló un poco.

"Lunes."

Harry ojeó la tapa del periódico vagamente y luego posó de nuevo su vista en la parte superior derecha, en donde figuraba la fecha.

"Lunes."

"Lunes? Imposible, hoy es domingo." Murmuró sin comprender.

"Lunes." Leyó nuevamente.

Harry frunció su ceño. Había ido a Hogwarts el sábado por la mañana, había estado en la enfermería y en el despacho de la directora, y una vez que pudo recuperar la memoria del escondite de la Piedra de la Resurrección fue al bosque. Recordaba haber estado allí varias horas cruzándolo casi por completo, y haber llegado a su casa malhumorado y extenuado ese mismo día a la tarde.

Su mente recorría febrilmente todo lo que podía recordar, y de nuevo se vio sosteniendo la Piedra y girándola tres veces; hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos del sábado. No creía posible haber dormido todo el domingo y haberse despertado un lunes a la mañana. Tomó el otro periódico y lo desenrolló.

"Domingo."

Harry sintió un vuelco en su estómago. El domingo a la tarde el Puddlemere jugaba contra las Arpías de Holyhead. Iba a ser reserva nuevamente pero debía presentarse de cualquier forma; en cambio se había pasado todo el domingo durmiendo.

"Demonios, qué ha sucedido?" Gruñó arrojando el periódico a la mesa. No podía recordar nada del domingo y ahora tendría que disculparse con su entrenador y darle explicaciones de por qué no había asistido al match. Sintió el impulso de ir al living y patear la maldita Piedra pero se conformó con golpear la mesa con sus puños.

*****HP*****

Ese mismo lunes, cerca del mediodía Hermione y Ron se bajaban de la escoba en el punto de aparición en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Douglas luego de volar desde el criadero del señor Kurton. A diferencia del día anterior, ese día habían visto desde la altura (casi invisibles gracias al encantamiento desilusionador efectuado por Hermione) varios automóviles y algunos camiones transitando por un par de angostas carreteras que conectaban la pequeña ciudad con el resto de la Isla de Man. Sin embargo, el precario puesto del punto de aparición lucía como el día anterior: una casucha de madera pésimamente mantenida sin nadie alrededor salvo por el malhumorado empleado.

Ron se dirigió escoba en mano hacia la casucha mientras Hermione lo seguía desde atrás. Su amigo había estado bastante callado durante todo ese lunes debido a la discusión que había tenido la noche anterior. Habían desayunado rápida y frugalmente para seguir con la negociación con el señor Kurton lo más temprano posible, casi en un total silencio, al igual que todo el viaje desde el Valle hasta Douglas. El pelirrojo sólo había abandonado su faceta taciturna durante la negociación; la misma por suerte había llegado a buen puerto y el dueño del criadero de animales fantásticos en miniatura había accedido finalmente a las propuestas de Ron y de George.

El monto de galleons negociados era importante, pero se habían asegurado recibir una cantidad considerable de miniaturas de animales fantásticos durante todo un año, con los que los dos hermanos esperaban obtener buenas ganancias para Sortilegios Weasley´s.

"Buenas tardes. Aquí tiene los permisos de exportación del Ministerio de Magia y los contratos firmados por el señor Kurton, dueño del criadero de animales fantásticos de…"

"Sí, sí, sé quien es el señor Kurton." Interrumpió a Ron el calvo empleado con impaciencia, mientras tomaba los pergaminos.

"Sabe quien es? Ayer no lo conocía." Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo su ceño.

"Por supuesto que sé quien es. Es una pequeña isla y somos pocos los habitantes no muggles." Le respondió revisando los pergaminos.

"Déjalo Ron, no le sigas la corriente." Susurró Hermione al oído de su amigo. Por suerte éste accedió a hacerle caso a su amiga.

"Esto es todo?" Dijo el empleado sentado en su silla luego de unos momentos, meneando negativamente su cabeza. "Veamos, falta el pergamino de permiso de salida de la isla de Man, y no veo el…"

"Escucha, te hemos dado todos los permisos y pergaminos que presentamos ayer aquí mismo, y con los cuales pudimos pasar." Dijo Ron conteniéndose.

"El pergamino de permiso de salida de la Isla se presentará cuando pase por aquí la primer tanda de miniaturas rumbo a Londres, dentro de tres meses. No son necesarios ahora." Explicó Hermione con paciencia e intentando que Ron no estallara.

El empleado levantó su vista y miró a Hermione. "La nueva regulación de…"

"No hay nueva regulación al respecto." Le respondió con firmeza la chica.

El empleado lanzó un resoplido de impaciencia. "Miren, no creo que sepan cómo funciona esto. Si ustedes no quieren problemas cada vez que deban presentar papeles o permisos…"

"Mira, ya te he dado un _pago_ o como lo llames el día de ayer. No te daré ni un solo sickle más así que ahora déjanos salir de aquí sino te arrojaré una maldición!" Le espetó Ron enfurecido.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero no pasarán de aquí." Le contestó sentado y cruzándose de brazos. "Soy empleado del Ministerio de Magia y es delito amenazarme con maldiciones."

"Pues me tiene sin cuidado, pero en cuanto llegue a Londres informaré que me has pedido soborno dos veces!" Dijo Ron con sus orejas muy coloradas.

"Y yo diré que me has sobornado dos veces. Eso más tus amenazas te mandarán directo a Azkabán." Le dijo a su vez el empleado, aunque con un tono de voz un poco más dubitativo.

"Ron, basta!" Intercedió Hermione sin éxito.

"Iré a Azkabán, me tiene sin cuidado! Soy amigo del Ministro Shacklebolt, por lo que me tendrán consideración allí dentro. Que hay de ti? Porque un empleado corrupto como tú también acabará en Azkabán!"

Ron se hallaba casi sobre la destartalada mesa de la casucha, apoyado con sus manos y con un semblante que reflejaba la furia que sentía. El empleado, por otro lado, ya no mostraba indiferencia o seguridad en su mirada; era obvio que temía no sólo perder el empleo sino terminar preso en esa cárcel de los mil demonios.

"Quizá ya no estén los dementores como guardias la cárcel, pero seguirá siendo un lugar horrible para pasársela, no crees?" Agregó el pelirrojo entre furioso y sarcástico.

El empleado no respondió, sólo miraba con furia a Ron con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Bien, me alegra que hayamos podido ponernos de acuerdo finalmente. Ahora nos lar-ga-re-mos de aquí! Vámonos Hermione."

El pelirrojo tomó del brazo a su amiga y salieron de la casucha mientras la muchacha acomodaba los pergaminos y papeles en una bolsa lo más rápido que podía.

"Estuviste brillante Ron!" Dijo finalmente mientras se paraban en el punto de aparición y se tomaba de la mano de su amigo.

"Siempre ese tono de sorpresa?" Murmuró Ron un poco más calmo y con una pizca de humor que alivió profundamente el nudo en el estómago de su amiga.

"Ron, yo…"

"Ahora no Hermione. Habíamos quedado que terminaríamos nuestra plática cuando volvamos a Inglaterra."

Sin siquiera poder contestar, la muchacha y su amigo se desaparecieron de la Isla de Man rumbo a Londres con un ligero _plop_.

*****HP*****

Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, Harry se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina de su casa luego de desayunar tardíamente. Quizá la palabra desayunar no era del todo exacta, ya que el muchacho sólo había tomado un par de café y no había comido nada sólido como solía hacerlo, como galletas o frutas. Se había despertado menos de dos horas atrás y se pasó el desayuno con su mirada perdida y su mente a toda máquina intentando dilucidar por qué no recordaba nada del domingo.

Aún recordaba con lujo de detalle la primera vez que había utilizado la Piedra en el bosque varios meses atrás, pero no recordaba nada esta vez. Era como si hubiera perdido la conciencia durante más de un día y el vacío mental abarcara desde el sábado a la noche (cuando se decidió a utilizarla según constaba su último recuerdo) hasta ese lunes a la mañana. Quizá algo no había salido bien y sufrió alguna clase de desmayo, o quizá no se suponía que volviera a utilizar la Piedra.

"Demasiados supuestos." Pensó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la cocina.

"Y sólo una forma de aclarar todo." Murmuró para sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia el living casi inconscientemente.

Harry se detuvo cerca del sillón que hacía de cama durante las noches, y miró la Piedra que aún estaba en el piso. Su forma pequeña y su color gris oscuro hacían que pareciera inofensiva e insignificante, y apostaba que cualquiera que no supiera qué era realmente no daría ni un galleon por la misma.

Contra todos sus instintos y su voluntad, Harry se agachó, la tomó y se sentó en el sillón observándola fijamente, como si con ello se asegurara de que no saltase de la palma de su mano. Era pequeña, tanto que podría arrojarla a cualquier sitio y perderla de vista para siempre. Quizá en algún bosque o en alguna región montañosa repleta de rocas y guijarros, o incluso arrojarla al océano.

Quién la buscaría? Cómo encontrarían una roca tan pequeña entre cientos de rocas, o hundida en el fondo del mar? Parecía tan sencillo…

Pero no lo era. Era una Reliquia después de todo, y como tal siempre sería objeto de búsqueda. A Harry le constaban muy pocas personas que sabían de su existencia y la habían buscado: Dumbledore, Grindewald y Lovegood. Muy pocas a decir verdad, aún teniendo en cuenta a su antiguo dueño Gaunt, quien no sabía realmente qué era. Pero quizá eran muy pocas porque no conocía otras personas que hubieran sabido de la existencia de la Piedra. Quizá había habido muchas otros magos y hechiceros a lo largo de la historia que la habían buscado o deseado.

"Ni siquiera Dumbledore supo cómo encontrarte." Susurró Harry mirando la Piedra, recordando que el ex director había dado con ella de casualidad al recuperar el anillo, en el que venía engarzada, de la casa del abuelo de Voldemort.

Además, cualquiera que supiera interpretar árboles genealógicos mágicos podría fácilmente relacionar los antiguos linajes de Peverell con los Potter, y luego con él mismo. Si algún hechicero la busca en el futuro seguramente terminaría buscándolo a él, o peor aún, a sus propios hijos si ocurriera mucho más adelante.

Harry movió su cabeza negativamente, desquiciado. Ya había pasado por esto, y ya lo había solucionado algunos meses atrás escondiéndola en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido y pidiéndole a Hermione que le borrara ese recuerdo. Ahora no podía hacerlo de nuevo ya que estaba peleado con su amiga y los centauros le habían recomendado no volver a pisar el bosque si no quería morir asesinado por un flechazo.

"Demonios, para qué demonios tuve que ir a ese bosque…" Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Se imaginó arrojando la Piedra en una caja de arena de algún jardín de infantes. Seguramente sería tomada por alguno de los varios niños que juegan allí, y pasaría de mano en mano hasta que alguno de los pequeños se aburra de ella y decida arrojarla a otro sitio; quizá de esa forma se perdería el rastro. Harry bufó contrariado y se golpeó su cabeza repetidamente con su mano para sacarse esa idea ridícula de encima. Después de todo, jamás sabría si alguien la toma o no, o si se la queda. Tampoco era cuestión de implicar a más personas así que perderla definitivamente era lo más apropiado.

"Sólo queda destruirla para estar completamente seguro de que no será vista o poseída nunca más."

Harry tomó la Piedra con la punta de sus dedos y sintió una vaga sensación de impaciencia o de expectativa.

"Y para que yo deje de ser el Amo de la Muerte."

El muchacho frunció su ceño ante el último pensamiento y desvió su vista a la chimenea apagada que tenía enfrente, pensativo. Si había logrado destruir la Varita de la Muerte hacía unas pocas semanas, por qué seguía siendo el Amo de la Muerte? Y si el fantasma de Cadmus Peverell tenía razón y lo seguía siendo, acaso dejaría de serlo por destruir la Piedra de la Resurrección?

Harry sonrió con ironía. Ese mismo fantasma del cementerio del Valle de Godric le había advertido que moriría irremediablemente si destruía la Piedra. Una maldición de muchísimos siglos de antigüedad que eran seguramente patrañas pero que no obstante no dejaba de preocuparlo.

El muchacho miró nuevamente la Piedra y sin siquiera pensar en ello la hizo girar nuevamente tres veces con la punta de sus dedos.

*****HP*****

Momentos después, la Reliquia cayó de la mano del muchacho de cabello revuelto y cicatriz en forma de rayo para dar de nuevo contra el piso. Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, recordaba todo. Su rostro estaba surcado por un gesto aterrado y, con un nudo en su garganta, se levantó como pudo del sillón, metió la Piedra en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y se marchó con rapidez rumbo a Hogwarts.

*****HP*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.

N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

"Es la segunda vez en dos días que me pide hablar a solas con el retrato de Dumbledore, señor Potter. Se está tornando una costumbre?"

"No, Minerva, lo siento." Le contestó Harry un poco descolocado por la frialdad de la directora del colegio.

La misma observó por sobre sus gafas al muchacho desde su antigua y labrada silla, con un gesto rígido en su rostro. Obviamente no le gustaba nada que la sacaran de su propio despacho y menos aún siendo lunes por la mañana, el día más ajetreado de toda la semana. La anciana directora se levantó finalmente y rodeando el escritorio se marchó rumbo a la puerta de salida; Harry pudo escuchar un bufido suyo muy poco disimulado.

"Creo que dentro de poco ya no seré bienvenido aquí." Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Dumbledore intentando aflojar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

"Creo que nunca has sido…"

"No es el momento Phineas!" Exclamó Dumbledore desde su retrato, ubicado justo detrás del escritorio de la directora, interrumpiendo la protesta del ex director de Slytherin. "Buen día Harry, qué te trae nuevamente por aquí?"

El chico se sintió incómodo ante el tono serio de voz del retrato, e intuyó que aunque fuera una pintura mágica seguramente se imaginaba que algo no estaba bien.

"Buen día profesor."

"Yo…" Comenzó a decir Harry y se sintió automáticamente estúpido. De todas las personas que conocía sólo podía hablar de ello con un retrato, lo que le pareció ridículo.

El ex director aguardó pacientemente las palabras de Harry con los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados sobre su barriga. El muchacho sintió de nuevo la fuerza de la mirada sobre él, algo que le resultaba increíble por ser una pintura, y desvió su vista hacia el piso de piedra del despacho.

"Yo… quiero… digo, necesito destruir la Piedra de la Resurrección."

Dumbledore asintió casi imperceptiblemente con su cabeza, y se tomó su tiempo para contestarle. "Es tu decisión Harry, si realmente lo crees necesario."

"Pues sí, eso creo."

"Y puedo preguntar por qué has decidido hacerlo?"

Harry se puso un poco más nervioso y le daba la impresión de que había sido pillado en alguna travesura y tenía que confesar. "Creo que… quizá me he equivocado."

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas sin dejar de mirar a su otrora alumno preferido.

"Quizá hayan sido varias las equivocaciones, no lo crees?"

"A qué se refiere?" Le preguntó levantando su vista para mirarlo. Conocía muy bien ese tono del ex director, como un amable reproche que invitaba a pensar en lo sucedido para que uno mismo se dé cuenta de las cosas.

"Piensa muchacho. Por qué crees que Minerva está, digamos, enojada?"

"Bueno, no le debe agradar que le haya pedido varias veces hablar a solas con usted, en su propio despacho." Dijo, intuyendo que no era la razón.

"Quizá sea cierto, aunque no puedo ponerme en su lugar ya que nunca sucedía en mis tiempos." Concedió Dumbledore. "Pero tienes que comprender, además, que a nadie le gustaría que entren a su despacho y abran a la fuerza un armario sin permiso. Fue un error no haber considerado hacerlo de otra forma menos… intrusiva."

"Oh, eso. Pensé que no se daría cuenta."

"Por supuesto que iba a darse cuenta, y no es que tu hechizo _reparo_ no sea bueno, pero la señorita Granger le había avisado que había una posibilidad de que tú intentarías abrir ese armario. Minerva descubrió que habías forzado el armario de una sola mirada cuando te fuiste de aquí el sábado por la mañana."

"Y qué podía hacer? Necesitaba encontrar la Piedra y para ello tenía que recuperar el frasco en donde Hermione había guardado la porción de memoria que contenía el escondite!"

"Y ahí mismo cometiste tu segundo error."

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

"_Necesitabas_ encontrar la Piedra, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry siguió mirándolo, aún sin comprender, pero el ex director lejos de impacientarse prosiguió con su acostumbrado tono de paciente profesor.

"Utilizaste la palabra _necesitabas_, Harry. Por qué?"

"Porque quiero hacer desaparecer esa maldita Piedra, tal como le dije el sábado por la mañana."

"Esa maldita Piedra ya estaba desaparecida, hasta donde yo sabía. En lo más profundo del bosque, en el corazón del territorio de los centauros. Sin nadie que recordara o supiera de su localización, ni siquiera los mismos centauros."

Harry no dijo nada, ya que su mente se enfrascó en recordar dónde había escuchado esas palabras.

"Son tus propias palabras Harry, tal como salieron de tu boca meses atrás cuando habías decidido esconderla nuevamente con la señorita Granger, para que nadie la encontrara nunca jamás."

"Quizá… creí conveniente recuperarla para poder destruirla definitivamente." Respondió el muchacho un poco ofuscado y aún sorprendido de que Dumbledore recordara textualmente sus palabras.

"Y qué ha cambiado para que decidieras semejante cosa? No me refiero sólo al hecho de que no es bueno que conserves la Piedra, sino a que te has expuesto innecesariamente a un gran peligro. Los centauros son criaturas mágicas muy sabias, pero muy reacias al contacto humano. Una visita inesperada a su territorio nunca es aconsejable y menos aún si con tu presencia allí terminaron por enterarse de que un artefacto humano ha estado escondido bajo sus propias narices y sin su consentimiento."

Harry suspiró ya que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido; el ex director seguía enterándose de todo lo que acontecía en Hogwarts, aún con la gran desventaja de estar muerto. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio de la directora y tomando impulso se sentó sobre él.

"Si analizo la situación tengo que concluir que decidiste recuperar la Piedra de la Resurrección de un escondite prácticamente perfecto para intentar destruirla definitivamente. Voy bien?"

"Yo… sí." Le respondió Harry, entre confundido y expectante.

"Ahora bien, supongo que tu plan incluía como mínimo alguna forma de destruirla efectivamente, y un plan alternativo por si no lograbas destruirla."

El muchacho asintió levemente para no parecer idiota. Había enfocado toda su energía en intentar recuperar la Piedra pero no había pensado cómo iba a destruirla, y menos aún en qué haría con ella si no podía destruirla. Se sintió súbitamente agobiado por un problema que él mismo había generado y ahora no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

"Había pensado que podría destruirla con la espada…" Improvisó Harry.

"La espada de Gryffindor?"

"Sí."

"Lo siento muchacho, pero la Piedra no es un Horcrux sino una Reliquia."

"Pero… recuerdo que usted destruyó el anillo de Marvolo que cargaba con la Piedra con un golpe de espada."

"Destruí el Horcrux que Voldemort había ocultado en el anillo Harry, no la Piedra. Las Reliquias no se pueden destruir con golpes o con fuerza física."

"Y cómo entonces?" Preguntó Harry.

"No lo sé Harry. Por favor, recuerda que soy sólo una pintura mágica y que llevo muerto poco menos de dos años, por lo que ya no puedo generar nuevas ideas o suposiciones…"

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, sólo puede asesorar y apoyar al director en turno por ser el retrato de un ex director de Hogwarts." Dijo Harry impacientándose, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore.

"Exactamente." Dijo a su vez el ex director con pragmatismo.

"Recuerdas de cuántas formas quisiste destruir la Varita de la Muerte?" Prosiguió Dumbledore.

Harry asintió, recordando que había querido romperla con sus manos, golpearla con objetos pesados e incluso destruirla con maldiciones, y nada había funcionado.

"Y ya has olvidado todo lo que has tenido que hacer para finalmente deshacerte de ella?"

"Sí." Murmuró Harry, previendo lo que Dumbledore quería transmitirle. "Sólo pudimos destruirla con el poder mágico que manaba de un santuario druida en los bosques irlandeses de Killykeen."

"Así es muchacho, sólo pudieron destruir la Varita con un tipo de magia tan poderosa que era incompatible con la magia tal cual la conocemos. Un tipo de magia que excedía a los encantamientos y maldiciones oscuras que los Peverell utilizaron para crear sus Reliquias."

"Sí, Croaker aún sigue estudiando ese santuario, aunque a distancia ya que resulta muy peligroso para cualquier ser humano." Explicó Harry. "Quiere decir usted que las Reliquias son indestructibles?"

"No son indestructibles Harry, aunque sí lo son para nosotros."

"Pero por qué? Acaso nadie ha dado con la forma de destruir las Reliquias después de siglos?" Preguntó el chico consternado.

"Destruirlas? Harry muchacho, tú debes ser el primer mago de la historia en querer destruirlas! Siempre han sido objeto de los más fervientes deseos y ambiciones, y los pocos que han llegado a poseer alguna de ellas no pensaban en destruirlas sino en utilizarlas y sacarles provecho!"

"No puede ser, usted me está queriendo decir que nadie puede destruirlas?"

"Fueron creadas para perdurar y para que ningún ser mortal pueda destruirlas."

"Entonces iré nuevamente al santuario druida de Irlanda!" Insistió el chico con obstinación.

Dumbledore miró fijo a Harry por sobre sus gafas. "Dudo mucho que sea una buena idea."

"Por qué?"

"Porque según tu relato nadie podía acercarse siquiera al centro del santuario, que era donde parecía que la magia del lugar se manifestaba y catalizaba, sin que termine siendo engullido y con su núcleo mágico destruido."

Harry bufó de impaciencia y fastidio. Dumbledore tenía razón, y ahora que lo recordaba, había sido aquel extraño hechicero oscuro que los había perseguido para hacerse con la Varita de la Muerte quien había activado el poderoso flujo de magia del santuario; terminó siendo destruido, tanto él como la Varita, que la llevaba consigo luego de hacerse con ella.

"Sólo quiero deshacerme de esta maldita Piedra!"

"Ya te habías deshecho de la Piedra Harry." Le contestó Dumbledore con tranquilidad pero entrecerrando sus ojos. "Como te he dicho, era un escondite casi perfecto. Pero quizá tus intenciones no eran sólo destruirla sino… utilizarla."

Harry miró a su ex director. Intentó fingir estar enojado pero no pudo ya que Dumbledore había acertado nuevamente, y bajó su vista.

"Interpreto tu silencio como un sí, Harry. Debo decirte que, de todos los errores que has cometido desde que planificaste recuperar la Piedra, éste puede llegar a ser el más perjudicial para ti."

"Explíquese."

"Sencillamente porque recuerdo que has tenido problemas con el espejo de Oesed, y debido a las pérdidas de familiares que has sufrido durante tu corta y compleja vida no es ilógico suponer que sientas la necesidad de revivir a tus seres queridos en tu mente."

Harry se fastidió. "Fue usted quien me dio esa Piedra."

"Es cierto, pero sólo con el propósito de que tus seres queridos te dieran valor y te acompañaran en el momento más difícil y penoso de tu vida. Te la había dado, dentro de la Snitch dorada, como un regalo, no para que la poseyeras. Creí que podrías resistir su poder cuando la soltaste en el bosque, o cuando la señorita Granger y tú la escondieron en lo más profundo del mismo bosque."

"Pero no pude." Murmuró avergonzado el muchacho.

"Es completamente entendible que no hayas podido, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore intentando hacer sentir mejor a su alumno preferido. "Has sufrido mucho y de repente tienes en tus manos un objeto como ese… quién podría resistirse?"

"Usted no pudo." Le contestó el chico con una dosis de venganza.

"No, es verdad, no pude." Respondió el ex director mirándose su mano derecha. De pronto alzó su vista para enfocarla en el muchacho. "Cuántas veces la has utilizado desde que la recuperaste?"

"Dos… creo."

"Crees?"

"Si."

"No lo recuerdas?"

"Creo haberla utilizado el sábado por la noche luego de volver del bosque, pero no recuerdo nada." Zanjó Harry esperando que el viejo no siguiera con sus preguntas; no creyó conveniente por el momento decirle que en realidad tampoco recordaba nada del domingo.

Dumbledore frunció su ceño, con su rostro preocupado. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la pintura, por detrás de la silla de madera en la que se sentaba y con sus brazos cruzados por detrás. "Dime Harry, las imágenes de tus seres queridos han cambiado respecto a la primera vez que utilizaste la Piedra?" Preguntó.

"No comprendo." Contestó el muchacho mientras veía ir y venir al ex director. Pero un par de segundos después entendió lo que le había preguntado, aunque no se imaginaba cómo podía saber eso.

"Sí." Respondió finalmente el muchacho.

Dumbledore emitió un sonido con su boca y se detuvo en un costado del retrato, mirando hacia el piso y pensativo.

"Está… pensando?" Inquirió Harry confundido; le costaba asumir que el Dumbledore con el que hablaba no estaba vivo y que era un retrato mágico.

Dumbledore levantó su vista para mirarlo. "Ajá."

"No era que no… que usted ya no podía…"

"Que no puedo pensar?" Repreguntó Dumbledore. "La principal tarea de los retratos mágicos de los ex directores de Hogwarts es prestar asistencia al actual director, Harry. Claro que podemos pensar, sino cómo haríamos para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones? Como te he dicho, no podemos crear nuevas teorías ni suposiciones, tampoco podemos movernos libremente y muchas otras cosas más, pero recordamos lo que hemos hecho en vida como una forma de utilizar nuestra anterior experiencia en beneficio del director, en este caso una directora." Explicó con paciencia.

"Harry, yo no soy Dumbledore. Sólo soy un retrato de él." Complementó el ex director con un tono de voz un poco más lúgubre ante la mirada de Harry.

El muchacho asintió. Estaba fastidiado con su ex director por haberle endilgado las Reliquias pero tenía que reconocer que lo echaba de menos. Sus ojos penetrantes, su nariz larga y torcida, su barba blanca… no era difícil confundirse y creer que aún estaba vivo de alguna forma.

"Sí, lo sé. Es que…"

"Bien, entonces continuemos. En dónde estaba?"

"Yo…"

"Oh sí, claro. Te había preguntado si las imágenes de tus seres queridos habían cambiado respecto a la primera vez que utilizaste la Piedra. Y tu respuesta fue un _sí_."

Harry asintió con su cabeza.

"Puedo preguntar en qué forma han cambiado esas imágenes?"

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestarle. Por alguna razón no quería entrar en detalle sobre ello y lo pensó muy bien antes de abrir la boca.

"Pues… sólo he visto a mi madre… ya sabe, dentro de mi mente. Y me ha parecido que su imagen había perdido color, o brillo, no lo sé." Respondió finalmente, satisfecho porque era en parte cierto, aunque sólo se tratara de una descripción sumamente resumida de lo que había visto.

Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Harry. Se sentó en su hermosa silla de madera y apoyó su espalda contra el alto respaldo. "Tú decides sobre tu vida, siempre he confiado en tu juicio y en tus instintos. Pero si me permites una sugerencia… digamos, entre amigos…"

El muchacho volvió a asentir.

"Me he equivocado Harry. Pensé que serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirte a utilizar la Piedra, o que la tranquilidad y satisfacción por haberte sacado de encima el terrible peso de Lord Voldemort harían que te olvides de ella."

"_No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir._" Continuó el retrato del ex director. "Recuerdas cuándo te lo dije?"

"Sí." Contestó Harry; había sido algo que le había dicho durante su primer año en Hogwarts, el día en que escondió el Espejo de Oesed para que él no siguiera buscándolo.

"Me alegro que te acuerdes de ello, porque creo que se aplica perfectamente aquí, mi buen muchacho." Dijo Dumbledore en un tono de voz suave y comprensivo, aunque firme. "Mi sugerencia: deshazte de esa Piedra, no la tengas contigo ni vuelvas a utilizarla. Las imágenes que veas en tu mente se podrían tornar… perturbadoras."

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente. Ya lo sabía.

*****HP*****

Casi sobre el mediodía de ese mismo lunes, Hermione entró al castillo por la puerta principal y atravesó el vestíbulo con tranquilidad. Había llegado de la Isla de Man un día antes de lo previsto y eso la reconfortaba un poco, no sólo por haber perdido solamente medio día de clases sino porque sus tareas no se acumularían tanto como si hubiera llegado el martes. El paseo con Ron había resultado muy bien para la tienda Sortilegios Weasley´s pero no tanto para ella, ya que había discutido con su amigo la noche anterior. Casi ni se habían hablado desde la pelea, y desde la madrugada de ese mismo lunes hasta que llegaron por aparición a Inglaterra apenas se habían dirigido la palabra.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de resignación: Ron y ella se debían una larga plática para intentar poner las cosas en su sitio. Sabía que su amigo pelirrojo intentaba volver con ella, pero no quería perderlo ya que lo quería mucho. Tenía que reconocer que seguía sintiendo alguna clase de atracción hacia él, pero debía ser firme. Si algo había mostrado el viaje a la Isla de Man era que podían llevarse de maravillas pero tarde o temprano terminaban peleando o discutiendo por cualquier motivo. No quería eso en su vida y dudaba mucho de que Ron pudiera cambiar por ella.

"Vaya vaya, en mis tiempos no hubiéramos siquiera osado acercarnos a Hogwarts vestidos así!" Protestó Sir Prompitou desde su retrato, ubicado en una de las paredes laterales del gran vestíbulo. Hermione siguió caminando sin darle importancia.

La muchacha se detuvo frente a las escaleras principales de mármol. El colegio estaba casi vacío de alumnos ya que estaban en sus clases, las últimas antes del almuerzo, pero aún así algunos iban de aquí para allá con sus túnicas correspondientes. Eso hizo que se decidiera a sacarse de encima su ropa de civil (como solía decir Ron a modo de broma) y sus zapatillas; tanto éstas como sus jeans estaban embarrados por haberse aparecido (y resbalado) sobre un charco lodoso en Hogsmeade.

"Hey Granger! Linda pinta!"

"Esfúmate Krakowsky." Murmuró Hermione al alumno que pasó caminando junto a ella, el cual iba con otros dos compañeros de Ravenclaw.

"No quería inmiscuirme en asuntos del alumnado pero apestas, Granger!" Dijo una voz dentro de la reluciente armadura de plata ubicada sobre el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor y casi sobre el pie de las escaleras.

"Sal de allí dentro Peeves, no me engañas!" Le recriminó Hermione. El poltergeist salió a carcajada limpia por el visor del yelmo de la armadura y se alejó volando, canturreando alguna canción que la muchacha no pudo entender del todo salvo por algunas palabras sueltas como _Filch_, _lodo_ y _se enterará_.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras pensando en ir a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el uniforme del colegio para luego ir a tomar el almuerzo, pero recordó que debía avisarle a McGonagall que había llegado, así que apuró el paso rumbo al séptimo piso.

"Buen día, permiso directora." Dijo luego de golpear la puerta del despacho, sin esperar a que McGonagall le contestara.

"Oh, eres tú, Granger. Pasa."

"Sólo quería avisarle que he llegado." Dijo la muchacha acercándose al escritorio en donde se sentaba la directora.

"Bien." Le contestó Minerva con sequedad, y sin levantar su vista del enorme libro que leía agregó: "Ve a cambiarte por favor, da la impresión de que hace días que no te aseas."

"No directora, es que resbalé en un charco de lodo y…" Hermione se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y observó mejor el alto armario que había pasado segundos atrás. Pasó su mano por sobre la tallada madera de caoba y notó unas resquebrajaduras cerca de las bisagras.

Tal como lo había supuesto, Harry no había podido abrir el armario con métodos mágicos (ya que ella se había encargado de protegerlo con un encantamiento cerradura muy complicado) pero parecía que se había salido con la suya a la fuerza, arrancando la puerta por sus bisagras. A Hermione comenzó a subirle la temperatura ya que concluyó que su testarudo amigo se había hecho con el pequeño frasco que contenía la memoria de la ubicación de la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Hermione miró a McGonagall. Ésta la observaba atentamente por sobre su libro pero sin decir una palabra. Había estado en el despacho por última vez el sábado por la tarde, para pedirle a la directora un permiso especial para poder acompañar a Ron a la Isla de Man, y recordaba muy bien haberle preguntado si Harry había estado allí aquel mismo día.

"Me dijo que no, que Harry no había estado allí." Pensó la muchacha frunciendo su ceño. Decidida a creer que McGonagall no le había mentido, se acercó nuevamente al amplio escritorio sin sacar su vista de la de la directora.

"Lo siento, puede usted decirme si Harry estuvo aquí hoy?"

La pregunta no era casual; sabía que si su amigo había recuperado la Piedra tendría problemas para destruirla y tendría que recurrir a Dumbledore, o mejor dicho a su retrato mágico.

Aparentemente Minerva tampoco creía que la pregunta había sido casual. "Acaba de irse."

"Acaba de irse? Pero si no me lo he cruzado por el pasillo!" Cuestionó la muchacha extrañada.

"Potter conoce el castillo y sus recovecos como pocos, Granger. Deberías saberlo." Le contestó la directora con su tono tajante y seco. A Hermione le pareció que estaba enojada.

"Sí, es verdad." Respondió con fastidio. Lo conocía muy bien y seguramente había utilizado algún atajo para evitar cruzarse con alumnos o con cualquiera. "Vino por la Piedra, no es cierto?"

Minerva la miró aún más fijamente. "No lo sé. He tenido que abandonar mi propio despacho para que Potter pudiera platicar una vez más con Dumbledore."

Ahora Hermione se enteraba que la directora no sólo estaba enojada sino que estaba enfurecida, y no sólo con Harry sino con Dumbledore también. La muchacha levantó su vista para mirar el retrato del ex director, el cual estaba colgado encima del escritorio, sobre la pared, pero estaba vacío. Recordó en ese momento que algunos retratos mágicos tenían un "retrato gemelo" en un lugar distinto y que sus personajes podían aparecer en uno u otro.

Se preguntó dónde estaría el otro retrato de Dumbledore pero ni se inmutó en preguntar. Sólo tenía dentro de su mente a Harry y su increíble terquedad y talento para buscar problemas, lo cual la enfurecía ya que se había prometido a sí misma no seguir preocupándose por las estupideces en las que se metía su amigo una y otra vez. Estaba enojada con él desde que habían tenido ese encuentro con el fantasma de Cadmus Peverell en el cementerio del Valle de Godric algunos días atrás, y en vez de razonar y dejar todo como estaba su amigo había perseverado y se había hecho con la maldita Piedra que ella tanto odiaba. Pensar en ello la hacía enojarse aún más y notaba cómo su estómago se transformaba en un gran nudo retorcido, pero sin embargo luego de saludar a la directora se dio vuelta y salió rápidamente del despacho. Intentaría buscar a Harry antes de que se fuera del castillo.

*****HP*****

Minerva McGonagall seguía mirando hacia la puerta del despacho por donde la alumna y Premio Anual había salido a las apuradas apenas unos segundos antes. Estaba irritada por una situación que se había salido de control y disgustada por mentirle y ocultarle las cosas a Granger. Consideraba a Harry como un gran muchacho que tuvo que soportar una carga demasiado pesada e injusta sobre sus hombros durante casi toda su vida, pero al mismo tiempo una enorme fuerza generadora de problemas, al igual que su padre (y su gran amigo Sirius). No solía considerar las consecuencias de sus actos y Granger siempre había sido la única que ejercía cierto control sobre él. De hecho consideraba que su alumna preferida era una influencia positiva para Harry, una especie de voz de la conciencia que intentaba mantener a raya su accionar a veces irresponsable.

Admiraba a Granger, no sólo porque había acompañado y ayudado a Harry durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron huyendo de Riddle y sus mortífagos, o porque había luchado hasta el final en la última batalla que se había librado en el castillo meses atrás. Era una joven estudiosa y aplicada que le recordaba mucho a ella misma, tiempo atrás en sus épocas de estudiante en Hogwarts. Por Merlín, detestaba verla así, enfurecida y preocupada al mismo tiempo por Harry…

"Espero que la señorita Granger pueda encontrar a Harry antes de que se vaya del castillo."

La voz del retrato de Dumbledore la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Desde cuándo estás ahí? Pensé que te habías ido." Le preguntó casi sin ganas recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla, y sin siquiera voltearse para mirar el retrato que yacía colgado detrás suyo.

"Llegué hace unos pocos segundos, los suficientes como para haberla visto saliendo apurada del despacho." Dijo Dumbledore en su habitual tono de despreocupación que enervó a McGonagall.

"Albus, mientras tú ibas tranquilamente de un retrato al otro yo he tenido que mentirle a Granger por segunda vez, y bien sabes cómo detesto mentirle a un alumno!" Le espetó con firmeza, parándose de su escritorio para encararlo.

"Creo que después de tantos años de servicio me he ganado el poder dar un paseo libremente entre mis retratos, Minerva, y de paso saludar a algunos conocidos de aquí y de allá… o del Ministerio por ejemplo." Explicó Dumbledore con un dejo de humor en su voz, guiñándole un ojo.

McGonagall bufó de fastidio ante el imperturbable ex director. "Tú le has dado esa Piedra maldita, Albus. Ha estado muy bien escondida en el bosque pero ahora resulta que Harry la tiene consigo de nuevo y sé que tú estás al tanto. A que están jugando ustedes dos? Es un objeto cargado de maldiciones que…"

"Que Harry ha decidido recuperar para poder destruirlo definitivamente." Interrumpió el ex director completando la frase, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ventilarle a la directora de Hogwarts que en realidad era una Reliquia de la Muerte y que además el anillo en el que estaba engarzada había sido un Horcrux.

"No veo que Harry esté teniendo éxito alguno!" Se quejó enojada Minerva.

"En ese caso, debemos esperar que la señorita Granger le brinde nuevamente su ayuda, como ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones." Concluyó Dumbledore apoyando sus manos sobre su barriga, con sus dedos entrecruzados.

*****HP*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.

N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Harry salió del despacho de McGonagall y unos momentos después bajaba las escaleras principales de dos en dos, apurando el paso para cruzarse con la menor cantidad de alumnos posible. Sabía que era lunes al mediodía y que en unos pocos minutos los pasillos se atestarían de alumnos saliendo de sus clases hambrientos y dispuestos a tomar su almuerzo, y no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie.

Sentía rabia consigo mismo por no poder solucionar el gran problema en el que se había metido y por haberse enemistado con los centauros y con Hermione por culpa de ello. Y como si fuera poco, era increíble lo estúpido que había sido al no haber previsto la forma de destruir la Piedra, obsesionado como estaba en recuperar primero el frasquito que contenía la memoria de su localización y luego recuperarla de su escondite en el bosque prohibido. Dumbledore había sido delicado en no mencionar la palabra estupidez, pero estaba seguro que lo pensaba.

El muchacho saltó los últimos cuatro escalones y aterrizó en el descanso previo a la planta baja, y por poco no se llevó puesto a un pequeño alumno de Ravenclaw de primero o segundo que subía seguramente rumbo a la biblioteca.

"Lo siento!" Se disculpó sin aminorar su marcha, y bajó el último tramo de las escaleras que desembocaban en el vestíbulo principal con un tremendo nudo en su estómago al recordar a Hermione e imaginarse qué le diría o qué pensaría si se enterara. En cuanto llegó a la planta baja pensó en atravesar el vestíbulo rápidamente para salir del castillo y evitar cualquier posibilidad de cruzarse con su amiga; luego pensaría qué haría.

"Hey Harry!"

El apresurado muchacho se dio vuelta ofuscado al reconocer la voz de su antiguo compañero Seamus inmediatamente. Venía caminando en medio de una pequeña muchedumbre de alumnos de cuarto y quinto que salían de la clase de Encantamientos rumbo al Gran Comedor, disimulado entre ellos por su baja estatura.

"Que hay Seamus?" Lo saludo con impaciencia mientras miraba por sobre los alumnos que marchaban por el pasillo de las aulas, por si veía venir a Hermione

"Oye, iba a comentártelo este miércoles antes de tus clases de práctica pero ya que estás aquí… algunos alumnos de séptimo intentaremos disuadir a McGonagall de añadir una clase extra de práctica de algunas asignaturas." Dijo Seamus en voz alta ante el murmullo de los alumnos que no dejaban de pasar por allí. "Entre ellas, defensa contra las artes oscuras. Es para estar mejor preparados para los Éxtasis de este último año. "

"Yo… bien Seamus, no creo tener problemas en agregar una clase de práctica." Le contestó Harry distraído. "Has visto a Hermione?"

"Hmm, no, no creo haberla visto. Acerca de las prácticas, quizá sería conveniente…"

"Lo siento Seamus pero voy apurado. Hablaré con McGonagall este miércoles para rediseñar los horarios disponibles de la semana, vale?"

"Ehh... sí, vale. Nos vemos?" Exclamó Seamus con su mano levantada a modo de saludo pero Harry ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el vestíbulo principal.

Sin embargo tuvo que detenerse al descubrir que Ginny, Luna y Demelza venían caminando desde el Gran Comedor, parloteando entre ellas. Calculó que si atravesaba el vestíbulo ellas lo verían fácilmente y Hermione terminaría enterándose de que había estado en el castillo. Retrocedió por el pasillo a contra corriente de los alumnos que iban en dirección al Gran Comedor, deseando que las tres muchachas subieran por las escaleras y no fueran hacia el pasillo de las aulas, y maldiciéndose por no llevar la Capa consigo.

Cómo había llegado a esa situación, en la cual le urgía esconderse de los amigos en común que tenía con Hermione para que ésta no se enterara de que había estado allí? Un nuevo brote de ira subió por su garganta; estimaba mucho a sus amigos y le parecía ridículo y patético lo que estaba haciendo. Agachó su cabeza para pasar lo más desapercibido posible por entre los alumnos, y al doblar la esquina del pasillo terminó llevándose por delante a Filch.

*****HP*****

Hermione salió a las apuradas del despacho de la directora y bajó peligrosamente rápido las escaleras en espiral que desembocaban en la gárgola de la entrada. Sentía culpa por haberse marchado tan abruptamente del despacho y de no haberse despedido como correspondía de McGonagall pero si bien la directora no le había dado mucha información, intuía que Harry se había hecho finalmente con la Piedra de la Resurrección. Estaba enfurecida con su amigo y, pese a que le había dicho que ya no quería saber más nada con él ni con sus problemas, moría de ganas de poder alcanzarlo para echarle una buena maldición.

Lanzó un grito de frustración mientras corría por el pasillo del séptimo piso rumbo a las escaleras más cercanas. Se sabía en desventaja respecto a Harry, quien en sus tiempos de alumno solía vagar de noche con su capa y su mapa por gran parte del castillo y había terminado conociendo sus recovecos y atajos casi a la perfección. Igualmente los pasadizos secretos, aunque casi todos ellos fueron clausurados

"Estúpidos Merodeadores… estúpidos Fred y George…" Murmuraba mientras bajaba las escaleras, maldiciendo a quienes habían creado el Mapa de los Merodeadores y a quienes se lo habían regalado a Harry. No se quejaba del Mapa ya que había sido de gran ayuda en incontables ocasiones, pero en ese momento de desesperación por alcanzar a Harry antes de que se marchara del colegio lo odiaba profundamente.

Llegó a la segunda planta lo más rápido que pudo gracias a un atajo que comunicaba ese piso con el séptimo, y bajó a la primera planta por unas escaleras angostas de piedra. Una vez allí se lanzó a correr por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la planta baja, y al final del mismo sintió una punzada en su estómago al pasar por el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (en donde Harry daba los miércoles sus clases de práctica).

"Granger! Unos alumnos de cuarto de Gryffindor…"

"Ahora no Calley, llevo prisa!" Exclamó sin detenerse ante un alumno de Slytherin que venía por el corredor, quien seguramente quería quejarse de alguna bravuconada o alguna maldición arrojada por ellos.

Dio vuelta hacia la izquierda y comenzó a descender las escaleras de mármol atropelladamente, tanto que estuvo a punto de caer rodando pesadamente un par de veces debido a la gran cantidad de lodo que tenían sus zapatillas. Y para complicar un poco más las cosas vio a Seamus subiendo por las mismas escaleras demasiado tarde para intentar evitarlo.

"Hola Hermione!" La saludó el alumno de Gryffindor.

"Hola Seamus." Le contestó, sin parar su descenso.

"Lo siento, tienes un minuto?" Volvió a decir Seamus como si hubiera recordado algo importante. Hermione, que ya lo había pasado, se detuvo cerrando sus ojos llena de impaciencia.

"Yo… a decir verdad no…"

"Es sólo un minuto." Dijo, descendiendo un par de escalones hasta donde se hallaba la muchacha parada. "Respecto a los Éxtasis, recuerdas que…"

"Ya hemos platicado sobre esto Seamus, sólo tienes que practicar los movimientos correctos de tu varita y así no terminarás quemándolo todo." Explicó Hermione sacando paciencia de donde no creía tenerla.

"No es sobre eso que quería hablarte! Lo he hecho, he practicado mucho y aún no puedo realizar algunos encantamientos y hechizos sin que algo explote… pero no era eso lo que quería preguntarte!"

"Bien, entonces recuerda preguntármelo más tarde!" Le respondió Hermione reanudando su descenso por la escalera. "Voy retrasada!"

"Bien de acuerdo, nos vemos en la Sala Común!" Respondió Seamus malhumorado. "Ustedes dos siempre están corriendo de un lado para el otro, tómenselo con más calma quieren?"

Hermione se frenó en seco, y volvió a subir los cinco o seis escalones que la separaban de su compañero de casa.

"Nosotros dos? A quiénes te estas refiriendo?"

"Yo…" titubeó Seamus al ver la cara de enajenada de la muchacha. "A ti y a Harry, a quién más?"

"Lo has visto ahora?"

"Sí, en la planta baja. Llevaba prisa y…"

"Sabes a dónde iba?" Volvió a preguntar ella, subiendo un escalón más y haciendo retroceder a Seamus un paso.

"Pues no, no me dijo. Qué te sucede?" Le preguntó el alumno de descendencia irlandesa con pocas pulgas y fastidiado.

"Nada, lo siento. Yo…. Nos vemos!" Se despidió ya sin paciencia, y se dirigió hacia la planta baja en busca de su escurridizo amigo.

*****HP*****

El golpe fue fuerte ya que Filch venía apurado y ensimismado como de costumbre, murmurando y despotricando contra los alumnos y sus despreciables conductas. El celador del colegio cayó sentado en el piso de piedra del corredor y en el choque su trapeador y un balde repleto de agua volaron por el aire; buena parte de ésta terminó empapando la ropa de Harry.

Éste, quien acusó el golpe con el celador pero tuvo fortuna de quedar parado, miró con cierto pánico el rostro sorprendido y desencajado de Filch, quien no atinaba a decir nada. En sus épocas de alumno seguramente terminaría castigado.

"Lo siento Filch, iba distraído." Le dijo ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El celador lo observaba como si estuviera a punto de colgarlo por su túnica del mástil más alto del castillo, pero tuvo que contenerse ya que ahora Harry no era un alumno sino parte del staff de profesores de Hogwarts.

"Potter." Gruñó mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo del piso, ignorando la mano del muchacho. "Siempre metiendo tus narices en medio de problemas, o estorbando el camino de los demás!"

"Yo no… déjeme ayudarlo." Insistió Harry.

"No eres más que un buscabullas, te conozco!" Le espetó el celador cara a cara y apuntándole con un dedo, para luego agacharse a recoger sus pertenencias. "Me la paso corriendo de un lado al otro durante todo el día, limpiando y arreglando los desastres que estos alumnos que se comportan como monstruos provocan alegremente!"

Filch tomó el trapeador con una mano y el balde con la otra y se acercó a Harry para seguir protestando, pero lanzó un audible bufido de protesta al notar que el balde estaba vacío.

"No se preocupe." Le dijo Harry intentando no perder los estribos con ese personaje que tanto lo fastidiaba, y con su varita apuntando al balde murmuró: "_Aguamenti_."

El cubo se llenó de agua al instante, pero Filch estuvo lejos de agradecerle. Supuso que el celador sabía que él sabía que era un Squibb,y supuso que iba a tomar esa demostración de magia simple ante él como una burla.

"No creas que no sé por qué hiciste eso, Potter!" Bufó, aunque esta vez en voz muy baja. El pasillo finalmente se estaba vaciando de alumnos, aunque siempre quedaban algunos deambulando por los corredores del castillo.

"Se equivoca." Le contestó perdiendo la paciencia. "Nunca se lo he mencionado a nadie." Mintió.

"No te lo creo." Le respondió el cascarrabias celador sin sacarle la mirada de encima. "Y ahora hazte a un lado, aún debo limpiar las manchas de lodo del vestíbulo que algún alumno ha hecho, seguramente sólo para fastidiarme y reírse de ello con sus compañeritos!"

El celador pasó a su lado y reemprendió su marcha por el corredor de la planta baja hacia la entrada del castillo.

"Castigos corporales, esposas, cadenas, eso es lo que necesita este colegio! Ah, que tiempos aquellos!"

Harry continuó escuchando las protestas de Filch unos instantes más, esperando que se marchara, y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos volvió sobre sus pasos siguiendo el mismo camino que el celador. Debía acelerar su partida del castillo y regresar a su casa en el Valle de Godric cuanto antes para comenzar a pensar en un nuevo plan para deshacerse de la Piedra, pero al doblar nuevamente la esquina del corredor que llevaba al vestíbulo principal volvió a llevarse por delante a alguien más.

"Auch!"

"Auch!" Se quejó esta vez Harry ya que a diferencia del anterior golpazo, en éste su cabeza chocó contra la otra.

"Harry?"

"Her… Hermione?"

Los dos amigos se miraron extrañados y sorprendidos por el encontronazo. La chica se tomaba su cabeza por el golpe, y Harry su mejilla izquierda.

"Me dolió, Harry! Acaso no me viste venir?"

"No te vi, Hermione, aún no puedo mirar a través de la piedra." Le contestó entre aturdido y fastidiado.

"Qué haces aquí un lunes? De dónde vienes tan apurado para no verme venir caminando?" Preguntó la chica observando la ropa mojada de Harry.

"No vengo de ningún lado en particular, me acabo de topar con Filch hace unos segundos."

Hermione lo observaba con su típica mirada sospechosa, y puso nervioso a Harry.

"Y tú que haces aquí? Por qué no estás almorzando con el resto de los alumnos?" Le devolvió el muchacho con un dejo de revancha en su voz.

"Yo…" Titubeó. "Te estaba buscando!"

"A mí? Cómo sabías que estaba en el castillo? Hoy no es miércoles."

"Porque Seamus me dijo que te había visto! Acaso querías irte sin verme?" Le reprochó su amiga; Harry tragó saliva.

"No!" Mintió e intentó no mirarla.

"Además fui a ver a McGonagall hace unos minutos…" Agregó la muchacha, con suspicacia.

El muchacho volvió a tragar saliva.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente. "No tienes nada qué contarme?"

Harry contuvo su respiración; Hermione ya sabía lo que había hecho con la Piedra, la conocía de memoria.

"No es asunto tuyo." Se defendió el muchacho sin mucho tacto, haciendo que la frente de su amiga se arrugara. "Tú misma me lo has dicho, o no? Hace unos días, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric! Que ya no querías saber más nada conmigo y mis problemas!"

Terminó la frase con una leve sensación de satisfacción, ya que era cierto. Pero intuía también que la discusión estaba perdida de antemano.

Hermione lanzó un resoplido de frustración como única respuesta, y se produjo un silencio incómodo impropio en ellos.

"Sólo dime si tienes la…" Dijo al cabo de algunos instantes, pero se frenó al ver pasar un par de alumnos de Slytherin a su lado. "Sólo dime si la tienes contigo."

"Yo… sí."

La chica cerró sus ojos y su rostro reflejó un fastidio colosal. Creyó que en cualquier momento estallaría a los gritos, insultándolo y quejándose de su testarudez y estupidez, pero se contuvo y resopló nuevamente. Instintivamente Harry recordó que llevaba su varita en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de jean.

"No puedo creerlo Harry, de verdad no puedo creerlo." Dijo Hermione con desilusión en su tono de voz y tristeza en su mirada, provocando que Harry se sintiera horrible consigo mismo.

"Hermione, tenía que…"

"No Harry, no tenías que!" Estalló finalmente. Un grupito de cuatro alumnos de primero pasaron por allí justo en ese momento y aceleraron su paso nerviosamente. "La habíamos escondido en lo más profundo del bosque para que nadie pudiera volver a encontrarla nunca más, lo recuerdas? Es un objeto oscuro y horrible que debe estar fuera del alcance de todos y en especial de ti!"

Harry sólo pudo asentir levemente, apabullado por los gritos enfurecidos de su amiga que retumbaban por todo el pasillo.

"Baja la voz por favor, no…"

"Sígueme." Ordenó, interrumpiendo la súplica de Harry. Los dos amigos caminaron con rapidez por el pasillo y salieron al patio de Transformaciones, un claustro interno del castillo con algunos bancos y cubierto de hierba. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor de ellos, Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró con fiereza.

"La directora McGonagall está furiosa contigo." Le espetó a su amigo, quien sin pensarlo miró hacia el aula que estaba frente al patio, justamente el aula en donde McGonagall impartía su asignatura antes de que la nombraran directora.

"Haz… haz… destrozado un precioso armario antiguo sólo para abrirlo y sacar el frasco con tu memoria, sin el consentimiento de la directora y a hurtadillas!"

"Lo… reparé…" Dijo Harry casi en un murmullo ensayando alguna clase de disculpa.

"Lo haz reparado tan bien que noté a simple vista que lo habías forzado!" Contestó ella con cinismo. "Y todo porque no pudiste abrirlo mágicamente!"

"No pude con tu encantamiento cerradura, vale? Estaba apurado y…"

"Claro que no pudiste con mi encantamiento! De eso se trataba Harry, de que no pudieras tomar el frasco con tu memoria y así olvidar por completo la existencia de esa maldita Piedra de los mil demonios!"

Harry no dijo nada, sentía que no debía decir nada por su propio bien. Hermione estaba sumamente disgustada con él, pero aunque pareciera extraño la prefería así antes de que desinteresada o desilusionada.

"Por favor baja la voz Hermione, pueden escucharnos hablar sobre la Piedra!"

"_Muffliato_!" Rugió la muchacha haciendo unas florituras con su varita. "Así está mejor?" Inquirió con tono desafiante; Harry volvió a asentir con su cabeza, intentando recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que la había escuchado pronunciar un hechizo propio.

La chica súbitamente cerró sus ojos y suspiró dos o tres veces, intentando tranquilizarse por lo alterada que estaba. Harry la miró de cuerpo entero, esperando que pudiera calmarse, y notó lo bien que le quedaban esos jeans ajustados, incluso manchado de lodo como estaba… al igual que sus zapatillas.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente su amiga pareció más calmada, pero su mirada reflejaba la misma tristeza que antes.

"Intenté hacerte comprender que esa Reliquia era mala para ti y que no debías usarla. Quise estar contigo Harry, en serio, y te quiero mucho, pero sigues obstinado en meterte en problemas una y otra vez. Y lo peor de todo es que no me escuchas ni prestas atención a nada de lo que te digo."

"No es cierto Hermione, claro que te escucho." Respondió lacónicamente; el tono de la discusión era ahora mucho más bajo, casi un susurro.

"Ya no importa Harry, porque como tú haz dicho, no es asunto mío." Dijo ella desencantada, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Harry se le vino el alma al suelo. Sabía que la había hecho enfadar y que la había defraudado, pero percatarse de ello frente a su amiga y ver su reacción era mucho peor.

"No sé qué decir, fui un idiota y terminé metiéndome en un gran problema. Lo siento."

"Sí, sé que lo sientes, pero tu continua obsesión por querer salvar a todos te llevará a hacerlo una y otra vez. Estoy segura de que si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás no dudarías en hacerlo de nuevo."

"Eso no es muy justo, sabes que…"

"No te estoy criticando Harry, sólo estoy diciendo que tú eres así y no puedes hacer nada al respecto." Dijo Hermione con seriedad sin dejar que su amigo terminara. "Y deja de disculparte conmigo, no es asunto mío."

A Harry le cayó mal el tono que su amiga utilizó en la última frase. "No quise decirlo de esa forma."

"No importa, me lo dijiste y tienes razón."

"No Hermione, no quise decirlo para que lo tomaras al pie de la letra. Sólo repetí lo que tú misma me dijiste a los gritos hace unas noches en el cementerio!"

Hermione puso su típico rostro de exasperación. "Es verdad, te lo he dicho porque habíamos ido para buscar las tumbas de los hermanos Peverell que tú habías visto la noche anterior y terminamos escuchando cómo un fantasma te maldecía por destruir la Varita de la Muerte y por querer destruir la Piedra!"

"Eras tú la que insistió en ir al cementerio!" Se fastidió Harry.

"Cómo iba a imaginarme que íbamos a terminar huyendo aterrorizados del cementerio? Honestamente Harry, eres tan… tan…"

Hermione comenzaba a acalorarse nuevamente y por su disgusto parecía no encontrar la palabra justa para su amigo.

"Obstinado!" Vociferó finalmente. "Obstinado y testarudo como un escarbato que busca objetos brillantes!"

"Qué culpa tengo yo de que se nos haya aparecido un fantasma en…"

"Qué culpa? No dejas de meterte en problemas Harry! Acaso no lo comprendes? Cada vez que estoy contigo algo sucede y estalla frente a nosotros! Y ya casi ni puedo ir a visitarte a esa… casa en donde sigues obstinado en seguir viviendo! De sólo pensar todo lo que ha sucedido allí y lo que está haciendo contigo y tu salud mental me provoca náuseas!"

Harry abrió la boca pero decidió cerrarla, al ver que la voz de su amiga ya estaba pareciéndose a un chillido. Hermione, desencajada, amagó irse pero volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesta a sacarse todo lo que llevaba dentro.

"Y ahora tienes oculta esa maldita Piedra que tanto odio en esa casa en donde Voldemort asesinó a tus padres y en donde sigues escuchando sonidos extraños o despertándote en medio de pesadillas!"

La voz de Hermione había bajado unos cuantos tonos, aunque no dejó de transmitir ira y frustraciones acumuladas. Su mirada, fija en Harry, no era menos intimidante.

"Yo…"

"No volveré a poner un pie en esa casa Harry, y menos ahora que ocultas esa porquería allí."

Harry agachó su cabeza y resopló del fastidio y del disgusto. Eran muchas las cosas que Hermione detestaba de él, tantas que pensó que no había nada positivo en su vida. Escucharla hablar así de él hacía que sintiera que todo se le desmoronaba y caía a alguna clase de agujero oscuro y profundo.

"No quiero eso Hermione." Dijo apesadumbrado en un hilo de voz, mientras seguía mirando la hierba y las lodosas zapatillas de su amiga. Luego de unos instantes (que parecieron horas) escuchó la pregunta que tanto temía que le formulara.

"Has… utilizado la Piedra de la Resurrección, cierto?"

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado mientras se le retorcían las tripas y no se animó a levantar su vista.

"Mírame." Dijo ella, pero Harry no quería. Sabía que si lo hacía Hermione se daría cuenta de todo; su amiga tenía una particular facilidad en detectar sus mentiras o sus pensamientos y muchas veces sospechó de que hacía alguna clase de legeremancia con él.

Pero no hizo falta. Su silencio fue más que suficiente para ella.

"Harry mírame!" Insistió y volvió a preguntar lo mismo, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta. "Has utilizado esa maldita Piedra?"

Harry la miró y asintió abochornado. Hermione se llevó sus manos a su rostro y se tapó sus ojos mientras lanzaba un gruñido que pudo ser de impotencia o de puro enojo.

"No debiste utilizarla. No debías utilizarla."

"No, ya lo sé. Es un objeto poderoso que puede confundir mi mente y alejarme de la realidad." Murmuró el muchacho esperando el estallido final de su amiga.

"Eso ya lo sé y también sé que eres especialmente vulnerable a su poder!" Le contestó iracunda. "No te lo decía por eso sino porque la has utilizado para tu provecho y para saciar tu... cuestionable necesidad de ver a tus padres."

Harry frunció su ceño sin comprender. Hermione se exasperó.

"Dumbledore te la había dado para que la utilizaras en un momento de extrema necesidad. Sabía que te terminarías entregando a Voldemort y para que tuvieras el suficiente valor de hacerlo te dio la Piedra y así tus seres queridos te acompañarían (dentro de tu mente claro está), no es verdad?"

El muchacho asintió aunque no lograba entender del todo lo que su amiga quería decirle.

"Fue un regalo Harry! Un regalo que se suponía tenías que utilizar sólo una vez!"

"Nadie me dijo que era para usarla sólo una vez! Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo?" Se ofuscó Harry ya que el retrato de Dumbledore le había dicho casi lo mismo unos momentos antes.

"Porque es sentido común Harry! Dumbledore supuso que si lograbas deshacerte de Voldemort tu vida cambiaría muchísimo! Podrías ser feliz, formar una familia, tener finalmente un futuro en el que pensar, y entonces no hubieras necesitado utilizar esa maldita Piedra!"

Dicho de esa forma parecía perfectamente lógico (aunque tenías sus reparos en cuanto a que el viejo hubiera previsto su felicidad y su hermoso futuro), pero la realidad le mostraba que si bien ya no pendía la espada de la muerte sobre él, la desaparición de todos sus miedos e incertidumbres personificados por la figura de Voldemort dio lugar a un enorme vacío dentro suyo que no supo cómo llenar. Extrañamente, como si su vida hubiera perdido todo sentido y propósito.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar las memorias de Snape que había visto en el pensadero, justo antes de ir al bosque a entregarse al mal.

"_Lo has mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto?"_

"_Se suponía que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dices que lo has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero…"_

Las palabras de Snape durante su discusión con Dumbledore aún perduraban en su mente, y lo harían por siempre. Acaso no correspondían con lo que él venía sintiendo desde que todo había terminado? Como si su único propósito y destino en la vida hubiera sido derrotar y destruir a Voldemort y su reino de terror, y ahora que estaba hecho no podía dejar de sentir que su vida había perdido todo sentido?

"Harry."

El muchacho escuchó la voz de su amiga pero estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

"_Como a un cerdo para el matadero…"_

La frase se repetía en su mente, en el exacto tono de voz de Snape. Sólo su antiguo profesor de pociones podía ser tan directo al ponerle adjetivos pero... y si tenía razón? Qué sucedería si un cerdo, criado desde su nacimiento, cuidado y engordado, de alguna forma se escapara del matadero, de su sentencia de muerte? Qué haría o sentiría el cerdo que había sido concebido y criado con el único fin de servir de alimento, si su destino cambiara y tuviera toda una vida por delante?

"Harry!"

El grito de Hermione logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y al fijar nuevamente la vista la vio frente a él. Parecía genuinamente preocupada, como si hubiera olvidado por unos instantes el enfado y la desilusión.

"Lo siento, yo me… lo siento." Se disculpó, sin entrar en detalles de todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Se le hizo un nudo en su garganta y sus piernas se aflojaron un poco, y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas que estaba cerca de ellos.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo con preocupación. No dijo nada, lo cual era una clara señal de que esperaba que él le contara lo que le había sucedido o de que creía que estaba siendo muy dura con él.

"Tienes razón, la Piedra es perjudicial para mí. Dumbledore me la dio para que mis seres queridos me acompañaran en el bosque y no debí utilizarla nuevamente." Dijo casi sin sentir lo que decía ya que las palabras de Snape aún retumbaban en su mente.

"No es sólo por eso que no debiste utilizarla." Le dijo ella, apoyando una mano sobre su pierna y con un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo y comprensivo. "No es un objeto cualquiera Harry, es una Reliquia. Recuerdas lo que Dumbledore te dijo? El verdadero amo de la muerte no era sólo aquel que lograra tener las tres reliquias, sino el que las poseyera sin buscar escapar de la muerte. Tú nunca las has buscado ya que heredaste la Capa, te hiciste con la Varita por accidente y te regalaron la Piedra. No me preguntes porque no lo sé, pero intuyo que al haber buscado y recuperado la Piedra que habías perdido, y más aún al haberla utilizado sin realmente necesitarlo… algo debe de haber cambiado."

Harry no contestó inmediatamente, y comenzó a considerar las otras dos reliquias.

"He utilizado mi Capa cientos de veces, y no me ha pasado nada malo."

"Como te dije, no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas Harry, aunque quizá se explique por el hecho de que la has heredado por ser descendiente directo de Ignotus. Quizá sea una cuestión de sangre."

"Pero… la Varita…" Insistió el muchacho sin querer convencerse. "Nunca la quise y nunca la utilicé, salvo para reparar mi propia varita. Por qué entonces estaba envenenando mi núcleo mágico con su magia oscura?"

Hermione soltó un bufido de desaprobación. "Nunca podremos comprobar eso!"

"Pero Croaker…"

"Croaker sólo quería estudiar y tener esa Varita en sus manos, y como tú no querías saber nada sobre el tema seguramente inventó lo de tu envenenamiento para que accedieras a mostrársela!"

Tuvo que reconocer que quizá su amiga tuviera razón. El jefe de los inefables y del Departamento de Misterios era completamente capaz de ello.

"Tu Capa parece segura Harry, no lo sé, y la Varita fue destruida. Sólo tienes que preocuparte por no utilizar esa maldita Piedra nunca más y deshacerte de ella cuanto antes! Nuevamente!"

La voz de Hermione rebalsaba de impaciencia y exasperación ante una lógica que Harry se había empeñado en ignorar.

"Sí, te aseguro que no volveré a utilizarla." Murmuró, y cuando recordo lo que había visto la última vez que la utilizó su estómago se le dio vuelta.

Su amiga lo miró detenidamente, frunciendo su ceño ante la rotunda afirmación. Seguramente había detectado el miedo en su tono de voz.

"Qué viste al utilizarla?"

"Yo? Nada, sé que he sido un idiota y tienes razón en no querer que la use nuevamente." Ensayó Harry.

"Harry, dímelo." Exigió la chica sin creerle una sola palabra. Éste quiso insistir en que no había visto nada especial pero se convenció de que no podría engañarla; inspiró aire y lo exhaló con fuerza, agotado mentalmente.

"Recuerdas lo que te he contado sobre la vez que la utilicé?"

Hermione asintió con su cabeza. "Sí, se te aparecieron tus padres, Sirius y el profesor Lupin."

"Eran casi reales Hermione, casi como el recuerdo de Riddle que había salido de su diario. No tenían sustancia como los seres vivos pero eran mucho más visibles que un fantasma."

La muchacha no dijo nada y Harry notó que estaba intranquila e incómoda; era sólo la segunda vez que se lo contaba, ya que a su amiga cualquier historia relacionada con muertos la asustaba y la ponía histérica. "_No te va a gustar lo que viene, Hermione_" pensó Harry antes de continuar.

"Nunca comprendí por qué mi visión había sido tan diferente de la de Cadmus, hasta que la utilicé por última vez hace un par de noches."

"Recuerdas el cuento de los Tres Hermanos? La parte en la que Cadmus utiliza la Piedra para traer a su novia de vuelta?" Continuó ante el silencio de su amiga.

Hermione asintió nuevamente. "Sí. Se dio cuenta de que su enamorada no había revivido realmente sino que parecía triste y distante, y que un velo oscuro parecía separarla de ella."

"_El mismo velo_." Pensó Harry recordando el velo del arco de piedra ubicado en medio del anfiteatro de la Sala de la Muerte, en el Departamento de Misterios, y su corazón se estrujó.

Al no recibir respuesta de Harry, la muchacha giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y reflejaban miedo.

"Eso… fue lo que viste?" Le preguntó, en un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Al ver que su amigo asentía, Hermione se tapó la boca con sus manos presa de los nervios.

Harry no quería entrar en detalle porque sabía que la pondría histérica. No le contaría jamás la profunda angustia que sintió al ver sólo a su madre (a nadie más) envuelta en la misma clase de velo oscuro, ni la desolación que lo embargó al sentirla triste y lejana. _Por qué me has traído de vuelta, Harry?_ Fueron las únicas palabras que su madre le susurró en una voz extraña, o por lo menos las únicas que recordaba antes de que su mente se apagara y todo se volviera negro. Jamás se lo contaría.

"Deshazte de esa maldita Piedra Harry." Dijo Hermione cuando pudo reponerse. "Arrójala al océano si es preciso, ni siquiera tú podrás encontrarla allí."

El muchacho volvió a asentir, turbado. De estar furiosa y desilusionada, su amiga había pasado a estar asustada y consternada por lo que le había sucedido, aunque no descartaba que todavía estuviera enojada con él. Lentamente los dos amigos se levantaron de la banca y salieron del patio rumbo al corredor de la planta baja, sin mediar una sola palabra entre ellos.

No, nunca se lo contaría a nadie y menos a Hermione, a quien había logrado afligir nuevamente. Era otro de sus secretos que morirían con él, y esperaba que fuera el último ya que no creía tener lugar para ninguno más.

*****HP*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Me he decidido (y encontrado un poco de tiempo!) y retomaré este fic desde el principio, aunque con correcciones y algunas modificaciones.

N/A: Continuación de mi primer fic, "Después del Final", y espero que les agrade. Esta nueva historia comienza algunas semanas después (cronológicamente) del final del fic mencionado, y si lo han podido leer completo, ya saben que transcurre con posterioridad al séptimo libro. Para los que no lo leyeron y quieran seguir esta historia, les recomiendo leerlo ya que al tratarse de una continuación seguramente habrá cosas que no comprendan.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Harry y Hermione caminaron juntos por el pasillo de la planta baja, aunque sin cruzar una sola palabra entre ellos. Tuvo la efímera sensación de que no parecían amigos (menos aún la relación de "amigos y algo más" que él creía tener con ella pero que en ese momento no lo parecía) o, en el mejor de los casos, dos amigos que atravesaban por un baño de realidad y que se veían las caras tal cual eran por primera vez.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho a dónde iba pero Harry supuso que Hermione se dirigía a tomar su almuerzo al Gran Comedor; ella por su parte había sido demasiado clara con respecto a la Piedra:

"_Deshazte de esa maldita Piedra Harry, arrójala al océano si es preciso, ni siquiera tú podrás encontrarla allí._"

El sólo pensar que tenía que ir a su casa, a esa casa que tanto odiaba últimamente, y compartir espacio con esa Piedra lo deprimía. Seguramente había quedado tirada en alguna parte del piso del living, luego de que él mismo la dejara caer entristecido y apesadumbrado por la horrible visión que había tenido de su madre. Sus recuerdos sobre su madre eran muy escasos y provenían de fotografías mágicas o de los recuerdos de Snape, aunque también la había visto en el espejo de Oesed y cuando utilizó la Piedra por primera vez, en el bosque prohibido. Además de su valiente sacrificio, que le permitió seguir viviendo y contar con su protección mágica, la recordaba siempre sonriente y cálida. Quería seguir recordándola de esa manera, y para ello tenía que olvidar por completo esa imagen lúgubre y atormentadora, envuelta en ese oscuro velo que le ponía la piel de gallina y la separaba de él.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras de mármol, cerca del vestíbulo principal, se detuvieron; Harry se dio cuenta de que les costaba cruzar sus miradas y eso hizo que se sintiera incómodo; se le hizo un nudo en su estómago.

"Bueno." Dijo ella luego de un rato. "Yo… creo que iré al Gran Comedor, se me hizo tarde para almorzar pero todavía estoy a tiempo."

Harry asintió.

"Yo me marcharé ahora, debo… tengo que… ya sabes." Murmuró para que los alumnos que iban y venían no lo escucharan.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Haz lo que consideres necesario."

Harry suspiró desganado; odiaba que le hablara así. "Bien, lo haré."

La respuesta del muchacho fue seguida de un gesto de la chica que significaba un inconfundible y cínico "_sí, claro_", lo que lo molestó. Justo en ese momento la directora bajaba las escaleras principales (seguramente rumbo al Gran Comedor) y se topó con ellos.

"Aún por aquí Potter? Veo que haz podido alcanzarlo, Granger." Dijo McGonagall mirándolos fijamente con un dejo de intriga en sus ojos. Harry pudo comprobar lo que Hermione le había dicho, que la directora estaba enfadada con él.

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa, no muy segura de qué debía responder.

"Bien, nos vemos." Dijo Minerva con sequedad, y agregó mirando el lodo en las zapatillas y jeans de Hermione antes de marcharse. "Aún no te has cambiado desde que llegaste de tu viaje? Por favor hazlo antes de ir a almorzar Granger, sino a Filch le va a agarrar un ataque."

Luego de su frase la directora se marchó rumbo al Gran Comedor, con su altivo paso y su túnica oscura flameando tras ella. El cuchicheo de alumnos que iban y venían era incesante, pero sin embargo no tapaban el último comentario de Minerva que aún se repetía dentro de la cabeza de Harry. Éste miró a su amiga con su ceño fruncido, la cual se aclaró la garganta y lucía un leve rubor en su rostro.

Hermione finalmente levantó su vista y lo miró; Harry hubiera jurado que parecía nerviosa o algo por el estilo, y que luchaba internamente por seguir con su postura de indiferencia y frialdad.

"Qué?" Preguntó ella ante la mirada inquisidora y el silencio de su amigo.

"Has ido a la Isla de Man, cierto?"

Hermione arqueó sus cejas sorprendida ya que obviamente no esperaba que él supiera eso tan rápido.

"Si, yo… cómo lo sabes?"

"Desde hace algunos días." Le contestó con sus tripas retorciéndose de sólo pensar con quién había ido. "Sabía que Ron tenía que ir a ese lugar para firmar un contrato de importación de miniaturas de criaturas mágicas para la tienda."

"Oh." Dijo ella, confundida. "Pero… cómo sabes que yo fui? No tuve ocasión de decírtelo."

Harry la miró de pies a cabeza y le respondió con frialdad. "No lo sabía, pero McGonagall mencionó tu viaje hace unos minutos. Además por tu aspecto se ve que vienes de lejos."

"Estoy embarrada porque me resbalé sobre un gran charco lodoso esta mañana, cuando me aparecí en Hogsmeade." Le contestó ella a su vez.

Harry la miró unos instantes más y luego desvió su mirada en dirección al corredor que desembocaba en el Gran Comedor. No le gustaba un ápice lo que sentía en ese momento, pero sabía al mismo tiempo que no eran novios (eso creía él) y que su amiga podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

"Qué te sucede?"

El muchacho la miró. "No comprendo. Nos vimos por última vez este viernes a la noche, por qué no dijiste nada sobre ese viaje?"

"Porque Ron me pidió que lo acompañara el sábado." Explicó ella un poco molesta. "Fuimos el domingo y volvimos hoy a la mañana."

"Ron estuvo aquí el sábado?"

"Sí." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Harry tomó aire y lo soltó ruidosamente del fastidio que sentía. Sabía que Ron buscaba reconquistar a su amiga y eso lo ponía nervioso, especialmente si Hermione no se daba cuenta.

"Bien." Murmuró molesto con su amiga por no haberle dicho nada, y agregó con todo el cinismo que pudo. "Espero que les haya ido bien."

"Sí, conseguimos que el dueño del criadero firmara un contrato, y así la tienda de George y Ron se aseguró un buen número de miniaturas durante dos años." Le respondió Hermione sin haber captado el comentario cínico de su amigo; éste puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Me refería a ustedes dos."

La muchacha lo miró sin comprender pero unos instantes después cayó en la cuenta. "Nosotros dos? Te refieres a Ron y a mí?"

"Ya no importa Hermione, debo irme e intentar resolver mi problema."

Harry se dio vuelta molesto y enfiló hacia las puertas de la entrada principal del castillo, pero en medio del vestíbulo Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

"Espera quieres!" Le dijo alzando su voz. "Qué demonios estás pensando?"

"Nada Hermione, olvídalo!" Le contestó intentando zafarse de Hermione sin éxito. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes y desaparecerse rumbo al Valle de Godric para idear algún plan para deshacerse nuevamente de la Piedra. Y de paso sacar de su mente la imagen de ella y Ron juntos.

"Estás celoso?" Le preguntó ofuscada.

"No!"

"Sí lo estás!"

"Que no, Hermione!"

"Que sí lo estás!"

"Mira." Dijo, intentando calmarse aunque sin poder lograr que Hermione soltara su brazo. "No tengo por qué estar celoso, de acuerdo? Es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana. No somos novios!"

La frase de Harry golpeó de lleno a Hermione. Le tomó unos segundos reponerse y contestarle. "Claro que no! Pero si es cierto lo que estás diciéndome entonces por qué te has puesto de esa forma?"

"No me puse de ninguna…"

"Acaso fue porque no te conté que había ido de viaje?" Dijo Hermione, y sin esperar a que su amigo contestara continuó. "Ya te he dicho que he vuelto recién esta mañana y que no he tenido ocasión de contártelo!"

"Bueno, pues que bien que me lo has contado… Oh no, espera! Fue McGonagall la que lo dijo, no tú!"

"Ya te he dicho que no he tenido tiempo para…"

"Que no has tenido tiempo? Hermione, hemos estado discutiendo y hablando en el patio de Transformaciones por más de una hora!"

"Estábamos discutiendo sobre algo mucho más importante que esa estupidez!"

"Shhhh!"

Los dos amigos se callaron y miraron molestos hacia el retrato del vestíbulo de Sir Prompitou, ataviado con sus extrañas y pomposas vestimentas repletas de bolados y visiblemente molesto por la discusión frente a su propio retrato.

"Les ruego que bajen su voz, jovencitos! Estamos en Hogwarts, no en una brutal expedición de cacería! Y en cuanto a ti (dirigiéndose a Hermione), tal desaliño y descuido en tu vestimenta era inaceptable en mis tiempos, y menos aún aquí en el vestíbulo del…"

"Ya cállese!" Vociferaron ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando que el sombrero de tres puntas de Sir Prompitou saltara por el aire.

"Y ya que estamos hablando sobre las cosas que no se cuentan, no tuviste intención alguna de contarme lo que ibas a hacer con la Piedra! Y eso era mucho más importante que este viaje!" Continuó la chica.

"De qué hablas? Sabías que estaba buscando recuperar la Piedra…"

"Claro que no lo sabía! Me he enterado por el fantasma de Cadmus Peverell en el cementerio, el viernes por la noche! Si era por ti, jamás me lo hubieras contado!"

"Sí te lo hubiera contado!" Le espetó Harry, fastidiado. "Iba a terminar contándotelo todo, siempre termino contándotelo todo! Pero quizá, inconscientemente, no quería decirte nada sobre la Piedra para que no me persiguieras como si fueras mi madre!"

La frase surtió efecto en la chica y Harry finalmente pudo soltarse. Atravesó a toda prisa las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera y avanzó rápidamente hacia los jardines delanteros, pero la persistente muchacha lo detuvo nuevamente con un grito.

"Harry Potter, detente ahora mismo o te arrojaré una maldición!"

El muchacho se detuvo instintivamente aunque no haya querido. Si un Premio Anual como ella, condecorada con la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y dueña de una destreza poco común con la varita se había atrevido a gritarle y amenazar con echarle una maldición a un integrante del staff de profesores de Hogwarts, como mínimo había que tener cuidado.

Se dio vuelta de a poco, aún iracundo, y vio cómo su amiga se acercaba caminando rápidamente, furiosa.

"Sabes que soy ayudante de DCAO, cierto? No puedes hablarme así!"

"Ya deja de decir estupideces, no hay nadie por aquí que hubiera escuchado!" Le espetó la chica. "No te detendré mucho tiempo, pero sólo quiero que me digas por qué te has puesto así conmigo!"

"Ya lo sabes." Le respondió escuetamente y un poco más calmo.

"No, no lo sé Harry, por eso te pregunto." Le dijo ella, bajando también los decibeles. "Obviamente te has puesto celoso por haber acompañado a Ron a la Isla de Man."

"Te he dicho que no me puse celoso."

"Sabes?" Continuó la muchacha haciendo caso omiso a Harry. "Puedo entender que Ron haya sospechado de nuestra amistad, y que muchas veces se ha puesto ridículamente celoso al punto de no soportarlo más. Es su naturaleza y su forma de ser, pero no es la tuya y no puedo comprenderlo!"

Harry la miró sin decir palabra alguna.

"Ron me pidió que lo ayudara con el papeleo legal durante el viaje, eso es todo! Lo conozco desde hace muchos años Harry, es mi amigo!"

"Vamos Hermione, él quiere volver contigo!" Le dijo finalmente y sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al decir lo que dijo; se resistió todo lo que pudo ya que no quería hablar de ello con su amiga del alma.

Hermione no le contestó, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta. Pero su silencio y la forma en que se ruborizaron sus mejillas le confirmaron que ella lo sabía y eso lo hizo enfadarse aún más.

"Si lo sabías, si sabías que Ron quería volver contigo, por qué fuiste con él?"

Su amiga notó al instante el fastidio contenido en la pregunta. "Me pidió que lo ayudara con los permisos de importación en el Ministerio y con el papeleo que había que presentar en la Isla de Man. Y aunque tuve reparos en aceptar, decidí que iba siendo hora de que olvidemos todo por lo que habíamos pasado cuando salíamos e intentar ser amiga de él nuevamente."

El cielo se oscureció de pronto, ya que una enorme nube se coló por debajo del sol y llenó de sombra casi toda la extensión de los jardines delanteros del castillo.

"Espero que puedan ser amigos nuevamente Hermione, pero lo dudo mucho. Él sigue enamorado de ti." Le respondió, sintiendo el frío ante la falta de los cálidos rayos de sol… o quizá era por la desazón que sentía por dentro.

"No Harry, no creo que siga enamorado de mi. Está confundido y seguramente me echa de menos, pero no creo que sea amor lo que Ron siente por mí."

Harry no la comprendió, a decir verdad había tantas cosas que no comprendía del amor y de las muchachas que podría escribir un libro enorme. Pero sí sabía que su amigo pelirrojo estuvo enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo y que, unos meses después de que se pelearan y dejaran de salir, probablemente lo estuviera de nuevo. Se sentía extraño, ya que no quería herir los sentimientos de Ron pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que su amigo había tenido su oportunidad y la había desaprovechado. Ahora era su turno, si lo analizaba desde un punto de vista pragmático y lineal.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, parada frente a él… enfadada, disgustada, desilusionada e intentando explicarle sobre ese estúpido viaje con su ex novio. Era evidente para él que estaba desaprovechando su oportunidad, tal como le había ocurrido a Ron.

No había pasado mucho más de un mes desde que se habían besado por primera vez, pero en lugar de haber pasado todo ese tiempo juntos y pegados el uno al otro, a Harry le alcanzaban los dedos de una mano para contar las veces que se habían visto fuera de Hogwarts. La asistencia de Hermione a su último año en el colegio y la casa de Harry (que ella tanto detestaba) habían sido un límite infranqueable en contra de los besos y caricias que ambos compartían y tanto disfrutaban.

"De cualquier forma, Ron y yo nos hemos prometido platicar al respecto."

La frase de Hermione volvió a helarle la sangre y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que Ron seguiría insistiendo en volver con ella y convencerla de que lo intentaran de nuevo, pero y ella? Ron le había gustado por años y hasta donde sabía, había llegado a quererlo mucho. Le constaba que era una etapa superada en su vida y que Hermione terminó amándolo a él, pero no se imaginaba cómo haría ella, cuando se viera con Ron frente a frente, para hacérselo entender y al mismo tiempo recuperar su amistad. Ésta era la razón por la que se le había helado la sangre: le debía una aterrorizante plática del mismo tipo a su amigo pelirrojo, la cual venía posponiendo desde que había empezado a verse con Hermione.

No, no se lo imaginaba. O quizá no tenía por qué imaginárselo, ya que quizá no le correspondía ni debía entrometerse en algo que no le incumbía.

"Estás callado, Harry."

El fresco viento del mediodía movió las distantes copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, y su murmullo llegó a ellos disimulando un poco el sonido de las aves que revoloteaban sobre los jardines. El solo reapareció pero se volvió a ocultar rápidamente detrás de otra gran y pesada nube de otoño.

"Sólo pensaba." Le respondió casi sin ánimo.

Los dos amigos permanecían parados uno frente al otro, pero en vez de estar abrazados o aunque fuera tomándose de las manos los separaba una distancia prudencial que era producto de las discusiones y de los enojos de los últimos días. Notaba a su amiga distante, y eso lo entristeció un poco más.

"Está bien, eso creo. Iré a tomar mi almuerzo mientras pueda." Le dijo Hermione, con su cabello un poco revuelto por el viento, que ahora era persistente.

"Bien, yo iré a mi casa, a... ya sabes qué."

"Espero que puedas solucionar ese… problema… cuanto antes." Le contestó ella, poniendo en claro que no pensaba volver a ayudar a Harry con la Piedra. "Nos vemos."

Dicho eso, Hermione se dio vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la entrada principal. Harry no le sacó la vista de encima hasta que entró al castillo, y se preguntó qué significaba su despedida. _Nos vemos_… se refería al próximo miércoles, día en que daba sus clases de práctica de DCAO? O a que se verían con suerte algún día indeterminado?

Harry bufó del fastidio desechando la última posibilidad. Hermione había sido muy clara cuando le dijo que no volvería a verlo mientras él siguiera en esa casa que tanto odiaba y con la Piedra de la Resurrección consigo. Y francamente no la veía con ganas de querer verlo en algún otro sitio, así que se dio vuelta y enfiló apesadumbrado rumbo a las altas rejas de hierro de la salida, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para resguardarse del frío.

La echaba de menos. Se acordaba bien de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, el último viernes por la noche, en su casa del Valle de Godric. Sonrió al recordar sus besos y caricias sobre el sofá del living, frente al fuego de la chimenea, y se le borró la misma al recordar cómo ambos habían saltado por el aire del susto al oír fuertes ruidos que provenían de la planta alta de la casa

Pateando una piedra que fue a dar a un costado de la larga senda que discurría a escasa distancia del ululante bosque volvió a sonreír con la imagen de Hermione un poco ebria, luego de salir del bar del pueblo bien avanzada esa misma noche, con él en brazos. Y volvió a esfumársele la sonrisa con el recuerdo de su furiosa amiga gritándole que ya no quería saber más nada con él y sus problemas, minutos después de que un fantasma del cementerio (el fantasma de Cadmus Peverell) se les apareciera y los aterrara profundamente.

Todo en una misma noche, una noche que iba a ser muy especial para ambos, repleta de caricias y besos y excitación y… pero que terminó de la peor manera posible. Sí, podía comprender a Hermione y su frustración y enojo para con él. Sólo esperaba poder poner un poco de orden en su vida, no sólo por ella. Él también necesitaba un descanso de sí mismo.

*****HP*****

Sólo unos instantes después de desaparecerse desde las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts, Harry hizo pie en un descampado ubicado justo frente a su casa en el Valle de Godric. Inspiró el fresco aire del pueblo y lo exhaló con fuerza, intentando sacarse de encima las sensaciones de ahogo y náuseas que aún le generaban las apariciones, y cruzó la angosta calle en dirección a su casa.

"_Un poco más húmedo, un poco menos frío_." Pensó inconscientemente, mientras que con unos cortos y rápidos movimientos con su varita desactivaba los encantamientos de protección y abría la verja que daba a la calle. El clima en el sur de Gales era siempre un poco menos frío y más húmedo que en Escocia, un hecho que era fácilmente deducible para cualquiera que supiera aunque fuera un poco de geografía pero que seguía llamándole la atención debido a los escasos segundos que tomaba la aparición entre ambos lugares. Con esa frase aún en mente atravesó el jardín delantero para entrar a su casa.

Pero se detuvo, justo frente a la puerta.

El sólo visualizar el frente de la casa de sus padres, su propia casa, le produjo una extraña mezcla de angustia y fastidio brotando en su interior. Algo similar a lo que seguramente sentían sus amigos cuando venían a visitarlo. Era una linda casa según la opinión del propio muchacho, con un pequeño jardín delantero (que tuvo que emprolijar después de años de abandono, aunque no tocó los graffitis ni la placa conmemorativa) separado de la acera por setos de un verde oscuro y una verja a modo de puerta. Pero al mismo tiempo guardaba un secreto horrible en su interior, un secreto muy conocido en el mundo mágico y muy visible si uno levantaba la vista y observaba la planta alta de la casa. Aún recordaba la cantidad de trabajo y esfuerzo que le llevó limpiar y arreglar toda la planta baja y el jardín trasero para hacerla habitable nuevamente, y cómo su decisión de irse a vivir allí apenas terminada la guerra fue discutida y resistida por todos los que conocía, en especial por sus mejores amigos.

No podía negar que la planta alta, con su antigua habitación casi destruida, le seguía provocando escozor e inquietud incluso meses después de haberse mudado, y a esa altura de su vida tampoco podía negar que había sido una mala idea irse a vivir a un lugar en donde sus padres habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Cada vez que entraba en la casa atravesaba el pequeño vestíbulo sin siquiera mirar hacia su izquierda, en donde se hallaba el pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, y nunca jamás había pisado un solo escalón de esa escalera.

"Hermione tiene razón."

Su pensamiento lo llevó a su amiga y a su decisión de no volver a pisar esa casa nunca más. Una decisión lógica basada en lo incómoda y aprensiva que su amiga se ponía cada vez que había ido a visitarlo, y en el susto que ambos se habían llevado el último viernes mientras se besuqueaban en el sofá del living. Hermione odiaba esa casa, por lo que representaba y por lo mal que le hacía a Harry, y ahora él comenzaba a odiarla también, ya que esa casa lo estaba separando de sus amigos y de ella, que era la persona con la que más quería estar. No ayudaba en lo más mínimo saber que una Reliquia se hallaba en su interior, tirada en algún lugar del piso del living. Sólo él podía tomar tantas malas decisiones y acabar así: viviendo en una casa que odiaba y en la que no utilizaba la planta alta, y guardando una reliquia que también terminó odiando y que debía sacarse de encima cuanto antes.

Resuelto a comenzar a arreglar su vida, abrió la puerta y la penumbra del interior lo envolvió. Se había olvidado de abrir las persianas de la ventana que daba al frente esa mañana antes de irse a Hogwarts, y sólo se distinguía un leve resplandor que provenía de la ventana de la cocina, al otro lado del living. Pero en lugar de abrir las persianas de la ventana o de ir hacia el living, Harry hizo algo que casi nunca había hecho al entrar: miró hacia las escaleras que estaban a su izquierda. Justo en ese momento un fuerte y seco ruido como un _Boom _ se produjo en la planta alta.

"Demonios!" Susurró Harry aterrado. Sintió que su corazón se salía por su boca, y aunque se había paralizado del miedo su varita apuntaba directamente hacia las escaleras. No era la primera vez que escuchaba extraños ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba, pero intuyó que éste había sido el más fuerte.

Su respiración se había entrecortado de los nervios e intentó calmarse pensando que había sido algún trozo de mampostería o techo que se había desprendido; al fin y al cabo su antigua habitación estaba parcialmente destruida. Pero intuyó que no lo logró ya que parecía que sus piernas no querían moverse de su sitio; lentamente y sin sacar su vista (ni su varita) de la parte superior de la escalera, se acercó al primer escalón.

Allí volvió a detenerse y la visión de la escalera en toda su extensión hizo que se le erizara la piel; no se podía distinguir el final de la misma, perdida en la oscuridad de la planta alta.

"_Homenum Revelio!_" Volvió a susurrar, apuntando hacia allí.

Pero el encantamiento no reveló nada extraño, tal cual esperaba Harry, ya que si había algo allí arriba no era precisamente un ser humano.

"Déjate de tonterías, no hay nada aquí salvo mi maldita sugestión." Pensó intentando convencerse de ello. Los destrozos ocasionados por la maldición de Voldemort tenían que ser los responsables por esos ruidos, pero nunca estaría seguro del todo si no lo comprobaba por él mismo.

Apoyó su mano sobre el pasamano y subió los dos primeros escalones, tratando de ignorar la imagen del cuerpo de su padre muerto a los pies de esa misma escalera. Pero no pudo. Su mente comenzó a recibir flashes atormentadores de los recuerdos de Voldemort sobre la noche en la que asesinó a sus padres, esos a los que tuvo acceso accidentalmente mientras escapaba de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot y de sus garras junto a Hermione. Nunca las había vuelto a recordar pero era evidente que habían sido grabadas a fuego dentro de su mente, y que esa maldita casa ejercía una influencia negativa en él. El sólo estar sobre la escalera por donde Voldemort había subido alegremente para asesinar cobardemente a su madre y a él mismo lo perturbaba al punto de haber tenido que detener su ascenso; notó cómo sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

"Basta!" Gritó Harry asqueado, cerrando sus ojos para intentar sacarse esas imágenes de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente media docena de veces hasta que pudo tranquilizarse un poco, pero al volver a mirar hacia arriba ya no supo qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

"_Lumos_." De la punta de su varita emergió una luz brillante que iluminó la parte superior, en donde creía que había una pequeña antesala que comunicaba con las dos habitaciones de esa planta. La visión era muy limitada ya que aún se hallaba en el segundo escalón y la luz no llegaba a iluminar del todo aquel lugar. Apenas podía distinguir una pared agrietada con trozos faltantes, aunque pudo adivinar un gran destrozo en el techo. Algunos instantes después de mirar fijamente hacia allí sin que sucediera nada extraño se percató de que la sugestión acabaría volviéndolo loco dentro de esa casa.

"_A dónde crees que vas Harry? Baja inmediatamente de esa escalera!_"

La voz dentro de su mente (que sonaba igual a la de Hermione y a veces lo reprochaba de la misma forma) terminó convenciéndolo de que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido y ridículo. No iba a lograr nada subiendo a la planta alta, y revolver sus más tristes y oscuros recuerdos no iba a hacerle bien. No se trataba de enfrentar los temores, como decía un viejo dicho, porque esa clase de horrores hacían estragos en las personas y dejaban su huella para siempre.

Decidió que dejar todo como estaba era lo mejor para él y descendió lentamente los dos escalones, aunque sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba apuntando con su varita. Tenía que aprender a olvidar las espantosas cosas que le habían sucedido en el pasado y concentrarse en su presente, que al fin y al cabo era lo que todos hacían para soportar el dolor que la vida les infringía y sobrellevarlo.

"_Nox_." Susurró al pie de las escaleras, las cuales se volvieron a sumergir en la oscuridad debido a la escasa iluminación de su casa. El tramo superior de las mismas quedó a oscuras, así como también la pequeña parte del vestíbulo de la planta alta que podía verse desde abajo, y nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que la escalera ocultaba algo insano e impropio, ajeno a la cálida luz del sol o a las aves que revoloteaban por su casa sin dejar de piar.

Se dirigió con cierta furia hacia el living, y de un rápido y displicente movimiento abrió las condenadas persianas de la ventana que daba al frente. Unos momentos después la planta baja de su casa se llenó de un brillante resplandor que logró animarlo. Le pareció increíble cómo con un poco de sol había cambiado un ambiente oscuro y casi tenebroso en un lugar más acogedor y cálido, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Sus ojos buscaban impetuosamente por todo el piso la maldita Piedra que había dejado caer dos noches atrás, cuando la utilizó por última vez. Finalmente dio con ella, a escasa distancia de la chimenea, y resuelto como pocas veces antes en su vida se agachó y la tomó. La tomó con firmeza, para que a la Piedra no le quedaran dudas de que no pensaba girarla entre sus dedos nunca más.

Al fin y al cabo sabía qué hacer con ella. Era como si la respuesta hubiera estado dentro de su cabeza todo el tiempo pero sólo ahora se percataba de ello, aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido Hermione la que se lo había sugerido en última instancia.

*****HP*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

Hola a todos y mil perdones por la demora. Demasiados examenes, el trabajo, problemas, en fin... Aquí está el capitulo 15, el anteúltimo, y en estos días subiré el último para terminar. Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Hermione terminó de cambiarse y se sentó en su cama, pensativa y preocupada. Su ropa sucia y embarrada por el viaje a la Isla de Man junto a Ron yacía tirada desprolijamente en el rincón que formaban su baúl de pertenencias y la cabecera de su cama, al igual que sus zapatillas (también llenas de lodo), aunque éstas habían desaparecido debajo de la cama.

Sólo ella estaba en la habitación de Gryffindor y calculaba que sus compañeras aún estarían tomando su almuerzo o caminando por los terrenos del castillo ya que su próxima clase de Pociones comenzaba recién en un par de horas. Se sentía sola como durante todo ese año, y aunque sabía que era amiga de Ginny, Luna, Neville o Ernie, tenía que reconocer que no era lo mismo sin Harry o Ron. Ya no iba a las prácticas o a los partidos de Quidditch y muchas veces se descubría a sí misma comiendo sola en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus obligaciones como Premio Anual y la cantidad extra de asignaturas en las que se había anotado para su último año no ayudaban mucho, y le quitaban tiempo libre que podía compartir con sus compañeros y amigos.

El sol salía y se ocultaba detrás de pesadas nubes una y otra vez, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara y oscureciera al mismo ritmo. La muchacha suspiró sin sacar su vista del piso de piedra. El año marchaba bien para ella, sin complicaciones ni distracciones, pero era una sensación puramente académica. Era un año atípico para todos, ya que las clases tuvieron que comenzar un par de meses después de lo normal debido al tiempo que llevó reconstruir y reacondicinoar el castillo. El lamentable estado de destrucción que había sido ocasionado por la última batalla era tal que algunos pisos y alas del mismo aún estaban cerradas, aunque la merma en la cantidad de alumnos había sido lo suficientemente importante como para que no faltaran aulas.

Todo lo bien que marchaba académicamente el año para ella no se reflejaba en otros aspectos. También era un año atípico para ella, mucho más aburrido que los anteriores seis. No había misterios que resolver, ni peligros a los cuales enfrentar. No había profesores malvados o interferencias de ningún tipo, ni siquiera alumnos de Slytherin que buscaran problemas. Ni Malfoy ni Goyle asistieron ese año a Hogwarts (menos aún Crabbe, quien había muerto durante la última batalla), y de ese detestable grupejo de busca bullas fanáticos de la sangre pura sólo había quedado Zabini. Y sobre todo, no estaban Harry y Ron; durante esos días descubrió que echaba de menos incluso hacerles la tarea.

Pero no se sentía preocupada por eso, o quizá en parte sí. Porque si bien se había prometido a ella misma que no le volvería a hablar a Harry ni que se volvería a preocupar por los problemas en los que se metía continuamente, su reciente encuentro con él la había movilizado profundamente. No había pasado más de media hora desde que se habían despedido en los terrenos del castillo y ella ya se había imaginado varias formas de ayudarlo con la maldita Piedra de la Resurrección.

"Maldición Harry, eres un idiota. Te odio!" Murmuró, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos. Recordó lo decidida que estaba a sacar a Harry de su vida cuando salió enfurecida del cementerio, y el viaje que hizo a la Isla de Man con Ron, en parte para ayudarlo con los papeleos y permisos pero en gran parte para despejar su mente. Pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en él.

Aún seguía enojadísima con su amigo por haber buscado y recuperado la Piedra pese a sus advertencias de que no lo hiciera, y de sólo pensar que guardaba esa maldita reliquia en la casa que tanto odiaba (y en la que seguía viviendo) el enojo se transformaba en pura y llana furia. A veces le daba la impresión, como en este caso, de que Harry hacía las cosas sólo para molestarla. Y aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, su amigo siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla sulfurar.

"Ahora mismo debe estar en su casa del Valle de Godric, sentado en el sillón del living con esa estúpida Piedra en su mano, mirándola sin saber qué hacer…"

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el sur, en donde se imaginaba a su amigo en su casa rebanándose los sesos buscando alguna nueva solución al problema que él mismo había generado, de la manera más terca e irresponsable posible.

Sí, tenía que reconocerlo. Estaba preocupada. La mente de su amigo funcionaba de manera extraña (por lo menos para ella) y si bien lo consideraba muy inteligente y sumamente capaz ante la adversidad y la presión, a veces actuaba de manera impulsiva o irracional y cometía estupideces.

Se lo imaginaba con la Piedra en una mano y los nervios la embargaban. Harry y una de las Reliquias… era una situación tan peligrosa como un gran cuchillo en manos de un babuino. Creía que a esa altura de sus vidas no tendrían que seguir sucediendo ese tipo de cosas, pero sin embargo seguían sucediendo. Su amigo siempre había contado con ella, y ella siempre había corrido tras él en sus aventuras o misterios u obsesiones, pero ahora estaba solo con su enorme problema, y eso la desestabilizaba.

Se levantó violentamente, presa del pánico.

Qué haría Harry con la Piedra? Cómo la haría desaparecer nuevamente, descartando de raíz la posibilidad de que la pudiera destruir? Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer en la tentación de volver a usarla? O mejor dicho, se atrevería nuevamente a desafiarla y desilusionarla volviendo a usarla? Y en el mejor de los casos, qué forma elegiría para deshacerse finalmente de esa Piedra?

Hermione comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la habitación. No confiaba en Harry, por lo menos no en este caso, y ella no estaba allí con él para ayudarlo. Quizá era eso lo que la estaba volviendo loca y no pudo contener un gruñido de fastidio que hubiera asustado a Parvati o a Lavender si hubieran estado allí.

"No! Ya basta, él es lo suficientemente grande como para solucionar sus propios problemas!" Se dijo a si misma. No se lo pudo creer ni un segundo y lanzó un bufido de incredulidad; Harry era un enorme generador de problemas.

Caminó hacia la ventana y apoyó sus manos en el alfeizar de gruesa y fría piedra, intentando calmarse. Se le hizo un nudo en su garganta recordando todo lo que le había dicho los últimos días y todas las veces que le había gritado. Estaba furiosa con él pero ya no la envolvía la tristeza o la desilusión que había sentido al enterarse de todo lo que había hecho. Con todas sus virtudes, también tenía defectos y debilidades como todo el mundo y tenía que aceptarlo tal como era. Quizá su mayor debilidad era la falta de una familia y el vacío que siempre había sentido por dentro por culpa de ello. La maldita Reliquia, la peor de todas, se había aprovechado de esa debilidad.

A Hermione se le cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza ir a ayudarlo, pero negó con su cabeza ante la ridiculez de semejante idea. No sólo porque McGonagall no volvería a darle un permiso de salida durante un día de semana sino porque, en el fondo, sabía que Harry tenía que arreglar ese embrollo por sí mismo.

"Espero que haga lo que tiene que hacer." Se dijo, implorando que la última visión que había tenido de su madre lo hubiera aterrado al punto de no querer volver a utilizarla jamás. Lo necesitaba, lo quería mucho, y si bien se mantendría firme en su decisión de no volver a verlo mientras siguiera viviendo en el Valle de Godric, no pasaba un día en el que no se imaginara a Harry lejos de esa casa que lo torturaba y lo hacía sentir miserable, o finalmente a salvo de artefactos y objetos oscuros y malditos como los horcruxes o las reliquias.

"Hermione! Estás aquí?"

La muchacha se sobresaltó ante los golpes en la puerta de la habitación, y antes de que pudiera contestar la misma se abrió un poco y la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny se asomó a través de la hendija.

"Hey! Aquí estás!"

"Hola Ginny, estaba…"

"Mi hermano te está buscando desde hace un buen rato. Ve a verlo por favor, porque si me pregunta por quinta vez por ti no me quedará más remedio que arrojarle una maldición!" Dijo la menor de los Weasley´s, un poco molesta.

"Tu… hermano? Te refieres a Ron?"

"Si…" Contestó, y la miró con su ceño fruncido. "Quién otro te estaría buscando?"

"No lo sé Ginny, quizá…"

"Baja de una vez, quieres?" Respondió la pelirroja abriendo la puerta de par en par para que Hermione saliera de la habitación. "Estamos intentando terminar un pergamino sobre las propiedades del Ópalo con Demelza para mañana, y Ron no para de fastidiarnos."

"Bien, bien, no tienes por qué molestarte." Le dijo Hermione mientras salía de la habitación, pero lejos de enojarse con su amiga se alegró. Se imaginaba que se debía a que luego del viaje ella y Ron se habían prometido una charla, y su visita al castillo era muy oportuna.

Si Harry comenzaría a arreglar su vida y sacarse de encima todo lo que le hacía mal y la separaba de ella, entonces ella haría lo mismo, y sentía que el primer paso era esa larga y difícil plática con su ex novio que se debían desde hacía tiempo.

*****HP*****

"Hola, finalmente!"

"Hola Ron." Le respondió acercándose. Ron se hallaba parado al lado de un sillón ocupado por Demelza y toneladas de libros y pergaminos.

La sala común estaba atiborrada de alumnos, sentados en las mesas o en los sillones, todos estudiando o haciendo sus kilométricas tareas. Estaban tan enfrascados en sus quehaceres que no habían notado la presencia de Ron.

"Llévatelo de aquí Hermione." Dijo Ginny de malhumor, sentándose en el sillón junto a su compañera y colega del equipo de Quidditch. "Ron era más soportable cuando estaba callado haciendo su tarea."

"No te he molestado!" Se quejó Ron.

"No, es cierto, salvo las doscientas veces que has venido aquí a preguntar si habíamos visto a Hermione!" Le espetó Ginny.

"No exageres! Fueron a lo sumo tres veces!"

Su hermana puso su mejor cara de exasperación; Hermione se preguntó si así se ponía ella en años anteriores, cuando se ponía histérica por la cercanía de exámenes.

"Vete!"

"Me iré cuando yo quiera, y cuida tus modales sino le diré a mamá!"

"De acuerdo, seguramente me regañará cuando le digas que me interrumpías a cada rato y no me dejabas hacer mi tarea!"

"Bueno chicos, calma, hay otros que también están haciendo sus tareas así que dejen de discutir." Interfirió Hermione intentando hacer valer su cargo de Premio Anual.

"No sé cómo la aguantas, Demelza." Gruñó Ron.

"A quién? A Ginny? Claro que la aguanto, porque no es molesta ni le gusta fastidiar, como a otros." Zanjó la muchacha sin levantar su vista de su pergamino, quien lo conocía por haber compartido dos años en el equipo de Quidditch. Ginny y Hermione aguantaron la risa como pudieron, lo que hizo que Ron se terminara de indignar.

"No sé ni por qué me molesto." Murmuró enojado con sus orejas coloradas, y se dirigió a Hermione. "Vamos?"

"A dónde?"

"Lejos de aquí!" Dijo Ron mirando con saña a su hermana.

"Sería excelente!" Le devolvió Ginny.

"Sí, vamos, es lo mejor." Agregó Hermione, convencida de que si se quedaban en la sala común nadie podría estudiar o platicar.

Un largo rato después Ron y Hermione habían llegado a las inmediaciones del lago, bastante cerca del haya que se alzaba cerca de allí. Ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que había estado en ese mismo lugar durante los años anteriores, ya que era un sitio tranquilo y que daba una hermosa vista del lago. Su superficie estaba agitada, lo que reflejaba el leve pero persistente viento de otoño.

Habían venido caminando sin apuro a través de los terrenos del castillo, trayecto durante el cual Ron había aprovechado para contarle todo lo que había hablado con su hermano George acerca del reciente viaje a la Isla de Man, y cómo lo había felicitado en varias oportunidades por el contrato que había logrado (él y Hermione) hacer firmar por el señor Kurton.

"Sabes? Quizá me dedique a eso." Razonó Ron mientras se detenía cerca de la orilla.

"A qué?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose un poco pero manteniendo cierta distancia. Tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica por el frío.

"A buscar objetos o conseguir contratos." Dijo, sin lograr que su amiga comprendiera. "George siempre anda buscando expandir el negocio y busca información sobre objetos extraños o que tienen algún potencial."

"Dicho de esa forma parece la tienda de Borgin & Burkes." Acotó la chica sonriendo.

"No me refiero a objetos robados o repletos de magia negra y maldiciones! Aunque no estaría mal disponer de un par de esas manos de mono…" Contestó el pelirrojo. "En fin, George siempre busca información sobre objetos o cosas que se pueden vender bien pero a veces hay que buscarlas mucho, o incluso hay que convencer a alguien como en este último caso de las miniaturas de animales fantásticos. Yo no lo he hecho mal, no es cierto? Hasta le he conseguido algunos tréboles de cuatro hojas que encontré accidentalmente en el bosque de Killykeen, recuerdas?"

Hermione asintió sonriendo, aunque al relacionar ese bosque con aquel peligroso santuario druida en ruinas y con la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

"… y gran parte del año la tienda recibe menos clientes, excluyendo los pedidos del Ministerio por supuesto, por lo que a George le alcanza y sobra con Verity, no crees? Y yo me siento más útil fuera de la tienda que dentro, buscando objetos o viajando para cerrar tratos…"

Ron seguía hablando sin parar sobre la tienda y se lo veía entusiasmado, lo cual alegraba a Hermione, pero en ese momento en particular su ansiedad la carcomía. No quería interrumpirlo pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba una pausa en la perorata de su amigo como para comenzar la plática que se debían; había comenzado a creer que Ron hablaba sin parar porque también estaba nervioso por lo que se venía.

Finalmente Ron se tomó un respiro. Agarró una piedra de la orilla, bastante plana, y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el lago, haciéndola rebotar en su superficie varias veces hasta que terminó su recorrido con el típico _plop_ que hacen los objetos pesados al entrar al agua y hundirse.

"Ron."

El muchacho miró de reojo a Hermione, que estaba un poco detrás de él.

"Hablemos, sí?" Volvió a decir ella, con el corazón en su boca. Notaba cómo su cabello se revolvía con el viento pero no le importaba.

"Está bien."

"Habíamos quedado la última noche en la Isla de Man en que platicaríamos sobre… bueno ya sabes, sobre nosotros dos."

Ron asintió con seriedad.

"Mira Ron." Continuó la chica ante el silencio del pelirrojo. "Yo…"

"No creo que tengas que aclararme nada, no soy tonto."

Hermione levantó sus cejas, confundida. "Sé que no eres tonto, nadie te dijo eso."

"Quedó todo muy claro esa noche, no tienes que aclararme nada."

"Si piensas así, entonces por qué has venido hoy a Hogwarts?"

"Estaba de pasada…" Dijo Ron, ensayando una leve sonrisa.

"Claro, el callejón Diagonal está muy cerca de Hogwarts." Murmuró la chica.

"Me dijiste que querías que hablemos Hermione, y aquí estoy!" Protestó Ron.

Hermione se tomó unos instantes para contestarle y para que el atisbo de irritación que comenzaba a sentir se desvaneciera. "Sí, es cierto. Quería hablar contigo."

"Bien, aquí estoy." Volvió a repetir Ron.

"Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Como antes."

La muchacha pudo observar un gesto de desazón en el pelirrojo, efímero pero evidente. "Estoy de acuerdo."

"Seguro? Porque no parecías estarlo."

"Ya te he dicho que no soy tonto Hermione! Aún sigo creyendo que nos hemos rendido demasiado rápido y que no lo hemos intentado de nuevo porque hemos sido estúpidos. Pero si no estás de acuerdo con eso y quieres que seamos _amigos_, pues entonces que así sea."

Hermione se quedó callada, buscando las palabras justas, pero no las encontró.

"Ron, no quisiera volver a lo mismo. No creo que no lo hayamos intentado realmente, o que nos hayamos rendido demasiado rápido. Creo que nos llevábamos muy mal y que nos la pasábamos discutiendo sobre todo, y eso incluso desde el principio."

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ron.

"Quiero decir que, cuando las parejas comienzan su relación, pues… que es una etapa en la que siempre están juntos y no aparecen las discusiones, y hay mucho… contacto físico, tu sabes…"

La explicación de Hermione no hizo mella en Ron, quien seguía mirándola sin comprender hacia dónde iba.

"No recuerdo que nosotros hayamos atravesado esa etapa, Ron." Agregó la chica, un poco triste.

"Qué dices? Yo recuerdo los besos, o los abrazos, o haber platicado cientos de veces contigo!" Le contestó el muchacho.

"Y yo también, pero entre esos besos y pláticas siempre habían muchas discusiones y peleas. Y no me refería a que no hubo nada de eso, sino a que terminamos desgastándonos mutuamente demasiado rápido."

"Siempre metías a Harry en el medio y…"

"Ya basta con Harry, Ron! Eras tú quien se la pasaba discutiendo con él, y entre el fin de la guerra y su huida a Francia lo único que hicieron fue pelear! Que a ti te gustaba demasiado la atención que te brindaba la prensa, que Harry estaba paranoico sin razón alguna, que veía mortífagos y problemas por doquier, que tú te volvías loco cada vez que Harry y yo nos encontrábamos!" Exclamó Hermione poniéndose nerviosa.

"Y era cierto! Se la pasaba hablando sobre los mortífagos que quedaban, todo el mundo llegó a decir que era un paranoico y se la pasó peleándose con casi todo el Ministerio!"

"Y tuvo razón, o no? Acaso ya has olvidado todo lo que sucedió con esa maldita Varita de la Muerte y cómo los mortífagos que quedaban la buscaban? Y cómo seguían creyendo que si Voldemort había vuelto de la muerte una vez, volvería de nuevo?"

Ron lanzó un gruñido de protesta, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

"Siempre terminamos hablando de él." Dijo.

"No fui yo quien sacó su nombre al aire, fuiste tú!" Retrucó Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio necesario entre ambos, sólo matizado por el viento soplando en las orillas del lago. El sol seguía en su capricho de aparecer y ocultarse continuamente detrás de las nubes, haciendo subir y bajar la temperatura algunos grados. Desde allí podía ver al gran mausoleo dentro del cual descansaban los restos de Dumbledore, y su blanquecino mármol brillaba y se apagaba de acuerdo a los vaivenes del sol. Cada vez que lo miraba recordaba cómo Harry había tenido que meterse dentro dos veces, la primera para devolver la Varita al cuerpo del ex director y la segunda para volver a sacarla de allí… y terminar destruyéndola.

En ese mismo momento, mientras mantenía una aciaga discusión con Ron, su amigo debía de estar decidiendo cómo deshacerse de la Piedra, la última reliquia que quedaba (por alguna razón la Capa de Harry no encajaba como reliquia para ella). La visión de él, sentado en su casa, en la casa que tanto odiaba, mirando la Piedra entre sus manos le hizo estremecerse del disgusto.

"Entonces?"

"Entonces... qué?" Inquirió Hermione.

"Qué haremos?" Dijo Ron.

"Oh."

"Sabes? Dejamos de vernos cuando comenzaste el colegio, hace ya algunos meses." Agregó el pelirrojo.

"Sí, aunque sabías que yo continuaría en Hogwarts para obtener mis Éxtasis." Le respondió Hermione. "A qué viene eso?"

"A nada, estaba pensando en voz alta."

"Honestamente Ron, habíamos dejado de vernos algún tiempo antes incluso."

"Mi decisión sobre trabajar en la tienda con George… tuvo algo que ver con que dejáramos de vernos?" Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

"Me comunicaste tu decisión aquel día que había ido a visitarte a la Madriguera, ese día que hizo tanto calor recuerdas?" Dijo Hermione, y cuando Ron asintió continuó: "Ya habías tomado la decisión y quizá en ese momento me molestó que no me lo consultaras, pero era tu decisión y tu vida y creíste que era lo mejor en aquel momento, así que nunca te lo reproché y definitivamente no tuvo nada que ver con que dejáramos de vernos."

"De cualquier manera casi no hubiéramos podido vernos si hubiéramos seguido juntos. Tú en Hogwarts y yo en la tienda…" Acotó Ron, siempre en voz baja como si en realidad no estuviera hablando con Hermione sino pensando en voz alta.

"Me has venido a visitar varias veces estos últimos días."

"Sí, es que… bueno, te echaba de menos y…" Respondió Ron poniéndose de un colorado furioso.

"Hemos ido a la Isla de Man juntos este último fin de semana."

"Sí. Qué quieres decir?"

"Sólo quiero decir que el hecho de que tú estés trabajando en la tienda del callejón Diagonal y yo aquí en Escocia no significa que no nos hubiéramos podido ver. Deja de buscar respuestas a los que nos pasó fuera de nosotros, ya que somos nosotros quienes no nos hemos podido llevar bien y hacerlo funcionar."

Ron no dijo nada.

"Además ya han pasado varios meses. Tenía la esperanza de que a esta altura ya no te sintieras tan lastimado o resentido, y que fuéramos amigos nuevamente."

Ron sonrió, aunque no de la mejor manera. "Resentido? Estás hablando en serio?"

"Lo siento Ron, resentido o como lo llames!"

"No estoy resentido!"

"Claro que lo estás! Crees que no te conozco? Te apuesto a que sigues creyendo que pasaba algo entre Harry y yo mientras éramos novios!"

"Qué? Yo no… yo no he dicho nada sobre eso!" Se escandalizó Ron nuevamente colorado.

"Que no has dicho nada? Me lo has reprochado mil veces mientras salíamos, y lo sigues pensando!"

En vez de continuar con los gritos, Ron abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar porque no podía discutírselo. Y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono de voz tan bajo que Hermione apenas pudo escucharlo.

"Tú sabes muy bien cuál fue mi mayor debilidad cuando éramos novios."

"No lo sé, tu estupidez?" Le contestó exasperada y con sorna.

"No!" Le contestó Ron enojado.

"Tu terquedad?"

"No!"

"Quizá la facilidad que tienes de sacarme de mis casillas?" Insistió Hermione con todo el sarcasmo del que disponía.

"Que no, Hermione! Acaso no me conoces?"

"Te conozco de memoria y sé muy bien que tu mayor debilidad es tu propia inseguridad, aunque tú creas que era el miedo que sentías de que yo te engañara con Harry mientras salíamos."

Ron asintió de nuevo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y bajando su vista. Sintió una oleada de pena por él, y no le pareció justo ya que aún tenía ganas de gritarle.

"Ron, por favor escúchame. Nunca te he engañado con Harry ni quise hacerlo, de acuerdo? Además estuvo tres meses viviendo en Francia sin que nadie pudiera localizarlo!"

"Lo quieres, cierto?"

"Yo… qué?"

"Si lo quieres."

Hermione pestañó sorprendida por la pregunta y sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba. "Claro que lo quiero."

"No como amigo, sino… bueno, ya sabes." Dijo Ron sin animarse a levantar su vista.

"De qué hablas?"

"Ya lo sabes, y te repito que no soy tonto, Hermione!"

"Mira…" Comenzó a decir ella, consciente de que se venía la parte más escabrosa y peligrosa de la plática.

"Recuerdo cómo se miraban y cómo se tomaban de las manos la vez que terminamos todos en la enfermería del castillo luego de regresar de Irlanda!" Interrumpió Ron salvándola.

"Yo no…"

"Y recuerdo cada vez que un cliente de la tienda o alguna otra persona me menciona que los han visto a ustedes dos paseando por Hogsmeade o juntos en el Castillo, o tomados de la mano…"

Hermione lo miró frunciendo su entrecejo, temiendo que Ron comenzara a relacionar erróneamente cada gesto o cada palabra con lo mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentirse enojada.

"Por qué te molesta eso? Hace meses que ya no somos novios!"

Ron la miró desencajado. "Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Qué tiene que ver? Ron, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca al igual que tú! Y si quiero visitar a Harry o estar con él o lo que fuera, es mi decisión! Siento tener que decírtelo de esta manera, pero tienes que comprender que…"

"Y claro que me molesta, Hermione!" La interrumpió Ron, como si no estuviera escuchándola. "Harry es mi mejor amigo, y tú mi amiga y además has sido mi novia! Cómo demonios quieres que no me moleste?"

"Comprendo que te moleste, Ron." Respondió la muchacha bajando su voz y armándose de paciencia, no tanto para calmarse un poco y evitar una nueva discusión sino también porque sabía que era inevitable que la situación lo molestara… como mínimo.

"Claro que no lo comprendes!" Se quejó Ron, agachándose para tomar otra roca y lanzarla con furia al lago.

Se hizo otro silencio, también necesario. Los ánimos estaban caldeados, tal como esperaba Hermione. Había pensado mucho en ese momento, en el cual ella le hablaba sobre lo que sentía por Harry y todo quedaba dicho y aclarado (rabietas y enojos incluidos), pero en vez de eso sentía que no era aconsejable entrar en detalles sentimentales en ese momento. Le pareció que lo más prudente era que Ron fuera dándose a la idea de a poco, como si se le tuviera que dar el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda asimilar lenta pero paulatinamente la noción de que Harry y ella se querían.

Y no era que ella consideraba como lo más acertado proceder de esa forma, pero no quería que Ron y Harry terminaran enemistados y distanciados nuevamente. Recordó algo que había leído hacía tiempo (o algo que alguien le había contado?), acerca de la amistad y las mujeres, y cómo las verdaderas y más fuertes amistades prevalecían por sobre todo, incluso por sobre las mujeres. Ese recuerdo le dio mala espina: no quería ser una de esas chicas que se metían en medio de dos grandes amigos y terminaba destruyendo la amistad.

"No, es cierto. Quizá no lo comprenda del todo, Ron."

"Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe…"

El amargo comentario de Ron fue apenas audible, lo suficiente como para que el ruido del viento no lo borrase.

"No es verdad!" Se quejó Hermione.

"Claro que si." Murmuró Ron.

"No, no lo es! Nunca supiste sobre Harry y yo porque nunca hubo nada!"

"De qué hablas? Recuerdo perfectamente todos nuestros años es este colegio, y todas las veces que Harry y tú…"

"Harry y yo éramos amigos! Muy amigos, Ron! Todo eso que dices recordar no significa nada porque Harry y yo éramos sólo amigos!" Vociferó Hermione indignada.

"No…"

"Y deja ya de recordar estupideces o de relacionar todo con esas ideas tuyas de que él y yo nos gustábamos! Acaso no ves que todo es parte de tu enorme inseguridad? Acaso no te das cuenta de que tú me has gustado mucho desde que estábamos en primer año?"

Ron no contestó, y sólo se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Siempre buscas hechos o situaciones del pasado para justificar que ya no estamos juntos y echarle la culpa a Harry o a mí, pero actuando así sólo logras destruir todo lo que vivimos y todo por lo que hemos pasado! Y lo que es peor, terminas menospreciando todo lo que he sentido por ti! No es justo, Ron!"

"Tampoco es justo para mí, Hermione!" Se quejó Ron dándole la espalda a su amiga y arrojando otra roca al lago con cierta furia. "Tú y Harry juntos… es una pesadilla!"

"Una pesadilla? Qué dices?" Chilló Hermione molesta. Ron se dio vuelta y su rostro estaba colorado como un tomate bien maduro.

"Sabes? Tuve que destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin con la espada de Gryffindor no hace mucho tiempo atrás, mientras huíamos de Riddle y sus mortífagos." Dijo el pelirrojo, tan molesto como Hermione y con su ceño fruncido y sus orejas púrpura. "No entraré en detalles sobre lo que tuve que ver cuando Harry lo abrió..."

"Ya me lo has contado cien veces, Ron!" Le recriminó ella. Ron prosiguió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

"Pero sabes qué me dijo Harry después de que pude destruirlo? Que eras como una hermana para él! Todas esas visiones que salieron del guardapelo sólo para torturarme al final resultaron ciertas, así que sí, es una pesadilla!"

Hermione continuó mirándolo con su semblante serio y compungido, pero no dijo nada. Las últimas palabras de su amigo siguieron resonando dentro de su cabeza un buen rato, hasta que pudo volver a escuchar el viento azotando la copa del haya que estaba cerca de ellos. La muchacha se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba fracasando en su intento de que Ron comprendiera que tanto él como ella no tenían futuro como pareja, y que Harry y ella se querían y se necesitaban mucho, y que merecían ser felices. Eso la angustió sobremanera ya que quería mucho a Ron y deseaba fervientemente que volvieran a ser amigos como antes. Pero la realidad era otra y comenzaba a entender lo difícil que sería para Ron aceptar que ella y Harry pudieran estar juntos, y el tiempo que le llevaría sobrellevarlo.

Hermione volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, frustrada. La inseguridad y la desconfianza de Ron no ayudaban en nada, por el contrario agravaba la situación y la hacía parecer como una gran y horrible traición. Observaba a Ron, que también había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se había dado vuelta, mirando en dirección al lago. El viento le revolvía su cabello pelirrojo y el frío empalidecía su rostro, casi como si estuvieran en invierno aunque faltaran un par de meses para ello.

La muchacha pudo sentir lo miserable que su amigo se sentía. Era culpa de ella? Podía haberlo evitado de algún modo? No entendía por qué demonios dos amigos tenían que terminar enemistados por una chica (a Hermione no le cabían dudas de que Ron no le hablaría a Harry por un buen tiempo), sobre todo si hacía meses que habían dejado de salir. Para colmo ella no tenía una mejor amiga como lo eran Harry y Ron, por lo que no podía imaginarse lo que se sentía.

Pero, si bien no lo comprendía del todo, entendía a Ron y su desesperanza; sus mayores temores respecto a ella se habían hecho realidad. Eso la hizo entristecer, y con un gran nudo en su garganta se acercó a él. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo temerosa del rechazo o de un nuevo ataque de ira, pero por suerte nada de eso sucedió.

"Lo siento mucho, Ron. Nunca quise que esto ocurriera de esta forma."

Ron siguió observando el horizonte del lago fijamente, como si esperara que algo apareciera por allí. No dijo nada y sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza, pero ese solitario gesto alcanzó para aliviar un poco a Hermione, y la animó a pasar un brazo por alrededor de su cuello. Alto como era su amigo, sólo llegó a pasar su mano por sobre el otro hombro, así que se acercó un poco más a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, intentando transmitirle su cariño y la certeza de que ella nunca dejaría de quererlo.

*****HP*****

"Y tus libros?"

Hermione volvía del vestíbulo principal y se dirigía al Gran Comedor, entristecida después de la despedida de Ron, quien había partido rumbo a Londres. Lo había acompañado hasta la entrada del castillo pese a que el pelirrojo se negaba, y una vez que se fue volvió caminando lentamente, pensativa y deprimida.

"Yo… no los tengo, creo que los dejé en la habitación." Respondió la muchacha ante la pregunta de Parvati, quien junto a Lavender y Hannah se habían topado con ella en el pasillo de la planta baja, cerca de las escaleras principales.

"Estás bien? Te ha sucedido algo?" Preguntó preocupada la rubia de Hufflepuff.

"No." Dijo escuetamente Hermione, sin fuerzas para disimular la mentira.

"Bien, entonces ve a buscarlos, Hermione. La clase de pociones empieza en cinco minutos!"

La muchacha maldijo para sus adentros; había olvidado por completo la clase de pociones. Pero extrañamente no se vio sacudida por los nervios y urgencia de ir rápidamente a buscar esos libros e ir corriendo al aula de pociones, ni tampoco se sintió consternada ni alarmada por su olvido.

Por el contrario, no se sentía con fuerzas como para soportar al profesor Slughorn y su constante perrorata acerca de sus contactos y amigos del Ministerio. Ni siquiera le atraía la idea de tener que calentar el caldero y cortar raíces y semillas para terminar la poción limpia-heridas que estaban practicando desde la clase anterior.

"Hey! Hermione! No irás a buscar tus libros?"

La firme y estridente voz de Hannah la sacó de sus pensamientos al instante.

"Sí, enseguida." Le contestó, aún sin decidirse a ir a su habitación a buscarlos.

"Vamos Parvati, apúrate que llegaremos tarde!" Le recriminó Lavender, quien al igual que Parvati ya se estaban marchando rumbo al aula junto a decenas de alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Hannah trotó para alcanzarlas, no sin mirar un par de veces hacia atrás para ver qué hacía Hermione.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba parada allí en medio del pasillo de la planta baja y con alumnos de las cuatro casas que pasaban junto a ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía gana alguna de asistir a la clase de pociones. Estaba demasiado triste por su fea discusión con Ron y demasiado preocupada por lo que estaría haciendo Harry en esos momentos; pensaba seriamente en faltar a la clase.

Su aparente indecisión llamaba la atención de los alumnos, quienes la conocían no sólo por ser uno de los héroes de la última batalla y amiga de Harry sino también por su comportamiento obsesivo en materia de estudio, libros y todo lo relacionado. Los alumnos pasaban junto a ella mirándola de reojo, extrañados o confundidos, pero no le decían nada. No iba a quedarse mucho tiempo más allí en esa posición: la profesora Sprout y la directora McGonagall venían caminando juntas desde el Gran Comedor, seguramente en dirección a la sala de profesores.

"Se encuentra bien, Granger?" Preguntó con su aguda vocecita la profesora de herbología.

"Sí, no me ocurre… No, creo que no estoy bien." Respondió, sincerándose. No tenía sentido fingir ante McGonagall estar bien si saltaba a la vista que no lo estaba.

La respuesta de Hermione hizo fruncir el ceño a la profesora Sprout, mientras Minerva la observaba detenidamente con sus ojos entrecerrados por sobre sus pequeñas gafas.

"Sabes Pomona? Creo que hablaré con Granger unos minutos. Tú sigue, te alcanzaré en la sala de profesores."

La profesora Sprout asintió con su cabeza y se marchó. Finalmente la avalancha de alumnos comenzaba a mermar y ahora sólo unos pocos deambulaban por el pasillo, retrasados para sus clases.

"Creí que nunca vería esto." Dijo Minerva.

"Qué cosa?" Preguntó la muchacha.

"Que tú, Hermione Granger, estuvieras pensando en saltarte una clase." Le contestó McGonagall con una dosis de humor, aunque sin que se reflejara en su arrugado y serio rostro .

"Cómo lo sabe?" Cuestionó con curiosidad y sin gana alguna como para negarlo.

"Llevo casi cincuenta años en Hogwarts querida, casi todo ese tiempo como profesora, y sé cuándo un alumno actúa extraño antes de una clase con sólo observarlo unos segundos. Te aseguro que podría escribir un gran y abultado libro sobre ello." Explicó la directora.

Hermione suspiró desganada. "Lo siento, soy Premio Anual y debería dar el ejemplo."

"Así es." Zanjó McGonagall con autoridad.

La muchacha asintió levemente y pese al fastidio que sentía se dio vuelta para enfilar rumbo a las escaleras principales y así ir a buscar sus libros para la clase de pociones. No recordaba ninguna otra vez en la que deseara tan vehementemente faltar a la clase, ni tener que pedirle permiso a cada pierna para que se movieran.

"Sin embargo…"

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a McGonagall, extrañada. La misma se acercó unos pasos hasta donde ella estaba.

"Debo agregar que como alumna has sido un verdadero ejemplo desde tu primer año. Tus calificaciones han sido siempre extraordinarias y tu empeño en el estudio también fue siempre de destacar." Explicó Minerva casi en un susurro. "Entonces, debo suponer que si estás pensando en faltar a la clase de pociones es porque hay algo que te está preocupando o molestando seriamente."

La muchacha bajó su vista, un poco avergonzada.

"Es eso Granger?" Insistió Minerva ante el silencio de Hermione. "Si no es eso, entonces mi conclusión es que extrañas demasiado a tus viejos compañeros y buscas imitarlos."

"No!" Le contestó la chica emitiendo una débil media sonrisa; de nuevo notó la humorada de la directora en su tono de voz pero no así en sus rasgos faciales.

"Bien, mejor así. Te conozco desde hace tiempo y no sólo dentro de Hogwarts querida, y, como dije antes, si algo te está molestando o preocupando me gustaría saberlo."

A Hermione aún seguía sorprendiéndole cada vez que McGonagall se interesaba genuinamente en ella. Siempre había transmitido una imagen de severidad y autoridad que infundía algo similar al pánico entre los alumnos, pero desde la última etapa de barbarie muchas cosas habían cambiado en la actual directora del colegio.

"Yo… bueno, he tenido una plática horrible con Ron Weasley hace unos minutos… no lo sé, quizá sea eso." Dijo la muchacha, sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar. Notó como la directora puso sus ojos en blanco, seguramente imaginándose el tema de la discusión.

"Eso es todo?"

"Pues… no lo sé."

Hermione apenas pudo terminar su frase. Pensando en su agria discusión con Ron y en Harry se le hizo un nudo en su garganta; quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de ella. Pocas veces se había sentido tan desdichada.

McGonagall notó al instante cómo se sentía su alumna preferida y se le frunció su corazón. La tomó de un brazo con suavidad.

"Ven." Le dijo, y caminaron hacia el vestíbulo principal, lejos de miradas indiscretas y alumnos curiosos.

El dirigirse lejos de las escaleras (por donde debía subir a buscar sus libros) y la comprensión de McGonagall la calmaron un poco, y pese a que notaba sus ojos llorosos el nudo en su garganta se aflojó un poco.

"Eso es todo? Son sólo problemas… sentimentales? O hay algo más?" Volvió a insistir Minerva, intuyendo que había otro motivo por el cual Hermione se sentía tan mal.

"No, no es sólo eso, directora." Le respondió, haciendo una larga pausa. "Yo… estoy muy preocupada por algo relacionado con… Harry."

"Potter." Murmuró McGonagall con malas pulgas. "Me lo imaginaba."

"Él no…"

"Adoro a ese muchacho, Granger." Dijo McGonagall interrumpiendo la justificación de Hermione. "En serio, lo adoro, pero tiene esa manía de meterse en problemas e incluso de generarlos…"

"Pero él no…"

"No intentes defenderlo, querida. Aún estoy muy molesta con él por lo que le hizo al armario de mi despacho sin mi consentimiento. Y con Dumbledore también, por dejarlo que se salga con la suya, aunque no sé cómo puedo estar enojada con un retrato por más mágico que sea!"

Hermione recordó en ese momento que la directora todavía estaba resentida con Harry por haberse llevado el frasco de la memoria sin su permiso, casi destruyendo el valioso y antiguo armario en donde estaba guardado.

"Qué ha hecho Potter esta vez? Tiene que ver con lo que sustrajo del armario, no es verdad?" Cuestionó McGonagall, sin rastros de la compasión y preocupación que había demostrado unos instantes atrás para con ella.

"Sí."

La directora bufó del fastidio y meneó negativamente su cabeza de cabellos grises recogidos en un rodete. "Esos dos y sus grandes secretos… Por Merlín, que exasperantes pueden llegar a ser! Cuándo terminarán con todas esas estupideces de ocultarlo todo, de no confiar en nadie, de sacarme de mi propio despacho para que esos dos puedan hablar a solas!"

La muchacha comprendió que no sólo estaba furiosa con ellos por lo último que había ocurrido. Se notaba que a McGonagall le molestaba mucho no participar en esos "secretos", y que no confiaran en ella. Debía suponer (aunque estaba muy segura al respecto) de que Dumbledore jamás le había confiado nada a McGonagall, y que la actual directora nunca se había enterado de los horcruxes ni de la piedra filosofal ni de la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte ni del resto de las reliquias.

Hermione se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta antes de responderle. "Espero que esto sea lo último que hagan… secretamente, y aunque esa costumbre parezca en parte una estupidez puedo decir que no hay nada de estupidez en todas esas cosas que ocultan y mantienen en secreto."

"A qué te refieres?" Inquirió Minerva.

"Son… cosas…" A Hermione le estaba costando elegir las palabras adecuadas. "Objetos… o maldiciones… tanto Dumbledore como Harry siempre estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían mantener en secreto algunas… cuestiones… para que nadie pueda enterarse…"

"Y así terminan aislados del mundo, sin confiar en nadie. Qué estupidez, francamente." Se quejó molesta Minerva, cruzándose de brazos.

"Honestamente, creo que estoy de acuerdo con que algunas… cuestiones… se mantengan alejadas del mundo mágico." Opinó Hermione.

"Mira Granger, si esas cuestiones a las que te estás refiriendo son objetos o maldiciones entonces estoy de acuerdo. Pero Albus jamás me ha confiado nada! Todos esos lugares a donde iba secretamente en los tiempos de Riddle, o todos esos planes que elaboraba él sólo… ni siquiera quiso contarme qué demonios le había ocurrido realmente en su brazo!"

La chica comenzó a intranquilizarse, viendo todo el rencor que McGonagall guardaba dentro. Le pareció increíble que Dumbledore no le hubiera contado lo del brazo, pero si no le había confiado lo de los horcruxes entonces tenía sentido. Y comenzó a sentirse culpable, ya que gracias a Harry ella sabía mucho más que la directora.

"Él… digo… Dumbledore habrá tenido sus motivos para…"

"Eres una muchacha inteligente y razonable, Granger. No me digas que estás de acuerdo con esto, o con que Potter siga su misma línea!" Se fastidió la directora, aunque manteniendo la compostura y su voz muy baja.

"No, señora, nunca estaré del todo de acuerdo! Pero si Harry sigue guardando secretos, aún meses después del final de la guerra, es porque… es importante que eso que está haciendo siga oculto y lejos del resto del mundo." Dijo la chica, intentando justificar el accionar que tanto detestaba de su amigo del alma.

Minerva miraba detenidamente a Hermione, con su ceño fruncido.

"Qué está haciendo ahora? Es esa piedra repleta de maldiciones, verdad? Qué quiere hacer con ella?" Cuestionó la directora, con tanta autoridad en su voz que pareció un interrogatorio.

"Quiere deshacerse de ella, pero no es sólo una piedra…" Dijo Hermione, cansada de ocultarlo todo. Si Dumbledore estaba muerto y si Harry seguía metiéndose en tantos problemas, no le pareció descabellado en ese momento confiarle la verdad a McGonagall.

"Se llama Piedra de la Resurrección, y es una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte." Dijo atropelladamente con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

La directora no dijo nada, pero por su gesto obviamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Hermione comenzó a relatarle en forma muy resumida todo lo relacionado con las reliquias, desde el cuento de los Tres Hermanos hasta el señor Lovegood, las escasas pistas que Dumbledore les habían dejado sobre ellas y la destrucción de la Varita de la Muerte ocurrida sólo unas pocas semanas atrás. Evitó entrar en mayores detalles para que McGonagall no la creyera loca, y finalizó explicándole escuetamente qué representaba la Piedra y cómo afectaba tan negativamente a Harry, lo que hizo que se sumiera de nuevo en un estado de tristeza y de desesperación por salir corriendo del colegio e ir a ayudarlo.

McGonagall siguió sin articular palabra alguna, pero en cambio miraba a Hermione con tal intensidad que la muchacha creyó que la directora intentaba utilizar _legilimancia_ con ella, seguramente para comprobar que lo que había escuchado no era una broma.

"Señorita Granger, ahí está!"

Tanto Hermione como Minerva se sobresaltaron al escuchar el vozarrón del profesor Slughorn, quien aparentemente había llegado hasta el vestíbulo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, buscando a su mejor alumna por su ausencia en la clase.

"Oh, Minerva! No te había visto, sucede algo con Granger?" Preguntó el regordete profesor, sin detenerse y percatándose de que McGonagall estaba con ella.

"Horace, permíteme un minuto." Dijo Minerva.

Rápida de reflejos, McGonagall se dirigió con rapidez para interceptar al profesor de pociones. Hermione vio cómo intercambió unas palabras con él en voz tan baja que no pudo escuchar nada pese a estar a poca distancia. Unos momentos después la directora volvió hacia Hermione con un claro gesto de fastidio marcado en su rostro, mientras Slughorn volvía sobre sus pasos rumbo al aula en donde impartía pociones.

"Y dices que Potter está intentando destruir esa Piedra ahora mismo?" Preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado, aún consternada y confundida por la información que había recibido.

"Las Reliquias no se pueden destruir."

"Pero… no me has dicho que han destruido esa varita de la muerte?" Cuestionó, aún más confundida.

"En realidad aparentemente se pueden destruir, pero sólo a través de alguna fuente de magia extremadamente poderosa… creo." Volvió a responder Hermione.

"Qué dices? Y de dónde han sacado ustedes esa clase de magia tan poderosa como para destruir esa Varita?"

"De un santuario Druida ubicado en el corazón de un bosque en Irlanda…"

"Irlanda? Así que a eso se debía todos aquellos rumores en El Profeta? El Ministro, esos Aurores, Harry, Bill, Ron… estaban todos involucrados en lo mismo?"

"Sí, pero por favor prométame que no le dirá nada a nadie sobre esto!" Le suplicó la joven alumna alarmada por la excelente memoria de McGonagall; en ese momento se le hizo un vacío en el estómago de sólo pensar qué diría el retrato de Dumbledore cuando se enterase de que le había contado a McGonagall sobre las reliquias… o peor aún, de lo furioso que se pondrá Harry al respecto.

"Que le cuente a alguien sobre esto, Granger? Me creerán chiflada si llego a hacerlo! Aparte no sabría por donde comenzar, me lo has explicado tan rápido que…"

"Prometo explicarle todo con más detalles más adelante, señora directora, pero por favor usted prométame que nunca mencionará nada sobre las reliquias!" Imploró Hermione con los nervios de punta, esperando no sobrepasar los límites del respeto.

McGonagall le clavó la mirada, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

"Descuida, no lo haré." Murmuró.

"Bien, gracias." Dijo la muchacha sin sentir alivio alguno.

"Pero si Albus ha tenido esa Varita tan poderosa durante tanto tiempo, por qué han tenido que destruirla?" Inquirió la directora sin pausa alguna, pensativa y con un gesto de su rostro que indicaba preocupación.

Hermione no se sorprendió por la pregunta en lo absoluto. De hecho esperaba que la directora le preguntara al respecto ya que consideraba que era una de las personas más inteligentes y suspicaces que conocía, pero no quería entrar en detalles en ese momento.

"Pues… según la opinión de Croaker y Ollivander el núcleo mágico de Harry estaba siendo envenenado por la Varita de Saúco, aunque honestamente considero que no tenían suficientes pruebas como para afirmar tal cosa."

"Croaker, el inefable? Ollivander? Cuántas personas más sabían sobre esto? Y qué clase de secreto es este, Granger? Parece que medio mundo mágico estaba al tanto!" Exclamó un poco ofendida la directora.

"No, sólo ellos, señora." Mintió Hermione ruborizándose un poco. "Y seguirá siendo un secreto porque todos ellos se han sometido a las regulaciones mágicas del Departamento de Misterios, así que no podrán decir nada sobre la Varita."

McGonagall la miraba fijamente, quizá decidiendo si creer todo eso o enviar a Hermione a la clase de pociones.

"Has dicho que el núcleo mágico de Potter estaba siendo envenenado?"

"Sí."

"No comprendo." Dijo McGonagall.

"Yo tampoco, a decir verdad." Le contestó Hermione intentando recordar. "Creo que tenía que ver con que esas dos reliquias habían sido creadas siglos atrás con alguna clase muy poderosa de magia oscura, y contenían maldiciones muy potentes que terminaban contaminando al que las poseía."

"Dos reliquias? No me habías dicho que la capa de invisibilidad era una reliquia?" Preguntó la directora con su voz entrecortada, seguramente pensando a lo que se estaba exponiendo Harry.

"No lo sé, directora McGonagall." Le respondió con toda la paciencia de la que disponía. "Ha estado en la familia de los Potter por generaciones, y Harry la ha poseído desde sus once años sin ningún problema."

Minerva entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró: "Pero esa Varita… y la Piedra de la Resurrección…"

Hermione hizo una larga pausa antes de contestarle.

"Creo que las reliquias contienen suficientes maldiciones como para terminar dominando a quien las posea pero su mayor poder es el de aprovecharse de la debilidad de las personas. No se puede saber si la Varita envenenaba el núcleo mágico de Harry pero ha sido muy codiciada en la historia, en especial por hechiceros oscuros. Y estoy segura de que la Piedra no trae a los muertos de nuevo a la vida, pero recrea las imágenes de seres queridos que han fallecido dentro de la mente del que la posee. Si el dolor por esas pérdidas es mucho, la Piedra termina aprovechándose de esa debilidad."

"Potter ha tenido una infancia horrible, y echa de menos a sus padres…" Agregó Minerva.

"Y a Sirius." Acotó Hermione.

"Y se siente responsable por la muerte de muchos otros." Volvió a agregar McGonagall.

"Sí, como el profesor Lupin, o Tonks, o Fred, o…" Opinó la muchacha.

"O tantos otros que han muerto…" Dijo la directora completando la frase de Hermione. "Entonces, esa Piedra terminará siendo una amenaza para Potter."

Hermione asintió. Ya lo era.

"Por Merlín, Albus, en qué demonios estabas pensando al entregarle semejante objeto a un joven de diecisiete años?" Murmuró furiosa y entre dientes McGonagall, mirando hacia arriba como si el antiguo director estuviera encima de ellos.

"Le ayudó cuando tuvo que utilizarla la primera vez…" Dijo la muchacha en voz baja, esperando no enfurecerla aún más.

"Es un objeto horrible, cargado de maldiciones oscuras que aparentemente toman posesión de tu mente y la terminan enfermando! Nada bueno puede salir de un objeto como ese, y menos si sigues utilizándolo!" Vociferó la anciana directora.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sentía dentro de ella una creciente efervescencia. Su mente estaba fija en Harry y en lo que estaría haciendo con la Piedra en ese mismo momento, y bullía en deseos de ir corriendo a ayudarlo. Algo en su rostro la delató ya que la directora la miró fijamente.

"Qué haces aquí todavía, Granger? Vete ya!" Le dijo.

Hermione no comprendió. La directora le estaba pidiendo que vaya a su clase? O le estaba dando permiso nuevamente para salir de Hogwarts un día de semana? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con dicha posibilidad; al fin y al cabo, aunque seguía furiosa con Harry, era lo que deseaba hacer desde que Ron se había ido.

"Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora! Si hubo alguien que siempre ha ayudado a Potter y que ha intentado que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas, esa eres tú Granger. Desháganse de esa maldita cosa y terminen de una vez con esto!"

Con su duda completamente despejada, luego de agradecerle y despedirse atolondradamente, la joven corrió hacia las enormes puertas de madera de la entrada y desapareció de la vista de la directora. Ni siquiera consideró cambiarse su uniforme y sólo se aseguró que llevaba su varita consigo.

*****HP*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling! **

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente! Este es el capítulo final de mi historia. Espero les haya gustado sinceramente, tanto la primer parte como esta segunda parte. Creo que ahora sí, dejaré a Harry en paz (aunque siempre habrá algo para que se meta en problemas jejeje) y dejaré que disfrute su vida (loll), y en lo que a mí concierne cuando tenga un poco mas de tiempo disponible retomaré la traduccion del Fic "Destinos Alterados" desde el primer capítulo. Será largo, son muchos caps, y no es conveniente utilizar los traductores automáticos (su resultado es catastrófico y se pierde mucho tiempo corrigiendo). Entonces hasta la vista y nos vemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Unos pocos minutos después Hermione se aparecía (desde las afueras de Hogwarts) en el Valle de Godric, a escasos metros de la casa de los padres de Harry. Su punto de aparición era un gran descampado ubicado al otro lado de la calle, que se extendía desde enfrente de la casa de los Potter hasta las afueras del pueblo. Sólo estaba salpicado por una pequeña casa y algunos altos árboles, y le resultaba enormemente útil para no correr el riesgo de aparecerse frente a algún incauto muggle del pueblo.

La muchacha cruzó presurosa la angosta y sinuosa calle, atravesó la verja de la entrada y se detuvo casi sobre la puerta de madera de la entrada principal. Golpeó varias veces hasta que se percató de que su amigo ya no estaba allí.

"Harry! Ábreme quieres?" Gritó Hermione, insistiendo con la puerta pero sin esperanza de encontrarlo allí. "Soy yo, Hermione!"

El frío le calaba los huesos y una visible nube de vapor salía de su boca. Con su mano cerró el cuello de la túnica para proteger su garganta y recién allí se percató de que era la primera vez que llevaba el uniforme del colegio fuera del castillo. Pensando en ello y en cómo la gente podría preguntarse qué significaba la palabra _Gryffindor_ ubicada debajo del escudo bordado en la túnica, Hermione fue hacia la ventana que estaba a la derecha de la puerta y se asomó para ver. La persiana estaba casi por completo cerrada pero a través de la angosta hendija que quedaba pudo comprobar que el living estaba a oscuras.

"Harry!" Volvió a gritar, esperando distinguir algún movimiento en el interior de la casa. Pero nada ocurrió y tuvo que reconocer que su amigo no estaba. Quiso intentar algo más; para ello se alejó un poco de la puerta y luego de asegurarse de que nadie la estaba mirando desde la calle, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la casa.

"_Homenum Revelio_."

Nada. La casa estaba vacía. No tenía manera de saber a dónde se había ido su amigo, y menos aún si su ausencia estaba relacionada con lo que había decidido hacer con la Piedra de la Resurrección. Ni siquiera tenía en cuenta la remota posibilidad de que Harry hubiera salido unos minutos a comprar algo al pequeño centro del pueblo, ya que el interior de la casa estaba a oscuras.

"Dónde estás?" Pensó con cierto fastidio e impaciencia. Fue hacia la verja de la entrada y se quedó allí, aguantando el frío como podía envolviéndose con sus brazos. Miró hacia su izquierda en dirección al pueblo, pero la angosta calle estaba tan vacía que parecía un pueblo fantasma. El frío se intensificaba de a ratos por culpa de un viento que se divertía revolviéndole el cabello y el cielo, nublado por completo y de un gris inexplicablemente uniforme, no ayudaba en nada.

Suspiró. Luego bufó. Se sentía desencantada, esperando allí inútilmente y perdiendo el tiempo, sin saber qué hacer. Se resistía a la idea de tener que volver a Hogwarts, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Se volteó para mirar el frente de la casa nuevamente. Quizá era momento de dejar de ser ella misma por unos instantes y pensar un poco más como Harry; no le servía de mucho estar allí sin hacer nada mientras su amigo se hallaba en algún lugar intentando o planificando deshacerse de la Reliquia. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ya que se había enojado muchísimo con él por haberse metido en ese problema sin necesidad alguna, y se había negado a ayudarlo.

Siguiendo un impulso, se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en algunos hechizos explosivos que derribarían la puerta con facilidad. Pero no esperaba llegar tan lejos: recordó lo descuidado que se había vuelto Harry con la seguridad de su casa del Valle de Godric. El muchacho había desactivado el encantamiento _fidelius_ que tanto él como ella habían conjurado días después del final de la batalla de Hogwarts, y hasta donde sabía no había efectuado ningún encantamiento de seguridad en la casa, quizá esperando mudarse de allí.

Ya sobre la puerta, Hermione volvió a tomar su varita y apuntó hacia el picaporte. Un leve y rápido movimiento con su muñeca fue suficiente para que oyera un ligero _click _que la alegró pero que al mismo tiempo la preocupó. Esa cerradura quizá era suficiente para evitar que un muggle se metiera en la casa, pero no para un mago o una bruja que supiera efectuar un simple _alohomora _como el que había utilizado; abrió la puerta y entró a la casa echando un vistazo hacia la calle.

"Harry! Estás aquí?" Clamó Hermione a viva voz yendo a tientas hacia el living. Con otro movimiento de su varita las persianas se abrieron de par en par, inundando la planta baja con la claridad del frío día.

"Harry!" Insistió, más fuerte. Fue hacia la cocina y luego salió al jardín trasero buscándolo, pero resultó evidente que no estaba. Volvió adentro y buscó en la mesa y los muebles de la cocina algún indicio que hubiera dejado, incluso revisó el piso desde allí hasta el living. Revolvió los almohadones del sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y las repisas del estar. No encontró nada que le indicara a dónde había ido su amigo.

"Maldición." Pensó frustrada mientras se acercó a la pequeña mesa del living, con su vista clavada en la escalera que subía a la planta alta. No había buscado allí pero no tenía sentido hacerlo ya que Harry nunca había subido; su corazón se le contrajo de sólo mirar esa escalera y pensar en el piso de arriba.

En ese momento el interior de la casa se oscureció un poco debido a alguna enorme y pesada nube, y tuvo que iluminar el ambiente con su varita. Escuchó un débil sonido justo encima de su cabeza, proveniente del piso superior, e inconscientemente apuntó su brillante varita hacia las escaleras.

"Detesto esta casa!" Murmuró, sintiéndose ridícula y desprotegida. No soportaba estar allí, escuchando ruidos que provenían de arriba y con una parte de su cerebro siempre enfocada, sin que pudiera evitarlo, en esa escalera de los demonios, como si esperara que algo o alguien bajara por allí.

Hermione comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, con sus brazos cruzados y su mente intentando recordar algún detalle o algo que Harry le hubiera contado. Sentía que seguía perdiendo el tiempo y que no podía hacer nada; no era que no le tuviera confianza a su amigo, sólo quería asegurarse de que hiciera lo correcto y de que se deshiciera por completo y para siempre de esa maldita Piedra. Sabía que Harry no la volvería a usar después de las espantosas visiones de su madre la última vez, pero daba la impresión de que la Reliquia no quería perderse: ya habían sido dos las veces en las que se había perdido, pero indefectiblemente terminaba nuevamente en manos de Harry.

Pensar en ello hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa aún. No podía comprender cómo esa Reliquia había afectado tanto a Harry; si hubiera sido ella su dueña sus poderes no la hubieran afectado, ya que ni siquiera habría considerado utilizarla debido a su irracional pánico hacia cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la muerte. Para ella, era por lejos la peor de las tres Reliquias. Se detuvo cerca de la mesa del living y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida (aún no decidía si volvería a Hogwarts o si era conveniente esperar allí a que Harry retornase) observó unos papeles sobre la mesa, debajo de un desaliñado canasto de mimbre con frutas que parecía hacer de centro de mesa.

Los tomó sin hacerse muchas ilusiones y un par de manzanas cayeron del canasto y rodaron por la mesa, pero cuando vio que era un viejo mapa doblado de Gales Hermione se alegró de haber encontrado una pista sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer Harry, o dónde había ido. Ardía de ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscarlo pero no le iba a servir de nada, ya que Gales era lo suficientemente grande como para que encontrarlo fuese remotamente posible.

Hermione extendió el mapa y lo apoyó en la mesa iluminándolo con su varita. La bahía de Cardigan, ubicada al oeste de Gales, daba al Canal de San Jorge, que a su vez dividía Inglaterra de Irlanda; el nombre de la bahía en el mapa estaba rodeado de un círculo hecho a mano. Le resultó obvio a la muchacha que Harry lo había hecho, y seguramente significaba que iría allí para deshacerse de la Piedra.

"La arrojará al mar!" Murmuró Hermione fastidiada. "Qué gran idea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que fui yo quién se lo sugirió!"

"Pero por qué decidió ir hasta la bahía de Cardigan?" Se preguntó ella, sabiendo que Harry iría en su escoba y no por medio de la aparición porque odiaba aparecerse. La bahía estaba lejos de la casa de sus padres, a unos ochenta kilómetros según pudo ver en el mapa, y si había decidido arrojarla al mar tenía otras opciones. El ancho Canal de Bristol separaba a Gales del sudoeste de Inglaterra y estaba mucho más cerca, teniendo en cuenta de que el Valle de Godric se hallaba al sur de Gales y no muy lejos de ciudades sobre el canal como Cardiff o Swansea.

Hermione notó que el nombre del Canal de Bristol había sido tachado con una equis. Quizá Harry había desechado ir hacia allí a arrojar la Piedra y decidió ir más lejos, pero no encontraba razones para ello. Al fin y al cabo el Canal era en realidad mar abierto y parecía un buen lugar para el objetivo.

La muchacha comenzó a sentir ansiedad. Deseaba ayudarlo pero no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo encontrarlo (si había ido con su escoba seguramente habría utilizado un encantamiento desilusionador, por lo que nunca podría verlo), ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que se había ido o si volvería a su casa.

"Dónde estás Harry, quisiera estar contigo." Susurró Hermione desencantada mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living. Prendió el fuego de la chimenea que estaba frente a ella con un doble movimiento de su varita para iluminar mejor la casa y calentarla un poco, pero justo en ese momento unos ruidos la hicieron saltar del sillón.

Hermione apuntó rápidamente su varita encendida hacia la escalera.

"Por los pantalones de Merlín, quién está allí?" Gritó entre asustada y rabiosa. No soportaba esa casa de los mil demonios, pero oyó nuevos ruidos y se percató de que provenían del jardín trasero de la casa. Corrió hacia allí nerviosa y se detuvo a medio camino, petrificada. Alguien estaba entrando por la puerta trasera y apuntó su varita.

"Quieto ahí! Quién eres?" Vociferó Hermione.

"Quién eres y qué demonios haces en mi casa?" Rugió Harry al mismo tiempo que su amiga, con la varita apuntándole a ella y su nueva Saeta de Fuego en la otra mano.

"Quién… Harry?"

"Her… Hermione?" Preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

Durante unos momentos los dos amigos se miraron con sus ceños fruncidos y sus varitas listas para echar alguna maldición. Hermione finalmente se puso una mano en su corazón que estaba a punto de salírsele de su pecho.

"Me asustaste Harry! Por qué entras por atrás?"

"Porque vine volando y no quería que nadie me viera con mi escoba!" Se justificó el muchacho, con sus cabellos alborotados como nunca y un grueso abrigo abotonado hasta el cuello. "Además es mi casa, puedo entrar por donde me plazca, o no? Y de nuevo con eso de los pantalones de Merlín?"

"Yo…" Titubeó Hermione mientras su amigo se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba la escoba en la mesa de la cocina. "Escuché ruidos y me asusté, creí que… nada, no importa."

"Y qué haces aquí? Hoy es lunes, no tienes permiso para salir de Hogwarts un día de la semana. Oh, sí claro, salvo para irte de viaje con tu amigo Ron." Dijo Harry con todo el sarcasmo del que disponía.

"La directora McGonagall me dejó salir para ir a buscarte." Le contestó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no contestarle mal.

"Para venir a buscarme?" Le respondió él al tiempo que preparaba té en la cocina. "Creí que no querías volver a verme hasta que no me deshiciera de la Piedra de la Resurrección y que me mudara de esta casa."

Hermione no le contestó ya que no sabía qué decirle. Cómo podía decirle que lo quería mucho si aún estaba muy enojada con él por no haberse mudado aún de esa casa o por no haberle hecho caso con lo de la Piedra? Ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba enojada! Y cómo podía decirle que ardía en ganas de ayudarlo a hacer desaparecer la reliquia si le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo? Por qué era todo tan complicado?

"Un momento, que significa eso de que Minerva te dejó salir para venir a buscarme? Acaso ella lo sabe?" Preguntó Harry, dándose vuelta para mirarla.

"Yo… qué cosa?" Dijo Hermione poniéndose nerviosa y haciéndose la tonta.

"Lo de la Piedra, cómo lo sabe?"

"Pues creo que…"

"Tú se lo dijiste?"

A Hermione le llevó tiempo poder mover su cabeza para asentir. Esperaba que Harry no estallara en furia por haber revelado algo que habían jurado no decirle a nadie nunca jamás.

"Genial." Murmuró entre dientes, dándose vuelta para seguir preparando el té. "En serio Hermione, genial."

"Lo siento Harry, pero me urgía venir a ayudarte y McGonagall no me hubiera dejado salir del castillo sin una buena razón."

"No podías mentirle, o decirle cualquier otra cosa?" Se quejó Harry.

"No Harry! Tenía que decirle la verdad sino no me hubiera dejado venir! La directora está muy disgustada contigo Harry, no sólo por lo que le hiciste a su armario sino porque continúas manteniendo esos secretos con el retrato de Dumbledore, de los cuales ella no participa ni se entera!"

"Dumbledore me…"

"Dumbledore un cuerno!" Chilló Hermione. "Dumbledore está muerto, y McGonagall merece saber sobre las Reliquias, no sólo porque tiene que salir continuamente de su propio despacho para que tú y el retrato de Dumbledore sigan elucubrando sino porque la directora es una persona inteligente, dotada y sumamente confiable!"

"Yo no dije que no lo fuera…"

"A decir verdad, tanto ella como yo estamos hartas de esos jueguitos secretos que has heredado de Dumbledore y que no te dejan en paz! No quiero que termines solo y aislado, sin nadie en quién confiar ni…"

"Jueguitos? Los horcruxes o las reliquias te parecen un jueguito? Créeme Hermione, no quiero terminar así como tú dices, pero acaso no entiendes que son cosas dignas de enterrar lo más profundamente posible para nadie nunca más sepa sobre ellas?"

"Claro que lo comprendo, pero…"

"Espero que sí lo comprendas, porque es necesario que lo hagas!" Interrumpió Harry, contraatacando e intentando que su amiga dejara de gritarle. "Tuve que saber sobre los horcruxes y sobre las reliquias para que pudiéramos derrotar a Voldemort, y creo que esa información fue de utilidad, o no?"

Hermione asintió, haciéndose la ofendida cruzándose de brazos, pero apabullada.

"Los horcruxes han sido destruidos, lo mismo que la Varita. La Piedra está perdida para siempre y nadie podrá volver a encontrarla nunca más, y por lo que respecta a mi capa de invisibilidad, nunca me desharé de ella. Sólo queda lo que sabemos sobre todo eso y es necesario hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que nunca más ningún mago o bruja o hechicero oscuro pueda saber sobre ello!"

"Cómo sabes que habrá otros hechiceros oscuros?" Le preguntó la muchacha, perpleja.

Harry suspiró. "Te he dicho alguna vez lo que Dumbledore me dijo, sobre que hay que luchar y luchar porque sólo así…"

"Se mantendrá en raya al mal. Sí, me lo has dicho." Completó Hermione.

"Tú sabes de historia de la magia, mucho más que yo. Cuántos hechiceros oscuros ha habido?"

"Varios."

"Y qué te hace suponer que no habrá otros en un futuro?"

"Nada." Le dijo, fastidiada.

"Yo no he pedido haber quedado en medio de todo eso, Hermione, pero así se dieron las cosas. Todo lo que uno vive y sufre y aprende queda como parte de uno para siempre, y si bien ya no puedo hablar pársel ni volver a tener una conexión mental con algún mago o bruja, lo que sé sobre los horcruxes o las reliquias siempre será una parte de mí, aunque nunca más hable sobre eso o intente enterrar esa información en lo más profundo de mi cerebro."

Pensativa por lo que había escuchado, la muchacha se sentó en la mesa a la par de Harry, quien ya estaba sentado sirviendo un humeante y caliente té. Su amigo se lo bebió de un trago y Hermione no comprendió cómo no se quemó la garganta.

"Entonces, pudiste deshacerte de la Piedra?"

"Sí." Le respondió, más calmado y evidentemente más aliviado gracias al té. De seguro se había congelado volando en su escoba hasta el mar.

"Fuiste a la bahía de Cardigan, cierto?" Preguntó ella entre sorbos del té, haciéndose la misteriosa.

"Sí, cómo puedes saber eso?" Cuestionó Harry extrañado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. "Por qué fuiste tan lejos? Podrías haber viajado mucho menos, digamos, al Canal de Bristol?"

Harry la miró sospechando. "Oh, ya veo, encontraste el mapa." Ambos sonrieron con ganas.

"Pues, descubrí que el Canal de Bristol tiene mucho tráfico marítimo. Había barcos, cruceros y lanchas por doquier, y quise ir a algún sitio menos transitado. No lo sé, nadie podía verme ya que volaba con un encantamiento desilusionador pero de cualquier forma quise alejarme todo lo que pude." Agregó Harry.

"Y en la bahía de Cardigan no hay tráfico, ni ciudades?"

"Sí pero mucho menos. Además no la arrojé cerca de la costa sino que volé con mi escoba varios minutos a toda velocidad mar adentro, hasta que mi rostro comenzó a congelarse. En algún punto cerré mis ojos y arrojé la Piedra con todas mis fuerzas; casi pierdo el equilibrio sobre mi escoba pero antes de que la reliquia cayera al mar yo ya estaba volviendo a toda velocidad hacia la costa. No podrían saber dónde está, ni siquiera utilizando _legilimancia _conmigo."

"Eso no es suficiente. Primero lo primero." Le dijo ella, levantándose de su silla y blandiendo su varita hacia el living. "_Accio_ mapa."

Al instante, el mapa que se hallaba en la mesa del living volaba rumbo a la cocina, y antes de que llegara a ellos, con un doble y rápido movimiento de su muñeca el mapa se despedazó en cientos de pequeñísimos trozos que se quemaron y cayeron como cenizas al piso.

Harry la miró, creyendo que desvariaba. "Qué fue eso?"

Sin siquiera responderle, Hermione conjuró un par de pequeños frascos transparentes con su varita y los puso sobre la mesa.

"Ahora, quédate quieto. Cierra tus ojos y enfoca tu mente en lo que me has contado recién." Le pidió la muchacha acercándose a donde estaba sentado Harry.

"Listo?"

"Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó el muchacho sin estarse quieto ni cerrar sus ojos.

"Qué crees? Sacaré ese recuerdo de tu mente ahora que está fresco, así me es más fácil."

"Es necesario? Te digo que ni recuerdo dónde fue a parar esa Piedra…"

"No me importa. Prefiero asegurarme." Le dijo tajantemente Hermione. "Quédate quieto y cierra tus ojos!" Ordenó.

Harry resopló impaciente y negó levemente con su cabeza, lo que indicaba que le parecía ridículo. Una vez que el muchacho estuvo listo, Hermione acercó la punta de su varita a la sien de su amigo y con uno de los frasquitos en su mano murmuró unos encantamientos inaudibles. Unos instantes después una fina hebra blanquecina, ni líquida ni sólida, salía del costado de la cabeza de Harry. Hermione guió esa hebra con su varita y la metió dentro del frasquito, sellándolo inmediatamente.

"Bien, está hecho." Le dijo Hermione. Harry abrió sus ojos un poco desorientado y enfocó su vista en el trozo de recuerdo que permanecía mansamente dentro del frasquito.

"Sabes qué es esto?" Preguntó la chica.

"Claro que sí, ya lo habías hecho una vez, y he visto a Dumbledore hacerlo también!" Se quejó Harry.

"Sí, te lo hice a ti mismo hace unas pocas semanas. Es mucho más difícil que un _Obliviate_ a decir verdad." Dijo Hermione sentándose.

"No parece que me faltara ningún recuerdo…" Dijo Harry observando detenidamente el filamento.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que crees eso. Sería ridículo que sintieras que te falta un recuerdo, o no?"

Harry la miró mal. "Es sobre la Piedra?"

"Sí."

"No puedo recordar dónde la puse, aunque recuerdo haberla utilizado hace muy poco. De eso es este recuerdo? De dónde escondí la Piedra?"

"Sí." Le contestó la muchacha, fastidiándose con tantas preguntas. "Pero no la escondiste. La perdiste."

"Sí? Pude hacerlo finalmente?" Preguntó Harry extrañado. Hermione se rió mientras asentía: parecía que estaba hablando con el antiguo profesor Lockhart. Que no pudiera recordar algo que había hecho minutos atrás era un buen síntoma de que había podido extraer todo el recuerdo exitosamente.

"Que bien, y en dónde la perdí?"

La muchacha miró a Harry frunciendo su ceño. No sabía si era o se hacía el tonto.

"Para qué me lo preguntas? Si te lo digo lo sabrás de nuevo y tendré que volver a sacarte ese recuerdo!"

"Oh."

"Bien, ahora es mi turno."

"Tu turno?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí. Me has contado cómo hiciste para deshacerte de ella y en dónde lo hiciste, por lo que yo también me quitaré ese recuerdo, para estar cien por cien seguros." Explicó la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Unos momentos después, luego de murmurar los encantamientos correspondientes, una nueva hebra brotaba de la sien de Hermione, un poco menos reluciente y más transparente que el recuerdo de Harry pero con la misma consistencia: ni líquido ni sólido. Como la vez anterior, dirigió el frágil filamento de pensamiento hacia el frasquito vacío y lo cerró.

"Bien, listo." Dijo la muchacha, sosteniendo el pequeño envase transparente. Se sintió un poco mareada y nauseabunda pero se le pasó rápidamente.

"Recuerdas en dónde perdí la Piedra?" Examinó el muchacho para ver si había resultado.

"Yo…" El rostro de Hermione lucía pensativo y confundido. "No, ya la has escondido?"

"No, me deshice de ella." Le dijo Harry, conforme.

"Que bien! Espero que esta vez haya sido para siempre!" Dijo ella, con alegría y sintiendo que un enorme peso desaparecía de dentro suyo.

"Sí, creo que esta fue la última vez. No podría buscarla y encontrarla ni que quisiera. Ni sabría por dónde comenzar." Razonó Harry, mirando detenidamente los frascos apoyados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Oh, ahora recuerdo…" Dijo Hermione, sacando los frascos de la vista de Harry y tomándolos. "Es decir, no recuerdo la localización de la Piedra pero sí lo que debía hacer a continuación."

"Cómo puede ser? Cómo lo puedes recordar?"

"Ay Harry, creo que se me fue la mano contigo." Susurró la muchacha sonriendo y generando un gesto de fastidio en su amigo. "Puedo recordar todo salvo lo concerniente a la ubicación de la Piedra! De eso se trata todo esto!"

"Entonces, qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? No tengo un pensadero en mi casa y…"

"Un pensadero? Para qué, para ver el recuerdo que te he quitado? Honestamente Harry…" Le respondió Hermione exasperándose.

"Pero si no vamos a usar un pensadero ni quieres esconder esos frascos, qué haremos con ellos?" Cuestionó Harry malhumorándose y sin comprender.

"Puedes hacer levitar los dos frascos en el aire?" Pidió Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su amigo.

Harry la miraba con su ceño fruncido, confundido por las cosas que estaba haciendo su amiga y fastidiado porque no le explicaba nada ignorándolo.

"Te he preguntado si puedes…"

"Ya te escuché Hermione, pero no comprendo para qué quieres que lo haga."

"Sólo hazlo, sí?" Le contestó perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bien, de acuerdo!" Gruñó Harry sacando su varita. Con un silencioso _wingardium leviosa_ hizo flotar los frasquitos en el aire, cerca de ellos.

"Más lejos." Exigió la chica; Harry bufó.

"Ahí está bien?" Le contestó el muchacho con fastidio, haciendo levitar los frascos hasta el living. "Quieres que los haga hacer alguna pirueta? O que los transforme en dos pequeños sapos?"

"No, así está bien."

Hermione apuntó con su varita a los frascos; luego bramó: "_Reducto_!"

Los frascos estallaron repentinamente en una brillante y tupida lluvia de pequeñísimos pedazos de vidrio que se terminaron pulverizando y el brillo desvaneciendo. Harry, asombrado, no se lo esperaba y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa un buen rato, hasta que pudo reaccionar.

"Para qué has hecho eso?" Cuestionó el muchacho confundido, notando que de la punta de la varita de su amiga salía humo.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry. "Sólo me aseguré de que no vuelvas a ser tan estúpido de querer buscar de nuevo esa maldita Piedra de los mil demonios!"

Harry abrió su boca pero eligió no decir nada. Su amiga parecía haber descargado toda su furia y enojo en esos pequeños frascos que contenían los recuerdos; de hecho el rugido de su _reducto_ aún seguía resonándole en sus oídos. Quizá había creído que vociferando el hechizo lo haría más potente, pero terminó siendo alguna clase de masacre explosiva de recuerdos.

"Podrías haber utilizado un _obliviate_ si tenías pensado destruir los recuerdos, hubiese sido más fácil." Murmuró Harry sin animarse a sacar sus ojos de la taza de té.

"No. El hechizo desmemorizante puede ser revertido." Le respondió terminantemente, y satisfecha consigo misma Hermione se sentó y bebió todo su té de un sorbo.

Ahora que su amiga parecía un poco más calmada, o menos orate, Harry pudo finalmente descomprimirse un poco. Había pasado muchos nervios desde que se había metido en problemas nuevamente con la Piedra algunos días atrás y se había peleado con muchas personas por ello (incluso con los Centauros del bosque prohibido), y recién ahora comenzaba a sentirse aliviado. Se percató de que aún llevaba su grueso abrigo puesto, y se lo quitó.

Los dos amigos del alma permanecieron sentados en la mesa de la cocina un buen rato sin hablar, dedicándose a tomar el té que Hermione había vuelto a servir en ambas tazas. Harry estaba pensativo, pero definitivamente feliz por haberse sacado de encima la segunda Reliquia. Su mente discurrió meses atrás, cuando los tres amigos fueron a la extraña casa del señor Lovegood para preguntarles sobre la existencia de las Reliquias, y cómo él había creído que prefería tener la Piedra para poder revivir a sus seres queridos o a Ojo Loco.

Harry suspiró, meneando su cabeza. Qué estupidez, no sólo porque la Piedra nunca hubiera podido hacer eso sino porque terminó siendo una carga pesada para él. Había terminado sucumbiendo varias veces a la tentación de utilizarla y ahora tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para olvidar esas imágenes tan horribles y perturbadoras de su propia madre. Pero por suerte todo había acabado. Salvo su capa, las otras dos Reliquias ya no podrían volver a caer en manos equivocadas nunca más.

"Bueno, después de todo mi decisión de recuperar la Piedra de su escondite en el bosque prohibido resultó bien, o no?"

Hermione fijó sus ojos en Harry, con una mirada asesina. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

"Es decir, me he equivocado pero todo terminó saliendo bien." Se corrigió el muchacho, sin mucha convicción.

Su amiga seguía mirándolo, impasible.

"De acuerdo, lo que hice fue una gran estupidez, pero no hace falta que siga diciéndolo!" Se quejó Harry.

"Así está mejor." Le respondió ella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Y qué hay contigo? Acaso no te equivocas nunca?" Retrucó Harry.

"No lo sé, supongo que sí." Contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba su té.

"Supones? Qué hay con ese viaje que has hecho con Ron?"

"Solo fui para ayudarlo con los trámites y el papeleo relacionado con la importación de miniaturas de criaturas mágicas." Le dijo ella con tranquilidad para evitar una discusión. "De hecho, ya que lo mencionas, el viaje me ha servido para tomar valor y… hablar con Ron."

Harry la miró con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad en sus ojos. "Hablaste con él?"

"Sí." Dijo ella, mientras llevaba las tazas al fregadero.

"Sobre qué? Qué le dijiste? Qué te contestó?" Preguntó Harry un poco angustiado, levantándose de la silla y yendo tras ella.

"Pues… eso importa?"

"Supongo que sí!" Insistió Harry.

"Pues supones mal! Ron y yo somos amigos y lo que hemos platicado quedará entre él y yo."

"Él quiere volver contigo, cierto?" Le preguntó el muchacho, sintiendo que sus tripas se retorcían.

"Sí, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía." Ante la incomprensión de Harry fielmente reflejada en su rostro, Hermione continuó. "Ron me echa de menos, pero en el fondo sabe que no nos llevábamos bien como novios y que nunca funcionaría."

"Y…"

"Sí, intenté hablarle sobre ti y sobre lo que sentíamos." Agregó Hermione sin dejar que Harry hablara. "Pero él ya lo sabía, o lo intuía."

"Oh." Murmuró Harry sintiendo que su estómago se daba vuelta.

"Supongo que le tomará un tiempo asimilar esa idea… de que tú y yo… ya sabes." Completó ella.

Harry asintió y se permitió una leve y forzada sonrisa. Sintió que sus pobres nervios no tenían respiro y que merecían unas buenas vacaciones. Finalmente había ocurrido lo que tanto temía y habían hablado con Ron; tuvo la impresión de que Hermione había hecho lo más difícil de todo, incluso más difícil que deshacerse de la Piedra o que destruir la Varita.

"Genial. Es decir… cuando me dijiste que habías ido a la Isla de Man con Ron creí que querías volver con él." Susurró Harry, sumamente avergonzado.

"Qué dices?" Preguntó Hermione abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa. "Cómo pudiste haber creído eso?"

"No lo sé, pero también me dijiste que nunca nos volveríamos a ver mientras tuviera la Piedra conmigo y mientras siguiera viviendo aquí."

"Bueno, pues… yo también me equivoco a veces." Dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco.

Harry sonrió. "Entonces, tú y yo…"

Hermione se acercó a su amigo y tomándole su rostro con sus manos lo besó en la boca. Quiso darle un beso corto, ya que aún estaba un poco ofendida con él por seguir viviendo en esa casa que tanto odiaba, pero no pudo separar sus labios de los de él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y se permitió entregarse por completo a Harry, y disfrutar de esos besos que tanto había echado de menos y tanto le gustaban.

Al cabo de un largo rato los dos amigos permanecían abrazados, sumidos en su propio universo. Disfrutaban mucho estar juntos y aunque habían discutido y peleado mucho los últimos días todo parecía solucionarse cuando se abrazaban y se besaban. Pero Hermione debía volver al colegio, y con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad soltó sus brazos de alrededor de su gran amigo para tomar su abrigo, que estaba colgado en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

"Te marchas?" Preguntó Harry reponiéndose.

"Sí, Harry." Le respondió, sonriéndole y poniéndose su abrigo. "Debo volver a Hogwarts, no puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo."

"Claro que puedes. Yo te doy permiso." Susurró Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

"No puedes, eres un ayudante, no un profesor!" Rió la muchacha. "Además no quiero abusar del favor que me hizo la directora McGonagall."

"Cierto, debes mantener una buena relación con Minerva, así te da permiso de salir del colegio para venir a visitarme." Le dijo Harry mientras la seguía por el living rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

Hermione se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "No lo creo. Te he dicho que no volveré a venir a esta casa, lo recuerdas?"

"Qué quieres decir? Que no volveremos a vernos hasta que me mude de aquí?" Cuestionó Harry.

"Algo así." Le dijo ella, besándolo y abriendo la puerta. Harry, confundido, no se volvió a mover mientras observaba cómo Hermione se marchaba rumbo al frío de la tarde. Pero la muchacha se detuvo nuevamente bajo el marco de la puerta y volvió a mirarlo.

"Hogsmeade es un buen lugar para que podamos vernos, o no? Soy Premio Anual, así que puedo salir del colegio los fines de semana. Además, tienes que dar clases de práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras todos los miércoles. Hoy es lunes así que no te metas en problemas hasta entonces."

Harry sonrió. Hermione quería seguir viéndolo y eso lo reconfortó. Se volvieron a besar, justo bajo el marco de la puerta y sin importarles el helado viento del Valle.

"Adiós Harry, cuídate mucho quieres?"

"Sí, lo haré. Adiós."

La puerta permaneció abierta, por lo que Harry pudo mirar cómo su amiga atravesaba el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa, la verja de la entrada y cruzaba la calle. Sabía que Hermione prefería aparecerse en el terreno abandonado de enfrente para evitar cualquier posibilidad de ser vista por algún muggle.

"Nos vemos en dos días!" Gritó la muchacha levantando su mano a modo de saludo, y un instante después desapareció del sitio, emitiendo un ligerísimo _pop_ apenas audible desde donde él estaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Harry quitó la vista de aquel descampado y se metió en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había solucionado finalmente el problema de la Piedra y ya no creía tener más cuentas pendientes ni cabos sueltos con su pasado, y si los tenía le haría caso a Hermione y se olvidaría de ello. Se sentía extrañamente aliviado, no tanto como cuando pudo deshacerse de Voldemort o como cuando se destruyó la Varita en el bosque de Irlanda, pero lo suficiente como para que el interior de su casa pareciera más acogedora. Ayudaba, y mucho, el hecho de que se había reconciliado con su gran amiga, con su amiga del alma, y le pareció increíble cómo ello cambiaba toda su perspectiva. Se sentía más optimista, y más feliz.

El fuego de la chimenea que Hermione había prendido crepitaba con fuerza, y Harry sonrió. Definitivamente parecía otra casa completamente diferente y no la lúgubre casa de molestos ruidos y espantoso pasado que tanto odiaba su amiga. Ahora hasta parecía digna de ser habitable y, aunque todos los que conocía le imploraban cada vez que podían que se fuera de allí, no perdería nada considerar quedarse y evitar la mudanza y todo lo que ello implicaba: la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, extenuantes días de embalar todas sus pertenencias…

"_Deja de pensar estupideces y múdate de esa maldita casa de los mil demonios, Harry! Múdate!"_

"Bien, de acuerdo! Me mudaré, ya entendí!" Se contestó a sí mismo, ya acostumbrado a su voz de conciencia, que siempre resultaba idéntica a la de Hermione.

Recordó su bello rostro y sus besos de unos minutos atrás y esbozó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a los estantes de la cocina en donde guardaba su equipo de Quidditch. Tenía que presentarse en el Puddlemere en un par de horas para asistir a un extenuante entrenamiento y para recibir, estaba seguro, un castigo por haber faltado al partido del día anterior por culpa de la maldita Piedra. Pero no le importaba; su mente seguía fija en Hermione, en su sonrisa, en su mirada dulce y cálida, y era suficiente para que sintiera que nada podía borrar la boba sonrisa de su rostro. Tomó su escoba y procedió a realizarle su mantenimiento semanal utilizando su Kit Limpia-Escobas Profesional, algo que con el tiempo había aprendido a detestar. Pero tampoco le importaba mientras su mente siguiera enfocado en su amiga de alma, la persona que más quería en el mundo... el amor de su vida.

Y esperaba que lo fuera por mucho tiempo.

*****HP*****


End file.
